Hypothèses Tome 2
by Anna Taure
Summary: La deuxième année à Poudlard commence pour Harry et ses amis Serpentard, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne va pas être de tout repos... surtout avec l'arrivée du nouveau professeur de défense.
1. un Très Mauvais Anniversaire

Salutations à tous les lecteurs !

Merci à tous ceux d'entre vous qui reviennent après le tome 1, et bienvenue à ceux qui nous rejoignent. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, mon co-auteur et moi-même sommes toujours curieux de connaître l'avis de notre lectorat.

Assez parlé (enfin... écrit), la suite !

Tome 2  
La Chambre des Secrets

Chapitre 1 : un Très Mauvais Anniversaire

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une dispute se déclenchait au petit déjeuner dans la maison des Dursley, sise au 4, Privet Drive. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que le neveu des propriétaires, le jeune Harry Potter, en était la cause. Mr Dursley avait été réveillé ce matin-là par un hululement sonore émis par la chouette de Harry.

- C'est la troisième fois cette semaine ! hurlait-il. Si tu n'es pas capable de surveiller cette maudite chouette, il faudra qu'elle s'en aille de ma maison !

En d'autres temps, Harry aurait laissé exploser la colère qui lui montait à la tête et faisait bouillir ses veines, mais un an passé sous la férule d'un directeur Serpentard dans une école de sorciers de haute volée lui avait appris à se maîtriser. Au moins en partie.

- C'est un rapace nocturne, oncle Vernon. Elle a besoin de sortir la nuit, ne serait-ce que pour chasser. C'est sa façon de vivre d'oiseau, expliqua Harry sur le même ton qu'on aurait prit pour expliquer à un gamin ignare que deux et deux font quatre.  
- C'est cela... ricana son oncle, sans prendre garde au morceau de jaune d'œuf accroché dans sa moustache. Si jamais je laisse cette chouette sortir, je sais bien ce qui arrivera.

Il échangea un regard sombre avec son épouse Pétunia.

- Oui, bien sûr que tu le sais, soupira Harry. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait mal d'écrire à mes amis. Tout le monde fait ça. Même les gens normaux, d'ailleurs.  
- Sauf que tes « amis » ne t'écrivent pas, remarqua méchamment Vernon. Et je ne veux pas avoir de lettres de ceux de ton... genre dans ma maison.

Un rot sonore empêcha Harry de répondre. Il regarda son cousin Dudley d'un air écœuré. L'année à Smelting n'avait pas arrangé les manières de son balourd de voisin de table. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire…

- Je veux encore du lard, dit celui-ci.  
- Tiens, lui non plus ne reçoit pas beaucoup de courrier, siffla perfidement Harry avant d'avaler ses œufs.

Son oncle lui jeta un regard noir tandis que Harry souriait benoîtement.

- Il y en a dans la poêle, mon trésor adoré, répondit Pétunia en tournant des yeux embués vers son énorme fils. Il faut qu'on te donne à manger pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Cette cantine du collège ne me dit rien que vaille.  
- Allons, Pétunia, c'est absurde, je n'ai jamais souffert de la faim quand moi-même j'étais au collège de Smelting, dit Vernon, tandis que Harry étouffait un petit rire. Tu as assez à manger là-bas, hein fiston ?

Dudley, désormais si gras que ses fesses débordaient de la chaise et faisaient souffrir son pantalon, hocha la tête et se tourna vers Harry.

- Passe-moi la poêle.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas.

- La poêle, insista Dudley, sans obtenir plus de réaction de la part de son cousin.  
- LA POÊLE ! hurla-t-il, furieux que l'autre garçon n'obéisse pas aussitôt à ses exigences.

Cette fois, Harry se décida à remuer... mais uniquement les lèvres.

- Va te la chercher toi-même, Dudley. Ou alors, apprends à dire « s'il te plaît ». Je ne suis pas à ton service. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le trio Dursley le fixa avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. C'était bien la première fois que le neveu se permettait ce genre d'insolence. Vernon Dursley vira lentement au pourpre violacé alors que sa femme devenait très pâle.

- Je te demande pardon ? gronda l'oncle Vernon.  
- Tu as bien entendu. Je ne le servirai pas tant qu'il n'aura pas utilisé une formule de politesse. Même les gens de mon... espèce, comme tu dis, savent le faire. Et ils le font régulièrement.  
- J'interdis qu'on fasse allusion à ton anormalité sous ce toit !  
- En parlant d'anormalité, tu trouves normal que ton fils ressemble à une baleine, au lieu d'un être humain ! hurla soudain Harry, exaspéré.

Le silence fut énorme. Harry finit son verre de jus d'orange et quitta la table.

- Attends une minute ! glapit sa tante.  
- Quoi, encore ?  
- Nous reparlerons de ta conduite plus tard, mais nous avons quelques petites choses à mettre au point pour aujourd'hui, dit son oncle.

Harry soupira. Depuis son retour à la maison, son oncle le traitait comme une grenade sur le point d'exploser. Il avait même enfermé ses affaires sorcières : chaudron, balai, robes et livres dans son ancienne chambre, le placard sous l'escalier. Mais il avait bien dû lui laisser la baguette, car procéder à une fouille au corps pour récupérer l'objet en question aurai été une tâche ardue. Harry se demandait comment il allait travailler, dans ces conditions. McGonagall allait le transformer en rat à la rentrée, à défaut de le fusiller. Rogue serait lui aussi très contrarié. Et les autres professeurs ne seraient pas très contents non plus... Mais pour le moment, ce qui pesait le plus sur le cœur de Harry, c'était que les Dursley avaient encore oublié son anniversaire. Ils ne lui avaient jamais offert de véritable cadeau, le plus gros étant une paire de chaussettes fort usées de l'oncle Vernon. Mais quand même... Parfois il lui arrivait d'envier Dudley.

- Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui est un jour particulièrement important.

Harry releva la tête, son attention retournant au discours de son oncle.

- C'est peut-être le jour où je conclurai la plus belle affaire de ma carrière

.  
Harry leva discrètement les yeux au ciel en grignotant son toast. Evidemment... Vernon parlait de ce dîner totalement idiot qui devait avoir lieu le soir même. Depuis deux semaines, il leur en rebattait les oreilles. Un riche promoteur immobilier et son épouse devaient venir dîner à Privet Drive et l'oncle Vernon espérait décrocher un gros contrat pour sa fabrique de perceuses.

- Je crois que nous ferions bien de revoir le programme encore une fois. Nous devrons tous être à nos postes à huit heures précises. Pétunia, tu seras ?  
- Dans le salon, prête à recevoir nos invités avec la distinction qui s'impose, fit la tante Pétunia d'une voix crispante.  
- Très bien. Et toi, Dudley ?  
- J'attendrai près de la porte pour leur ouvrir dès qu'ils sonneront.

Il se dressa sur ses courtes jambes et ajouta d'une voix de fausset :

- Puis-je vous débarrasser de vos manteaux, Mr et Mrs Mason ?  
- Ils vont l'adorer ! s'exclama sa mère, ravie.  
- _Ouais. Je crois plutôt qu'ils vont fuir devant un tel étalage de fatuité_, songea Harry en se retenant de bâiller.  
- Et toi ? grogna Vernon en se tournant vers lui.  
- Je resterai dans ma chambre en silence et je ferai semblant de ne pas être là, soupira Harry.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait redire ces phrases fort pénibles.

- Tout juste. Je les conduirai au salon, je te les présenterai, Pétunia, et je leur servirai l'apéritif. A huit heures et quart...  
- J'annoncerai que le dîner est servi.  
- Et j'accompagnerai Mrs Mason à la table, dit Dudley en tendant le bras.  
Harry se désintéressa de la conversation, répondant en pilote automatique aux questions de son oncle, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu... ailleurs. Mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il grimaça quand son oncle parla d'une villa à Majorque. Bah ! Ils ne voudraient pas plus de lui là-bas qu'ici. Remarque... des vacances au soleil... L'idée lui plaisait assez. Mais la pauvre Hedwige aurait du mal à transporter le courrier sur d'aussi longues distances. Il y aurait peut-être d'autres sorciers dans le coin, qui sait ?  
Puis Vernon quitta la maison pour aller chercher des vestes de smoking et Harry serra les dents pour ne pas éclater de rire en imaginant son cousin sanglé dans un costume de pingouin. Déjà qu'il était ridicule dans son uniforme marron et orange de Smelting...

Harry sortit sur la pelouse derrière la maison et s'assit sur le banc de bois blanc situé au fond du jardin. Ses copains sorciers lui manquaient. Ils avaient promis de lui écrire, mais rien n'arrivait. Ni cartes, ni cadeaux d'anniversaire. Harry soupira douloureusement. Pas de nouvelles d'Hermione ni des jumeaux... Il ne savait pas s'il devait se mettre en colère ou s'inquiéter. Si ça se trouvait, les chouettes n'appartenant pas au service de Poudlard ne pouvaient pas accéder aux habitations moldues. Ce serait bien sa veine...  
Sa seule consolation était que les Dursley ignoraient l'interdiction de pratiquer la magie imposée aux sorciers débutants. Il ne se permettait aucune allusion directe, mais laissait parfois glisser quelques mots qui l'assuraient de ne pas atterrir dans le placard en compagnie de ses affaires... Quoique là, au moins, il aurait pu faire ses devoirs sans danger d'être dérangé. Pff... Il aurait même voulu croiser ce sale petit plouc arrogant de Malefoy pour être bien sur que l'année écoulée n'avait pas été qu'un long rêve passionnant. Il n'avait pas eu que de bons souvenirs, cependant, et Lord Voldemort continuait à hanter ses cauchemars, mais dans l'ensemble, Poudlard lui manquait. Beaucoup...  
Harry se dressa soudain sur son banc. Il lui sembla voir deux yeux verts qui le fixaient au milieu de la haie de troène.

- Je sais quel jour on est, lança une voix moqueuse derrière lui.  
- Quoi ? demanda Harry sans se retourner.

Hélas, le phénomène avait disparu, sans doute mis en fuite par l'arrivée en fanfare de Dudley.

- Je sais quel jour on est, répéta Dudley en ricanant.  
- Bien joué, cousin, tu as enfin réussi à apprendre les jours de la semaine. C'est pas mal du tout, répliqua Harry en s'autorisant un sourire.  
- C'est ton anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ? Comment ça se fait que tes amis ne t'écrivent pas ? Ou alors tu n'as pas d'amis ?  
- Toi non plus, à ce qui semble… grommela Harry. T'as pas reçu des masses de cartes, la semaine dernière... Moi, ça s'explique. La poste de mes copains ne fonctionne pas comme la vôtre et je ne sais même pas s'ils ont le droit d'envoyer des lettres chez les gens normaux. Mais tes « potes » à toi... Ils n'ont aucune excuses pour ne pas t'écrire...  
- Répète un peu ! beugla Dudley  
- Je maintiens. T'as personne qui veuille d'envoyer de carte dans ton bahut ! gronda Harry. Bon, tu me lâches, maintenant ?  
- Tu fais quoi, devant la haie ? demanda Dudley, peu désireux d'abandonner sa proie.  
- Je regardais une bestiole que tu as fait partir. Un truc étrange... J'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie...  
- MAAAMAAAN ! Il dit qu'il y a un truc à eux dans la haie !  
- Enlève ça tout de suite ! cria la tante Pétunia.  
- Oh ! Ça va ! lança Harry. J'ai juste vu un oiseau que je ne connaissais pas. Y'a pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage ! Un oiseau avec des couleurs originales, c'est tout…

Comme la haie n'avait subi aucun dommage, Pétunia ne put rien reprocher à son neveu, mais elle le surveilla durant tout l'après-midi, tandis qu'il se faisait aussi discret que possible. Il n'avait pas rêvé ces yeux, non ? Pour se faire - un peu - pardonner, il prit soins des rosiers de sa tante, malgré le soleil qui lui tapait sur la nuque. Les pauvres fleurs étaient aussi assoiffées que lui.

A sept heures et demie du soir, Pétunia l'appela pour qu'il vienne dîner. Harry gagna l'ombre fraîche de la cuisine avec soulagement. Sur le frigo, il vit un énorme gâteau qui serait servi au dessert : une montagne de crème fouettée parsemée de violettes en sucre. Un gigot cuisait au four et Harry en renifla l'arôme avec plaisir, même s'il n'y toucherait pas.

- Dépêche-toi de manger, les Mason vont bientôt arriver. Et ne touche à rien pendant que je me change !

Harry goba les tranches de pain sec et la rondelle de fromage. Profitant de l'absence de sa tante, il chaparda une ration supplémentaire de fromage et une tranche de jambon, qu'il engloutit avec satisfaction, tant parce qu'il avait faim que parce qu'il avait réussi son coup. Puis il avisa quelques violettes en sucre qui n'avaient pas trouvé place sur le gâteau. Il tendit la main... et elles furent croquées en un rien de temps.  
Quand Pétunia revint, elle avait enfilé sa longue robe couleur saumon et s'empressa de faire disparaître l'assiette de son neveu.

- Allez, dans ta chambre ! Et vite ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Lorsqu'il passa devant la porte du salon, Harry vit son oncle et son cousin revêtus de leurs vestes de smoking, accompagnées d'un nœud papillon.

- Souviens-toi, mon garçon... Un seul bruit et... menaça Vernon.  
- Je sais, oncle Vernon…

Harry monta les marches, entra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y étendre.  
L'ennui majeur, c'est que quelqu'un y était déjà assis.


	2. l'Avertissement de Dobby

Chapitre 2 : l'Avertissement de Dobby

Harry se retint de justesse de pousser un cri de frayeur. La petite créature assise sur le lit mesurait à peine un mètre de haut et avait de grandes oreilles semblables à celles de chauve-souris, et des yeux verts globuleux, de la taille de balles de tennis. Harry reconnut les yeux qui l'avaient observé à travers la haie durant l'après-midi.  
Tandis que Harry et l'intrus se dévisageaient fixement, la voix de fausset de Dudley retentit dans le hall.

- Puis-je vous débarrasser de vos manteaux, Mr et Mrs Mason ?

La créature sauta du lit et s'inclina très bas sur la moquette, le bout de son nez en taille-crayon effleurant le sol. Harry nota que pour tout vêtement, elle portait une espèce de taie d'oreiller crasseuse où l'on avait ménagé des trous pour les bras et les jambes. Ce machin n'avait pas dû être lavé depuis au moins deux siècles.

- Hem... Bonsoir, dit Harry, mal à l'aise.  
- Harry Potter, dit la créature d'une voix aiguë qu'on devait entendre dans toute la maison. Oh... Monsieur, il y a si longtemps que Dobby rêve de faire votre connaissance... C'est un si grand honneur.  
- _Hé voilà, encore un admirateur givré…_ C'est très gentil à vous mais... Pourriez-vous parler un tout petit peu plus bas ? Je ne voudrais pas que les gens d'en bas vous entendent, vous comprenez ?

La créature hocha la tête.

- Qui êtes-vous ? finit par demander Harry.  
- Dobby, Monsieur. Dobby l'elfe de maison.  
- _Eh ben... _songea Harry. _J'avais bien entendu parler de la dégénérescence de la noble race elfique, mais à ce point... _Ah ? reprit-il à mi-voix. Excusez-moi, mais je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour un elfe de maison pour passer dans ma chambre. Ma famille n'est pas spécialement accro des êtres magiques... Et en plus, nous avons des invités... Je suis très content d'avoir de la visite, bien entendu, mais dites-moi ? Quel est... le motif de votre présence ici ?  
- Eh bien voilà, Monsieur, répondit l'elfe avec gravité. Dobby est venu vous dire... Ah ! C'est très difficile... Dobby se demande par où commencer.  
- Asseyez-vous d'abord, c'est plus facile pour parler que de rester planté comme un piquet.

Dobby le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un son que Harry lui plaquait la main sur le visage.

- Silence, par Merlin ! Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir d'ennuis en ce moment !

Il resta à l'affût, mais les voix en provenance du salon poursuivirent leur brouhaha.

- Désolé, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Dobby.  
- Désolé ? Jamais encore un sorcier n'avait demandé à Dobby de s'asseoir, balbutia la créature.  
- Bon, faut un début à tout dans la vie, fit Harry tout en le poussant à s'installer sur le lit.

Il avait vraiment l'air d'une grosse poupée ridicule et repoussante de laideur. Enfin, il parvint à se calmer et fixa Harry avec adoration. Ce dernier trouvait la blague un peu longue.

- Vous ne viendriez pas de la part des jumeaux Weasley, des fois ?  
- Oh non ! Je viens de...

Il s'interrompit pour aller donner des coups de tête contre le montant du lit en répétant :

« Méchant Dobby ! » sur tous les tons. Harry l'arracha de là, effaré, lui plaquant son oreiller contre le visage pour le faire taire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes dingue ! Et pas tant de bruit, par Dlul !

Hedwige venait de se réveiller et considérait la scène avec un air de reproche dans ses grands yeux ambrés.

- Il fallait que Dobby se punisse. Il a failli dire des choses sur sa famille.  
- Votre famille ?  
- Dobby sert une famille de sorciers. La même, à tout jamais.  
- Et... ils savent que vous êtes ici ?  
- Oh... non, Monsieur, répondit Dobby en frissonnant. Dobby va devoir se punir très sévèrement pour avoir quitté sa maison. Il devra se pincer les oreilles dans la porte du four pour avoir fait une chose pareille. S'ils l'apprenaient, Monsieur...  
- Ils vont bien voir que vous vous êtes pincé les oreilles dans la porte, non ?  
- Dobby en doute, Monsieur. Il doit toujours se punir pour quelque chose. Ses maîtres laissent toujours à Dobby le soin de trouver la punition appropriée. Parfois, ils lui rappellent simplement qu'il en a oublié.  
- _Mais quels sadiques, ces gens ! _pensa Harry. _Je devrais essayer de savoir qui ils sont... Voilà qui va demander de la ruse... _Vous n'essayez pas de partir ?  
- Un elfe de maison ne peut partir que quand il est affranchi par ses maîtres, Monsieur. Et sa famille ne permettra jamais à Dobby d'être libre.  
- C'est pas joyeux, comme situation, compatit Harry en pesant ses mots. Mais si vous me disiez ce qui vous amène ici ? Vous savez, plus tôt vous serez rentré chez vous... moins la faute sera grande.

Les yeux ronds de Dobby cillèrent.

- Harry Potter est si aimable et modeste... fit l'elfe avec surprise. Il ne parle même pas de sa victoire sur Celui-dont-le-Nom-ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé.  
- Vold...

Harry s'interrompit juste à temps en voyant l'expression terrifiée de l'elfe.

- Ne prononcez pas ce nom !  
- Désolé, dit Harry pour la énième fois ce jour-là. Des tas de gens n'aiment pas entendre ce nom.  
- Dobby a entendu dire que Harry Potter avait à nouveau affronté le seigneur des Ténèbres il y a quelques semaines.  
- Ouais. Mais je ne savais pas que ce truc était sorti de Poudlard.

Réfléchissant, Harry se dit que les propriétaires de Dobby pouvaient avoir un membre de la famille à l'école. Bien. C'était déjà un indice.

- Ah ! Monsieur... sanglota Dobby en s'essuyant les yeux avec sa taie crasseuse, Harry Potter a bravé tant de dangers ! Mais Dobby est venu le protéger, il est venu l'avertir, même s'il doit se punir après. Harry Potter ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard.

Il y eut un long silence, uniquement ponctué par les bruits de couverts et le raclement des chaises.

- Pardon ? Mais il faut que j'y retourne. La rentrée est le premier septembre et je vais me faire lyncher par mes profs si je n'y retourne pas, vous comprenez ? Si je sèche, mon directeur de maison va me tuer ! _(En fait, Harry ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, mais Rogue pouvait bien le penser, lui...)_ Poudlard est la seule chose qui vaille la peine, dans ma vie. Je n'ai strictement rien à faire dans cette famille, vous savez. Je suis un sorcier. Et ils détestent les sorciers.  
-Non, non... couina Dobby avec terreur, ses oreilles s'agitant frénétiquement. Harry Potter doit rester ici, là où il est en sécurité. Il est trop important pour qu'on prenne le risque de le perdre. Et si Harry Potter rentre à Poudlard, il courra un danger mortel.  
- Comme d'habitude, marmonna Harry. Quel est encore le problème ?  
- Il existe un complot, Monsieur. Qui provoquera des évènements horribles dans l'école des sorciers. Dobby est au courant depuis des mois... Harry Potter ne doit pas mettre sa vie en péril...

Harry eut l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce discours quelque part. _« Tu ne dois pas faire ci, ni ça... » _Cela ressemblait aux règles qu'on édictait à Poudlard. Ça ressemblait aux mots de Dumbledore dans l'infirmerie, quelques semaines plus tôt.

- Et quels sont ces évènements ? Ho là ! Une minute ! D'accord, vous ne pouvez pas le dire ! s'exclama Harry en éloignant Dobby du mur où il s'apprêtait à se cogner le crâne contre la paroi. Mais vous pouvez au moins me dire si cela concerne... Vous-savez-qui, hein ?  
- Non, Monsieur, cela ne le concerne pas.  
- Il n'a pas de famille ? Un frère ?  
- Non, Monsieur.  
- Bah ! Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas qui pourrait causer de dégâts à Poudlard, surtout avec Dumbledore qui veille. Enfin, j'espère. A moins que... Serait-ce un des suivants de Vous-savez-qui ?

Dobby se rua vers le bureau et saisit la lampe. Harry se jeta sur lui et tenta de lui prendre l'objet en évitant de faire trop de bruit. Mais il entendit quand même l'oncle Vernon s'excuser et se lever de table. Harry arracha la lampe des mains de Dobby, puis l'enferma dans son placard. Il s'assit sur le lit et fit mine de se frotter le front quand son oncle entra.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu es entrain de faire ? Tu as gâché la chute de ma blague sur le golfeur japonais.  
- Je suis désolé, oncle Vernon. Je suis allé chercher un crayon qui avait roulé sous le bureau et je me suis cogné la tête. _Et je me fiche d'avoir gâché ta blague raciste._  
- Encore un bruit et je te ferai regretter d'être venu au monde, mon garçon !

Il quitta ensuite la chambre d'un pas sonore.  
Harry libéra l'elfe en grommelant des insanités. Il en avait appris beaucoup auprès de Marcus Flint et des autres joueurs de l'équipe de Serpentard.

- Vous voyez le tableau ? Même avec un monstre dans les couloirs, Poudlard sera toujours plus agréable que cette maison, dit-il à Dobby. Et puis là-bas, j'ai quelques amis, au moins.  
- Des amis qui n'écrivent jamais ? demanda Dobby d'un ton sournois.

Il se rendit compte un peu trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry l'avait déjà attrapé par un bord de sa taie et l'avait décollé du sol.

- Alors c'est vous qui avez intercepté mes lettres ?  
- Dobby les a apportées avec lui, gémit la créature.

Harry le reposa sur la moquette. Dobby fit un pas en arrière et saisit un paquet de lettres entouré d'une ficelle. Harry reconnut la belle écriture d'Hermione, les traits de plumes soignés de Théodore, ainsi que les majuscules anguleuses de Sarah. Il y avait même un gribouillis bizarre réunissant deux écritures, qui devaient appartenir aux jumeaux.

- Harry Potter ne doit pas se mettre en colère... Dobby espérait que... si Harry Potter pensait que ses amis l'avaient oublié... Il ne voudrait plus retourner à Poudlard.  
- Mes lettres, Dobby, gronda Harry.  
- Harry Potter aura ses lettres, uniquement s'il jure de ne pas retourner à l'école, Monsieur. Il faut promettre !

Harry comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien par là.

- Vous devriez avoir honte de ces manières ! Dites-moi un peu... Ça vous arrive souvent, de fouiller dans le courrier des gens ? Dans celui de votre maître ?  
- Jamais ! s'indigna Dobby. Mon maître reçoit tant de lettres, ajouta-t-il en baissant les oreilles.  
- C'est quelqu'un de très entouré, hein ? fit Harry en souriant.

Sa diversion fonctionna car Dobby embraya tout de suite sur le sujet, sans plus faire attention au paquet d'enveloppes un peu fripées, qu'il ne tenait plus si loin de Harry.

- Oh oui, Monsieur. Il a beaucoup d'amis. Et il est généreux.  
- Il doit être riche pour donner autant.  
- Bien sûr, s'enthousiasma l'elfe. De toute façon, seuls les gens riches peuvent avoir des elfes de maison.  
- C'est un signe de classe, approuva Harry, les yeux brillants.  
- Oui, Monsieur. C'est la marque de gens nobles, affirma l'elfe avec fierté.

Il poussa soudain un glapissement quand Harry parvint à lui arracher les enveloppes.

- Merci, mon vieux, fit Harry avec satisfaction.

Il s'étendit sur son lit et commença à décacheter la lettre d'Hermione. Dobby le regardait avec colère. Puis il dévala l'escalier. Harry haussa les épaules. Bon débarras ! Il lisait le récit des vacances de sa camarade. Elle s'amusait bien, en France.  
Puis la catastrophe survint. Un fracas de vaisselle brisée retentir au rez-de-chaussée et Harry eut l'impression d'entendre de sa chambre le bruit du gâteau qui s'étalait sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

- C'est sûrement un animal qui est rentré par une fenêtre, dit la voix de Vernon. Ces maudits chats errants !

Puis un peu de remue-ménage. A nouveau des cliquetis de couverts... Puis, soudain, le cri strident d'une chouette et celui, épouvanté, de Mrs Mason. Des bruits de pas précipités, une porte qui claque. Harry se tassa dans un coin, brusquement effrayé. Qu'avait donc fait Dobby pour déclencher tout ce bazar ?  
Il eut la réponse quand son oncle entra dans la chambre en envoyant valser la porte contre le mur. Harry sursauta.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- VOILÀ CE QUI SE PASSE ! rugit son oncle en lui jetant une lettre sur les genoux. Cette foutue chouette nous l'a apportée il y a quelques secondes ! Lis ça, c'est très instructif, mon garçon.

_Cher Mr Potter,__  
__Nous avons été informés qu'un sortilège de lévitation a été utilisé dans votre lieu de résidence ce soir à neuf heures douze.__  
__Comme vous le savez, les sorciers de premier cycle ne sont pas autorisés à jeter de sorts en dehors de l'école et toute récidive dans l'utilisation de tels sortilèges pourrait entraîner votre expulsion de ladite école ( décret sur la Restriction de l'Usage de la Magie chez les Sorciers de Premier Cycle, article 1875, alinéa C).__  
__Nous vous rappelons également que toute pratique de la sorcellerie susceptible d'être remarquée par des membres de ma communauté non magique ( Moldus ) constitue un délit puni par l'article 13 du code du secret établi par la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers.__  
__En vous souhaitant d'agréables vacances, nous vous prions de croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'assurance de nos sentiments distingués.__  
__Mafalda Hopkrik,__  
__Service des Usages abusifs de la Magie.__  
__Ministère de la Magie._

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé le sort, dit fermement Harry. Je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas quitté cette chambre, conformément à vos instructions.  
- Aucune importance, décréta son oncle. Tu ne nous avais jamais dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. Tu as sans doute oublié d'en parler... ajouta Vernon avec une lueur démente dans les yeux.

Harry se sentit très mal, d'un seul coup.

- J'ai des nouvelles pour toi, mon garçon. On ne pourra pas t'exclure de cette école de dingues, car tu n'y retourneras jamais ! Si tu essayes de t'échapper à coups de formules magiques, tu seras renvoyé de toute façon !

Avec un rire de furieux, il reclaqua la porte. Harry se dit que le contrat devait être à l'eau, pour avoir déclenché une telle réaction.  
Vernon tint parole. Le lendemain, il fit venir un ouvrier pour poser des barreaux sur la fenêtre et se chargea lui-même d'installer une petite trappe au bas de la porte pour qu'on puisse passer à son neveu de quoi manger trois fois par jour. Harry avait le droit de sortir de sa chambre une fois le matin et une le soir pour aller dans la salle de bains, mais le reste du temps, il était enfermé. Sans rien avoir à faire que de regarder le plafond et de consoler Hedwige, qui hululait sa tristesse d'être enfermée avec un cadenas sur la porte de sa cage.

Trois jours passèrent de la sorte. Les Dursley refusaient d'entendre le moindre mot. Harry en profita pour méditer au moyen d'échapper à sa situation. A quoi bon tenter de s'échapper par magie si cela devait conduire à son exclusion de Poudlard ? Il avait perdu son seul moyen de pression sur son oncle et sa tante. Dobby le protégeait peut-être de graves dangers, mais au train où allaient les choses, il risquait surtout de mourir de faim.  
La trappe bascula et la main de sa tante poussa dans la chambre un bol de soupe en boîte. Harry alla le récupérer. La soupe était froide et n'avait pas très bon goût, mais il l'avala en deux lampées. Ce qui restait de légumes au fond du bol fut donné en partage à Hedwige, qui lui lança un regard dégoûté.

- C'est pas le moment de faire le fin bec. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à manger.

Harry alla reposer la bol vide près de la trappe et retourna se coucher en ayant encore plus faim qu'avant, si c'était possible. En admettant qu'il ne soit pas réduit à l'état de momie d'ici quatre semaines, que se passerait-il si jamais il n'arrivait pas à Poudlard ? Enverrait-on quelqu'un le chercher ? Il serait heureux de voir débouler un Hagrid furieux que les Dursley n'aient pas retenu la première leçon…  
Mais il n'était sûr de rien, et préférait ne pas tout miser sur les autres. Pour sortir, il faudrait profiter d'un passage à la salle de bains. Et il n'aurait qu'un essai. Il voyait deux plans possibles : quitter la maison en volant les tickets de bus et fuir vers Londres et le Chaudron Baveur afin de redevenir riche et célèbre, ce qui avait l'inconvénient de l'obliger à abandonner Hedwige (et il avait quelques idées sur l'espérance de vie d'une chouette abandonnée qui hulule de désespoir dans une maison comme celle-ci), ou bien simuler une évasion pour s'emparer discrètement d'un objet pouvant ouvrir la cage : les barreaux de la fenêtre était trop serrés pour lui, mais pas assez pour bloquer une chouette et plusieurs messages. S'il se précipitait vers la caisse à outil et saisissaient une scie « pour la fenêtre », ils ne verraient sûrement pas la pince coupante. Ils le croyaient aussi stupide qu'ils l'étaient eux-mêmes : ça pouvait marcher…  
La pièce s'assombrissait. L'estomac gargouillant de faim, Harry sombra dans un sommeil agité. Il rêva qu'on le montrait dans un zoo. Sur sa cage, un écriteau disait : _« Sorcier de première année »_. Et il était bien spécifié qu'il ne fallait pas lui donner à manger. Il voyait Dobby et lui demandait de l'aide, mais la créature lui répondait qu'il était en sécurité derrière les barreaux. Puis Dudley apparaissait devant la cage et tapait sur les barreaux pour causer le plus de bruit, tout en se moquant de son cousin.

- Arrête, marmonna Harry, tandis que le bruit des coups sur le métal continuait à résonner dans son cerveau. Laisse-moi tranquille... Je veux dormir.

Le bruit se répétant, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Quelqu'un le regardait vraiment à travers les barreaux : une tête constellée de taches de rousseur, des cheveux en bataille et un nez qui avait croisé un cognard une fois de trop.  
Fred Weasley. A moins que ce ne fût George.


	3. le Terrier

Salutations à tous les auteurs de revues, qui nous font toujours chaud au coeur !

Pour continuer à vous divertir, voici sans plus attendre le...

Chapitre 3 : Le Terrier

- Fred ! C'est toi ? chuchota Harry en se hissant près de la fenêtre.  
Il souleva le panneau à guillotine pour qu'ils puissent se parler plus facilement à travers les barreaux de fer.  
- Ouais, répondit le rouquin en souriant largement.  
- Fred, comment t'as fait ça ?  
Harry resta muet de stupeur lorsqu'il vit que son compère Gryffondor était penché à la vitre arrière d'une vieille Ford Anglia vert turquoise qui s'était immobilisée dans les airs. A l'avant, l'autre jumeau tenait la place du conducteur.  
- Ça va, vieux ? s'enquit le premier jumeau.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? enchaîna l'autre. Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à nos courriers ? On t'a invité une bonne douzaine de fois à venir à la maison et là-dessus, Papa rentre à la maison et nous raconte que tu as reçu un avertissement pour avoir fait de la magie devant des Moldus.  
- C'était pas moi, je vous assure ! L'histoire est longue, d'ailleurs. D'abord, comment ton père est au courant ?  
- Il bosse au ministère. Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire de magie en dehors de l'école...  
- Ça vous va bien, tous les deux, dit Harry en montrant la voiture volante.  
- Des prunes, répliqua George depuis le siège du conducteur. On n'a fait que l'emprunter, elle est à Papa. Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons trafiquée.  
- Voilà qui m'étonne beaucoup de votre part, dit Harry en souriant. Sinon, vous pourriez envoyer un courrier à Poudlard pour dire que les Dursley m'ont bouclé ici et qu'ils refusent de me laisser repartir ? Je ne peux pas me sortir de cette chambre en utilisant des formules... Je sais ce qui me pend au nez, si je le fais.  
- Arrête ça, petit père. On te ramène chez nous.  
- Et comment tu comptes faire, sans baguette ?  
- Contrairement à bien des sorciers, nous sommes des fans de littérature moldue. Pousse-toi, ça brûle, ce truc !  
Harry recula et vit Fred verser délicatement le contenu d'une bouteille sur les barreaux qui bloquaient la fenêtre. Une légère fumée monta dans l'air tandis que l'acide rongeait le métal.  
- Bien vu. C'est silencieux, comme méthode. Parce que si jamais mon oncle se réveille, je suis mort.  
Hedwige les regardait faire avec attention. Elle avait compris que quelque chose de très spécial se produisait.  
- Allez, Harry, monte avec nous ! lança Fred quand les barreaux eurent été « fondus » hors de leur support.  
- Mes affaires sont enfermées dans le placard en bas. Et ma porte est fermée à clef.  
- Pas de problème !  
Fred entra dans la chambre et sortit une épingle à cheveux de sa poche.  
- Apprendre ces trucs non magiques est tout sauf une perte de temps, ricana-t-il en crochetant la serrure avec une certaine aisance.  
- On voit que tu as l'habitude, hein ? souffla Harry.  
Avec un déclic, la porte s'ouvrit.  
- Je vais chercher la valise. Passe tous tes trucs à George et ensuite, viens me donner un coup de main.  
- Fais gaffe à la dernière marche, elle craque méchamment, prévint Harry.  
Pendant que Fred s'escrimait sur la serrure du placard, Harry ramassa son blouson, son étui à lunettes et deux ou trois bricoles qui traînaient. Il posa la cage d'Hedwige à côté de la fenêtre, puis la passa à travers l'embrasure pour la poser sur la banquette arrière. Pas question d'oublier la chouette et qu'elle se mette à crier, réveillant Vernon par la même occasion !  
Il aida ensuite Fred à charrier sa valise, le balai et le sac de livres, qui atterrirent dans le coffre de la Ford verte. Dans la chambre d'à coté, l'oncle Vernon toussa et Harry blêmit.  
- On s'active ! murmura-t-il.  
- C'est bon. Il manque juste un truc, gloussa Fred.  
Il prit un crayon sur le bureau (un de ces gros crayons de plastique coloré qu'on utilise en maternelle et que Dudley avait très vite délaissé), s'avança vers la porte et y dessina la tête d'un petit bonhomme à lunettes qui tirait la langue. Puis il reposa le crayon sur la table et grimpa à bord de la voiture, s'asseyant lourdement à coté de son frère.  
- Allez ! Roule, ma poule ! claironna George en appuyant sur l'accélérateur. Et à l'été prochain, les Moldus ! Harry, je donne un petit coup de klaxon ?  
- Surtout pas ! Tu veux ameuter tout le quartier ?  
- Tsss... Les Serpentard sont TROP prudents. Faut savoir s'amuser, dans la vie ! Chercher un peu les ennuis..., le gourmanda George en agitant un doigt.  
- Généralement, ils me trouvent tout seuls, tu sais, commenta Harry.  
- Là, tu marques un point, reconnut Fred avant d'éclater de rire.  
- Je te passe mon épingle, tu pourras laisser sortir ta chouette.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Hedwige accompagnait la voiture en planant comme un fantôme.  
- Alors, vieux ? Raconte un peu ce qui s'est passé.  
Harry leur dit tout ce qu'il savait, depuis l'absence de lettres jusqu'à la chute de gâteau imaginée par Dobby. Les jumeaux restèrent silencieux un moment.  
- C'est louche, dit enfin George.  
- Très bizarre, confirma Fred. Il ne t'a rien dit de plus ?  
- Nan ! Chaque fois que j'essayais de lui faire dire le nom de son maître, il voulait se défoncer le crâne. Au moins, je sais que ce maître est très riche...  
- C'est toujours le cas de propriétaires d'elfes de maison, dit George. Bien pour ça qu'on n'en a pas à la maison, d'ailleurs...  
- Et que c'est un généreux donateur très entouré.  
- Là, c'est plus intéressant. Tous les richards de la haute ne sont pas des mécènes.  
- Et qu'il y a au moins un ancien serviteur de Vold... Tu-sais-qui dans l'affaire.  
- Ah m***e ! jura Fred. Là, ça devient sérieux. Il faudra en parler dès ton arrivée à Poudlard... ou même avant. Je ne vois pas la raison de t'envoyer ce Dobby, sinon. A moins de vraiment vouloir ne plus te voir dans l'école. Y'a bien notre petit frère Ron, pour ça, mais comme je te l'ai dit, pas d'elfes de maison chez nous. A part lui...  
- Drago Malefoy, dit Harry.  
- Très juste, j'allais l'oublier, celui-là, grommela George. C'est bien le fils à Lucius Malefoy ?  
- Je suppose. Je ne crois pas que ce nom soit très répandu. Il se vante assez d'être issu d'une famille assez peu nombreuse, donc forcément très haute. Ces gens-là ne mélangent pas leur sang avec celui de n'importe quel plébéien, tu t'en doutes.  
- Tu vas rire, mais le père de Drago a été... est toujours soupçonné par certains d'avoir fait partie des plus proches partisans de Tu-sais-qui..., grinça Fred.  
- Et quand il a disparu, Mr Malefoy a déclaré que, bien sur, il n'était pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Et mon c** ! Papa est sûr qu'il arrivera à le coincer un jour ! Ils devaient avoir des preuves, au ministère, parce que ce type a été convoqué pour deux ou trois audiences. Mais ça a été étouffé. Il a du dépenser quelques dizaines de gallions, et on en parle plus ! ajouta George en secouant la tête d'un air navré.  
Harry ne fut pas trop surpris. Avec ses façons de prétendre sans cesse à la supériorité absolue, Drago ne faisait qu'accréditer cette thèse.  
- A propos de créatures magiques, y'en a, chez vous ?  
- Une vieille goule pouilleuse dans le grenier et un paquet de gnomes dans le jardin. Les elfes, c'est pour les gens à manoir et château.  
Harry imaginait très bien Drago se pavanant dans un vaste manoir de style gothique. Mais pour autant, il prenait toujours les mots de Dobby en compte. La bestiole avait l'air trop terrifié pour que ce fût une simple plaisanterie. Et si c'en était quand même une, Drago serait affreusement déçu en retrouvant Harry le 1er septembre à Poudlard.  
- En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose qu'on soit venu te chercher. On commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour toi. Sarah et ton copain Nott aussi, d'ailleurs. Théodore Nott a écrit à Sarah, qui nous a envoyé une lettre pour nous signaler que tu ne répondais pas non plus à leur courrier. Ça nous a décidés à intervenir. Au fait, tu ne voulais pas aller chez Théodore, des fois ?  
- Je lui ai demandé si c'était possible, mais j'ai cru comprendre que son père ne voulait pas... se compromettre... Il ne me porte pas vraiment dans son cœur, je crois. Quant à Sarah, je pense qu'elle devait aller à l'étranger pendant une partie de l'été, alors forcément... Je ne voulais pas déranger.  
- OK. Un moment, avant qu'ils écrivent, je pensais que c'était notre vieux Errol qui faisait encore des siennes.  
- Qui est-ce ?  
- C'est notre hibou familial. Il est si vieux qu'il tombe dans les pommes à la moindre occasion, répondit George. J'aurais bien piqué Hermès, celui que Papa a offert à Perce quand il est devenu préfet, mais notre cher frère a refusé tout net.  
- Paraît qu'il en avait absolument besoin, compléta Fred. Me demande à qui il peut écrire... Il ne sort quasiment pas de sa chambre.  
- Il s'est peut-être fait une copine, hasarda Harry.  
- Percy ? Avec une _FILLE _? Ah ! Harry, la seule personnalité féminine qui intéresse notre frère, c'est la Justice...Hem ! George, tu vas un peu trop à l'ouest...  
- Impossible, nous sommes toujours à l'ouest, répondit George en riant.  
Mais il tourna quand même légèrement le volant pour corriger le cap.  
- Et votre père, il sait que vous avez pris sa voiture ?  
- Heu... Non, répondit Fred. Il est resté travailler tard hier soir. On sera rentré avant que Maman s'aperçoive de quelque chose, de toute façon.  
- Que fait votre père au ministère ?  
- Il travaille dans le pire bureau de tous: le service des Détournements de l'Artisanat moldu.  
- On y fait quoi ?  
- Ca concerne tous les objets de fabrication moldue que les sorciers ont modifiés et qui se baladent dans la nature. Il faut les neutraliser avant qu'ils ne causent des catastrophes. Par exemple, l'année dernière, une vieille sorcière est morte et on a vendu son service à thé chez un brocanteur. Une Moldue l'a acheté. Quand elle a voulu servir le thé... Le cataclysme, mon vieux ! La théière est devenue dingue, a lancé du thé partout sur les murs et un des invités a fini avec une pince à sucre dans le nez ! A l'hôpital direct ! Papa et son collègue ont passé la journée à lancer des sortilèges d'amnésie... Une horreur...  
- Mais... Et cette voiture, alors ?  
Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.  
- Papa adore trafiquer tout ce que fabriquent les Moldus. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il nous a passé le virus. Il en a rempli le garage. Il démonte, il comprend comment ça fonctionne et il ensorcelle pour que ça marche... mieux, selon lui. S'il devait perquisitionner chez nous, il s'enverrait lui-même en prison ! C'est dire...  
- Et ta mère en pense quoi ?  
- Un jour, elle finira bien par assommer Papa à coups de rouleau à pâtisserie, mais on n'en est pas encore là, heureusement.  
- Voilà la route de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. On sera arrivé dans dix minutes.  
- Il était temps : le jour se lève.  
La voiture descendit vers le sol, tandis qu'un soleil rouge se profilait à l'horizon.  
- Atterrissage ! clama Fred.  
Ils touchèrent le sol en douceur et s'immobilisèrent devant un garage au toit tordu bâti sur le côté d'une petite cour.  
La maison des Weasley était... bizarre. Harry pensa à une de ces granges américaines avec des toitures à plusieurs pentes, qu'on aurait relevée de trois ou quatre étages. Elle était franchement bancale et le garçon se dit qu'elle ne devait tenir qu'à grands coups de magie. Quatre ou cinq cheminées s'élevaient en zigzag au-dessus des tuiles et un écriteau accroché à un bâton rabougri annonçait Le Terrier. Des bottes étaient entassées à coté de la porte d'entrée, avec un vieux chaudron rouillé rempli de fleurs étranges. De gros poulets gras à point picoraient dans la cour.  
- Waouh ! fit Harry.  
- Bienvenue chez nous, petit pote Potter, dit Fred en souriant fièrement.  
- Maintenant, on monte en douce dans notre chambre, et on attend que Maman nous appelle pour le petit déjeuner. A ce moment-là, nous pourrons annoncer qu'un visiteur est arrivé cette nuit. Elle sera ravie d'avoir un invité et personne ne saura qu'on a emprunté la voiture, conclut George avec enthousiasme.  
- Je crois que tu as parlé trop vite, murmura Harry en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.  
Les jumeaux firent volte-face et leur teint prit une nuance verdâtre.  
Leur mère traversa la cour à grandes enjambées, provoquant une fuite générale de ses poulets. La petite femme replète au visage si bienveillant semblait s'être transformée en une dangereuse tigresse.  
- Aïe ! dit Fred.  
- Hou là ! dit George.  
- Salaud... marmonna Harry, qui venait d'apercevoir Ron Weasley dans l'encadrement de la porte. Pas difficile de savoir qui avait prévenu Mrs Weasley de l'escapade des jumeaux.  
Elle vint se camper devant eux, les poings sur les hanches, les foudroyant tous les trois du regard. Sa baguette dépassait d'une poche de son tablier, et elle avait manifestement envie de s'en servir. La seule chose qui la retenait sans doute était qu'elle ne savait pas par quel frère commencer. D'ailleurs, Harry était persuadé que l'autre en aurait fait un prétexte pour l'accuser de favoritisme et retourner la dispute à son avantage…  
- Alors ? aboya-t-elle.  
- Bonjour, M'man, dit George en essayant d'adopter un ton léger.  
- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que j'étais morte d'inquiétude ? dit sa mère d'un ton menaçant.  
- Désolé, M'man, mais il fallait vraiment que...  
Les deux frères parurent rétrécir sur place quand la fureur maternelle explosa sur eux.  
- Les lits vides ! Pas le moindre mot ! La voiture disparue ! Si vous aviez eu un accident, hein ? Heureusement que votre frère a eu la bonne idée de me prévenir, sinon, vous auriez pu rester sur le bord d'une route ! J'étais folle d'angoisse à l'idée qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose ! Vous vous en fichez, peut-être ? Jamais vu ça ! Attendez un peu que votre père soit rentré ! Jamais vos trois frères aînés ne m'ont causé tant de problèmes !  
- Surtout pas nos chers préfets, grommela Fred.  
- TOI, TU FERAIS BIEN DE T'INSPIRER DE LEUR EXEMPLE UN PEU PLUS SOUVENT AU LIEU DE FAIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI À L'ECOLE ! hurla Mrs Weasley en enfonçant un index dans la poitrine de Fred.  
- Et mon œil que Ron se souciait de notre santé, siffla George. Il voulait surtout qu'on se fasse engueuler.  
- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE VOCABULAIRE ? JE T'INTERDIS DE RACONTER DES CHOSES PAREILLES !  
Elle parut hurler ainsi pendant des heures. Quand elle se fut bien cassé la voix, elle se tourna vers Harry, qui recula prudemment d'un pas.  
- Je suis vraiment très contente de te voir, Harry. Viens donc manger quelque chose, tu dois avoir faim.  
Sans dire un mot, Harry la suivit sur la pointe des pieds. Les jumeaux prirent la suite en silence. En franchissant l'entrée, Harry repéra Ron, assis à la table familiale. Le rouquin eut l'air franchement désappointé que sa mère n'ait pas aussi passé un savon au Serpentard.  
La cuisine était petite et encombrée d'accessoires divers. Une table et douze chaises de bois blanc occupaient le centre de la pièce. Les Weasley avaient toujours un peu de place aux visiteurs. Harry s'assit aussi loin de Ron que possible, et fut rejoint par Fred et George, qui dédièrent un regard furibond à leur cadet. Harry se hâta de regarder autour de lui pour se donner une contenance. La pendule accrochée au mur n'avait qu'une seule aiguille et pas de chiffres. Tout autour du cadran étaient inscrits divers commentaires tels que « Heure de nourrir les poulets », « Heure du thé », « Tu es en retard » ou « Temps de faire le ménage ». A côté de la cheminée des rayonnages supportaient des rangées de livres. Il y avait là Comment ensorceler son Fromage, La Pâtisserie magique ou Festin minute en un coup de Baguette. Harry sentit son estomac se rappeler brusquement à son bon souvenir. Une vieille radio à transistor posée près de l'évier annonça l'émission matinale Salut les Sorciers avec la chanteuse Célestina Modlubec. Harry fut surpris d'apprendre que les sorciers avaient eux aussi une fréquence radio. Enfin... y'en avait bien pour les rastas, alors pourquoi pas ?  
Dans un cliquetis de vaisselle, Mrs Weasley s'activait à préparer le petit déjeuner des enfants à grands coups de baguettes, jetant des saucisses et des œufs dans deux poêles et des regards assassins à Fred et George. De temps en temps, elle marmonnait des mots peu aimables à l'attention des jumeaux, qui faisaient mine de ne rien entendre. La trahison de leur frère était déjà un coup assez dur comme ça.  
- Toi, tu n'y es pour rien, mon chéri, dit-elle à Harry en remplissant son assiette de trois saucisses juteuses. J'ai entendu ces deux-là dire que tu en répondais à aucun courrier. Je me suis fait du souci. J'ai même demandé à Dumbledore s'il ne valait pas mieux venir te chercher, mais il a estimé que tu étais très bien chez ta tante.  
- T'as qu'à croire, grogna Fred.  
- Ils le gardaient comme un fou dangereux, ajouta George.  
Harry leur fit signe de ne pas en rajouter et ils en restèrent là.  
- Bon... Mais quand même ! Traverser la moitié du pays dans une voiture volante totalement interdite... N'importe qui aurait pu vous voir.  
Et elle versa des œufs sur le plat par dessus les saucisses. Les trois frères Weasley eurent droit à leur part. Puis leur mère agita machinalement sa baguette dans son dos et la vaisselle commença à se faire toute seule. Harry regretta très fort de ne pas avoir le droit de faire de la magie. Voilà un sort qui arrangerait bien sa vie chez les Dursley !  
- Il y avait des nuages, de toute façon, commenta Fred.  
- Tu ne parles pas la bouche pleine ! coupa sa mère.  
- Mais enfin, ils lui donnaient quasi rien à manger ! s'étrangla George.  
- Toi aussi, tu te tais !  
Elle finit par se calmer un peu et coupa des tranches de pain pour les quatre garçons. Une marche d'escalier grinça et une petite silhouette en chemise de nuit, arborant les mêmes cheveux flamboyants que les trois frères, fit son apparition, poussa un petit cri et disparut aussi sec.  
- C'est Ginny, dit George en se tournant vers Harry. Tu sais, notre sœur. Elle a pas mal parlé de toi, cet été.  
- Je crois qu'elle a le béguin pour toi, fit Fred, l'air sérieux.  
Ron émit un bruit dégoûté. Visiblement, la perspective ne l'enchantait guère. Mrs Weasley tourna la tête vers eux et le silence revint jusqu'à ce que les assiettes fussent complètement vidées, ce qui ne prit que peu de temps.  
- Ouch ! Je suis claqué ! dit Fred en baillant. Je vais aller me coucher fissa...  
- Sûrement pas, s'indigna sa mère. C'est ta faute si tu as passé la nuit dehors. Tu vas tout de suite aller dégnomer le jardin. Ces affreuses créatures ont encore tout envahi. Et toi, tu vas l'aider, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de George. Toi, tu peux aller te coucher, bien sur, dit-elle à Harry.  
Celui-ci eut la satisfaction de voir la tête de Ron s'allonger de dépit. En plus, il n'avait pas du tout sommeil.  
- Je préférerais aider les jumeaux. Je n'ai jamais vu dégnomer de jardin.  
- C'est gentil à toi, répondit-elle tandis que Ron faisait des grimaces dans son dos, mais c'est un travail assez ennuyeux. Voyons ce qui dit Lockhart à ce sujet.  
- M'man, on sait très bien se débrouiller, grogna George quand sa mère prit un gros volume sur la cheminée.  
Harry jeta un oeil à la couverture. Il put y voir une grande photo représentant un sorcier aux cheveux blonds ondulés, dont les yeux bleu clair ne cessaient cligner d'un air coquin. Ses dents étaient si blanches qu'elles semblaient briller de façon surnaturelle.  
- Il est vraiment merveilleux, dit Mrs Weasley. Il sait tout sur les nuisibles.  
- M'man a un faible pour lui, assura Fred dans un murmure parfaitement audible pour tout le monde.  
- Ne sois pas ridicule, protesta sa mère, rougissant. Si tu penses en savoir plus que Lockhart, vas-y, dégnome ce jardin, mais gare à toi si j'y retrouve le moindre gnome en promenade ! Ron, remonte dans ta chambre !  
Les jumeaux sortirent en grommelant. Sur leurs talons, Harry découvrit le jardin. Très vaste, envahi d'herbes folles et de plantes bizarres, il lui plaisait beaucoup. Des arbres fruitiers noueux étaient plantés le long des murs et une mare remplie de grenouilles laissait échapper un concert de « Coas ! » incessant.  
- Les Moldus aussi installent des gnomes dans leur jardin.  
- Ouais, on les a vus, répondit George. On dirait de petits Pères Noël. Rien à voir avec un vrai gnome.  
Un massif de pivoines s'agita soudain et une tribu de petits personnages en émergea. Fred tendit la main et en attrapa un.  
- Voilà. Ca, c'est un gnome.  
- Fishmoilapaix ! couina le gnome.  
Il était petit avec une peau brunâtre, couverte de verrues et une grosse tête semblable à une pomme de terre. Fred le souleva jusqu'à hauteur de son visage, tandis que la créature essayait de lui donner des coups de pieds. Le prenant par les chevilles, il commença à le faire tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. Harry haussa les sourcils.  
- Ça ne leur fait pas mal, expliqua George. C'est juste pour qu'ils ne retrouvent plus le chemin de leur trou. Remarque, j'aimerais bien faire ça à mon petit frère adoré, un jour.  
Il désigna la fenêtre d'où Ron les observait, juste sous le toit. Harry se détourna pour regarder Fred balancer le gnome par-dessus la haie.  
- Ridicule ! clama George. Je te parie que je peux en envoyer jusqu'à la souche, là-bas.  
Harry apprit très vite à ne pas faire de sentiment, après qu'un gnome l'eût mordu. Il empoignait ces fichues bestioles sans délicatesse et les expédiait hors du jardin en une sorte de concours avec Fred et George. Les jumeaux, plus grands que lui, gagnaient fréquemment, mais c'était tout de même très amusant. Les gnomes volaient en touts sens sous les rires des garçons. Une fois dans le champ derrière le jardin, ils partaient en désordre, le dos rond et la démarche incertaine. - Ils ne sont pas très malins, dit George. Dès qu'ils comprennent que le dégnomage a commencé, ils sortent pour mieux voir. On pourrait croire qu'ils auraient quand même appris à se cacher... Enfin... De toute façon, ils reviendront. Papa est trop gentil avec eux. Il les trouve drôles...  
La porte de la maison claqua vigoureusement.  
- Ah ! Papa est rentré, dit Fred.  
Ils traversèrent le jardin en courant et retournèrent dans la maison.  
Mr Weasley était affalé sur une chaise de la cuisine, s'épongeant le front avec un grand mouchoir à carreaux. Mince et très dégarni, mais aussi roux que sa femme et ses enfants, il portait une longue robe verte élimée, couverte de poussière.  
- Quelle nuit ! marmonna-t-il en attrapant la théière.  
Sa femme et les garçons s'assirent autour de la table.  
- Neuf interventions ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Un certain Mondingus Fletcher, escroc de son état, a essayé de me lancer un sort pendant j'avais le dos tourné.  
Il avala une longue gorgée de thé en soupirant d'aise.  
- Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Papa ? demanda Fred avec un intérêt suspect aux oreilles de Harry.  
- Bah... Des clefs rétrécissantes et une bouilloire mordeuse. Presque les choses habituelles... Le père Mortlake a du répondre à des questions concernant des furets bizarres, mais c'est du ressort de la Commission des sortilèges expérimentaux, Dieu merci.  
- Mais qui s'amuse à fabriquer des clefs qui rétrécissent ?  
- Oh... C'est juste un attrape-moldu classique. Les clefs deviennent de plus en plus petites, jusqu'à disparaître. C'est dur d'en découvrir les auteurs car les Moldus préfèrent admettre qu'ils les ont perdues. Même quand la magie leur crève les yeux... Enfin... C'est quand même fou le nombre d'objets qu'on s'amuse à ensorceler, en ce moment.  
- LES VOITURES, PAR EXEMPLE ?  
Mrs Weasley venait de saisir un long tisonnier qu'elle brandissait de manière menaçante. «_ Ca ne va pas être le rouleau à pâtisserie, finalement... »_, se dit Harry. Mr Weasley ouvrit des yeux ronds et regarda sa femme d'un air faussement innocent.  
- Les... les voitures, ma chérie ?  
- Parfaitement, Arthur, les voitures. Imagine un sorcier qui achèterait une vieille guimbarde rouillée en disant à sa femme qu'il veut JUSTE la démonter pour voir comment ça marche, alors qu'en fait, il la désosse et la remonte pour s'amuser à la trafiquer pour la faire voler.  
- Tu sais, ma chérie... Un sorcier qui ferait cela ne transgresserait pas vraiment la loi... Même si... il aurait dû dire la vérité à sa femme... Quand on y regarde de près, il y a une lacune dans cette loi... Du moment qu'on n'a pas l'intention de la faire voler...  
- Arthur Weasley, je pense bien qu'il y a une lacune dans cette loi, puisque c'est toi qui l'as rédigée! Simplement pour que tu puisses continuer tes bricolages avec tous ces machins de Moldus qui encombrent le garage ! Et pour ta gouverne, sache que tes fils sont allés chercher Harry avec cette fameuse voiture que tu n'avais pas l'intention de faire voler !  
- Harry ? Harry qui ? dit Arthur Weasley en clignant des yeux.  
Il regarda autour de lui et finit par voir Harry, assis entre les jumeaux.  
- Ça par exemple ! Harry Potter ? Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Fred et George nous ont beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais.  
- Faut pas chercher à comprendre comment ils ont réussi à faire ami-ami avec un Serpentard, grogna Ron. Si tu veux mon avis, l'école, ça leur réussit pas de tout.  
Mais son père ne l'avait apparemment pas entendu et continuait à poser des questions et à bavarder avec Harry.  
- Tes fils sont allés le chercher avec cette voiture ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?  
- Vraiment, elle a volé ? dit Mr Weasley, très intéressé. Et elle a bien marché ? Je... Hem... Je veux dire... c'est... c'est très mal, les enfants. Vraiment très mal...  
- Viens, il vaut mieux se tirer avant que ça ne chauffe vraiment, dit Fred tandis que sa mère semblait enfler comme un crapaud-buffle. On monte dans notre chambre.  
Ils se glissèrent tous hors de la cuisine et suivirent un couloir étroit jusqu'à un escalier aux marches de guingois qui montait en zigzag dans les étages. Ron passa le premier en bousculant tout le monde et on entendit sa porte claquer au dernier étage quelques instants plus tard. Le trio passa devant la porte de Ginny, qui se referma doucement après coup.  
- Elle est un peu bizarre, en ce moment. Elle devient timide, commenta George.  
Les parents Weasley avaient leur chambre au même étage que Ginny. Ensuite venaient celles de Percy (qu'on aurait crue barricadée) et celle des jumeaux.  
Elle comprenait deux lits superposés, une rangée d'étagères chargées de livres de potions, de métamorphose et... de chimie moldue ! Un tableau accroché au mur regroupait la collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles des deux frères. Il ne leur en manquait plus beaucoup. Devant la fenêtre, une sorte d'établi supportait deux chaudrons, des fioles diverses, des ustensiles de cuisine et un gros livre. Une boîte à échantillons se trouvait sous la table. Pour le reste, c'était plutôt bien rangé. Vu le peu de place disponible, cela devenait indispensable.  
- Voilà, je te sors un sac de couchage et tu seras fin prêt.  
- C'est un peut petit, mais on s'y fait. Et rassure-toi, nous ne ronflons pas.  
- Le seul ennui, c'est la goule. Elle tape sans arrêt sur les tuyaux. A part ça... Je crois que tout est au poil.  
- Ouais. Bonne nuit ! Enfin... Bonjour !

_Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans le donj… Euh, l'école_  
- L'inFÂME petite créature ! S'il y a une chose au monde que je ne supporte pas, c'est l'imprévu. Dommage que je n'ai pas ici le moyen tracer cet amuse-troll jusqu'à la tanière de son maître. J'aimerais bien « discuter » un peu avec lui…  
- En tout cas, professeur, il faut reconnaître aux Dursley une certaine vivacité d'esprit, cette fois-ci. Il est rare qu'ils comprennent aussi vite les implications d'un message…  
- Oui… Dommage que le message ait été celui-là. Mais nous ne pouvions décemment pas accourir au ministère pour leur dire que le sort était lancé par un intrus à l'insu même d'Harry…  
- En effet, ils auraient trouvé bizarre qu'on en sache plus qu'eux. Ce qui nous amène au problème majeur : là où il est maintenant, nous en savons beaucoup moins.  
- Bon, maintenant que tu as résumé le problème, j'aimerais que tu me laisses y réfléchir tranquillement, seul. Tu n'as qu'a réfléchir à ta chanson… Et en silence, s'il te plait. 


	4. chez Fleury et Bott

Salut à toute la compagnie, et merci pour vos revues ! Surtout, n'hésitez pas à en écrire d'autres.

On s'attaque aujourd'hui au chapitre des courses. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 : chez Fleury et Bott

La vie au Terrier n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec celle que Harry avait menée chez les Dursley. Ceux-ci tenaient leur maison de façon stricte et ordonnée. Pas un atome de poussière ne venait déparer les étagères étincelantes de la tante Pétunia. En revanche, la maison des Weasley regorgeait de choses étranges et imprévisibles. La première chose qui accueillit Harry quand il redescendit dans la cuisine fut un cri indigné du miroir au-dessus de la cheminée : « Remets ta chemise dans ton pantalon, espèce de débraillé ! » La goule qui vivait dans le grenier ponctuait la journée de bruits variés ; elle avait le calme et le silence en horreur. Et puis, il y avait Fred et George... Harry comprit très vite pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'un établi. Chaque après-midi, ils vérifiaient que leur mère ne se trouvait pas dans le jardin, ouvraient leur fenêtre en grand et se livraient à des expériences magiques pour le moins bizarres. Étant donné que les potions ne réclamaient ni baguettes ni sortilèges, ils passaient donc des heures à concocter des mélanges aux parfums étranges et aux couleurs psychédéliques, qui finissaient généralement par produire une petite explosion et un nuage de fumée plus ou moins puante. Cependant, certains mixtures étaient stables et les jumeaux les mettaient au frais... en prévision de futurs projets. Mais Harry ne savait pas encore lesquels. Il était déjà très content que les deux incorrigibles le missent dans le secret de leurs manipulations. Parfois, garder le silence sur leurs activités rendait un peu pénible la sollicitude de Mrs Weasley. Elle s'ingéniait à lui faciliter la vie et il cautionnait les bidouillages des deux frères...  
Molly Weasley s'inquiétait souvent de l'état de la garde-robe de Harry et essayait à chaque repas de lui faire reprendre une ou deux fois du plat principal. Elle le trouvait trop maigre. Son mari le bombardait de questions sur la vie moldue. Il fut fasciné par la description du fonctionnement d'un téléphone. Il était dingue des techniques non magiques. Ron considérait tout cela d'un œil mauvais. Harry savait que le rouquin lui ferait payer cher d'avoir été tant aimé lors de son séjour.

Après avoir passé deux excellentes semaines entre devoirs, siestes, expériences et gnomes, Harry et ses camarades eurent des nouvelles de Poudlard. En descendant prendre leur petit déjeuner, Harry et les jumeaux trouvèrent les parents Weasley attablés avec leur fille, un paquet d'enveloppes posé à côté des assiettes. Ginny fit tomber son bol de céréales sur le sol dès qu'elle vit leur hôte. En règle générale, elle faisait tomber beaucoup de choses quand Harry était dans le secteur. Elle plongea sous la nappe pour récupérer son bol et dissimuler un visage rouge comme un soleil couchant.

- Vous avez tous une lettre de l'école, dit Molly Weasley en leur tendant les feuilles de parchemin jauni aux adresses écrites à l'encre verte. Dumbledore sait bien sur que tu te trouves ici ; rien ne lui échappe.

L'ouverture des lettres coupa court à l'éloge du directeur, ce qui plut beaucoup à Harry.  
Comme d'habitude, tout le monde était prié de se rendre à la gare de King's Cross le 1er septembre afin de prendre l'express de onze heures. La liste des livres à se procurer pour l'année laissa les étudiants perplexes.  
_« Les élèves de deuxième année devront se procurer les ouvrages suivants : __  
__Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 2), par Miranda Fauconnette__  
__Flâneries avec le Spectre de la Mort, par Gilderoy Lockhart__  
__Vadrouilles avec les goules, par Gilderoy Lockhart__  
__Vacances avec les harpies, par Gilderoy Lockhart__  
__Voyages avec les vampires, par Gilderoy Lockhart__  
__Promenades avec les loups-garous, par Gilderoy Lockhart__  
__Une année avec le Yeti, par Gilderoy Lockhart. »_

Fred, qui avait fini de lire sa propre liste, jeta un oeil à celle de Harry par-dessus son épaule.

- Toi aussi, tu dois acheter tous les livres de Lockhart ? Le nouveau prof de Défense doit être un de ses fans. Sûrement une sorcière...

Il croisa alors le regard soupçonneux de sa mère et redevint silencieux.

- Tout ça ne va pas être facile à payer... Les bouquins de Lockhart sont vraiment hors de prix. Ce doit être un homme riche ! En plus, il faudra des robes et une baguette pour Ginny.  
- Ah ! C'est vrai. Tu vas à Poudlard, cette année, dit Harry.

Elle acquiesça en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux flamboyants et faillit poser le coude dans le beurre, que George retira juste à temps. Puis Percy entra dans la cuisine. Il était déjà habillé et coiffé. Son insigne de préfet brillait sur son débardeur en tricot et Harry retint un ricanement.

- Bonjour, tout le monde ! Belle journée, pas vrai ?

Il avait salué sa famille de la même façon quatorze fois depuis l'arrivée de Harry.  
Il vint ensuite s'asseoir sur une chaise libre mais se releva d'un bond en ôtant de siège un vieux plumeau gris. Quand Harry vit que la chose respirait, il comprit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un pauvre hibou très fatigué.

- Errol ! cria Fred. Pauvre vieux ! On a envoyé une lettre à Hermione et il nous rapporte la réponse... Je lui ai écrit pour lui dire ce qu'on allait faire pour toi.

Après avoir délesté le hibou de son courrier, Fred le porta en hâte sur la paillasse de l'évier pour lui donner à boire. Errol y resta étendu en hululant faiblement.

- Lamentable, marmonna Ron.

George ouvrit la lettre d'Hermione et se mit à lire :  
_« Chers collègues et Harry (si tu es là),__  
__J'espère que tout s'est bien passé, que Harry va bien et que vous n'avez rien fait de grave pour le sortir de là, tous les deux. Je suis très inquiète de ne pas avoir de réponse à mes lettres. Dès que Harry sera en sûreté, prévenez-moi, mais en envoyant un autre hibou que celui-ci, je doute qu'il survive à une autre tournée.__  
__Je suis très absorbée par les révisions..._  
- Pouacre ! On est en vacances ! glapit Fred.  
_... et j'irai à Londres mercredi prochain avec mes parents pour acheter les nouveaux livres pour la rentrée. On pourrait peut-être se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse ?__  
__Dépêchez-vous de me raconter comment ça s'est passé.__  
__Amitiés à tous,__  
__Hermione._

- Mais c'est parfait, nous n'aurons qu'à aller chercher vos affaires le même jour, dit Mrs Weasley. Qu'est-ce que vous faites, aujourd'hui ?

Harry et ses deux copains décidèrent de laisser tomber les devoirs pour cette journée. Ils montèrent sur une colline proche, où les Weasley possédaient un petit pré entouré de hauts arbres le dissimulant à la vue des voisins. A condition de voler bas, les trois garçons pouvaient s'entraîner au quidditch avec des pommes en guise de vif et de cognards. Le Nimbus de Harry était de loin le meilleur balai dont ils disposaient car les Brossdur des deux frères ne pouvaient aller bien vite et ils prétendirent que l'Etoile filante de Ron se faisait régulièrement dépasser par des papillons.  
Le trio s'amusa beaucoup sous l'œil attentif de Ginny, qui avait tenu à les accompagner. Percy, en revanche, avait déclaré qu'il était trop occupé pour venir avec eux. Ses deux cadets se posaient toujours des questions quant à cette activité incessante.

- Je ne le reconnais plus, celui-là. La veille de ton arrivée, il a reçu les résultats de ses examens : il a eu douze BUSE et ne s'en est même pas vanté.  
- Le BUSE, c'est le Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire, expliqua George en notant le regard intrigué de Harry. Examen de fin de cinquième année. Bill aussi en avait eu douze... Si on ne fait pas attention, on va avoir un deuxième préfet-en-chef dans la famille... Je crois que je ne survivrai pas à une pareille infamie.  
- Je me demande comment les parents vont payer toutes les affaires, s'inquiéta Fred. Tous les livres de Lockhart en cinq exemplaires ! Kaï !

Harry resta silencieux. Lui avait hérité d'une petite fortune, gardée dans un coffre de Gringotts. Étant économe, il n'aurait pas de souci à se faire pour la poursuite de ses études, il aurait largement de quoi les payer en attendant d'avoir un travail. Il n'avait jamais parlé de cet argent aux Dursley. Leur allergie à toute chose magique ne se serait pas étendue à un beau tas d'or rutilant.

Le mercredi suivant, Molly Weasley les réveilla de bonne heure. Elle leur fit avaler un copieux petit déjeuner de sandwiches au bacon avant de leur tendre leurs vestes. Puis elle alla prendre un pot de fleurs sur la cheminée, et fit aligner enfants et invités en file indienne.

- Il n'en reste plus beaucoup, Arthur. Il faudra en racheter aujourd'hui. En tout cas, mon invité d'abord ! A toi l'honneur, Harry.  
- Euh ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, exactement ? Je n'ai jamais utilisé ce truc…  
- Jamais ? s'étonna Mr Weasley. Mais comment as-tu fais pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse l'année dernière ?  
- Hagrid et moi sommes passés par le côté moldu, répondit Harry en essayant de ne pas voir Ron qui se moquait de lui.  
- Vraiment ? Et est-ce qu'il… ?  
- Arthur, le coupa sa femme. La poudre de cheminette est un moyen rapide d'arriver à bon port. Mais si tu ne sais pas t'en servir…  
- Ca ira très bien, décréta Fred. Tu n'as qu'à nous regarder faire, Harry. C'est facile.

Fred prit une poignée de poudre, s'avança vers l'âtre et lança la poudre dans le feu, qui se mit à gronder en prenant une couleur vert émeraude. Le garçon entra dans les flammes en criant vigoureusement : « Chemin de Traverse ! » Et il disparut.

- Il faut parler bien fort quand tu dis l'adresse, expliqua Mrs Weasley tandis que George partait à son tour. Fais bien attention à ne pas te tromper d'âtre car beaucoup de sorciers possèdent une cheminée reliée au réseau.  
- Ça ira, Molly, intervint son mari.  
- Mais s'il se perd ? Que diront son oncle et sa tante ?  
- Que c'est la meilleure nouvelle qu'on leur aura jamais annoncée, grommela Harry d'une voix parfaitement audible.  
- Ah… Euh… Bon… Dans ce cas, tu peux y aller. Garde bien les bras collés au corps et ne bouge pas. Et puis ferme bien les yeux à cause de la suie.

Harry prit un peu de poudre et s'avança à son tour. Il jeta les paillettes brillantes dans le feu et le traversa. Les flammes étaient tièdes. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, il eut l'impression qu'on lui jetait des cendres dans la gorge. Il parvint à tousser : « Che… Chemin de Tra… verse… »  
Il eut alors l'impression d'être aspiré au cœur d'une tornade. Il tournait sur lui-même dans un vacarme épouvantable. Les visions fugitives des habitations sorcières lui donnèrent mal au cœur et il ferma les yeux. Les sandwiches remuaient beaucoup trop dans son estomac. Harry tomba brusquement en avant sur un sol de pierre froide. Ses lunettes ne résistèrent pas au choc.

Étourdi, couvert de suie, les genoux écorchés, Harry se releva prudemment en retenant ses lunettes du bout des doigts. L'endroit était désert et sentait le renfermé. Il lui sembla qu'il avait atterri dans une boutique de sorciers. Mais les objets présentés n'avaient aucune chance de figurer un jour sur la liste officielle des fournitures de Poudlard.  
Dans une vitrine fermée à clef, il vit une main desséchée posée sur un coussin, un jeu de cartes tachées de sang et un gros œil de verre luisant. Des maques de bois ou de métal étaient accrochés aux murs et lui parurent des plus sinistres. Un tas d'os humains avait été déposé sur le comptoir et des instruments pointus pendaient en désordre du plafond. Quant à la rue visible derrière les vitres sales, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec le Chemin de Traverse.

- Qui est là ? s'inquiéta une voix.

Harry vit arriver un vieil homme voûté, aux longs cheveux gris et crasseux.

- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur. J'ai pris le réseau cheminette pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais je pense qu'il y a eu un dysfonctionnement… Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir atterri chez vous.  
- Ah ! Cette poudre ! C'est une plaie ! Vous n'êtes pas le premier à subir ces désagréments, mon jeune monsieur…, dit le vendeur en époussetant la robe de Harry.  
- Dites-moi, comment peut-on regagner le Chemin de Traverse ?  
- Oh, c'est très simple. Vous sortez de la boutique, vous tournez à droite et vous marchez tout droit. Nous sommes ici dans l'Allée des Embrumes. C'est une section du Chemin.  
- Ah ? Merci beaucoup, monsieur. Je peux jeter un œil à vos articles ?  
- Mais naturellement, monsieur. Attention cependant, ne touchez à rien. Il y a des enchantements tenaces, là-dedans. Et si quelque chose vous intéresse…  
- Je vous remercie.

Totalement oublieux des Weasley, Harry se mit à explorer le magasin. Il découvrit un somptueux collier d'opales qui avait provoqué la mort de ses dix-neuf propriétaires moldus ainsi qu'un gros rouleau de corde de pendu. Il emprunta ensuite un petit escalier pour gagner l'autre partie du magasin. Une clochette signala l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée et Harry bénit Morgane d'être hors de vue.  
Les deux arrivants étaient Drago Malefoy et un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années qui était sans doute son père. Mêmes cheveux blond-blanc, mêmes yeux gris et froids, même nez pointu. Mr Malefoy traversa la boutique et vint jusqu'au comptoir. Harry détailla en silence son habit somptueux.

- Ne touche à rien, Drago, dit-il.  
- Je croyais que tu voulais me faire un cadeau.  
- _Sale môme ! On dirait Dudley…_  
- J'ai dit que j'allais t'acheter un balai de course, répondit son père en pianotant sur le comptoir.  
- A quoi bon, si je ne suis pas pris dans l'équipe ? L'attrapeur, c'est le grand Harry Potter, en ce moment. Il a eu son balai par dérogation spéciale… Tout ça parce qu'il est célèbre, avec sa cicatrice sur le crâne !  
- Tu m'as déjà dit tout cela au moins dix fois. Et il n'est pas… prudent de ne pas manifester la plus grande admiration pour Harry Potter, étant donné que la plupart d'entre nous le considère comme un héros qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Visiblement, tu ne fais pas partie de cette part-là, mon pote._ Quant à ce poste dans l'équipe de ta maison, Severus ne pourra rien dire car c'est moi qui fournis le matériel. Il aurait mauvaise grâce à me refuser ton entrée comme attrapeur. _Tiens ? Il connaît __Rogue ? Hé, hé… Sans importance. C'est Marcus qui sélectionne les joueurs. Avec lui, je ne risque rien._  
- Ah ! Mr Barjow…  
- Mr Malefoy, quel plaisir de vous revoir en cette boutique. Je suis vraiment ravi. Je vois que le jeune monsieur Malefoy vous accompagne. Enchanté de faire sa connaissance. Que puis-je pour vous ? J'ai reçu avant-hier un magnifique lot de…  
- Cette fois, je n'achète pas, je vends, décréta Malefoy père.

Le sourire du marchand disparut de son visage.

- Vous savez sans doute que le ministère multiplie les perquisitions, dit Malefoy aîné en présentant un parchemin. Or, il se trouve que j'ai chez moi quelques… disons… objets anciens qui pourraient prêter à confusion si jamais…  
- On ne s'en prendrait quand même pas à vous, monsieur ?  
- Personne n'est encore venu fouiner chez moi. Mon nom inspire encore du respect, heureusement. Mais le ministère se montre fort inquisiteur. On parle d'un nouvel Acte de protection des Moldus. Encore l'œuvre de ce loqueteux d'Arthur Weasley. Il adooore les Moldus, l'imbécile !

Harry était partagé entre la colère d'entendre son nouvel ami ainsi malmené et la stupéfaction de voir ces affaires délicates débattues devant Drago, qui n'était pas – loin s'en fallait – un modèle de discrétion.

- Et comme vous le voyez, certains de ces poisons… pourraient laisser croire que…  
- Bien entendu… Je comprends… Voyons voir…  
- Et ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Drago en désignant la main racornie.  
- Ah ! La Main de la Gloire ! s'exclama Mr Barjow en se précipitant vers Drago. Lorsqu'on met une bougie allumée entre ses doigts, seul celui qui la tient peut bénéficier de sa lumière. Les autres sont dans le noir ! Votre fils sait repérer les artefacts de qualité, monsieur. Quoique celui-ci soit surtout du goût des pillards.  
- Je lui souhaite une autre carrière. Encore qu'avec ses résultats scolaires, il ne doive peut-être se tourner vers cette solution.  
- Je n'y peux rien si les profs ont leurs chouchous, répliqua Drago. Cette Granger, par exemple.  
- Je pensais tout de même que tu aurais honte qu'une fille venant d'une famille de Moldus obtienne de meilleurs résultats que toi à chaque examen.

Harry pouffa doucement de rire. Inutile de se demander comment Mr Malefoy avait obtenu ces informations. La tête de son fils était sans prix.

- C'est comme partout… Les sorciers de souche ne sont plus respectés…, soupira Mr Barjow.  
- Certes. Revenons donc à cette liste. Je vous avoue que je suis pressé par le temps, j'ai d'autres affaires importantes qui m'attendent, déclara Malefoy senior d'un ton hautain.

Ils commencèrent à marchander tandis que Drago examinait les objets exposés dans les vitrines. Harry s'enfonça dans la pénombre du fond de la boutique, parmi des râteliers supportant des armes à l'aspect rébarbatif, qui aurait beaucoup plus aux orcs de Tonton Tolkien.

- Marché conclu ! fit la voix de Mr Malefoy. Viens, Drago, on s'en va.

Harry soupira de soulagement et remontra au niveau du comptoir. Il entendit Barjow qui pestait contre le père Malefoy, l'accusant de ne lui avoir vendu que la moitié de la camelote qu'il détenait dans son manoir, ce dernier mot craché comme une insulte.

- Ah ! Alors, mon jeune monsieur ? La visite vous a-t-elle plu ?  
- Très intéressant… Quand j'aurai les moyens, bien sûr. Cette Main de la Gloire, par exemple, combien coûte-t-elle ?  
- Environ cent quatre-vingts gallions, monsieur.  
- Je vous remercie. Au revoir, monsieur.

Harry sortit en se disant qu'il lui faudrait cette main, un jour. Ça plus la cape ! La combinaison idéale pour aller rôder dans Poudlard ! Se frottant les mains à cette idée, il tourna à droite et marcha tout droit en prenant garde de ne pas bousculer la faune étrange qui se pressait dans cette ruelle crasseuse. Quittant l'enseigne de Barjow et Beurk, Harry passa devant des têtes réduites à la mode jivaro, une cage remplie d'araignées géantes ( au moins, maintenant, il savait où Lee Jordan avait acheté sa tarentule surdimensionnée ) et beaucoup de sorciers à l'allure miteuse. Il vit la pancarte Allée des Embrumes suspendue au-dessus d'une boutique vendant des chandelles venimeuses. L'embranchement ne pouvait plus être loin.

- Tu es perdu, mon chou ? lui demanda une vieille sorcière portant un plateau couvert d'ongles.  
- Non, madame. Merci beaucoup.  
- Ben t'es bien poli, toi ! Ça se fait rare, les garçons gentils, fit la vieille en souriant largement.  
- HARRY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Harry sentit son estomac faire un bond. La vieille sorcière sauta en l'air, renversant son plateau d'ongles. Elle en ramassa un maximum avant de prendre la fuite.

- Bonjour, Hagrid, dit calmement Harry.  
- Mais que fais-tu dans cet endroit ? C'est malsain, ici, grommela Hagrid en entraînant Harry vers le Chemin de Traverse.  
- Problème de poudre de cheminette. Je me suis un peu perdu. Et vous ? Pourquoi êtres-vous dans un endroit aussi mal famé ?  
- Je venais acheter du produit contre les limaces.  
- Il doit être vraiment costaud si on le vend dans un endroit regroupant toutes les substances prohibées par le ministère, remarqua Harry d'un air faussement innocent.

Hagrid baissa le nez et ils continuèrent à marcher. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue de la banque de Gringotts. Harry ne dit que peu de choses au sujet de son séjour chez les Dursley. Inutile de provoquer un coup de colère chez son gigantesque compagnon. Il expliqua le fait qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la lettre de Hagrid par un probable égarement de hibou.

- Harry ! Harry, par ici !

Il vit la tête ébouriffée d'Hermione Granger dépassant de derrière deux adultes, sur les marches menant à la banque. Elle agita la main pour le saluer.

- Salut, Hermione. Ça fait plaisir.  
- Mon Dieu, mais qu'as-tu fais à tes lunettes ? Oh ! Bonjour, Hagrid. Tu vas aussi à Gringotts, Harry ?  
- Dès qu'on aura retrouvé les Weasley… Ils doivent se demander où je suis encore passé…  
- Ça tombe bien, les voilà ! s'exclama Hermione en désignant une file de têtes rousses avançant dans leur direction.  
- Ah ! Enfin ! soupira Arthur Weasley. Ma femme est dans tous ses états ! On espérait que tu n'avais pas atterri trop loin.  
- Où étais-tu ? On a perdu du temps à te chercher, lâcha Ron avec dépit.  
- Allée des Embrumes. Un drôle de bled.  
- Formidable ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux avec enthousiasme.  
- Nous n'avons pas le droit d'y aller, remarqua sèchement Percy.  
- Il ne manquerait plus que ça… gronda Hagrid.

Mais tandis que Molly Weasley exprimait son soulagement et que son mari réparait les lunettes de Harry, celui-ci raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu comme matériel étrange chez Barjow aux deux frères. Ils furent enchantés de l'aubaine et se frottèrent les mains. En revanche, Arthur Weasley fut le premier mis au courant de la venue de Mr Malefoy dans la boutique.

- Et Lucius Malefoy a acheté quelque chose ?  
- Non, au contraire. Il a vendu. Et beaucoup.  
- Donc, il est inquiet…, dit Mr Weasley avec une satisfaction féroce. Ah… Que j'aimerais le coincer, un de ces jours…  
- Fais attention, Arthur, avertit son épouse tandis qu'ils entraient dans la banque. Cette famille ne peut que t'attirer des ennuis. Ne te fais pas un ennemi de cette taille.  
- Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de lutter contre Malefoy ? s'indigna Mr Weasley.

Il en resta là car il venait de découvrir les parents d'Hermione, debout devant un guichet où ils échangeaient de l'argent. Les deux dentistes étaient aussi nerveux qu'un de leurs patients et sursautèrent en voyant arriver ce grand échalas presque chauve qui les aborda avec un sourire jusqu'au bonnet.

- Mais vous êtes des Moldus ! Il faut absolument que nous allions prendre un verre ensemble ! Un de mes fils est dans la même classe que votre fille, je crois !

Tandis que les parents Granger, un peu déboussolés mais rassurés par la bonhomie de Mr Weasley, se laissaient entraîner, toute la troupe descendit avec les gobelins au niveau des coffres. Harry retint une exclamation de surprise en voyant le contenu… ou plutôt l'absence de contenu de celui des Weasley. Il savait qu'ils étaient pauvres, mais pas à ce point. Il ne restait qu'un seul gallion et une toute petite pile de mornilles dans le coffre, que Mrs Weasley enfourna dans son sac. Harry se dépêcha de remplir sa propre bourse en dissimulant sa propre fortune. Il avait presque honte d'être aussi riche.  
A la sortie de Gringotts, Fred et George hélèrent leur ami Lee Jordan. En compagnie d'Hermione, de la petite Ginny et de Harry, ils prirent la direction de la boutique du glacier. Harry décréta que c'était lui qui régalait. De délicieuses crèmes et sorbets passèrent de main en main jusqu'à la cuillère du dégustateur. Ils passèrent en bavardant devant un magasin d'accessoires de quidditch, puis Hermione leur fit acheter de l'encre et de nouvelles plumes. Les jumeaux firent provision de pétards du Dr Flibuste avec Jordan. Il fallut aussi acheter les ingrédients pour les potions. Dans une allée de la boutique, Harry retrouva Cori Admunsen, son collègue de l'équipe de Serpentard. Les deux amis discutèrent un instant avant de se séparer, Mrs Admunsen réclamant la présence de son rejeton pour le présenter à une connaissance.  
Au bout d'une heure, conformément aux directives de Molly Weasley, tous les enfants étaient à l'entrée de Fleury et Bott. Ils avaient bien du mal à entrer car une foule épaisse se bousculait dans le passage. La raison leur apparut clairement quand ils virent un panneau accroché au mur :

Aujourd'hui, de 12h30 à 16h30  
GILDEROY LOCKHART  
dédicacera son autobiographie  
MOI LE MAGICIEN

- On va pouvoir le rencontrer ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est lui qui a écrit à peu près tous les livres de notre liste !  
- Ça, on le savait, merci, grogna Ron.  
- J'ignorais que tu étais une fana, souffla Harry, tout sourire.

La foule était essentiellement composée de sorcières de l'âge de Mrs Weasley. Le libraire était visiblement épuisé par les efforts nécessaires pour modérer l'ardeur des admiratrices. Hermione lança un regard froid à son camarade avant de se détourner. Elle regarda quand même de son côté quand il la tira par la manche pour la faire avancer entre les sorcières qui attendaient leur dédicace. Toute la bande d'étudiants réussit à prendre un exemplaire de ses livres, mais Harry bataillait toujours contre le dos de quelqu'un pour arriver à attraper le tome de Une Année avec le Yeti. Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait du photographe officiel envoyé par le journal des sorciers pour prendre des clichés de la séance. En se retournant, le bonhomme avait laissé Harry à découvert. Celui-ci voulut plonger derrière un adulte pour se dissimuler, mais trop tard. Les yeux de Gilderoy Lockhart venaient de le découvrir.  
Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds pendant un moment, mais il n'était déjà plus temps de s'échapper. Il bondit bientôt vers Harry en hurlant à la mort :  
- Ma parole, ce n'est quand même pas Harry Potter ?  
Entendant le murmure qui s'éleva bientôt de la foule, Harry maudit Gilderoy Lockhart et sa famille sur sept générations. Lui qui avait horreur d'être ainsi exposé comme un phénomène de foire, il était à présent utilisé comme instrument de publicité par un homme célèbre et fier de l'être.  
Lorsque Lockhart lui lâcha enfin la main, il espéra un moment profiter de la fumée dégagée par le mitraillage effréné du photographe pour revenir vers les Weasley. C'était sans compter sur le manque de scrupules du roi de l'ostentation : celui-ci lui passa un bras autour des épaules et le tint fermement à coté de lui.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, dit-il après avoir obtenu le silence, voici un moment extraordinaire ! (_Ça dépend pour qui…) _Un moment idéal pour vous annoncer quelque chose que j'avais gardé secret jusqu'à présent ! _(Oh non ! Je crains le pire !)_ Lorsque le jeune Harry Potter est entré chez Fleury et Bott aujourd'hui, il voulait simplement acheter mon autobiographie – que je vais me faire un plaisir de lui offrir gratuitement…  
_(Et à quoi ça va me servir ? T'aurais pas plutôt une bible ou une encyclopédie ? Une encyclopédie bien lourde…)_  
- … mais il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que bientôt il aurait beaucoup plus que mon livre Moi le Magicien. _(Aie ! Mes lunettes, attention !) _En effet, lui et ses camarades de classe vont avoir le vrai magicien en chair en en os. _(Quoi ?) _Eh oui, Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai le plaisir et la fierté de vous annoncer qu'à partir de la rentrée de Septembre, c'est moi qui assurerai les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard !

Trop occupé à se demander comment il arriverait à supporter un tel phénomène pendant une année entière, Harry ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il se faisait offrir l'ensemble de sa bibliographie. Se reculant pour échapper à la pression de la foule, Harry déposa tous ses livres dans le chaudron de Ginny.

- J'achèterai les miens après. C'est cadeau.  
- Merci beaucoup, balbutia Ginny.  
- Quelle galanterie ! fit une voix au-dessus d'eux.  
- Théo !  
- Salut Harry ! Bonjour, Miss. Ravi de vous rencontrer.  
- C'était bien, ces vacances ?  
- Pas vraiment. J'ai dû rester en Angleterre au lieu d'aller chez mes oncles à Auckland. La barbe ! Faut que je fasse gaffe à ce que je dis, mon père est juste là-haut, fit-il en désignant le sommet de l'escalier. Avec Lucius Malefoy et son adorable fiston.  
- Ch****s ! grommela Harry.  
- Avec qui parlez-vous, Théodore ? fit une voix grave.  
- Avec des camarades de classe, répondit Théodore avec une petite voix.

Si son ami ne l'avait pas prévenu, Harry n'aurait jamais cru que cet homme pût être le père de Théo. A part la couleur de leur chevelure, ils n'avaient rien en commun. Autant le plus jeune paraissait fin et distingué, autant le plus âgé avait des allures de croquemitaine. Derrière lui, la haute stature de Lucius Malefoy était tout aussi inquiétante. Profitant de la protection paternelle, Drago s'avança vers Harry et Ginny.

- Alors, Potter ? Ca te manquait, de te trouver sous les feux de la rampe ?  
- Laisse-le tranquille ! Il n'a pas demandé à ce type de faire ces photos ridicules ! répliqua Ginny.  
- Tiens ? Tu t'es trouvé une petite amie ?  
- Ce qui n'est toujours pas ton cas, Drago. On dirait que les filles te fuient, répondit sèchement l'intéressée.

Assis entre eux, Théodore suivait la dispute avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il adorait voir Drago dans la panade. Celle-ci augmenta de façon drastique quand Ronald Weasley, Hermione sur les talons, arriva à son tour, prêt à prendre la défense de sa sœur.

- Ah, c'est toi… fit-il en regardant Drago comme si ç'avait été de la boue sur ses chaussures. Tu pensais que nous n'étions plus capables de venir ici ?  
- Je pense surtout que tes parents, après avoir acheté tout ça, n'auront plus rien à manger pendant des mois…

Ron vira à l'écarlate et laissa tomber ses livres dans le chaudron de sa camarade. Il était prêt à en découdre avec Malefoy mais Harry et Hermione le rattrapèrent à temps.

- Si tu regardais mieux la campagne paumée où tu vis pendant l'été, fit la voix douce de Théodore, tu saurais qu'on peut cultiver toutes sortes de bonnes choses dans ce que l'on appelle des potagers. Gratuitement… Mais un aussi noble seigneur ne peut s'abaisser, je pense, à regarder ce qui sort de la terre…

A voir la tête de Nott senior, son fils allait sans doute prendre une bonne correction en rentrant à la maison. Sur ces entrefaites, Arthur Weasley rejoignit le petit groupe. Il salua froidement Nott et Malefoy.

- Beaucoup de travail au ministère, à ce qu'on dit…  
- Oh oui ! Et j'ai bien l'intention d'en allonger la liste dès que l'occasion se présentera, répondit Mr Weasley avec un sourire peu engageant.  
- J'espère au moins qu'on vous paye toutes ces heures supplémentaires ?

Il plongea la main dans le chaudron de Ginny et en retira un exemplaire usé du Guide de la Métamorphose pour les Débutants.

- Apparemment pas… A quoi bon déshonorer la fonction de sorcier si on ne vous paye même pas pour ça ?  
- Heureusement pour la bonne marche de notre société, nous n'avons pas la même conception de l'honneur d'un sorcier, dit Mr Weasley en accentuant légèrement, aux oreilles de Harry, les sifflantes de « conception ».  
- Ça ne fait aucun doute, dit Malefoy en regardant les parents Granger qui l'observaient avec appréhension. Vous fréquentez de drôles de gens, Weasley… Des Moldus…  
- Ce n'est pas encore un crime, que je sache ? répliqua la voix cinglante de Mrs Granger. Alors gardez pour vous vos commentaires minables sur notre manque de magie !

Harry leva le pouce en signe d'approbation. Lucius Malefoy était livide, et Ron, hilare.

- Je ne pensais pas que votre famille pouvait tomber encore plus bas, lâcha Mr Malefoy.  
- C'n'est pourtant pas bien difficile ! cria soudain une voix féminine non loin de là.

Tous tournèrent la tête dans la direction de ladite voix. Là se tenait une jeune fille brune, l'air sûre de soi, avec des lunettes noires accrochées par une branche au col de sa robe. Sarah Cobbyte.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Mr Malefoy, je suis sûre qu'avec un peu d'aide, Mr Weasley pourrait être capable de s'abaisser jusqu'à votre niveau. Assurez-vous simplement de ne pas continuer à vous enfoncer : vous venez de toucher le fond devant moi, mais vous pouvez encore creuser dans les sables stériles de l'infamie…

Il y eut un bruit métallique quand le chaudron de Ginny se renversa. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, son père venait de se jeter sur Lucius Malefoy, qui venait de sortir sa baguette en dirigeant un regard haineux sur Sarah. Les deux hommes avaient fait tomber une étagère couverte de livres.

- Vas-y papa ! hurlèrent les jumeaux.  
- Non, Arthur, non ! cria sa femme. Aidez-moi à les séparer, supplia-t-elle en se tournant vers Mr Granger.  
- Pourquoi faire ? répondit le dentiste en riant. Ça va me faire du travail.  
- Hé bien… Notre Hermione a de qui tenir, murmura Théodore à l'oreille de Harry.

Le libraire essayait en vain de rétablir l'ordre. Celui-ci ne revint que quand la silhouette géante de Hagrid apparut, empoigna chacun des deux sorciers et les remit sans douceur sur leurs pieds. Arthur Weasley avait la lèvre fendue et son adversaire, un œil au beurre noir. Furieux, Lucius Malefoy jeta le vieux livre de Ginny dans son chaudron.

- Tiens, jeune fille. Ton père ne pourra jamais rien t'offrir de mieux.

Lui, Drago et les deux Nott sortirent. Hagrid réprimanda sévèrement le père de famille nombreuse pour avoir réagi à la provocation, tandis que son épouse, qui avait vu la baguette de Lucius, lui reprochait d'avoir pris des risques devant les enfants. Fred signala pour détendre l'atmosphère que Lockhart avait demandé à ce que l'incident figurât dans l'article consacré à cette journée mémorable. Pour faire de la pub… Cette précision rendit leur mère encore plus enragée, folle de colère que cette lamentable bagarre fût en plus rendue publique.  
De retour au Chaudron Baveur, on se sépara. Les Granger remercièrent chaleureusement les Weasley de leur accueil avant de repartir côté moldu. Harry reprit le réseau cheminette afin de rentrer rapidement au Terrier, mais cette fois, il passa après Ron, et avec ses lunettes dans sa poche.


	5. le Saule Cogneur

Salutations !

Circée, toi qui avais hâte de lire la suite, la voici :)

Et Coin-café obtiendra les réponses à toutes ses questions. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : le Saule Cogneur

La fin des vacances arriva bien trop vite au goût de tous. Ginny s'angoissait de plus en plus en songeant à sa première rentrée, malgré les efforts de Harry pour la rassurer. Lui-même avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard, mais le Terrier lui semblait l'endroit le plus chaleureux qu'il eût jamais trouvé. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était un peu jaloux de ses amis Weasley, qui avaient famille et foyer…  
La veille du départ pour l'Écosse, Molly Weasley fit apparaître un somptueux dîner à coups de baguette. Harry nettoya consciencieusement son assiette du rôti, des légumes relevés et de l'énorme salade qui furent servis, sans compter le délicieux gâteau à la crème qui conclut le repas. Pour finir la soirée en beauté, Fred et George firent exploser des pétards du Dr Flibuste qui remplirent la cuisine d'étoiles multicolores rebondissant sur les murs et le plafond pendant une bonne demi-heure. Puis ils montèrent se coucher avec ordre d'éteindre les lumières sur-le-champ.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut des plus pénibles. Levés au chant du coq (Saleté d'oiseau ! Je le mettrai à la marmite à la première occasion, se dit Harry), ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire. Mrs Weasley se mit en quête des chaussettes et des plumes manquantes. Tout le monde se cognait en descendant l'escalier, à moitié en pyjama, un morceau de toast à la main ou dans les dents. Mr Weasley trébucha sur un des poulets en chargeant une valise dans le coffre de la voiture... Harry se demandait d'ailleurs comment huit personnes allaient tenir dans cette petite Ford Anglia, sans compter les valises, les hiboux et le rat. Il finit par comprendre que le père de famille avait encore procédé à quelques petits arrangements dans le dos de sa femme. Fred et George aussi, car Harry les vit glisser en douce une boite de pétards sous un siège. On prit place à bord du véhicule et Mr Weasley démarra. Son épouse fit remarquer que somme toute, les Moldus se débrouillaient plutôt bien avec les aménagements intérieurs et Harry retint un sourire. Il se demanda quand il allait revoir cette maison.  
Plus tôt que prévu, en fait... Ils avaient presque atteint l'autoroute quand Ginny poussa un cri d'orfraie en disant qu'elle avait oublié un livre et son journal. Il fallut revenir au Terrier. Quand ils revinrent sur la bretelle d'accès à l'autoroute de Londres, ils étaient déjà très en retard et passablement énervés.  
- Nous pourrions aller plus vite si..., commença Arthur Weasley.  
- Hors de question, coupa sa femme.  
- Personne ne nous verrait. Ce petit bouton, là, commande un réacteur d'invisibilité que j'ai installé. Nous pourrions décoller tout de suite et passer au-dessus de tout ce monde.  
- Arthur : pas en plein jour.  
Ils atteignirent la gare à onze heures moins le quart. Percy et son père coururent chercher des chariots à bagages pour charger les valises. On commença à prendre la file pour passer à travers la barrière de la voie 9 3/4, au milieu d'une agitation grandissante. Percy disparut, puis Ginny, puis Ron et les parents Weasley, alors qu'il ne restait que cinq minutes avant le départ du train.  
- Allons-y en vitesse, dit Fred. Harry ?  
- Prêt, répondit celui-ci en vérifiant que la cage d'Hedwige était bien arrimée.  
Il prit son élan pour traverser la barrière; les jumeaux sur ses talons. Et...  
SHPLAAAAAAANNG !  
Les trois chariots percutèrent le mur de plein fouet et le choc les envoya au sol. La valise de Fred s'écrasa par terre... et sur le pied de son propriétaire en même temps, Harry se retrouva sur le béton et Hedwige se mit à pousser des cris stridents.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? aboya un vigile.  
- Désolé, monsieur. J'ai glissé et je me suis pris les pieds dans sa valise, balbutia Harry en récupérant sa chouette.  
- Ouais. Eh ben faites attention !  
- Comment ça se fait qu'on ait pas pu passer ? grogna George en se frottant les côtes.  
- Aucune idée, marmonna Harry. Mais on va rater le train si on reste ici !  
Les deux frères tentèrent de franchir le mur, mais restèrent encore bloqués. Au-dessus d'eux, les aiguilles marquèrent onze heures...  
- Et voilà, l'express est parti. On est mal, soupira Harry.  
- On peut leur envoyer un message pour les avertir, proposa Fred.  
- Mais ils ne nous récupèreront pas avant demain matin, ce qui revient au même. De toute façon, j'ai une meilleure idée...  
- Ah ?  
- La bagnole... murmura George avec un grand sourire.  
- Tu saurais la faire voler sur cette distance ?  
- Évidemment ! Grouillons-nous avant que le train ne prenne trop d'avance !  
Ils s'élancèrent à travers la gare et arrivèrent devant la Ford. Fred tapota le coffre du bout de sa baguette et y empila rapidement les valises. Puis Harry posa la cage de sa chouette sur la banquette arrière avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Les jumeaux montèrent à l'avant.  
- Hé !  
- Quoi ?  
- Vous n'allez pas décoller comme ça devant tous ces Moldus ! Votre père a dit qu'on pouvait la rendre invisible. Faites-le avant qu'on parte.  
- T'as raison, Harry. George : le bouton du réacteur, STP.  
- Ça y est.  
La voiture démarra puis Fred la dirigea vers l'avenue pour lui donner de l'élan, et ils décollèrent.  
Harry sentait son siège vibrer sous lui, tout comme ses lunettes sur son nez. Il jeta un œil par la vitre et put voir Londres qui s'estompait sous les nuages. Sur les indications de George, Fred mit cap au nord. Ils franchirent une épaisse couche cotonneuse avant de resurgir à l'air libre, au-dessus des faubourgs de la capitale.  
- Là ! cria George. Le voilà !  
Il désignait le long serpentin rouge du Poudlard Express qui filait le long de la voie.  
- Plein nord, comme tu disais, remarqua Fred. Je préfère rester à vue. Ça nous évitera de nous perdre.  
- Et heureusement qu'on est sorti de Londres, dit Harry. J'ai l'impression que l'invisibilité en prend un coup.  
- Et m***e ! Il a raison. Papa va nous fusiller pour ça !  
- Faudra qu'il vous déterre, commenta Harry, parce que votre mère vous aura fusillés en premier...  
- Ouais. Ce sera pas la première fois. On a une sacrée capacité de résurrection, tous les deux.  
Le trio éclata de rire. Puis Harry libéra Hedwige, qui se mit à planer de son côté. Le réacteur d'invisibilité avait complètement rendu l'âme quand ils atteignirent la frontière écossaise, la voiture n'était à présent pas plus furtive qu'un avion traînant une banderole publicitaire pour un parc d'attraction. Mais c'était le cadet de leurs soucis. Ils avaient une bouteille de jus de citrouille dans un filet derrière le siège du conducteur et des caramels plein la boîte à gants. Et le paysage en dessous d'eux était tout bonnement magnifique.

Sept heures plus tard, Harry en était à compter les oiseaux qu'il voyait pour passer le temps. Hedwige était perchée à ses cotés et les jumeaux semblaient eux aussi bien fatigués. La nuit allait bientôt tomber, et les petites lueurs du train étaient leur seul guide. Pourquoi diable n'avaient-ils pas pu franchir l'accès à la voie 9 3/4 ? Cette question turlupinait tous les occupants humains de la voiture.  
- On ne doit plus être très loin, je crois qu'ils ont ralenti.  
A ce moment, le moteur émit un couinement désagréable.  
- Oups ! fit Fred  
- On ne l'a jamais utilisée sur une aussi longue distance. Elle doit être un peu fatiguée.  
(Oups ! la panne sèche, ça existe aussi pour les voitures magiques !)  
Ils firent en sorte de ne pas penser aux plaintes croissantes du moteur, ni aux essuie-glaces qui battaient faiblement le pare-brise.  
- On y est presque... On n'en a plus pour longtemps, récitait Fred, comme s'il suppliait la voiture de tenir le coup.  
- Tout droit ! Le château ! s'exclama Harry.  
Se découpant dans le crépuscule, les hautes tours du château de Poudlard se dressaient au-dessus du lac protégeant l'école. Le moteur de la Ford laissa échapper quelques jets de vapeur et Harry se cramponna à son siège. Puis il envoya Hedwige dehors, au cas où l'atterrissage n'aurait pas toute la douceur voulue. La voiture descendait vers le lac... Fred écrasa l'accélérateur, ce qui fit remonter le véhicule. Ils franchirent enfin la rive. Et le moteur s'arrêta.  
- Je crois qu'on a un pépin... murmura Fred.  
La voiture piqua du nez et fonça droit sur la muraille. Un grand coup de volant lui fit éviter le mur de justesse, puis elle poursuivit son vol au-dessus du potager, de la pelouse... tout en perdant de l'altitude. Fred aplatit la pédale de frein, ce qui réduisit un peu la vitesse de chute.  
- ATTENTION A L'ARBRE ! hurla George.  
Trop tard...  
BOÏÏÏÏÏNG ! SCRAAAAATCH !  
La voiture heurta le tronc, avant de le racler méchamment sur toute sa longueur. Puis elle s'arrêta enfin. Fred avait une grosse bosse sur le front, Harry des bleus partout et George une coupure sur la pommette.  
- 'A va ? demanda Harry.  
- Beueueueh fut la seule réponse de George.  
- Tu parles d'un atterrissage... grogna Fred.  
Ils tâchaient de reprendre leurs esprits quand un choc violent ébranla l'habitacle, envoyant à nouveau les jumeaux sur le plancher. Un second coup cabossa le toit.  
- C'est quoi, ça ?  
- OH NON ! hurla Fred. Il a fallu qu'on tombe...  
SBAM !  
- ... sur le Saule cogneur ! acheva George. Sortons de là !  
Une grosse branche s'abattit sur le pare-brise, une autre frappa la portière.  
- Sauve qui peut ! cria Fred en essayant d'ouvrir la sienne.  
Mais un coup supplémentaire le repoussa sur son frère.  
- On est fichus, marmonna Harry en voyant une deuxième bosse apparaître sur le toit.  
Le plancher de la voiture se remit à vibrer. Le moteur venait de redémarrer.  
- Machine arrière ! beugla Fred.  
La voiture bondit hors de portée des coups de branches, et les garçons entendirent l'arbre craquer et grincer comme s'il tentait de se déraciner pour les poursuivre. Mais ils étaient à présent hors de portée.  
- Bien joué, ma belle, dit George en tapotant le tableau de bord.  
Mais l'Anglia en avait trop vu en une fois. Elle ouvrit ses portières et projeta violemment ses occupants sur le gazon, puis leur expédia leurs bagages, qui atterrirent en tas. Hedwige émit un hululement moqueur, quelque part au-dessus de leurs têtes, avant de prendre la direction du château. La pauvre voiture s'enfuit à toutes roues vers la foret, sous les yeux atterrés des jumeaux.  
- Papa va nous massacrer, cette fois..., commenta George, la mine sombre.  
- Tu parles d'un coup de bol, s'exclama Harry. Il a fallu qu'on arrive droit sur le seul arbre du parc qui rend les coups !  
- Ouais. Je l'avais complètement oublié, ce vieux bonhomme de saule. Quelle saleté !  
- Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller. Je parie que le banquet a déjà commencé.  
Le trio gravit les marches qui menaient à la grande porte et abandonna ses valises au milieu des autres bagages amenés depuis la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Se postant derrière un vitrail, les garçons purent jeter un œil à l'intérieur du réfectoire.  
- Ils en sont à la répartition, murmura George.  
Harry se glissa entre les deux frères pour avoir un meilleur aperçu. D'innombrables chandelles flottaient dans les airs le long des quatre tables où étaient assis les élèves, faisant étinceler les assiettes et les couverts. Le plafond magique reconstituait un ciel étoilé. Au milieu de la foret de chapeaux noirs et pointus, Harry distingua une rangée de jeunes sorciers au visage anxieux. Il repéra Ginny à ses cheveux flamboyants, en fin de file. McGonagall faisait l'appel et posait le choixpeau sur la tête des prétendants à Poudlard.  
Au moment où Harry regardait, un garçon fluet, aux cheveux clairs, venait d'être appelé pour mettre le chapeau magique. Harry aperçut aussi le directeur Dumbledore, dont la longue barbe blanche et les lunettes luisaient à la lumière des chandelles. Un peu plus loin, assis à coté du professeur Sinistra, se trouvait Giledroy Lockhart, vêtu d'une robe bleu-vert. Il semblait être entrain de baratiner sa voisine, mais elle ne paraissait pas lui prêter beaucoup d'attention. A l'autre bout de la table, Hagrid tapotait son gobelet en observant la répartition. Non loin de lui, à coté de la table, se trouvait un homme très âgé, habillé de manière respectable quoiqu'un peu passée de mode. Le genre de vêtement qui sied parfaitement à un homme de son âge, en fait. Son expression lui rappela celle des parents de Sarah, un an plus tôt au chemin de traverse, mais ses traits n'avaient rien de commun avec eux.  
- Ton dirlo n'est pas là, remarqua George en se tournant vers Harry.  
- Ah ouais... C'est bizarre...  
- J'espère qu'il n'est pas malade, j'attends beaucoup de ses cours, cette année, ricana Fred.  
- De quoi vous occuper l'été prochain ? demanda Harry en souriant.  
- Entre autres. Mais en attendant, je propose qu'on fasse un crochet par les cuisines. Y'a toujours des tas de bonnes choses à piquer, là-bas.  
- En attendant, je suggère que vous fassiez un crochet par mon bureau, fit une voix derrière eux.  
- Argh... dit Fred.  
Se retournant dans un bel ensemble, les trois amis se retrouvèrent face au professeur Rogue. Harry était à moitié caché par les jumeaux et en était très satisfait. Son directeur avait l'air tout sauf content de les voir.  
- Je serais très curieux de savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas arrivés par le train...  
- Longue histoire, professeur..., murmura Fred.  
- Suivez-moi, lança Rogue en faisant demi-tour.  
Ils suivirent en silence, prenant le chemin des sous-sols. Sur leur chemin, ils rencontrèrent Rusard.  
- Tiens, tiens... Les deux calamités de la maison Gryffondor... Qu'ont-ils fait, professeur ? Cela justifierait-il des soins particuliers ? s'enquit-il en se frottant les mains.  
- Suffit, Rusard ! aboya Rogue. Je vous rappelle que ce genre de politique n'a plus cours ici. Retournez dans votre bureau.  
Le concierge battit en retraite, visiblement déçu.  
Les deux Weasley tremblaient en entrant dans le bureau du professeur de potions. Même Harry n'aimait pas cet endroit froid et sombre, où des bocaux remplis de créatures bizarres et de formol s'alignaient sur des étagères le long des murs.  
- Alors ? Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi et comment vous êtes arrivés en pareil équipage? demanda brusquement Rogue en détaillant le nombre impressionnant de coupures et de bosses qu'arboraient les trois camarades.  
- On a eu un souci de taille à King's Cross. On est restés coincés coté moldu. Y'avait pas moyen de passer, expliqua George en regardant le plancher.  
De façon surprenante, Rogue ne parut pas sceptique. Ou du moins, il le dissimula bien. Il fit signe à George de continuer.  
- On a euh... emprunté... euh... la voiture de Papa...  
- Ah... Oui..., fit Rogue d'un air rêveur. J'ai vaguement entendu parler de cette chose... Puis ?  
- Ben, on a atterri un peu... mal. Et euh... ben...  
- Vous êtes tombés sur le saule, je sais. Il a fait assez de bruit comme ça.  
Il réfléchit un moment.  
- En dépit de votre tendance aux actions fracassantes, je ne pense pas que vous ayez monté cette histoire de toutes pièces... fit-il d'une voix un peu radoucie. La barrière bloquée ? Hum, hum... Voilà qui est curieux... Restez ici. Je vais aller chercher le professeur McGonagall.  
Fred et George prirent une teinte verdâtre. Harry n'avait plus faim du tout. Il ignorait totalement ce que Rogue allait lui infliger comme punition, mais la directrice de Gryffondor serait sans pitié pour les jumeaux.  
Dix minutes plus tard, Minerva McGonagall fit irruption dans la pièce et les frères Weasley se tassèrent sur leur chaise. Harry n'osa pas émettre un son.  
- Explications ! cria-t-elle, les yeux menaçants.  
Fred et George racontèrent donc, de façon plus exhaustive, ce qui s'était passé depuis le matin.  
- Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé un hibou ? s'étonna McGonagall.  
- Mais madame, même un express ne serait pas arrivé avant ce soir. On a pensé qu'il valait mieux se débrouiller par nous-mêmes.  
- En faisant prendre des risques à un élève plus jeune ? Félicitations !  
A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. Rogue alla ouvrir et s'effaça pour laisser passer le directeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait une expression solennelle qui déplut beaucoup à Harry. Il n'allait quand même pas mettre Fred et George à la porte ? Le Serpentard se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester à côté du saule pour prendre des coups.  
- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? demanda le directeur.  
La déception dans sa voix était palpable. Harry aurait préféré qu'il leur crie dessus un bon coup, comme Rogue et McGonagall l'avaient presque fait. Heureusement, les deux chefs de maison leur épargnèrent la gêne d'avoir à répondre en résumant eux-mêmes toute l'histoire.  
- Et dites-moi, messieurs Weasley, pourquoi avez-vous jugé nécessaire d'aller chercher Harry chez son oncle et sa tante ?  
- En premier lieu, déclara Fred, parce que nos courriers restaient sans réponse.  
- En deuxième lieu, parce que trois de ses amis nous ont fait part de leurs inquiétudes, poursuivit George, revenu sur un terrain qu'il maîtrisait mieux.  
- Et enfin parce que quand nous sommes arrivés là-bas...  
- ... ils avaient mis des barreaux à la fenêtre et que sa porte était verrouillée de l'extérieur. Entre autres, conclut George d'un air féroce.  
Harry était mortifié. Il aurait largement préféré que les jumeaux se taisent, mais le mal était fait. Le professeur Dumbledore réfléchit un moment. À voir son expression, il n'avait pas l'air de se remettre en question… Harry eut alors le vague soupçon que les jumeaux ne lui avaient rien appris qu'il ne sût déjà…  
- Bon, maintenant, on va chercher nos affaires, ajouta Fred.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda McGonagall.  
- Ben... On est virés, non ?  
- Pas aujourd'hui, décréta Dumbledore. Néanmoins, si vous vous livrez encore à ce genre de sottises, tous les trois, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer, en effet. Je laisse à vos chefs de maison le soin de décider de la punition qui conviendra le mieux. Je dois retourner dans la grande salle ; Minerva, je vous les abandonne. Vous venez, Severus ?  
- Non merci, monsieur. J'ai encore quelques points à éclaircir.  
Dumbledore quitta la pièce. Les cinq occupants se regardèrent un instant.  
- Vous devriez aller vous soigner, dit McGonagall à Fred.  
- Boh... C'est pas trop méchant... Euh ? Madame ? Dans quelle maison a été envoyée Ginny ?  
- Votre sœur est aussi à Gryffondor, Weasley.  
- Bien.  
- Et en parlant de Gryffondor...  
- Et de Serpentard, ajouta Rogue.  
- Professeur, quand nous avons emprunté la voiture, le trimestre n'avait pas encore commencé. Nous ne devrions pas, en principe, avoir des points de pénalité, n'est-ce pas ? flûta Harry depuis sa chaise.  
- Non. Vous avez raison, grinça la directrice. Mais je pense qu'une bonne retenue devrait vous servir de leçon. Severus ?  
- Ça me parait approprié. Nous en discuterons plus tard.  
Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Quant à la lettre que Dumbledore enverrait sans doute aux Dursley... Bah ! Leur seul regret serait que le saule ne l'ait pas aplati comme une crêpe.  
Le professeur McGonagall leva sa baguette et un plat rempli de sandwiches apparut sur le bureau, avec un pichet de jus de citrouille et trois gobelets.  
- Vous dînez ici, et ensuite, vous filez dans vos dortoirs.  
- Euh... On n'a pas le droit de rejoindre les autres ? demanda Fred.  
- Weasley... commença McGonagall.  
- Vous vous êtes assez fait remarquer comme ça, coupa Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.  
Les trois garçons n'insistèrent pas et avalèrent leur dîner en hâte. Les jumeaux ne souhaitaient pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire. Ils quittèrent les lieux très rapidement en saluant de façon précipitée. Harry allait les imiter, mais :  
- Potter ?  
- Oui, monsieur ?  
- Je crois que vous avez oublié de mentionner un point...  
- Euh... Je ne vois pas lequel, monsieur.  
- Il y a environ quatre semaines, vous avez reçu un avertissement pour pratique de la magie chez des Moldus. Le professeur Dumbledore, de son côté, a découvert qu'une créature magique s'était introduite à votre domicile ce même jour. De quoi s'agissait-il ? J'espère que vous le savez, car je n'ai pas pu obtenir la moindre information de la part du directeur.  
Harry hésita un instant. Mais sa loyauté à Dumbledore était une quantité négligeable face à sa loyauté au chef de Serpentard.  
- Je crois que c'était un elfe de maison. En tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'il s'est présenté : Dobby, l'elfe de maison.  
Rogue eut l'air... surpris, pour le moins.  
- Dobby, hein ? Voyons voir...  
Il resta assis un moment derrière son bureau, les yeux dans le vague. Puis il parut se rappeler que Harry se trouvait encore là.  
- Rentrez dans les quartiers de Serpentard. Et évitez de colporter votre petite aventure.  
- Bien, monsieur.  
Harry se retira en silence. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. En acceptant de répondre honnêtement à son directeur, il avait encore gagné quelques points de confiance.  
En arrivant devant le mur de Serpentard, il trouva Théodore et Sarah qui l'attendaient, un sourire étrange sur le visage.  
- On a entendu des rumeurs bizarres, comme quoi toi et les deux terreurs Weasley étiez arrivés dans une voiture volante et que vous alliez être virés, dit Sarah.  
- Vrai pour la première, faux pour la seconde. Tu transmettras mes condoléances à Malefoy.  
- Sans doute préfèreras-tu le faire toi-même, dit Théodore en riant franchement. Allez, rentre. Les autres sont déjà entrain de se coucher.  
- Je pense que les deux fous vont avoir leur heure de gloire, chez Gryffondor. Percy va leur passer un savon, mais tout le reste de la maison va être à leurs pieds pour avoir un récit complet !  
- Bof, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se font remarquer, après tout… Ni la première fois qu'ils donnent des cheveux blancs à leurs parents !  
- À propos de cheveux blancs, c'était qui, le vieux bonhomme à la répartition ?  
- Sam… Non, Maximilian Expea ? Je ne sais pas trop, Dumbledore a simplement annoncé qu'on ne devait pas être surpris en tombant sur lui à la bibliothèque, puisqu'il est là spécialement pour la consulter. 'Parait qu'il a un accès illimité et sans condition à tous les bouquins qui s'y trouvent. Même ceux de la réserve, peut-être.  
- Eh bien… Je ne vois vraiment pas qui ça pourrait être. À part peut-être le grand-père d'Hermione…  
Le trio rentra dans la salle commune en se tenant les côtes. Sarah prit la direction du dortoir des filles, tandis que Harry et Théodore allaient retrouver Drago, ses gorilles et Blaise Zabini, qui leur fit un clin d'œil en passant. Cette histoire de voiture avait dû bien l'amuser.  
La porte de leur dortoir portait désormais la mention « Deuxième année ». On avait déposé les valises au pied des lits tendus de vert. Sans écouter les commentaires de Théo sur la bonne idée qu'« Ils » avaient eu de ne pas les changer de dortoir, Harry se changea et s'étendit avec délices sous les draps frais. Après ce long voyage en voiture - même volante - il était vraiment agréable de retrouver un tel confort.


	6. Gilderoy Lockhart

Merci à vous tous de vos commentaires ; j'offre des cookies virtuels à celui ou celle qui réussira à dégoter un maximum des gags dissimulés dans chaque chapitre.

Chapitre 6 : Gilderoy Lockhart

Le lendemain matin ne débuta pas sous les meilleurs auspices. En gagnant la table de Serpentard, il salua Hermione, qui lui répondit sur un ton des plus froids. Elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié la balade en voiture volante, apparemment. Percy non plus, car il surveillait ses deux cadets d'un œil réprobateur. Ginny, en revanche, lui fit un petit coucou avant d'aller s'asseoir à coté des jumeaux. Harry remarqua qu'Hermione se dégela un peu pour dire bonjour à Théodore, qui parut ravi de cette attention.  
Les deux compères retrouvèrent Sarah et commencèrent à papoter tout en attaquant le porridge, le bacon et les œufs qui garnissaient leurs assiettes.  
Ils venaient à peine de commencer qu'un grand bruit d'ailes remplit la pièce : une bonne centaine de hiboux venaient de faire leur entrée, portant des lettres ou des paquets. Un gros colis tomba dans l'assiette de Neville, puis une chose grise tomba dans le pichet de lait d'Hermione.  
- Hé, hé... Voilà Errol, commenta Harry. C'est le hibou des Weasley, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Théodore.  
- Harry, vise la couleur des enveloppes qu'il amène.  
- Elles sont rouges. Et alors ?  
- Double beuglante, une pour chaque jumeau. Qu'ils se dépêchent de l'ouvrir, ou elle va leur sauter à la figure.  
- C'est quoi, exactement, une beuglante ? s'enquit Harry.  
Moins d'une minute plus tard, il le savait. Les jumeaux avaient ouvert leurs lettres et un rugissement féroce explosa dans la salle, faisant tomber la poussière du plafond et trembler les vitres.  
-... VOLER LA VOITURE ! CA NE M'AURAIT PAS ÉTONNÉE QUE VOUS SOYEZ RENVOYÉS ! ATTENDEZ UN PEU QUE JE VOUS AIE SOUS LA MAIN ! J'IMAGINE QUE VOUS NE VOUS ÊTES PAS DEMANDÉ DANS QUEL ÉTAT D'INQUIÉTUDE ON ÉTAIT, VOTRE PÈRE ET MOI, QUAND ON A VU QUE LA VOITURE AVAIT DISPARU !  
Les jumeaux étaient si tassés sur leur banc qu'on ne voyait plus que leurs cheveux roux qui dépassaient du bord de la table. Harry se déboucha un peu les oreilles, mais dut y replaquer les mains de suite car la beuglante n'était pas finie.  
- ... RECU UNE LETTRE DE DUMBLEDORE ! J'AI CRU QUE VOTRE PÈRE ALLAIT MOURIR DE HONTE ! ON NE VOUS A PAS ÉLEVÉS PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS POUR QUE VOUS VOUS CONDUISIEZ COMME CA ! VOUS AURIEZ PU TOUS VOUS TUER ! C'EST ENTIÈREMENT VOTRE FAUTE ET SI JAMAIS VOUS REFAITES LA MOINDRE BÊTISE, VOUS REVENEZ TOUT DE SUITE À LA MAISON !  
La lettre tira une langue de papier au destinataire, puis se réduisit en confetti. Quelques rires montèrent dans l'assistance, puis les conversations reprirent.  
- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils en reçoivent une, mais alors une si grosse... commenta Terence Higgs. Ils en ont pris deux dès la première année ici...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Une histoire d'armure volante et ensuite, un truc sur Miss Teigne. Je sais pas exactement quoi, mais ça avait fait du bruit. Ah ! Voilà les emplois du temps...  
Harry put voir qu'ils commençaient par des enchantements avec Flitwick et les Serdaigle. Il se leva et fourra l'emploi du temps dans son sac. En jetant un œil à la table des professeurs, il fut surpris de voir que Lockhart n'y était pas. Il ne pouvait pas déjà avoir perdu son don pour se mettre en valeur, n'est-ce pas ?  
Haussant les épaules, il prit la direction de la salle de classe, Théodore et Sarah toujours bavardant avec lui. Malefoy et ses deux acolytes passèrent devant eux, mais par bonheur, ne leur adressèrent pas la parole. Ils rejoignirent une file de Serdaigle qui attendaient devant la porte. Un clic-clac dans la serrure et le petit professeur Flitwick apparut, les priant d'entrer de sa voix haut perchée. Harry se trouvait dans les derniers de la file, mais quand il aperçut au loin une robe de sorcier turquoise surmontée d'un chapeau assorti, il se dépêcha de se faufiler à l'intérieur et de gagner le premier rang. Là, au moins, il était sur que ce... Lockhart ne le dérangerait pas.  
Quand tout le monde fut installé, Flitwick commença par distribuer des appréciations sur les résultats des examens de juin en donnant des conseils à tel ou tel élève pour améliorer ses performances enchanteresses. Puis il organisa une petite séance où les étudiants durent employer des sortilèges combinés pour parvenir à déplacer des objets lourds ou très encombrants. Faire léviter un bureau était une chose, le diriger convenablement en était une autre, ce que Crabbe et Goyle apprirent à leurs dépends. Harry ne les plaignit pas, malgré leurs pieds en compote.  
Le cours se déroula trop vite au goût de Harry, qui craignait un peu de croiser Lockhart au détour d'un couloir. Il devait se rendre en botanique, toujours avec les Serdaigle. Jetant un œil furtif à gauche et à droite, il se risqua sur le chemin menant aux serres. Hélas, ce jour serait à marquer d'une pierre noire car avant même d'avoir pu sortir du château, Harry se heurta à une grande silhouette tout or et turquoise. « Je le hais », songea Harry.  
- Ah, Harry ! Je cherchais justement à te parler.  
- Ah oui ? répondit sa cible en prenant l'allure du « Serpentard-mal-embouché ».  
- Quand j'ai entendu, poursuivit Lockhart sans remarquer la mauvaise humeur du garçon... Bien sûr, c'était entièrement ma faute. Je m'en serais donné des gifles. _C'est pas une mauvaise idée, ça._  
- Je ne comprends pas, monsieur...  
- Allons, Harry ! Ne fais pas l'innocent. Venir à Poudlard en voiture volante ! Bien sûr, j'ai tout de suite compris pourquoi tu avais fait ça. C'était évident.  
- Tant que ça ? interrogea Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je t'ai donné le goût de la publicité, c'est bien ça ?  
- Non, coupa sèchement Harry. Mes amis et moi avons pris ce moyen de transport parce que nous avions manqué le train pour Pré-au-Lard. Ensuite, j'ai horreur de la publicité. Manque de chance, j'en ai toujours autour de moi... Même si je n'écris pas de livres... ajouta-t-il en guise de flèche du Parthe avant de déguerpir vers les serres du professeur Chourave.

- Hé bien, mon garçon ! Vous voilà bien essoufflé ! s'exclama la gentille professeur de botanique. Et presque en retard, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Je suis désolé, professeur, mais monsieur Lockhart voulait à tout prix me parler.  
- Eh bien ! Tout à l'heure, il a déjà essayé de questionner le jeune Weasley au sujet de l'incident d'hier... Il en a vraiment après mon cours, cet homme-là ! Enfin bref, prenez-vous une paire de cache-oreilles et installez-vous.  
Mais tandis qu'il se plaçait à côté de Millicent, Harry put encore entendre Chourave qui grommelait contre Lockhart.  
- Ça fait plaisir de voir une personne de mon avis sur ce type, dit Millicent.  
- Ah ! Toi non plus, hein...  
Ils s'interrompirent car Malefoy les regardait bizarrement. Harry ne voulait surtout pas donner une occasion à Drago de le railler en public. Puis le professeur Chourave, en essuyant inutilement ses mains couvertes de terre, annonça qu'on allait rempoter des mandragores.  
- Qui peut me dire quelles sont les propriétés de la mandragore ?  
Plusieurs Serdaigle se bousculèrent pour répondre.  
- La mandragore possède de puissantes propriétés curatives, récita Padma Patil. On l'utilise pour rendre leur forme d'origine ou leur santé aux victimes de métamorphoses ou de sortilèges.  
- Excellente réponse. Dix points pour Serdaigle. La mandragore constitue un ingrédient essentiel pour de nombreux antidotes. Mais elle est également très dangereuse. Qui peut me dire pourquoi ?  
Sarah dressa la main pour attirer l'attention.  
- Le cri de la mandragore adulte est mortel pour quiconque l'entend, dit-elle.  
- Exact ! Dix points pour Serpentard. Enfin, pas de souci, les mandragores dont nous allons nous occuper aujourd'hui sont très jeunes.  
Elle désigna une rangée de bacs et tout le monde se rapprocha pour mieux voir une centaine de petites plantes touffues aux feuilles violacées qui a priori n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire. Harry se demanda comment une plante pouvait crier.  
- Tout le monde prend une paire de cache-oreilles, dit le professeur Chourave.  
On se disputa les cache-oreilles qui n'étaient pas faits de deux grosses boules roses. Harry et Théodore lancèrent un regard inquisiteur à Sarah quand ils virent que les deux comparses de Malefoy avaient précisément hérité de ce type d'ornement. Elle leur tira la langue.  
- Lorsque je vous dirai de les mettre, vérifiez bien que vos oreilles sont entièrement couvertes. Il s'agit ici de jeunes mandragores et leur cri vous ferait seulement tomber dans les pommes, mais nous préférons évitez cela, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a pas eu d'incident avec la première moitié de mon lot, tout à l'heure, alors faites de même. Je vous ferai signe d'enlever vos cache-oreilles en levant le pouce. Allez ! Mettez-les.  
Harry n'entendit plus rien, une fois les deux grosses balles cotonneuses sur les oreilles. Le professeur Chourave, les manches retroussées, leur fit une démonstration d'arrachage de mandragore. En voyant la plante complète, Harry eut un hoquet de surprise. A la place des racines, il y avait une sorte de bébé très laid et couvert de terre. Les feuilles de la plante lui sortait du crane. Sa peau était d'un vert pale marbré de taches et il hurlait à pleins poumons, furieux d'être sorti de son pot. Le professeur prit un grand pot sous une table et y déposa la mandragore, qu'elle enterra sous une épaisse couche de compost. Bientôt, on n'en vit plus que les feuilles. Chourave s'essuya les mains dans son tablier et leva le pouce.  
- Voilà. Vous avez vu la méthode, dit-elle d'un ton paisible. Vous allez vous mettre à quatre par bac. Les pots sont sous la table, le compost est là-bas. Et attention à la tentacula vénéneuse ! Elle est entrain de faire ses dents, ajouta-t-elle en donnant un coup sec à une plante qui rétracta les appendices qu'elle avait sournoisement glissé sur le professeur.  
Harry fit bien sur équipe avec Théodore et Sarah. Aucun Serdaigle ne manifesta l'envie de travailler avec eux et Millicent Bulstrode vint les rejoindre. Tout en mettant un engrais à base de bouse de dragon (et qui puait autant) au fond de leurs pots, ils purent entendre les commentaires excités des autres élèves à propos de Lockhart.  
-... j'aurais été mort de peur ! disait l'un.  
- Il est vraiment formidable. On a tous ses livres à la maison, dit un autre.  
-... maintenant, mes parents trouvent que c'est drôlement utile, un sorcier dans la famille.  
Ils remirent leurs cache-oreilles avec un soupir exaspéré. Les mandragores n'étaient pas très coopératives. Elles n'aimaient pas être arrachées de la terre et n'aimaient pas non plus y retourner. Elles se tortillaient, donnaient des coups de poings et de pieds, voire tentaient de mordre. Harry se bagarra avec l'une d'elles pendant dix minutes avant de pouvoir la mettre dans son pot. Il vit Drago qui taquinait sa mandragore du bout du doigt. Il eut du mal, après cela, à le décoincer des mâchoires végétales.  
A la fin du cours, tout le monde était en nage et couvert de saleté. Avant de monter déjeuner, les Serpentard filèrent vers le lavabo le plus proche pour se débarrasser de la terre et de la sueur mélangées qui formaient une pâte peu ragoûtante. Puis ils montèrent dans la grande salle. Harry vit Hermione qui montrait à la tablée les boutons impeccables qu'elle avait fabriqués durant le cours de métamorphose. Ron faisait la grimace. D'après ce que Harry entendit, il avait écrasé le scarabée lui servant de cobaye.  
- On a quoi, cet après-midi ? demanda Sarah.  
- Cours de Défense, avec les Gryffondor, répondit Blaise.  
- Pouah ! fit Bulstrode. Tout ce que je déteste en même temps !  
Après le déjeuner, ils profitèrent d'un peu de répit pour prendre l'air, sous un ciel gris et bas. Hermione lisait un livre de Lockhart, Ron parlait Quidditch avec Dean Thomas et les jumeaux trafiquaient dans leur coin. Harry s'assit sur le muret qui entourait le jardin du cloître. Malefoy n'était pas loin, entrain de regarder d'un œil noir un garçon aux cheveux clairs portant le blason de Gryffondor et un appareil photo. Le garçon resta planté près d'une colonne tandis que Drago s'approchait de Harry.  
- J'ai l'impression qu'il veut des photos de toute l'école, celui-là. Ou au moins, de tous les joueurs de Quidditch. Il veut te voir aussi, d'ailleurs.  
- Mouais. On dirait un fan de foot, marmonna Harry. Merci.  
Il se dirigea vers le garçon.  
- Salut.  
- Salut, je suis Colin Crivey. Première année. Ca te dérangerait... si je prenais une photo ?  
- Pourquoi veux-tu une photo ? interrogea Harry.  
- Eh bien, pour prouver que je t'ai bien rencontré. Je sais tout sur toi.  
- J'espère que non.  
- Tout le monde m'a raconté comment tu as survécu quand Tu-sais-qui a essayé de te tuer. Et puis j'ai un copain qui m'a dit que si je développe la photo dans la bonne potion, elle bougera. Bizarre, hein ? Mon père est laitier. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir un sorcier dans la famille. Je veux prendre le plus de photos possibles pour lui en envoyer. Alors... Tu pourrais même la dédicacer.  
- Non mais ça va pas ? s'exclama Harry. Prends déjà des photos de tes copains Gryffondor, pour commencer. On va jaser si on voit que tu veux faire connaissance avec un Serpentard, je te préviens.  
- Je m'en fiche. Si tu veux, on peut en faire une avec tes autres amis.  
Harry fit part du projet de Colin à Théodore, Sarah et Millicent, qui acquiescèrent et vinrent prendre place devant l'objectif. Colin prit un cliché avant de les remercier chaleureusement.  
- Et puis ça me fera plein de bons souvenirs quand je ne serai plus à Poudlard.  
Malefoy arriva sur ces entrefaites.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que ?  
- Colin nous a pris en photo pour son album-souvenir, gloussa Millicent.  
- Je croyais que c'était pour le fan-club de Potter ? grinça Drago.  
- Quel fan-club ? demanda une voix qui fit se dresser les cheveux sur la tête de Harry.  
- Mais quel c** ! gronda-t-il entre ses dents.  
Gilderoy Lockhart se trouvait bien là, toujours habillé de cette somptueuse robe turquoise dont le ton trop vif faisait presque cligner des yeux.  
- Mais celui de Drago, voyons ! dit Théodore. Notre ami a toujours su se mettre en valeur.  
- Ah ? fit Lockhart, un peu désarçonné. Je croyais... murmura-t-il en regardant Harry.  
Malefoy leur dédia un regard furieux et s'éloigna vers la salle de classe. Lockhart attrapa Harry par la manche.  
- Je suis rassuré. Crois-moi, à ton age, ce n'est pas très raisonnable de dédicacer des photos. Le jour viendra peut-être où tu auras besoin, comme moi, d'avoir des photos dans ta poche, mais tu n'en es pas encore là, dit Lockhart en souriant d'un air entendu.  
La cloche sonna et pour une fois, Harry lui dédia une pensée aimable. Il s'installa au fond de la classe, à coté de Théodore. Les deux compères empilèrent leurs livres pour ne pas avoir l'auteur sous les yeux. Ronald avait fait de même, tandis qu'Hermione avait au contraire bien dégagé l'espace devant elle.  
- Mon vieux, on aurait pu faire cuire un œuf sur tes joues, murmura Théodore.  
- Chut ! siffla Harry.  
Quand tout le monde fut assis, Lockhart s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et le silence se fit. Il prit l'exemplaire de Randonnées avec les Trolls sur la table d'Hermione, qui le regardait avec adoration.  
- Lamentable, murmura Théodore.  
- Ça, c'est moi, dit Lockhart, le doigt pointé sur la photo en clignant de l'œil. Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo. Mais ne parlons pas de ça. Croyez-moi, quand j'ai réussi à me débarrasser du Spectre de la mort, ce n'était pas par un simple sourire.  
Personne ne rit, contrairement à ses attentes.  
- Je vois que vous avez tous achetés la collection complète de mes livres. C'est très bien. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer le premier cours avec un petit questionnaire. Rien de bien méchant. Simplement pour vérifier que vous avez bien lu ce que j'ai écrit et voir ce que vous en avez retenu.  
Il distribua les questionnaires puis retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau, sous un imposant squelette de reptile.  
- Allez-y, vous avez une demi-heure.  
Harry jeta un œil à son papier et écarquilla les yeux. Jugez plutôt :  
1) Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?  
2) Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ?  
3) A votre avis, quel est le plus grand exploit réalisé par Gilderoy Lockhart à ce jour ?  
(Heu… devenir prof ?)  
Il y en avait ainsi trois pages, pleines d'égocentrisme et de fatuité. Jusqu'à la dernière question :  
54) Quelle est la date de l'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et quel serait à ses yeux le cadeau idéal ?  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Lockhart ramassa les copies et les commenta devant la classe.  
- Allons, allons, je vois que personne ne se rappelle que ma couleur préférée est le lilas. Je l'ai pourtant indiqué clairement dans Une année avec le Yéti. Et certains d'entre vous feraient bien de relire attentivement Promenades avec les loups-garous : j'y explique que mon cadeau d'anniversaire idéal serait l'harmonie entre tous les hommes, qu'ils aient ou non des pouvoirs magiques (à ce stade, Drago bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Harry n'était pas loin de l'imiter). Mais il est vrai que je ne dirais pas non si on m'offrait un magnum d'Odgen's Old Firewhisky.  
Il leur lança un nouveau clin d'œil un peu canaille. Ronald le regardait avec incrédulité, Dean et Seamus rigolaient dans leur coin. En revanche, Pansy Parkinson, Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et Hermione le regardaient avec admiration.  
- Mais Miss Granger sait que mon ambition secrète serait de débarrasser le monde des Forces du Mal et de lancer ma propre marque de produits pour les cheveux. Bravo ! Excellente élève ! En fait... Elle a tout bon ! Qui est Miss Granger ?  
Hermione leva une main tremblante.  
- Vraiment très bien, dit Lockhart avec un grand sourire étincelant. Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Et maintenant, au travail.  
Il se pencha et posa sur le bureau une grande cage couverte d'un morceau de tissu.  
- Il est de mon devoir de vous armer contre les créatures les plus répugnantes qui soient connues dans le monde des sorciers ! Vous aurez peut-être dans cette classe les plus belles frayeurs de votre vie. Mais sachez que rien de fâcheux ne peut vous arriver tant que vous êtes en ma présence

_On va voir ça_, songea Harry. Pourtant, au sourire de Sarah celle-ci n'en doutait pas. C'était plutôt de la réciproque qu'il fallait s'inquiéter.

- Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de garder votre calme.  
Harry et Théodore haussèrent la tête pour voir la cage. Lockhart posa la main sur le tissu. Neville Londubat se tassa sur sa chaise.  
- Je vous demanderai de ne pas crier, ça pourrait les énerver.  
Puis il découvrit la cage.  
- Oui, annonça-t-il d'un ton solennel. Ce sont bien des Lutins de Cornouailles fraîchement capturés.  
Seamus Finnigan laissa échapper un éclat de rire que même Lockhart ne pouvait confondre avec un cri de terreur.  
- Oui ? Vous avez quelque chose à dire ? s'enquit-il.  
- Ils ne sont... Ils ne sont pas très dangereux, répondit Seamus en s'étranglant à moitié.  
- N'en soyez pas si surs ! dit Lockhart en agitant un doigt. Ce sont parfois de petites pestes absolument diaboliques !  
Hauts d'une vingtaine de centimètres, ces lutins avaient une peau bleu vif et des voix si aiguës qu'on avait l'impression d'entendre une volée de perruches. Ils s'agitaient en tous sens en faisant des grimaces aux élèves assis devant eux.  
- Maintenant, on va voir comment vous vous débrouillez avec eux.  
Et il ouvrit la cage.  
Ce fut un charivari monstre. Les lutins se répandirent dans la classe à toute vitesse. Neville dut se cacher sous sa table pour leur échapper. Certains fracassèrent les carreaux et prirent la fuite. Les autres dévastèrent méthodiquement la salle de classe en renversant les encriers, déchirant les livres, lacérant les cahiers, arrachant les précieux tableaux de Lockhart accrochés au mur... C'était Martians Go Home ! mais en bleu, se dit Harry en assommant un lutin d'un coup de grimoire. Sarah, elle, se faufilait comme elle pouvait entre les tables, passant à chaque fois la main au-dessus de l'encrier. Mais les autres élèves étaient trop occupés à tenter de se défendre pour y faire attention.  
- Allons, attrapez-les ! Ce ne sont que des lutins ! cria Lockhart.  
Il retroussa ses manches, brandit sa baguette et lança :  
- Mutinlutin Malinpesti !  
Mais la formule n'eut aucun effet et l'un des lutins lui arracha sa baguette pour la jeter par la fenêtre.  
Quand la cloche sonna, ce fut la ruée hors de la classe. Harry se demanda ce que cela donnerait quand son chef de maison apprendrait ce fiasco. Lui qui convoitait le poste de Défense depuis un moment... En plus, Lockhart ne se soucia pas de les aider à « ranger » les lutins. Il les laissa se débrouiller seuls.  
- Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce type ? aboya Ron.  
- Là, chuis d'accord avec toi, Weasley, fit Harry, compatissant.  
- Il a simplement voulu nous faire faire des travaux pratiques, dit Hermione en immobilisant deux lutins à coups de baguette.  
- Des travaux pratiques ? s'étouffa Harry. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire avec ces pestes !  
- À sa décharge, tempéra Sarah, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il ne nous avait pas prévenus… Pendant un moment j'ai bien cru que c'était voulu… Jusqu'à ce qu'il perde complètement le contrôle de la situation, l'amateur…  
- Tu dis des bêtises, s'exclama Hermione. Tu as lu ses livres ? Tu as bien vu tous les prodiges qu'il a accomplis ?  
- Non, justement, nous ne les avons pas VUS, répliqua Sarah. Nous les avons seulement lus, et j'aimerais bien, moi, avoir une preuve de ce qu'il raconte.  
- On ne peut pas inventer de telles choses ! cria Hermione.  
- Relis…, commença Sarah.  
- OH ! Tout ça parce qu'il a dit que tu étais une bonne élève ! cria Théodore en retour. Mais tu le sais déjà, ça ! Pas besoin de tomber en pâmoison parce qu'un vieux beau sur le retour te le susurre en souriant !  
SLAM !  
La porte claqua violemment derrière lui. Harry et Sarah se regardèrent, médusés. Hermione n'en revenait pas.


	7. Sang de Bourbe

Chapitre 7 : Sang-de-Bourbe

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry passa une bonne partie de son temps à se cacher chaque fois qu'il apercevait Gilderoy Lockhart au bout d'un couloir. Mais il lui devint difficile d'ignorer Colin Crivey. C'était une véritable plaie et Harry dut lui expliquer que la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait entrain de prendre une photo en douce, il s'arrangerait pour faire manger les négatifs au kraken ou toute autre bestiole peu regardante sur la qualité du repas qu'on lui servait.  
Hedwige restait encore un peu fâchée de la façon dont s'était fini le voyage en voiture, mais acceptait quand même de lui rendre visite de temps en temps. De son côté, Théodore ne décolérait pas contre Hermione. Harry commença à se poser des questions. Est-ce que, à tout hasard, le Serpentard aurait craqué pour la Miss-Je-sais-tout de Gryffondor ? Sarah en était venue aux mêmes conclusions, tout en se demandant si leur camarade avait la moindre chance.

Le samedi matin, Harry avait bien l'intention de faire la grasse matinée. Il entendit soudain un grognement puis une voix qui grommelait, puis quelqu'un le secoua par l'épaule.  
- Keskiya ? marmonna Harry en ouvrant un œil.  
- Séance d'entraînement ! dit Marcus Flint. Allez, debout !  
- Marcus, je parie que le soleil est à peine levé, fit la voix de Malefoy derrière eux.  
- Faut pas exagérer. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de vous faire bosser, tous les deux.  
- Tous les deux ? s'étrangla Malefoy.  
- Ouais. Je sais que ton papa a payé nos nouveaux balais, mais je te signale que Harry est un très bon attrapeur et que je n'ai pas l'intention de le lâcher, à moins que tu ne sois meilleur que lui. OK ?  
Marcus était un élève de septième année, à la carrure de troll, qui menait son équipe d'une poigne de fer. Drago n'osa pas répliquer.  
Lui et Harry s'habillèrent et enfilèrent leur cape par-dessus leur robe verte pour se tenir chaud. Sans se regarder, ils sortirent dans la salle commune. Marcus leur fit signe de monter dans la grande salle et d'y prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Les autres joueurs se trouvaient déjà assis autour des tréteaux, se passant pichets de jus de citrouille et pots de confiture. Harry repéra aussi Sarah.  
- Tu veux faire partie de l'équipe ?  
- Mais non, bêta ! Marcus m'a dit qu'il y aurait entraînement aujourd'hui, et j'aimerais bien vous voir un peu faire.  
- T'es fan de Quidditch à ce point ? demanda Wendel Fallencrest entre deux bouchées de toast.  
- Non, je suis fan de stratégie. Je dois dire que pour le moment, je n'ai pas été déçue.  
- Parfait ! dit Marcus en frappant la table du plat de la main. Avec ce que j'ai concocté, on va bien s'amuser, cette année...  
- Au fait, c'est quoi, les nouveaux balais ? s'enquit Harry.  
- Des Nimbus 2001, répondit Feral en sortant le sien de sous la table.  
Harry émit un petit sifflement. Il était du même genre que le sien, mais plus profilé encore, tout en bois sombre avec des ferrures de métal pâle.  
- Ils sont chouettes, admit-il.  
- C'est clair, fit Marcus. Remarque, tant que tu te débrouilles bien avec ton Nimbus 2000, je te le laisse. Ce serait dommage de réserver ce beau balai pour de simples voyages. De toute façon, aucune autre équipe n'en a de plus rapide que le 2000. Donc, ce ne sera pas un gros handicap. Bon, vous avez fini de manger, tous ?  
- Oui chef !  
- Alors, on y va !  
Bien en rang, ils partirent vers le terrain d'entraînement, le balai sur l'épaule. C'était bien la première fois qu'on voyait une équipe composée de huit joueurs...  
En arrivant au stade, ils virent d'autres élèves en l'air.  
- Ah ! Les Gryffondor sont à pied d'œuvre, à ce que je vois. On va les déloger vite fait, chantonna Marcus.  
Ils firent leur entrée sous les yeux furieux d'Olivier Dubois, le capitaine des Gryffondor. Il fonça en piqué pour se poser non loin de Marcus et de ses équipiers.  
- Flint ! beugla Dubois. J'ai retenu le terrain pour nous ! Il est entièrement réservé, ce matin.  
- Allons, Dubois, il y a sûrement de la place pour tout le monde. On pourrait même se faire un petit match amical pour se remettre en jambes... ou en vol, si tu préfères, avant le début de la saison.  
- C'est pas idiot, commenta Angelina Johnson derrière Olivier.  
Celui-ci lui jeta un regard si noir qu'elle n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche.  
- Je te dis que j'ai réservé ce terrain !  
- Ah bon ? Pourtant, j'ai un mot du professeur Rogue. Regarde : Je, soussigné professeur Rogue, donne à l'équipe de Serpentard l'autorisation de s'entraîner aujourd'hui sur le terrain de Quidditch pour départager les attrapeurs.  
- Départager ? Quels attrapeurs ? dit Dubois avec effarement.  
- Ces deux-là, répondit Flint en désignant Harry et Drago. On va voir qui va nous servir de remplaçant et qui fera le titulaire.  
- C'est toi, le fils de Lucius Malefoy ? demanda Fred avec dégoût.  
- C'est marrant que tu parles de lui... Regarde un peu le beau cadeau qu'il nous a fait.  
Les sept joueurs garnis de ces balais les firent admirer en les levant bien haut.  
- Le tout dernier modèle, dit Admunsen en chassant d'une pichenette un grain de poussière imaginaire sur le manche de son Nimbus 2001.  
- Ils sont plus rapides que les vieux 2000, bien sur, ajouta Flint.  
- Alors pourquoi tu laisses le sien à ton attrapeur ?  
- On va voir si on lui en donne un autre ou pas. Et de toute façon, aucune de vos antiquités ne pourrait rivaliser avec un 2000, donc je ne pense pas qu'on risque grand-chose à le garder. Vos pauvres Brossdur ne tiendront jamais la comparaison... fit le capitaine Serpentard d'un ton condescendant.  
Les Gryffondor restèrent un instant silencieux. Malefoy souriait largement. Harry n'était pas mécontent de voir Dubois réduit au silence.  
- Oye ! Le terrain est envahi, dit Pucey, un des poursuiveurs Serpentard.  
Ron et Hermione se trouvaient à quelques mètres des quinze opposants.  
- Ben ? Pourquoi vous ne jouez pas ? s'étonna Ron. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- On se dispute le terrain, Weasley, répondit Malefoy avec un sourire mauvais. Et ton équipe apprécie à leur juste valeur les balais que mon père nous a fournis.  
Ron resta muet de stupeur.  
- Pas mal, non ? Je vous suggère de vendre vos vieux Brossdur à un musée : vous récolterez peut-être assez d'or pour vous en payer un correct.  
- Au moins, lança dédaigneusement Hermione, aucun joueur de Gryffondor n'a payé pour être dans l'équipe. On les a choisis pour leur talent.  
- Ah ? Au vu de leurs performances l'année dernière, j'étais sûr qu'ils avaient payé, moi... répliqua Harry. Ou alors ce sont les autres élèves qui devraient les payer, ça les motiverait peut-être pour jouer décemment.  
- Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu y connais, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe ! cracha Malefoy.  
Harry comprit que Drago avait dit quelque chose de très, très grave. Même les Serpentard semblaient contrariés. Les sourcils épais de Flint se froncèrent profondément.  
- Comment oses-tu ? hurla Alicia Spinnet.  
Ron plongea la main dans sa poche et sortit sa baguette.  
- Cette fois, tu vas le payer !  
Il pointa sa baguette vers Malefoy.  
- Crache-limaces !  
- Spectrum ombus ! répliqua une voix.  
Le rayon rebondit sur un obstacle invisible et revint en arrière pour frapper Ron, qui tomba dans l'herbe.  
- Ron ? Ça va ? cria Hermione.  
Les jumeaux se précipitèrent aux cotés de leur frère tandis que Katarine Campbell reculait, sa baguette toujours en main. Ron voulut dire quelque chose, mais il émit un énorme rot et deux grosses limaces tombèrent par terre.  
- Berk ! fit Admunsen.  
- Chuis vraiment désolée, mais connaissant le grand amour qui unit leurs familles, c'était indispensable, s'excusa Campbell.  
Les autres Serpentard riaient ouvertement. Harry fit les gros yeux à Colin Crivey, qui désirait à tout prix prendre une photo de l'évènement.  
- Bon, on va s'en aller, dit Hermione en prenant son camarade par les épaules.  
Les Gryffondor s'avouèrent vaincus pour cette fois et les Serpentard restèrent seuls maîtres du terrain.  
- T'aurais pu t'en dispenser, lâcha Flint en passant à côté de Malefoy. Allez ! Tout le monde en piste!  
- Ça veut dire quoi, Sang-de-Bourbe ? demanda Harry à Fallencrest.  
- C'est une des pires insultes sorcières. Elle s'adresse aux enfants de Moldus ou aux sorciers ayant un Moldu dans la famille. Ça veut dire que la personne aurait le sang… sale, quoi…  
- Très intéressant, fit Sarah d'un air menaçant que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu.  
- Malefoy ferait bien de se rappeler que j'en suis un. Parce que la prochaine fois qu'il dit ça…  
- Laisse tomber, il répète seulement ce que raconte son papa…  
Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et se lancèrent dans les airs. Depuis son perchoir, Harry put voir les silhouettes noires de Ron et d'Hermione qui partaient vers la cabane de Hagrid. Il aperçut aussi une forme toute de mauve vêtue qui partait de la maison du garde-chasse. Lockhart avait du vouloir lui  
donner un cours sur la meilleure façon de se débarrasser d'une vermine quelconque. Derrière la cabane, de grosses taches orangées signalaient la présence de citrouilles dodues.  
- Je lâche le vif ! beugla Flint.  
Harry et Drago partirent aussitôt en chasse. Harry fut ravi de constater que son adversaire avait moins d'expérience que lui et ne manœuvrait pas son Nimbus 2001 avec beaucoup de souplesse. Ils enchaînèrent figures et virages sous les encouragements des six autres joueurs. Finalement, Harry essaya une feinte vicieuse, et Drago eut bien du mal à éviter le mur de planches de l'enceinte. Le temps qu'il revienne sur la bonne trajectoire, Harry brandissait le vif entre ses doigts.  
- Bon, ben... Je crois que ça règle le problème. Malefoy, tu remplaceras Potter si jamais il se casse quelque chose et que ça l'empêche de jouer.  
- Mais... Mais ? bafouilla Drago.  
- D'accord, ton père paye l'équipement. Mais le recruteur, c'est MOI, gronda Flint. Tant que tu ne feras pas mieux que lui, tu resteras remplaçant, et lui titulaire. J'ai dit !  
Le visage de Drago vira au rouge. Sur le balai, il n'avait pas sa baguette, mais semblait vouloir foncer sur Marcus. Quand…  
- Cyclopsych !  
De rouge, le visage de Drago devint bientôt vert. Son balai était pris, avec son propriétaire, dans ce qui ressemblait à une minuscule tornade, à deux mètres du sol. Il finit par tomber de son balai et s'étaler sur le sol, aux pieds de Sarah, qui tenait encore sa baguette brandie dans la direction de la tornade.  
- Ouille…  
- Avant de dire un mot de plus, écoute-moi bien, immonde petit paon imbu de ta naissance. Si tu insultes encore une fois le sang des enfants de Moldus, ce sera pire. Apprends que je suis la première sorcière de ma famille, aussi lointains que puissent être mes ancêtres !  
Tous les joueurs, ainsi que les quelques Gryffondor restés au bord du terrain pour observer, ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Plusieurs choses s'expliquaient à présent, comme la connaissance qu'avait Sarah de la culture moldue, et l'expression de ses parents au chemin de traverse…  
- Impossible ! cracha Malefoy. Seuls les sorciers de sang pur sont acceptés à Serpentard ! C'est la maison des vrais sorciers, de noble famille !  
- Dans ce cas, considère-moi comme la fondatrice d'une noble famille, c'est la seule explication possible… Bon, tu as de la chance, Marcus s'impatiente. Je vais te laisser à ton entraînement de remplaçant ! Mais je te quitte sur un conseil : à l'avenir, surveille ton langage.  
Sarah rangea sa baguette et repartit vers les tribunes, non sans surveiller Drago du coin de l'œil. Au moins, elle ne semblait plus en colère : humilier Drago devant l'équipe lui avait procurer la plus grande satisfaction.

Une heure plus tard, fourbus, les joueurs en vert et argent rentrèrent au château pour le déjeuner. Malefoy regardait Harry et Marcus d'un œil noir et jetait à Sarah un regard exprimant plus le dégoût que la colère. En bougonnant, il alla rejoindre Crabbe et Goyle. Quant à Harry, il fut appelé au passage par son chef de maison.  
- Vous voilà, Potter ! Votre retenue commence à huit heures ce soir. Le professeur Lockhart a jugé que votre aide lui serait indispensable.  
- Pour quoi faire ?  
- Il ne l'a pas précisé. Quant à vos deux comparses, le professeur McGonagall les a envoyés nettoyer l'argenterie de la salle des trophées.  
- Je pourrais pas aller les aider ? Ou astiquer les chaudrons ? demanda Harry, pitoyable.  
- En aucun cas, répondit Rogue en haussant les sourcils.  
- Bon... D'accord, marmotta Harry en s'éloignant, le dos courbé.  
Quand il en parla à Fred et George, ils lui proposèrent d'échanger leurs taches, mais d'un autre coté... toute l'argenterie nettoyée à l'huile de coude... Au final, les jumeaux repartirent le dos rond vers leurs cours.

L'après-midi fila en un éclair au goût de Harry. Vers huit heures moins cinq, il prit le chemin du bureau de Lockhart en traînant les pieds. Les dents serrées, il frappa à la porte.  
Elle s'ouvrit aussitôt et Lockhart l'accueillit avec un sourire rayonnant.  
- Ah ! Voici notre chenapan ! Entre, Harry, entre.  
Harry fit quelques pas dans le bureau et leva les yeux au ciel. Eclairées par des chandelles qui répandaient un doux parfum floral, d'innombrables photos encadrées de Lockhart étaient accrochées au mur. Il en avait même signé quelques-unes. Une autre pile de photos était posée sur le bureau.  
- Tu n'as qu'à écrire les enveloppes ! dit Lockhart comme s'il lui faisait une incroyable faveur. La première, c'est pour Gladys Gourdenièze, une de mes plus ferventes admiratrices (Le nom lui va à merveille, songea Harry en s'asseyant ).  
Les minutes passaient avec la lenteur d'un escargot piqué à la morphine. Harry n'écoutait rien du flot de paroles que Lockhart déversait sur lui tout en dédicaçant ses photos. Harry en vit passer une où l'enseignant était assis sur un balai, en robe de quidditch, et faisait de grands signes au photographe. Nul. Tout en écrivant les adresses, le garçon marmonnait des « Oui, bien sûr », « d'accord », « très bien »... De temps en temps, il percevait une platitude du genre : « La renommée est une amie bien peu fidèle, Harry », ou « La célébrité ne peut donner que ce qu'elle a, ne l'oublie jamais ».  
Les chandelles diminuaient régulièrement et leur parfum devenait franchement écœurant. Leur lueur dansait, imprécisant les contours des objets. Harry avait la main douloureuse à force d'écrire des adresses. Il était entrain de recopier celle d'une Veronica Smethley à l'encre lilas en priant le ciel pour pouvoir bientôt partir. Il entendit alors un son étrange, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec les bavardages de Lockhart ou le crachotement des chandelles qui s'éteignaient. C'était une voix froide à vous geler le sang dans les veines, repoussante comme un mauvais venin.  
- Viens... Viens à moi... que je te déchire... que je t'écorche... que je te tue...  
Harry sursauta en faisant une tache sur l'enveloppe.  
- Quoi ?  
- Eh oui, je sais, dit Lokchart en croyant que Harry lui répondait. Six mois de suite en tête de liste des best-sellers ! Record battu !  
- Euh... non, non... Je parlais de cette voix... Vous n'avez pas entendu ?  
- Quoi donc ? demanda Lockhart, déconcerté.  
- Il me semble avoir entendu quelque chose...  
- Ah non, rien du tout. Tu es peut-être entrain de t'endormir ? Nom d'un best-seller ! Nous avons passé près de quatre heures ici ! C'est fou comme le temps passe vite (Cause pour toi) !  
Lockhart finit par le libérer et Harry partit en hâte vers les dortoirs de Serpentard. Il regardait sans cesse derrière lui. Se balader seul, sans cape d'invisibilité, à plus de minuit, dans les couloirs de l'école ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Il faillit avoir une attaque quand les frères Weasley le croisèrent au détour d'un corridor. Ils empestaient le produit nettoyant.  
- Coucou. Finalement, c'était ignoble, dit George. Ce vieux s******d nous a fait astiquer au moins quinze fois la coupe de quidditch et l'écusson qu'on a attribué à je sais plus quel gus pour services rendus à l'école. Ignoble, je te dis !  
- Ouais. Allez, bonne nuit, les gars.  
En rentrant dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Harry trouva Théodore qui l'attendait. Quand il lui parla de la voix et de l'absence de réaction de Lockhart, Théodore resta perplexe.  
- Tu crois qu'il a menti ? Même quelqu'un d'invisible aurait du ouvrir la porte pour entrer...  
- Je sais, fit Harry en baillant. Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas.


	8. l'Anniversaire de Mort

Chapitre 8 : Anniversaire de Mort

Octobre arriva, répandant un froid humide dans le château et ses dépendances. Pomfresh dut faire face à une imposante épidémie de rhume parmi les élèves et les enseignants. Le professeur Flitwick éternuait à qui mieux mieux. La pimentine, une potion qu'elle et Rogue fabriquaient fréquemment, se révélait d'une efficacité fulgurante, mais avait pour effet secondaire de faire fumer les oreilles. Harcelée par son préfet de frère, Ginny, qui n'avait pas très bonne mine, dut en prendre. On aurait cru qu'elle avait pris feu, à voir la vapeur qui sortait de sous ses cheveux roux. Quand Harry était venu se faire soigner à son tour, elle avait préféré se cacher sous sa cape plutôt que d'être vue en tel équipage. Pour la consoler, Harry partagea une partie de ses dragées surprise avec elle. Cela réussit à la remettre en confiance et elle en vint très vite à raconter les déboires de son frère avec les fameuses limaces. Harry apprit ainsi que Ron avait continuer à en cracher jusqu'au lendemain matin.  
Pendant des jours, il plut. Les grosse gouttes frappaient sans relâche les murs et les fenêtres. Le niveau du lac monta, les massifs de fleurs et les chemins se changèrent en flaques de boue et les citrouilles de Hagrid devinrent aussi grandes que des cabanes à outils. Flint était toujours aussi accro aux séances d'entraînement et n'épargnait rien à ses joueurs. C'est ainsi que Harry rentra un samedi matin couvert de boue et totalement transi, quelques jours avant Halloween. La séance s'était plutôt bien passée, même si Harry n'avait pas eu le cœur de dénoncer Fred et George, qu'il avait vus, tapis dans une tribune, entrain d'espionner les Serpentard.  
Alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir, ses chaussures boueuses à la main, Harry vit arriver deux fantômes, dont un quitta bientôt son compagnon en traversant un mur. Celui qui resta dans le couloir était le Baron sanglant.  
- Bonjour, Baron.  
- Bien le bonjour, monsieur Potter.  
- Vous avez l'air contrarié, Baron.  
- Ah ça ! Ne m'en parlez pas ! Ce vieux Nick a encore piqué sa crise.  
- A quel sujet ?  
- Eh bien, voyez-vous, c'est l'anniversaire de sa mort le jour de Halloween. Il compte fêter cela en grande pompe, comme toujours.  
- Les fantômes ont un anniversaire de mort ?  
- Oui, en effet. Et comme chaque année depuis quatre cent quatre-vingt neuf ans, Nick a envoyé une demande d'admission au Club des Chasseurs sans Tête. Inutile de vous dire qu'avec son surnom de Quasi sans tête, il ne risque pas d'y entrer. Et il est trop tard pour y remédier. Aussi, le président du club, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore, lui a-t-il envoyé une fin de non-recevoir. Et il a fallu que ce soit moi qui écoute le récit de ses misères ! Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous avez échappé, mon jeune ami.  
- Je crois que j'en ai une petite idée. Mais au fait, à quoi ressemble un anniversaire de mort ?  
- Le mieux serait d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à celui de Nick. Mais je ne sais si je dois vous conseiller d'avoir dîné avant, ou pas.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Si vous ne mangez pas, ce sera très dommage, parce que les plats servis ne sauraient convenir à un vivant. Si vous mangez, tenez-vous éloigné du buffet, parce que les mets sont totalement pourris.  
- Pouah ! Dans quel intérêt ?  
- Pour donner du goût, fit le Baron en grimaçant. Et... Oh, oh ! Nous avons de la visite !  
Un miaulement perçant se fit entendre et Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, apparut près de chevilles de Harry, ses yeux jaunes brillant comme des lampes.  
- Hem ! Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux filer... dit le Baron.  
- Aha ! Je vous tiens ! glapit la voix de Rusard.  
- Monsieur Rusard, commença le Baron de sa voix posée.  
- Oui, monsieur ?  
- Je vous présente mes excuses pour le désordre occasionné, c'est moi qui ai retenu Mr Potter par ma conversation. Et le dommage ne me semble pas trop grave... ajouta-t-il d'une voix onctueuse.  
Rusard regarda les petites gouttes de boue qui étaient tombées par terre.  
- Fichez le camp ! La prochaine fois...  
Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il remercia platement le Baron, qui salua du chapeau, avant de retourner dans les quartiers de Serpentard. Mais en chemin, il croisa les deux crapules jumelles de Gryffondor. Ils avaient l'air assez réjoui.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore mijoté, tous les deux ?  
- Hi, hi, hi... Rien du tout, dit Fred en essayant de retenir son fou rire.  
- En fait, nous avons découvert un truc terrible, dit George.  
- Allons bon. C'est quoi, votre histoire ?  
- Eh bien tout a commencé parce que notre vieux pote Rusard a eu une assez mauvaise journée, ce qui l'a mis d'assez mauvaise humeur.  
- Je viens de m'en rendre compte.  
- D'abord, il a une grippe.  
- Ah ! C'est pour ça que son nez était violet !  
- Ensuite, des élèves ont envoyé de la cervelle de grenouille au plafond d'un des cachots...  
- Rogue doit être content...  
- Pour sûr... D'autres ont accidentellement répandu de la bouse de dragon qui servait d'engrais à Madame Chourave. Puis il y a une histoire d'intestins de rat, mais là, on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé.  
- En gros, quand il nous a vus dans le couloir, il a décidé que nous serions ses victimes pour ce soir, finit Fred en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Comme souvent, d'ailleurs. Dans ses armoires à punitions, nous avons un casier entier pour nous tous seuls. Pas encore rempli, mais on y travaille. Et nous savons aussi qu'il conserve une collection de chaînes et de menottes pour nous accrocher au plafond par les chevilles, dès que Dumbledore aura donné son accord. Autant dire que c'est pas pour tout de suite, gloussa George.  
- Et où est le truc drôle, là-dedans ?  
- Attends ! On y vient. Il s'est absenté, sûrement appelé par sa saleté de chatte. Et on a vu une enveloppe violette sur le bureau.  
- Des cours Vitmagic pour les sorciers embarrassés. Des leçons pour apprendre à faire de la magie en vitesse !  
- C'est vrai, quand on y pense... Rusard n'a pas de baguette avec lui, fit Harry d'un ton songeur.  
- On va garder ça pour nous jusqu'à la prochaine punition.  
- Pour lui faire du chantage ?  
- Entre autres.  
- Vous êtes vraiment... Bon. Je vous laisse avant de créer d'autres taches par terre.  
- Salut !

Harry parvint enfin à rentrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il se dirigea vers Théodore et Sarah, et leur raconta les dernières nouvelles, de Nick et son anniversaire jusqu'à la dernière blague des jumeaux.  
- Faut vraiment s'ennuyer pour fêter l'anniversaire de sa mort... commenta Théodore tout en rédigeant un devoir.  
- Ça pourrait quand même être intéressant, fit Sarah. En tout cas, je vais en parler à Hermione. Ça va sûrement lui plaire. Et puis, avec le temps qu'il fait...  
Dehors, la pluie continuait à tomber. On entendait le martèlement des gouttes sur les vitres placées au ras du plafond qui éclairaient la salle commune durant la journée. A l'intérieur, il faisait chaud et clair, et on profitait des flammes pour faire griller tout et n'importe quoi.

Le lendemain, Harry apprit par les jumeaux que la soirée avait été beaucoup plus agitée pour eux. Ils avaient tenté de faire manger des pétards à une salamandre « sauvée » du cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Le résultat avait déchaîné l'ire de Percy, qui avait dû faire appel à un septième année pour éteindre la salamandre, qui voltigeait dans la salle commune en crachant des gerbes de feux d'artifices. Ils se sauvèrent d'ailleurs bien vite en voyant apparaître leur frère aîné.

Le jour d'Halloween arriva. Harry se mit d'accord avec ses deux comparses pour prendre un bon dîner avant de se rendre à l'anniversaire de mort de ce cher vieux Nick.  
La décoration de la grande salle était à la hauteur. Des chauves-souris vivantes se baladaient au-dessus des élèves et les énormes citrouilles de Hagrid avaient été évidées pour en faire des lanternes où trois enfants auraient pu s'installer à l'aise. Leur chair avait servi à confectionner un gigantesque et délicieux potage qui fumait dans les assiettes. Flitwick avait enchanté un squelette pour faire le service et le tas d'os circulait entre les tables en proposant à boire ou en faisant passer les plats. Chez les Serpentard, tout le monde était au courant de cette histoire d'anniversaire de Nick. Millicent Bulstrode décida de se joindre à ses camarades pour aller voir ça de plus près. Même si Quasi sans tête était le spectre de Gryffondor, assister à son anniversaire devait être un spectacle inoubliable. Harry promit à tous ceux qui le voulaient de raconter la soirée, tout en mangeant une excellente cuisse de pintade et le sauté de petits légumes l'accompagnant. Lui, Théodore et les filles quittèrent la table en achevant des gâteaux aux pommes. Hermione était la seule du groupe à ne pas croquer de friandises, dont le prévoyant Théodore avait les poches pleines.  
Vers huit heures moins le quart, ils arrivèrent dans l'étroit passage menant à la salle de réception de Nick. Le corridor était éclairé par de fines chandelles noires répandant une lueur bleuâtre qui leur donnait un aspect de spectres. Il faisait de plus en plus froid et de petits nuages de vapeur sortaient de leur bouche à chaque souffle. Bientôt, un bruit atroce, comme des centaines d'ongles crissant sur un tableau, vint frapper leurs oreilles.  
- 'suppose que c'est de la musique de fantômes, dit Théodore en se bouchant les conduits auditifs.  
Soudain, la silhouette transparente du Baron apparut devant eux.  
- Bienvenu à vous, Monsieur Potter. Oh ! Je vois que vous avez ramené de la compagnie. C'est très aimable à vous. Entrez donc, le spectacle en vaut la peine…  
A l'intérieur, une horde de cavaliers spectraux se livraient à une démonstration de jeux équestres en utilisant leurs têtes comme projectiles.  
- Club des chasseurs sans tête ? demanda Harry.  
- Tout juste, confirma le Baron. Ils ont débarqué au début du discours de Nick – que cela leur soit compté au jour du Jugement dernier – et ont commencé leurs démonstrations pour la plus grande joie de nos amis ici présents.  
- J'aime pas les discours non plus, appuya Milicent.  
Les amis en question devaient être au nombre de cinq cents environ. Massés sur les bords d'une piste de danse, ils applaudissaient les exploits des cavaliers, tandis que l'orchestre fantomatique rangeait ses instruments. Un lustre composé d'un bon millier de chandelles noires éclairait la scène d'une lumière bleue éclatante. Dans un coin, Nick paraissait fort déprimé. Ses deux collègues, le Moine et la Dame grise, faisaient de leur mieux pour lui remonter le moral, mais sans grand succès.  
- Pitié, murmura Hermione. Partons avant de voir cette Mimi Geignarde.  
- Qui ça ? s'étonna Sarah.  
- Un fantôme d'une fille qui hante les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. C'est pour ça que personne ne les utilise plus. Quand elle a du vague à l'âme, elle bouche les canalisations et ça déborde jusque dans le couloir. C'est terrible de l'entendre gémir sans cesse.  
- C'est connu, quand une âme ne repose pas en paix, elle refuse la paix aux autres, dit une voix.  
- Ah, Ysabell ! Tu vas bien ? Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?  
- Oh, dix petites minutes. Et pour l'instant ça va bien, merci Sarah.  
- Tiens, mais y'a de la nourriture, par ici ; je crois que le Baron s'est fichu de toi, Harry. Attends, je vais me prendre une de ces… Oh ! Merlin !  
Théodore s'arrêta juste à temps avant de mettre la main dans un bocal de cacahuètes pourries. Tout le reste du festin était à l'avenant. Les poissons empestaient au point d'être jugés invendables par Ordralfabétix lui-même, les gâteaux étaient brûlés comme du charbon, le fromage portait tant de champignons que même l'amateur de roquefort le plus endurci n'en aurait pas voulu et le hachis grouillait d'asticots blanchâtres. Au milieu de la table trônait un imposant gâteau en forme de pierre tombale sur lequel était écrit en grosses lettres noires :

**Sir Nicholas de Mismy-Porpington****  
****Mort le 31 octobre 1492**

Stupéfait, Harry regarda un fantôme se baisser et s'avancer la bouche ouverte à travers un saumon pestilentiel.  
- Vous sentez le goût, de cette façon ?  
- Presque, dit tristement le spectre.  
- J'ai horreur de cette façon de gâcher la nourriture des vivants, fit remarquer le Baron. Enfin quoi ? Nous sommes morts ? Alors à quoi bon essayer de manger quelque chose ? Ah… Voilà le petit casse-pieds, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
Un petit homme coiffé d'un chapeau orange vif et portant un nœud papillon pivotant s'approchait d'eux. Harry se tassa un peu en se demandant ce que Peeves le poltergeist allait bien pouvoir inventer.  
- Bonsoir, Peeves, dit prudemment Sarah.  
- Je vous ai entendu parler de cette pauvre Mimi, dit Peeves avec un mauvais sourire. Vous avez été grossière avec elle, fit-il en regardant Hermione.  
- Pas plus que toi, répliqua le Baron.  
- MIMI ! MIMI !  
- Oh non… N'allez pas lui répéter ce que j'ai dit, elle serait folle de rage, bégaya Hermione.  
- T'as jamais vu, dans les livres, qu'il ne fallait jamais exprimer ses sentiments envers quelqu'un en présence d'un tiers ? persifla Théodore.  
Visiblement, Lockhart lui restait toujours sur l'estomac.  
- Oh… euh… Bonjour, Mimi.  
Mimi Geignarde était un fantôme de jeune fille, petite et trapue, avec un visage maussade encadré de longs cheveux pendants et sales, orné d'une paire de lunettes aux verres épais.  
- Quoi ? dit-elle d'un ton sinistre.  
- C'est gentil d'être venue pour l'anniversaire de Nick, fit Harry sans trop de conviction.  
- On dit des tas de choses sur toi… susurra Peeves.  
- Que tu devais aller mieux, puisque tu venais avec nous, hein ? fit Hermione en regardant les garçons.  
- Oui, oui, acquiescèrent Harry et Théodore.  
- Tu te moques de moi ! glapit Mimi. Je sais bien ce que tout le monde dit quand on pense que j'ai le dos tourné ! La grosse Mimi ! Mimi la moche ! Mimi geignarde ! Mimi râleuse ! _(Y'a des mots qui se prouvent d'eux-mêmes, tiens !)_  
- T'as oublié Mimi boutonneuse ! souffla Peeves.  
Mimi fut alors secouée d'une vague de sanglots et se précipita hors de la salle, poursuivie par Peeves qui la bombardait de cacahuètes pourries en hurlant « Boutonneuse ! »  
- Pitoyables, pas vrai ? dit le Baron en soupirant.  
- C'est clair, grommela Harry. Bon, moi j'me tire !  
- J'arrive ! fit Sarah. J'crois bien avoir découvert l'origine de l'expression : « s'ennuyer à mourir»...  
- D'ailleurs, Milicent ne nous a pas attendus, et ce n'est pas moi qui dirais qu'elle a eu tort.  
Ils partirent dans les couloirs, Hermione et Théodore sur les talons. Ils marchaient vers le hall quand Harry se figea sur place, levant la main pour demander à ses amis de s'arrêter, et de faire silence.  
S'ils avaient été plus nombreux, la brusque halte de Harry aurait sans doute provoqué un mini-carambolage, déclenchant un bruyant concert de plaintes et protestations. Heureusement, les chiffres jouaient en sa faveur, permettant à Harry d'entendre distinctement ce qu'il craignait :  
_-… déchire… écorche… tue…_  
C'était bien cette voix froide et répugnante qu'il avait entendue dans le bureau de Lockhart. Il tendit l'oreille pour tenter de repérer l'origine du son.  
- Harry, qu'est-ce…  
- C'est encore cette voix. Chut ! Ça recommence…  
_- … si affamé… depuis si longtemps… Tuer… il est temps de tuer…_  
La voix s'affaiblit. Elle montait vers leur destination. Harry sentit un mélange étrange courir dans ses veines. Il avait peur, et en même temps il se sentait terriblement tenté de poursuivre cette voix désincarnée. Suivi des autres, il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Etait-ce un fantôme ? Cette chose semblait venir des murs…  
Ils se retrouvèrent brusquement devant la grande salle, dont le vacarme parut assourdissant aux oreilles de Harry. Il en eut presque mal aux tympans. Il gravit les degrés menant au premier étage, et leva un doigt pour faire signe aux autres de se taire. Ils ne firent pas attention à Mrs Chourave, qui les regarda passer en haussant les sourcils.  
_-… Je sens l'odeur du sang… L'ODEUR DU SANG !_  
- Il dit qu'il y a du sang quelque part ! cria Harry.  
- Si on allait chercher les professeurs ? suggéra Hermione d'une voix inquiète.  
- Attends, il n'est plus très loin, je l'entends encore… Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas l… Aaargh !  
BOUM !  
- Harry, ça va ?  
- Belzébuth et Magog ! C'est quoi cette flaque ? s'exclama Harry, furieux.  
- Rien que de l'eau… Pourtant, ce n'est pas ici, les toilettes de Mimi… peut-être qu'il y a une autre fuite.  
- Génial… Aïe !  
- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit alors la voix de Chourave derrière eux.  
- Euh, non madame… Harry a dit…  
- Je pensais avoir entendu quelqu'un monter en douce ici… Et en arrivant, j'ai glissé sur cette fichue flaque.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit l'enseignante en regardant le mur.  
En grosses lettres rouges, un message peu aimable s'étalait sur les pierres :

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE  
ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

- Que signifie cette mauvaise blague ? grommela Chourave. Je ne sais pas qui vous avez suivi ici, mais il va m'entendre si jamais je l'attrape.  
- Madame ? demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche.  
- Oui ?  
- C'est quoi ? Sous l'inscription…  
- Je… Oh ! Grande A'Tuin !  
C'était Miss Teigne. La chatte était pendue par la queue à une torchère, raide comme une planche, les yeux ouverts.  
- Seigneur… Mais comment ?  
Chourave était aussi abasourdie que ses élèves. Qui avait pu être assez cinglé pour faire ça à cet animal ? Chourave s'avança pour décrocher Miss Teigne, mais au même moment un grondement de milliers de pieds martelant la pierre monta vers eux, accompagné des voix excitées des élèves. Un flot d'étudiants se déversa dans le couloir.  
- Et m***e… marmonna Harry.  
Les conversations moururent d'un coup quand ils découvrirent le spectacle. Quelqu'un rompit vite le silence.  
- Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe !  
C'était Drago Malefoy, qui venait de se faufiler jusqu'au premier rang. Ses yeux froids flamboyaient d'une sinistre satisfaction et son visage pâle s'était empourpré. Avec un grand sourire, il contempla la chatte immobile, pendue au mur.


	9. Avertissement

Chapitre 9 : l'Avertissement

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?  
Attiré par les glapissements de Malefoy, Argus Rusard se frayait un chemin à travers la foule des élèves. Harry se dit que rien de pire n'aurait pu arriver, avec ou sans Chourave à leurs côtés. Lorsque le vieux concierge découvrit Miss Teigne, il recula, horrifié, en se couvrant le visage de ses mains.  
- Ma chatte ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma chatte ? hurla-t-il.  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit groupe serré autour du professeur de botanique.  
- C'est vous ! cria-t-il d'une voix stridente. C'est vous qui avez assassiné ma chatte ! Vous l'avez tuée ! Et maintenant, c'est moi qui vais vous tuer ! Je vais…  
- Mais, Argus… commença Chourave.  
- ARGUS !  
Dumbledore venait d'arriver dans le couloir, suivi de plusieurs autres professeurs. Pour une fois, Harry ne fut pas mécontent de voir débarquer le vieux sorcier. Un instant plus tard, le directeur avait décroché le félin de la torchère.  
- Venez avec moi, Argus, dit-il. Vous aussi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des étudiants et de Mrs Chourave.  
Lockhart s'avança d'un air empressé (_Un vrai laquais !_ se dit Harry) :  
- Mon bureau est juste à côté, Monsieur le Directeur. Si vous souhaitez l'utiliser…  
- Merci Gilderoy.  
On s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Hermione avait l'air assez mal à l'aise, entourée par quatre Serpentard. Lockhart, l'air important et très excité (_Vautour !_), emboîta le pas à Dumbledore, suivi par McGonagall et Rogue.  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau plongé dans la pénombre, Harry perçut une grande agitation sur les murs : il vit plusieurs portraits de Lockhart s'éclipser, dont certains avec des bigoudis dans les cheveux. L'enseignant alluma les chandelles et recula d'un pas. Dumbledore posa Miss Teigne sur la table et l'examina avec attention, le nez presque sur le pelage miteux de la créature. Harry, assis dans un coin en compagnie des quatre autres, se dit qu'il n'avait pas peur d'attraper des puces. McGonagall examinait elle aussi, les sourcils froncés. Rogue se tenait derrière eux, une expression perplexe sur la figure. Lockhart tournait autour d'eux en émettant des commentaires.  
- C'est un supplice de métamorphose qui l'a tuée, aucun doute là-dessus. J'ai souvent eu l'occasion d'en voir (à ce moment, Rogue haussa les sourcils avec dédain), ce n'est vraiment pas de chance que je ne me sois pas trouvé là au bon moment. Je connais la parade qui permet d'annuler ses effets…  
Son bavardage était ponctué par les sanglots de Rusard, affalé sur une chaise. Harry eut presque pitié de lui, malgré son caractère exécrable. Lui aussi se sentirait vraiment mal s'il perdait son animal de compagnie. Sans la chatte, les jours de Rusard allaient être bien maussades et bien tristes. D'un autre côté, si Dumbledore croyait un seul mot de ce que disait le concierge, lui et ses copains se feraient mettre à la porte sur-le-champ. Pour le moment, le directeur marmonnait des formules étranges au-dessus de l'animal, mais rien ne se produisait. Elle aurait pu être empaillée.  
- Je me souviens d'avoir vu un cas semblable à Ouagadougou, fit Lockhart. Une série d'attaques. On peut lire tout ça dans mon autobiographie. J'ai distribué des amulettes aux habitants, ce qui a résolu le problème.  
Les trois chefs de maison semblaient avoir une idée très précise de l'endroit où Lockhart pouvait se fourrer sa fameuse autobiographie, rien qu'à voir leurs têtes.  
Enfin, Dumbledore se redressa en soupirant.  
- Elle n'est pas morte, Argus.  
- Pas morte ? s'exclama Rusard. Mais pourquoi est-elle toute raide, alors ?  
- Elle est simplement pétrifiée.  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais, décréta Lockhart.  
- Mais j'ignore de quelle manière, conclut le directeur.  
- C'est à eux qu'il faut demander ça ! hurla Rusard en pointant le doigt sur les élèves.  
- Aucun élève de deuxième année ne saurait lancer un tel sort. Il faut être un expert en magie noire pour y parvenir.  
À ces mots, Harry vit le visage de Sarah changer légèrement : elle semblait désormais réfléchir, comme si elle doutait de la dernière phrase du professeur.  
- Je vous dis que c'est eux ! Ils doivent savoir que je suis un cracmol ! On n'aime pas les cracmols dans leur maison !  
- Hé ! Ho ! Du calme, là ! intervint Rogue en passant devant McGonagall.  
- Nous n'avons jamais touché à Miss Teigne ! protesta Harry, sentant avec embarras tous les regards se tourner vers lui. Et je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, cracmol !  
- Si je puis me permettre… commença McGonagall.  
Harry eut l'impression qu'une grosse boule se formait dans sa gorge. Il savait que la directrice de Gryffondor ne comptait pas parmi ses fans depuis sa répartition à Serpentard. Par bonheur, Chourave vint à la rescousse.  
- Monsieur, j'étais juste derrière les enfants quand ils sont arrivés dans le couloir. Matériellement, ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de pétrifier Miss Teigne et de la suspendre avant que j'arrive. En fait, ils avaient l'air de suivre quelque chose. Et une fois sur place, j'ai trouvé Mr Potter par terre au milieu d'une flaque d'eau. Pas avec le bras en l'air à côté de cette chatte !  
Harry bénit silencieusement l'honnête chef de Poufsouffle. Cette femme venait de lui éviter de gros ennuis.  
- Et qui suiviez-vous ? s'enquit Rogue, l'air intrigué.  
- Eh bien… Au départ, nous avions été invités à l'anniversaire de Nick et nous sommes allés dans les souterrains. C'est en remontant dans le hall que j'ai entendu quelqu'un qui chuchotait au-dessus de nous. Il montait très vite dans les étages.  
- A un moment, il a parlé de sang, compéta Sarah, prompte à saisir la balle au bond. Mais on n'a vu personne en arrivant ici. Comme s'il était passé à travers les murs.  
Hermione eut l'air choquée par ce mensonge patenté, mais Théodore lui écrasa le pied juste à temps pour l'empêcher de parler. McGonagall paraissait sceptique. Il ne fallait pas lui demander de croire un Serpentard sur parole.  
- Je pense que cela devrait suffire, professeur McGonagall, fit la voix douce de Rogue. La parole du professeur Chourave n'est pas à remettre en cause, je pense ?  
- Je sais que c'est lui ! brailla Rusard hors de lui.  
- Ça suffit ! gronda Rogue. Votre félin n'a pas été assommé à coups de Nimbus, que je sache !  
- Ils sont innocents tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé le contraire, déclara Dumbledore d'un ton patient. Nous parviendrons à guérir Miss Teigne. Étant donné que Mrs Chourave a reçu des plants de mandragore, je pourrai m'en servir dès qu'ils seront arrivés à maturité pour fabriquer une potion qui vous ramènera votre chatte.  
- Je m'en chargerai, intervint Lockhart. Je l'ai fait des centaines des fois. Je serais capable de…  
- Me semble que c'est MOI le maître des potions, ici, coupa Rogue avec agacement.  
Il y eut un silence gêné.  
- Vous pouvez sortir, dit Dumbledore aux cinq élèves.  
Une fois dehors, et hors de portée des oreilles enseignantes, Hermione laissa exploser une colère qui bouillait depuis un moment :  
- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez pu mentir aussi effrontément au directeur ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! On n'a rien suivi du tout, à part un délire d'Harry !  
- 'Mione chérie, déclara Théodore, si Harry avait dit la vérité, personne ne l'aurait cru et Dumbledore l'aurait mis à la porte sans sommations. Afin de conserver notre poste ici, je pense qu'il vaut mieux, de temps en temps, s'accommoder un peu avec les faits. Tu te rends compte que si tu avais démenti, tu aurais pu te retrouver dehors comme nous tous ? Même en étant la numéro un des Gryffondor ?  
- Exact, appuya Sarah. Il est facilement nécessaire de travestir la vérité quand elle n'a pas l'air assez plausible. Ce n'est pas un problème de faits, mais d'apparences.  
- Je me rends surtout compte que votre fréquentation devient dangereuse, lâcha dédaigneusement Hermione. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je rentre dans mes quartiers.  
- Non, non… Ça ne nous dérange absolument pas, grommela Millicent. Aucun sens de la solidarité, cette fille.  
- C'est ça, les Gryff, commenta Théodore. Chassez le naturel, il reviendra au galop.  
- Mis à part les voltes-faces de Miss Je sais Tout, je me pose pas mal de questions, dit Harry en se frottant le menton, songeur. D'abord, c'est quoi, cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets ?  
- Une légende, répondit Bulstrode. Une fois, Maman m'a parlé d'une sorte de chambre secrète qui se trouverait dans l'école. Mais c'est juste un mythe attaché à Poudlard. Enfin… C'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à tout à l'heure…  
- Et c'est quoi, un cracmol ?  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment drôle… Mais puisque c'est cette vieille crapule de Rusard… C'est une personne qui est né dans une famille de sorciers, mais sans aucun pouvoir magique. Le contraire des sorciers nés de parents moldus. Les cracmols sont assez rares. Si le vieux Rusard en est vraiment un… Ça peut expliquer sa haine des élèves. Il est aigri.  
Une pendule sonna quelque part dans le collège.  
- Déjà onze heures ! Mince alors ! Bon, rentrons avant que Rusard ne découvre un nouveau motif pour nous coller.

Le lendemain, alors que Théo, Harry et Sarah se dirigeaient vers la grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, Harry prit ses amis à part :  
- Dis-moi Sarah, je n'ai pas pu te le demander hier soir à cause de Millicent, mais à quoi pensais-tu, dans le bureau de Lockhart ?  
- Ah, oui, je me souviens, la réflexion de Dumbledore sur la magie noire. En fait, il existe bien un autre moyen de pétrifier un être vivant si on est expert en Terre.  
- Donc, sans faire de magie noire ?  
- Seulement, vu la puissance qu'il faut pour cela, j'aurais pu le sentir à trois kilomètres de Poudlard, avec le niveau de Terre que j'avais à Noël dernier.  
- Donc, c'est le genre de sort qui ne passe pas inaperçu…  
- Pour moi en tout cas, et je ne serais pas étonnée que Dumbledore ou d'autres puissent également le détecter.  
- Et si personne n'a rien vu, c'est donc forcément de la magie noire. Il va falloir se tenir sur nos gardes…

Pendant plusieurs jours, on ne parla plus que de ce qui était arrivé à Miss Teigne. Rusard faisait les cent pas à l'endroit où on l'avait retrouvée, comme s'il espérait que le coupable reviendrait sur les lieux de son crime. Harry apprit qu'il avait essayé de nettoyer le message avec du Nettoie-tout magique de la mère Grattesec, mais que les lettres continuaient à briller sur la pierre avec autant d'éclat qu'au premier jour. (_L'inscription serait-elle elle aussi issue de la magie noire ?_) Le concierge s'offrit une vengeance en punissant tous les étudiants qui lui tombaient sous la main, pour des motifs aussi variés que « Respirait trop fort » ou « paraissait heureux ». Par chance, les professeurs faisaient souvent sauter ces colles abusives. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'humeur du bonhomme.  
Une autre personne très affectée par cette affaire était Ginny Weasley. Elle avait une toute petite mine et n'appréciait pas les remarques de son frère Ron au sujet de la chatte. Même si les couloirs étaient effectivement plus tranquilles depuis l'incident, elle ne tolérait pas qu'on en plaisantât devant elle. Harry trouva un très bon dérivatif en l'obligeant à parler botanique. Ginny semblait en effet avoir contracté une véritable passion pour cette discipline et se montrait particulièrement prolixe sur le sujet.  
En allant chercher quelques livres à la bibliothèque, Harry put constater qu'Hermione ne perdait pas son temps. Depuis l'entrevue avec Dumbledore, elle n'adressait plus la parole à personne parmi le trio Serpentard, à la grande satisfaction des autres Gryffondor, qui recommencèrent peu à peu à lui parler. Elle voulait un exemplaire de l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, mais tous avaient déjà été empruntés. De toute évidence, elle cherchait des informations sur la Chambre des Secrets. Sarah aussi se décarcassait, mais la concurrence était rude. Elle rapporta à Théodore et Harry qu'un élève de Poufsouffle s'était enfui en la voyant, déclenchant l'hilarité de Pansy Parkinson et Bastian Moon qui l'accompagnaient.  
- Je sais, confirma Théodore. Moi aussi, ça vient de m'arriver. On dirait qu'ils évitent tous ceux qui ont approché cette fichue bestiole, l'autre soir.  
- Sauf Granger, commenta sombrement Millicent. Mais elle, c'est normal. C'est une Gryffondor… et ses collègues auraient du mal à finir leur devoir sans elle, en plus.  
Ils obtinrent de plus amples informations dès le lendemain. Ils rentraient de leurs cours et allaient regagner leur salle commune quand des deuxième année de Gryffondor les bousculèrent sans ménagement.  
- Hé ! Vous pourriez regarder où vous mettez les pieds ! s'exclama Harry.  
- Ferme-la, sale serpent ! On sait que c'est l'un d'entre vous, répliqua hargneusement Seamus Finnigan.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? s'étonna Théodore en les regardant s'éloigner.  
- Je crois que nous allons avoir une petite conversion avec Miss Granger, décida Sarah.  
Comme de juste, ils la découvrirent assise dans un coin de la bibliothèque, entrain de compulser des ouvrages. Elle sursauta en les voyant arriver.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
Il y avait un mélange d'agacement et de peur dans sa voix.  
- On aimerait juste savoir ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui qui conduit tes copains à mal se conduire envers nous. Enfin, plus mal que d'habitude, pour leur rendre justice, dit Sarah.  
- J'ai demandé des précisions au professeur Binns sur la Chambre des Secrets, déclara Hermione en relevant le menton. Elle aurait été mise au point par l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, il y a plus de mille ans. Il s'agit bien sûr de Salazar Serpentard.  
- Pourquoi bien sûr ? s'emporta Théodore. Tu crois que les autres n'avaient pas aussi leurs petits secrets à cacher ?  
- Salazar ne voulait faire entrer à Poudlard que les enfants nés de sorciers.  
- C'est pas un scoop, trancha Harry.  
- Et ça ne l'a pas empêché de faire non pas une, mais deux exceptions…  
- Une dispute l'a opposé aux autres fondateurs. La légende dit que Serpentard aurait aménagé une salle secrète dans le château, que seul son authentique descendant a le pouvoir d'ouvrir, pour utiliser le monstre qui logerait dedans contre les intrus qui, selon lui, causerait la ruine de Poudlard.  
- Ben c'est joyeux, comme programme, dit Harry. Et tu n'as pas pu attendre que tout le monde soit dehors pour poser ta question ?  
- Ils ont le droit de savoir, non ? demanda Hermione d'un air pincé.  
- Ils en ont surtout déduit qu'ils avaient le droit de nous traiter comme des chiens. Dis-leur que s'ils continuent à nous insulter, on n'aura pas besoin d'appeler l'héritier à la rescousse. Ni son monstre. On les calmera nous-mêmes.  
- Allez leur expliquer tout seuls, répliqua Hermione.  
- Parce qu'en plus d'être de mauvaise foi, tu es lâche ? gronda Théodore. Je me demande vraiment ce que tu fiches à Gryffondor. Suivant vos critères, c'est chez nous que tu aurais dû atterrir ! Venez, vous deux ! On n'a plus rien à faire avec cette fille !  
Harry et Sarah sur les talons, il quitta la bibliothèque en rage. C'en était apparemment fini de l'estime qu'il vouait à Granger. Durant tout le trajet vers les quartiers des Serpentard, Harry l'entendit marmonner des phrases bien senties à l'adresse de cette « peau de vache », de cette « fille qui oublie toute l'année dernière en une seconde » et autres…

Le lendemain matin, les Serpentard eurent à affronter, ainsi que leurs camarades, les regards froids, voire haineux de presque toute l'école. Ils tâchèrent de ne rien remarquer. Mais des rumeurs couraient déjà un peu partout. Comme quoi l'héritier de Serpentard appartiendrait au petit groupe qui se trouvait à côté de Miss Teigne… La présence à leurs côtés de Chourave n'y changeait rien.  
Après le déjeuner, Harry vit Hermione et Weasley monter vers les étages. Il les suivit, espérant récolter quelques informations qui l'aideraient à mener sa propre enquête. Il les aperçut penchés sur le sol devant le message.  
- Des traces de brûlure ! dit la voix d'Hermione. Et puis… Mais que font ces araignées ? On dirait qu'elles veulent s'enfuir en grimpant à leur fil… Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?  
- Euh ? Non… J'en sais rien… marmonna le Weasley.  
- Un problème ?  
- Je n'aime pas les araignées. Surtout quand elles bougent. Quand j'avais trois ans, Fred a transformé mon ours en peluche en grosse araignée pleine de poils, sous prétexte que j'avais cassé son balai miniature. Tu ne trouverais pas ça drôle du tout…  
Harry se retint de ricaner. Encore une chose à exploiter contre le rouquin.  
- Et la flaque d'eau… D'après l'odeur, elle venait des toilettes. Et les seules qui soient bouchées en ce moment sont celles de Mimi Geignarde, poursuivit Hermione. Si on y allait ?  
Harry se tassa dans un coin pour éviter d'être vu. Puis il reprit sa filature et gagna sans encombre la porte du domaine de Mimi. Par l'ouverture, il aperçut un endroit des plus sinistres. Lavabos ébréchés, carrelage luisant d'humidité, miroir cassé et taché de rouille, portes à la peinture écaillée… C'était vraiment un logis pour fantôme dépressif.  
Ledit fantôme fit assez vite son apparition en houspillant les deux visiteurs. Après leur avoir crié dessus, elle leur déclara n'avoir rien vu le soir d'Halloween car trop énervée par Peeves. A ce moment, Harry entendit le léger écho d'un bruit de pas et quitta son poste pour redescendre l'escalier. Chemin faisant, il croisa Percy Weasley.  
- Bonjour, préfet.  
- Ah ! Bonjour, Potter. Tu fais quelque chose de spécial ? s'enquit Percy en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Du tout, je vais chercher des affaires dans mon dortoir et je retourne en cours. Par contre, si ça t'intéresse, y'a ton dernier frère et Granger qui sont dans les toilettes des filles au second. Peut-être qu'ils voulaient parler à Mimi Geignarde ?  
Harry eut la satisfaction de voir les oreilles du préfet virer au rouge cerise avant qu'il ne montât les degrés quatre à quatre. Le temps que Harry parvienne au palier de la grande salle, cinq rubis étaient remontés dans le haut du sablier des Gryffondor…

- Bien joué, Harry ! s'amusa Théodore le soir même, quand son camarade eût tout raconté.  
- En effet, dit Sarah en souriant. Tu fais des progrès.  
- Venant d'un expert en la matière, ce compliment me va droit au cœur. N'empêche… me demande qui ça peut être, l'héritier…  
- On connaît quelqu'un qui n'aime pas du tout les enfants de Moldus… susurra Sarah.  
- Tu penses à Drago ? C'est vrai qu'il fait un bon candidat… En tout cas, il parle suffisamment fort pour ça…  
- Si j'étais l'héritier, je me ferais tout petit, plutôt, commenta Théodore. Drago pavane trop pour être celui qui nous cherchons. Et puis, ça pourrait aussi être une fille. Genre Pansy Parkinson…  
- Si tu penses à elle en premier, autant l'éliminer direct, dit Sarah. Trop voyante, elle aussi. Fille ou garçon, c'est une personne très discrète. D'ailleurs avec cette description, je devrais peut-être demander à mon père de m'envoyer l'arbre généalogique complet de la famille Cobbyte, ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant. Mais je suis pratiquement certaine que Salazar Serpentard ne s'y trouvera pas… On n'a jamais eu de sorciers dans la famille.  
- Il pourrait l'avoir caché ou avoir renié ta famille, émit Harry, mais ça ne tiendrait pas debout, car ses parents seraient moldus quand même…  
- De plus, ma famille n'a jamais eu peur des mystiques, les sorciers ne se cachaient pas d'eux… Je crois bien qu'à chaque génération, il y avait un sorcier connu parmi les amis de la famille, qui remonte jusqu'à une époque ou sorciers et prêtresses marchaient main dans la main…  
- Ouais. En tout cas, on va avoir intérêt à le trouver avant ces Gryffondor qui se prennent pour Sherlock Holmes ! Sinon… On est mal…


	10. le Cognard Fou

Chapitre 10 : le Cognard Fou

Depuis le désastreux épisode des lutins, le professeur Lockhart n'avait plus amené de créatures vivantes en classe, au grand soulagement de ses élèves. Il se contentait de lire et de mettre en scène des passages de ses livres en reconstituant – au hasard – les scènes qui le mettaient le mieux en valeur. Il demandait souvent à l'un des étudiants de lui servir de partenaire dans ces mises en scènes. Il avait vite compris que Harry ne serait pas un comédien accommodant. Au vu des piètres performances (un peu forcées) du garçon, Lockhart avait dû se rabattre sur d'autres élèves, moins célèbres mais plus aptes à répondre à ses attentes. Ainsi, Ronald Weasley avait tenu – pour sa plus grande honte - le rôle d'un villageois de Transylvanie que Lockhart avait guéri d'un sortilège de Babillage. Finnigan avait joué un yéti atteint d'un refroidissement et Dean Thomas, un vampire qui n'arrivait plus à manger que de la laitue depuis que Lockhart s'était occupé de lui. Bizarrement, les Serpentard s'étaient tous révélés très piètres comédiens.  
Ce jour-là, Neville Londubat fut chargé d'interpréter devant toute la classe le rôle d'un loup-garou. Il semblait que Granger l'avait assez chapitré pour l'obliger à produire cette performance.  
- Très bien, ce hurlement, Neville – c'était exactement comme ça – et ensuite, vous me croirez si vous voulez (_Et on ne veut pas_), j'ai bondi sur lui – comme ceci – je l'ai plaqué au sol – comme ça – d'une seule main, j'ai réussi à l'immobiliser (_Bien joué, Hercule… Non mais vraiment… Qui peut gober ça ?_) – et avec mon autre main, je lui ai mis ma baguette sur la gorge – j'ai alors rassemblé mes dernières forces (_Mais quel mélo !_) et je lui ai jeté un sort extrêmement complexe qu'on appelle le sortilège d'Homomorphus – il a poussé un petit cri pitoyable – vas-y Neville – plus fort que ça – très bien (_En effet, Londubat, tu es pitoyable_) – sa fourrure a disparu – ses crocs se sont ratatinés – et il a repris sa forme humaine. Simple, mais efficace. Et voilà comment, une fois de plus, tous les habitants d'un village se souviendront de moi comme du héros qui les a délivrés de la terreur que faisait peser chaque mois l'abominable loup-garou (_Dommage que cette créature ne nous ait pas libérés de lui…_)  
La cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin du cours et Lockhart se leva.  
- Voici le sujet de votre prochain devoir : vous composerez un poème racontant ma victoire sur le loup-garou de Wagga Wagga ! L'auteur du meilleur poème recevra un exemplaire dédicacé de Moi le Magicien !  
- C'est un cours de Défense ou un cours de littérature ? grommela Sarah en se levant.  
Les élèves commencèrent à sortir et Harry vit Hermione qui avançait vers le bureau du professeur pour faire signer un papier en compagnie de Neville et Ron. Il entendit parler de la Réserve de la bibliothèque et d'un livre que la demoiselle voulait y consulter. Elle parla avec enthousiasme d'un des ouvrages de Lockhart. Harry eut encore le temps de voir le professeur prendre une grande plume de paon pour signer le parchemin avant de se sauver. Il rapporta ces faits à ses deux acolytes.  
- Oh, oh… Ils mijotent quelque chose, ces trois-là… Je me demande pourquoi Granger aurait besoin de Weasley et Londubat ? fit Théodore, perplexe.  
- Rien de bon, surtout que ces deux-là ne sont pas réputés pour leur grande habileté, répondit Harry.  
- Je vais aller voir ça de plus près, décida Sarah en prenant le chemin de la bibliothèque.  
Elle revint un quart d'heure plus tard avec son propre livre sous le bras.  
- Alors ? questionnèrent avidement les garçons.  
- Elle a pris les Potions de Grand Pouvoir. J'ignore pourquoi, mais ils sont allés se cacher dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour le lire tranquille. J'aurais bien aimé les écouter, mais entre le fantôme qui pleurait dans son coin et ces trois andouilles aux aguets, je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée. Il valait mieux attendre qu'ils en sortent et passer très vite derrière eux.  
- Très juste. Inutile de leur donner un motif de grogne avant le match contre leur équipe, pas vrai ? fit Théodore en grimaçant.  
- Ouh ! Je l'avais presque oublié, ce fichu match ! C'est demain… Brrr…  
- Pas de panique, Harry ! Tu as déjà gagné deux matches l'année dernière et tu vas continuer cette année.  
- J'ai pas vraiment le choix, dit Harry, misérable. Si je rate le vif, Marcus va m'arracher la tête.  
- Et confier ton poste à Malefoy, ajouta Sarah en souriant gaiement.  
- Merci pour cet argument massue, Sarah ! Hors de question de perdre, après ça !

Le matin du match, Harry resta longtemps allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Quelque chose lui nouait l'estomac. Il n'avait aucune crainte face à l'équipe de Gryffondor, mais pourtant, il avait un assez mauvais pressentiment. Parce que son balai était moins rapide que ceux de ses équipiers ? Allons donc ! La seule chose dont il devait s'occuper était d'aller plus vite que l'attrapeur adverse. Il soupira en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son oreiller.  
- Hé ! Harry ! Marcus dit que si tu ne t'amènes pas tout de suite, il donne ta place à Malefoy ! cria Wendel Fallencrest en passant la tête dans le dortoir.  
- C'est bon, j'arrive. Bon sang ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un trac de tous les diables !  
- C'est le premier match de la saison. C'est normal.  
Ils gagnèrent les vestiaires au petit trot. Marcus était déjà entrain de faire son discours de motivation à l'équipe et les deux collègues arrivèrent au moment où leur capitaine conseillait à ses troupes de se montrer à la hauteur, sans jamais préciser le châtiment qui les attendait en cas d'échec. Marcus fit mine de ne pas noter leur retard. En hâte, Harry enfila la robe verte et argent de son équipe. En revanche, poussé par Marcus qui ne souhaitait pas faire attendre l'arbitre, il n'eut pas le temps d'enfiler les protections de cuir épais que les joueurs portaient sur les jambes et les avant-bras. _« Tant pis ! Je devrai voler plus vite que les cognards… »_  
Une fois dehors, les Serpentard furent accueillis par les vivats de leurs supporters, presque noyés par les sifflets du reste de l'école. Harry aperçut avec effarement Lucius Malefoy dans la tribune des professeurs, juste à côté de Rogue. S'il venait admirer les prouesses de son fils… Marcus et Dubois se serrèrent la main à s'en écraser les phalanges. Au coup de sifflet de Bibine, les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent sous un ciel de plomb.  
- Ça va, le petit balafré ? cria Angelina Johnson en passant à côté de lui.  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car un gros cognard lui passa sous le nez. La balle fit demi-tour vers lui, mais la batte de Cori l'intercepta au passage. Le cognard n'en démordait pas, car il revint à la charge comme un boomerang. Harry accéléra brutalement et fonça vers l'autre bout du terrain, tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber, s'écrasant en grosses gouttes sur les lunettes de Harry. Le cognard le pourchassait en sifflant. Mais que se passait-il ? D'habitude, les cognards s'en prenaient à tout le monde. Aucune importance. Il n'était pas un des meilleurs balais volants de l'école pour rien. Espérant détourner l'attention de son adversaire Creevey, il se lança dans un simulacre de poursuite qui eut l'effet désiré : l'attrapeur en rouge et or se jeta à sa suite… et le cognard avec lui. Harry enchaîna les figures : tonneaux, cercles, zigzags, chandelles et piqués. Derrière lui, Creevey avait bien du mal à suivre. Le Serpentard éprouva un immense plaisir à entendre la voix lugubre de Jordan annoncer que son équipe menait par soixante à zéro. (_Ce n'est même plus amusant… On aurait dû garder les vieux balais._)  
Une nouvelle pirouette aérienne l'amena à passer sous Creevey. Le cognard voulut suivre le mouvement et…  
BLAM !  
Le cognard percuta violemment Creevey et l'envoya au tapis. Un rugissement de colère monta des gradins de Gryffondor, tandis que les Serpentard applaudissaient à tout rompre. Harry eut alors un petit sursaut en apercevant le vif qui voletait juste à côté de la tête de Katie Bell. Il hésita un moment. Si l'attrapeur était hors course, un autre joueur avait parfaitement le droit de prendre le vif à sa place.  
VLAM !  
Harry avait hésité un instant de trop et le cognard venait de l'atteindre en lui cassant le bras. Étourdi par la douleur, il commença à glisser sur son balai, ne se retenant plus que d'une main. Le cognard lança une nouvelle attaque en essayant de le frapper au visage. Harry fit une embardée en n'ayant plus qu'une idée dans son cerveau embrumé : foncer sur Bell.  
Aveuglé par la pluie et les messages chaotiques de son système nerveux, il fondit sur la jeune fille, qui s'écarta de sa route en criant de frayeur, persuadée qu'il voulait l'attaquer. Au moins, elle ne risquait plus de lui prendre le vif sous le nez. Plus qu'un mètre et…  
Harry lâcha le balai et tendit les doigts vers le vif qui s'apprêtait à fuir. Il sentit le métal froid dans sa main, mais il ne tenait plus le manche de son Nimbus que par les jambes et il glissa pour de bon. Il entendit vaguement les gens qui hurlaient tandis qu'il plongeait vers le sol en essayant de ne pas perdre connaissance.  
Avec un bruit sourd, il tomba dans la boue qui recouvrait le terrain et roula par terre. Son bras faisait un angle bizarre avec le reste de son corps. La tête lourde, Harry percevait à peine les cris et les sifflets de la foule autour de lui. Son dos reposait dans une flaque et il laissa la fraîcheur de l'eau engourdir peu à peu ses membres et atténuer la douleur qui lui vrillait le bras. Il regarda le vif d'or dans ses doigts.  
- On a gagné… murmura-t-il.  
Puis il s'évanouit.  
Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Harry était toujours allongé dans sa flaque et la pluie continuait de lui marteler le corps. Quelqu'un lui avait relevé la tête. Il reconnut la longue tresse de Katarine Campbell. Puis il vit une rangée de dents étincelantes.  
- Oh non, pas vous… gémit-il.  
- Il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit, lança Lockhart d'une voix claironnante à l'adresse des élèves de Serpentard qui se pressaient autour de lui, la mine anxieuse. Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je vais soigner ton bras.  
- Non ! protesta Harry. Je préfère aller à l'infirmerie.  
- Ce serait mieux, approuva Marcus, qui souriait malgré la blessure de son attrapeur. Pomfresh a tout ce qu'il faut en réserve. N'est-ce pas, professeur ? ajouta-t-il en montrant presque les dents. Colin Crivey, t'es gentil, tu me ranges cet appareil-photo de malheur, avant que ça se finisse mal ! On n'a pas besoin de paparazzi maintenant ! Ni jamais, d'ailleurs !  
Le cliquetis de l'appareil cessa aussitôt.  
- Sinon, beau boulot, Harry. Tu peux te lever ?  
- Allons, reculez-vous… C'est un sortilège très simple que j'ai souvent pratiqué, dit Lockhart en retroussant les manches de sa robe vert jade.  
- Puisqu'il vous dit qu'il veut aller à l'infirmerie ! s'exclama Campbell, furieuse.  
Mais Lockhart continua à faire des moulinets avec sa baguette magique, qu'il pointa soudain sur le bras de Harry.  
Une sensation étrange et désagréable se répandit aussitôt dans son bras, depuis l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts. Il eut l'impression que la chair se dégonflait comme un vieux pneu crevé. Les yeux fermés, il n'osait pas regarder le résultat, mais ses pires craintes se trouvèrent confirmées par les exclamations furibondes ou stupéfaites qui s'élevèrent autour de lui. Son bras ne lui faisait plus mal. En fait, il avait même l'impression de ne plus en avoir du tout.  
- Oui, en effet, disait la voix de Lockhart. C'est une chose qui peut se produire de temps en temps. Mais l'essentiel, c'est que les os ne soient plus cassés. C'est surtout ça qu'il faut avoir à l'esprit. Eh bien voilà, Harry, il ne te reste plus qu'à aller à l'infirmerie. Mr Flint, Miss Campbell, pouvez-vous l'accompagner là-bas, s'il vous plaît ? Madame Pomfresh n'aura qu'à… arranger ça.  
Lorsque Harry se releva, il se sentit bancal. Respirant profondément, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir dans quel état se trouvait son bras… et faillit s'évanouir à nouveau.  
Ce qu'il voyait dépasser de sa manche ressemblait à un gant de caoutchouc couleur chair. Il essaya de remuer ses doigts mais rien ne se produisit.  
Lockhart n'avait pas ressoudé les os. Il les avait fait disparaître.

Madame Pomfresh était en rage.  
- Vous auriez dû venir ici immédiatement ! fulmina-t-elle en soulevant le bras inerte de Harry.  
- On a essayé… répondit-il d'un air piteux.  
- Pour toute réclamation, contactez le professeur Lockhart, ajouta Sarah.  
- Je peux ressouder les os en quelques secondes, mais les faire repousser…  
- Vous pouvez le faire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry, l'estomac noué par la peur.  
- Sans aucun doute, mais ce sera douloureux, répondit l'infirmière en tendant un pyjama à Harry. Il faudra passer la nuit ici.  
Sarah et Katarine attendirent de l'autre côté du rideau pendant que Théodore lui donnait un coup de main pour enfiler son pyjama. Il fallut un certain temps pour faire passer le bras amorphe dans la manche.  
- On va voir si Granger et les autres minettes admirent toujours autant Lockhart après ça ! grommela Théodore. Si tu avais demandé à être changé en mollusque, ça se saurait… Enfin… Au moins, ça ne te fait plus mal, pour le moment…  
- L'ennui, c'est que ça ne me fait plus grand-chose, en fait.  
- Le pire, dit Sarah, c'est qu'il a l'air d'être partout à la fois. On est cernés par UN incapable, c'est vraiment rageant.  
Lorsque Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit, son bras rebondit comme un gros paquet de chiffons.  
Quand Pomfresh revint, elle tenait une grande bouteille de verre blanchâtre portant l'étiquette Poussos.  
- Tu vas passer une mauvaise nuit, prévint-elle en versant un liquide fumant dans un bol qu'elle tendit à Harry. Faire repousser des os, ça fait mal.  
Harry avala la potion et se mit à tousser, tant il avait la gorge en feu.  
- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? A du jus de citrouille ?  
Puis elle s'en alla, pestant contre les sports dangereux et les professeurs incompétents. Sarah se chargea de faire avaler un peu d'eau à son collègue.  
- On a quand même gagné, dit Théodore en souriant. Jamais victoire de Serpentard ne sera autant sifflée que celle-ci, c'est sûr. Dubois a passé un gros savon à Creevey, ainsi qu'à Bell, puisqu'elle avait le vif juste au-dessus de sa tête…  
- J'aimerais bien savoir qui a trafiqué ce cognard pour qu'il me courre après.  
- C'est une nouvelle enquête à ajouter sur notre liste. Je pense qu'elle rejoindra vite celle sur l'héritier, cependant.  
A ce moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée. Couverts de boue et ruisselants de pluie, les joueurs de l'équipe de Serpentard venaient saluer leur attrapeur.  
- Magnifique travail ! claironna Wendel Fallencrest. Je viens de croiser quelques supporters rouge et or. Ils sont aussi verts qu'à la fin de l'année dernière, quand on a gagné la coupe !  
Ils avaient tous apporté des bonbons, des gâteaux, du jus de citrouille… Ils s'installèrent autour du lit et préparaient ce qui allait être une belle fête improvisée quand Madame Pomfresh surgit soudain en criant :  
- Ce garçon a besoin de repos ! Il faut lui faire repousser trente-trois os ! Alors dehors ! DEHORS !  
Et Harry se retrouva seul avec pour unique compagnie la douleur lancinante qui lui traversait le bras.

Des heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla soudain avec un petit cri de douleur. Quelque chose d'humide et froid venait de lui passer sur le visage. Il se redressa légèrement en grommelant. Son bras lui paraissait rempli d'échardes. Il retint un autre cri en se rendant compte que quelqu'un était entrain de lui éponger le front dans l'obscurité. Et il reconnut tout de suite les immenses oreilles.  
- Dobby !  
Des larmes coulaient le long du nez pointu de la créature. Harry hésita entre la colère et la pitié pour ce pauvre elfe de maison.  
- Harry Potter est revenu à l'école, murmura-t-il, consterné. Dobby n'a pas cessé de le mettre en garde, pourtant. Ah ! Monsieur, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas écouté Dobby ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rentré à la maison après avoir raté le train ?  
- Donc, c'est toi qui as bricolé la barrière pour que je ne puisse pas passer ? Bravo, très intelligent de ta part ! ricana Harry.  
- Dobby s'est repassé les mains pour se punir, ajouta la créature en montrant ses doigts encore enveloppés de bandages.  
- Imbécile… fut la seule réponse.  
- Dobby s'en fichait, monsieur. Il pensait que Harry Potter était en sécurité. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Harry Potter pouvait arriver à l'école par d'autres moyens !  
- T'es pas le seul à me sous-estimer, rassure-toi.  
- Dobby a reçu un tel choc en apprenant que vous étiez revenu à Poudlard, monsieur ! Il en a laissé brûler le dîner de son maître ! Jamais Dobby n'a reçu une telle correction…  
- A cause de toi, les jumeaux et moi avons failli être renvoyés ! dit Harry d'un ton féroce. Tu ferais mieux de filer avant de déclencher d'autres catastrophes. Je ne sais pas ce que feraient Fred et George, s'ils te voyaient.  
- Dobby est habitué aux menaces, monsieur. Il en reçoit sans cesse chez ses maîtres.  
Il se moucha dans un coin de sa taie d'oreiller. Harry fit la grimace. Bonjour, l'hygiène !  
- Pourquoi portez-tu toujours cette chose ?  
- Ca, monsieur ? C'est un signe distinctif des elfes de maison. Dobby ne peut être libéré que si ses maîtres lui offrent des vêtements. Aussi sa famille fait bien attention à ne rien donner à Dobby, pas même une chaussette.  
- Je vois… marmonna Harry. Dis-moi, puisque tu te soucies autant de ma santé… Tu dois avoir une idée de qui m'a envoyé ce maudit cognard, non ?  
Dobby prit soudain un air coupable.  
- Ne me dis pas… C'est TOI qui as essayé de me tuer avec ce truc ?  
- Pas de vous tuer, monsieur, surtout pas ! dit Dobby, l'air choqué. Dobby veut sauver la vie de Harry Potter. Mieux vaut qu'il rentre chez lui blessé que de rester ici, monsieur ! Dobby voulait seulement que vous soyez suffisamment blessé pour être renvoyé chez vous !  
- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu tiens tant à me faire rentrer à la maison en petits morceaux ?  
- Ah, si seulement Harry Potter savait ! gémit Dobby en versant un nouveau flot de larmes. S'il savait tout ce qu'il représente pour nous, les humbles, les esclaves, le rebut du monde magique ! Dobby se souvient comment c'était quand Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était au sommet de sa puissance ! Nous, les elfes de maison, étions traités comme la pire vermine. Oh, bien sûr, Dobby est toujours traité ainsi, admit-il en s'essuyant les yeux, mais pour beaucoup, la vie s'est améliorée depuis la chute de Vous-savez-qui… Harry Potter a survécu et le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres a été brisé. Ce fut une aube nouvelle pour nous. Harry Potter était l'espoir pour nous qui pensions que les jours sombres ne se finiraient jamais. Mais maintenant, à Poudlard, des choses terribles se préparent, et Dobby ne peut pas laisser Harry Potter demeurer ici, à présent que l'histoire va se répéter, que la Chambre des Secrets a été de nouveau ouverte…  
A cet instant, l'elfe se figea, comme pétrifié d'horreur, et il saisit la carafe d'eau qu'il abattit sur sa tête de toutes ses forces. Il s'effondra sous le choc, puis émergea un instant après, louchant et marmonnant :  
- Méchant Dobby… Très méchant Dobby…  
- Donc, il existe bien une Chambre des Secrets, murmura Harry. Et elle a déjà été ouverte dans le passé ? Intéressant… Raconte-moi un peu.  
Il attrapa le poignet squelettique de Dobby, qui tentait de prendre de nouveau la carafe.  
- Je ne suis pas né de parents moldus… Encore que dans la cervelle de certains tordus, je sois aussi un Sang-de-bourbe. Mais pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de ce que contient la Chambre ? Hum ?  
- Monsieur, ne demandez plus rien au pauvre Dobby… balbutia l'elfe, les yeux exorbités. Il se prépare de mauvaises choses dans ce château et vous devez en partir, monsieur ! C'est trop dangereux…  
- Qui est-ce ? siffla Harry, exaspéré. Qui a ouvert la Chambre cette fois ? Sûrement pas le même qu'avant.  
- Dobby ne peut rien dire, monsieur. Dobby ne doit rien dire ! Rentrez chez vous, Harry Potter, rentrez chez vous !  
- Hors de question ! C'est pas mon genre de me défiler à la première alerte, Serpentard ou pas ! Une de mes camarades a des parents moldus, elle est en tête de liste si jamais la Chambre est bien ouverte, alors ouvre ton bec et parle !  
- Harry Potter doit d'abord sauver sa propre vie ! Il le faut.  
- Écoute-moi bien, Dobby : Harry Potter est fort, Harry Potter a des amis forts et rusés, Harry Potter a déjà affronté l'Innommable par deux fois. Harry Potter est habitué au danger, et Harry Potter sauvera sa vie en combattant le danger, pas en fuyant éternellement ! Compris ?  
- Harry Potter ne doit pas…  
Dobby se figea soudain, ses grandes oreilles frémissantes. Harry entendit également les bruits de pas qui provenaient du couloir.  
- Dobby doit partir ! souffla l'elfe.  
Il y eut un craquement sonore et la main de Harry se referma sur du vide. Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, les yeux fixés sur la porte de l'infirmerie.  
Un instant plus tard, Dumbledore entra à reculons. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe de chambre et portait un bonnet de nuit. Il soutenait l'extrémité d'une sorte de statue. Qu'est-ce que cet objet venait faire ici ? McGonagall apparut à son tour, tenant l'autre bout de la statue, que les deux professeurs déposèrent sur un lit.  
- Allez chercher Pomfresh, murmura Dumbledore.  
Harry resta immobile en faisant semblant de dormir. Il entendit des voix qui parlaient rapidement, puis les deux femmes passèrent devant lui.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea l'infirmière.  
- Une nouvelle agression. Minerva l'a trouvé dans l'escalier.  
- Il avait son appareil photo avec lui. Je me demande ce qu'il comptait faire avec… Surtout à une heure pareille.  
Harry se souleva légèrement et put voir le visage de la victime. Il reconnut Colin Crivey, les yeux grands ouvert, ses mains tendues tenant l'appareil photo.  
- Pétrifié ? murmura McGonagall. Mais oui… Comme ce félin… Je me demande s'il a pu prendre son agresseur en photo…  
Dumbledore réussit à prendre l'appareil dans les mains figées de Colin.  
- Miséricorde ! s'exclama Pomfresh en toussant.  
Un jet de vapeur jaillit de la boîte à images et une âcre odeur de plastique brûlé se répandit dans la pièce.  
- La pellicule a entièrement fondu. Étrange… fit Pomfresh d'un air songeur.  
- C'est bien ce que nous craignions, soupira Dumbledore. La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte une nouvelle fois. Encore que je me demande bien comment ?  
A voir leurs mines, Pomfresh et McGonagall étaient aussi perplexes que Harry. 


	11. le Club de Duel

Salut à tous, et bievenue à ceux qui nous rejoignent en cours de route !

Continuez à échafauder des plans et des théories (non, je ne vous dirai pas qui se fera pétrifier...), ça fait aussi partie du jeu. :)

Chapitre 11: le Club de Duel

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le dimanche matin, l'infirmerie était baignée d'un beau soleil étincelant. Ses os avaient fini de repousser, mais son bras restait affreusement raide. Il voulut jeter un œil à Colin, mais un épais rideau entourait le lit et empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Madame Pomfresh  
s'avança avec un plateau garni d'un abondant petit déjeuner. Malgré son mauvais caractère, l'infirmière-chef savait prendre soin de ses patients... Elle commença à masser, plier, étirer le bras aux os tout neufs.  
- Tout en en ordre, dit-elle avec satisfaction. Quand tu auras fini de manger, tu pourras t'en aller.  
Harry se dépêcha d'avaler toast et jus de citrouille, puis s'habilla en hâte. Il rentra presque au pas de course dans la salle commune de Serpentard, tant il était pressé de raconter à Théodore et Sarah ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Mais ses deux comparses n'étaient pas là. Harry partit donc à leur recherche. Pas à la bibliothèque... En grommelant, Harry tourna en rond dans le château, croisant au passage Terence Higgs, qui le salua avec chaleur, et Percy Weasley, qui n'eut pas l'air heureux de le croiser. Sans faire de vagues, Harry salua le préfet de Gryffondor et passa son chemin. Il finit par arriver au niveau des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il repéra aussitôt Théodore, qui faisait le guet. Au moment où Harry allait lui dire bonjour, son ami lui fit signe de garder le silence. Puis il s'éloigna doucement des toilettes hors d'usage.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna Harry.  
- Granger et Weasley sont planqués là depuis tôt ce matin, à fabriquer une potion. On entend leur chaudron qui gargouille. J'ai réussi à comprendre qu'ils fabriquaient du polynectar. Sarah est allée potasser sa littérature personnelle pour savoir de quoi il s'agit.  
- D'accord. On peut les laisser sans surveillance ?  
- Je crois que oui. Je n'ai rien entendu de spécial, à part que nos deux oiseaux portent tous leurs soupçons sur Malefoy.  
- Je vois. Bon, tirons-nous d'ici avant qu'un préfet ne passe dans le coin.  
Les deux garçons regagnèrent leurs quartiers. Sarah émergea peu après de son dortoir.  
- Ah ! Vous êtes de retour, tous les deux ! Tant mieux, j'ai du neuf !  
- Moi aussi, répondit Harry.  
- Si tu veux parler de Colin, les rumeurs commencent déjà à circuler. Désolée de te décevoir, ajouta-t-elle en souriant avec indulgence. Revenons plutôt à notre fameux polynectar.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.  
- Cette potion contient des sangsues, des chrysopes, de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap et de la corne de bicorne. Si on y ajoute un petit morceau d'une personne, et qu'on boit la potion, on peut prendre l'apparence de la personne en question.  
- Je soupçonne nos deux aventuriers de vouloir s'introduire ici pour interroger Drago, déclara Théodore.  
- Ce n'est pas impossible. Mais ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines. Déjà, il faut un mois pour préparer cette mixture. La peau de serpent et la corne ne sont pas des ingrédients courants. Le seul endroit où ils pourraient s'en fournir ici... c'est la réserve de Rogue.  
- Ils seraient bien assez stupides pour tenter de lui voler quelque chose. J'espère que nous serons là quand ils viendront tirer les vers du nez à maître Malefoy. Des fois qu'il pourrait nous apprendre quel genre de monstre se cache dans la Chambre... dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
Puis il leur rapporta tout ce que Dobby lui avait raconté.  
- La Chambre a déjà été ouverte ? s'étouffa Sarah.  
- On a une lignée de descendants de Salazar dans cette école, youpi ! fit Théodore en se cachant le visage dans les mains. Ça promet. En attendant, il va falloir te surveiller de près. Si cet elfe de malheur essaye encore de te protéger, il va surtout réussir à te tuer !

Le lundi matin, tout le monde sut ce qui était arrivé à Colin Crivey. Les rumeurs et les soupçons se multiplièrent, à la grande peine des Serpentard, toujours montrés du doigt à la première occasion. Les première année ne se déplaçaient plus qu'en groupe, par peur d'être attaqués s'ils s'aventuraient seuls dans le château. Cette tendance touchait toutes les maisons, mais on pouvait supposer que les Serpentard se regroupaient uniquement pour éviter d'être pris à parti par leurs aimables camarades.  
Ginny Weasley, qui travaillait avec Colin en cours d'enchantements, était bouleversée. Fred et George avaient, selon les cancans, tenté de lui rendre sa bonne humeur en se couvrant de peaux de bêtes et en se cachant derrière des statues pour lui sauter dessus par surprise. Ils durent mettre fin à leurs efforts après une algarade monstre dont toute l'école profita, servie par leur frère Percy, qui menaçait d'écrire à leur mère pour dénoncer leurs activités.  
D'autre part, un étrange trafic de grigris s'organisa dans le dos des professeurs. On achetait et vendait toutes sortes d'amulettes. Neville Londubat s'était déjà procuré un gros oignon vert (qui repousserait tout assaillant rien que par l'odeur), une pointe d'améthyste et une queue de salamandre quelque peu pourrie quand ses camarades lui firent remarquer qu'il ne courait aucun danger puisqu'il venait d'une famille de sangs purs.  
- Rusard a été leur première victime, répondit Londubat avec frayeur. Et tout le monde sait que je suis presque un cracmol...

Dans la deuxième semaine de décembre, les quatre chefs de maisons passèrent dans les classes pour prendre le nom des élèves qui resteraient à l'école pendant les vacances de Noël. Harry, Théodore et Sarah s'inscrivirent, de même que Malefoy. Cela leur sembla étrange, car le garçon était rentré chez lui l'année précédente. De plus, il leur fallait continuer à surveiller les progrès de Granger et Weasley, et de leur potion.  
Le jeudi après-midi, Gryffondor et Serpentard se retrouvèrent pour le cours de potions. Une vingtaine de chaudrons bouillonnaient à coté des tables sur lesquelles étaient disposées balances, outils et ingrédients. Circulant au milieu des vapeurs d'infusions, Rogue distribuait remarques et critiques à ses élèves. Harry soupira, résigné, en apercevant du coin de l'œil Drago qui bombardait Weasley avec des yeux de poisson qu'il prenait dans un bocal. Quel gâchis de matériel... Évidemment, Weasley recevrait une retenue si jamais il s'avisait d'en faire autant. Harry trouvait que sa potion d'enflure était un peu trop claire. Et Sarah était parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Il se pencha pour activer le feu sous le chaudron, espérant ainsi réduire un peu sa mixture, quand une explosion retentit, faisant trembler la pièce. De la potion brûlante aspergea les élèves. Harry et Sarah se jetèrent sous leur table en souhaitant que cela suffise à les protéger. Ils eurent du mal à ne pas rire en voyant Drago dont la tête penchait sous le poids d'un nez gros comme une pastèque, ou Goyle, dont les yeux avaient à présent la taille d'une assiette. En revanche, ils s'efforcèrent de ne rien dire en voyant une des oreilles de Théodore... Une vraie chance pour eux qu'ils se fussent installés au premier rang. Un peu plus au fond de la classe, et ils y avaient droit aussi. Dans la pagaille qui suivit, Rogue emmena environ la moitié de la classe prendre un antidote pour retrouver une apparence normale. Et Hermione Granger se faufila en douce à sa place en dissimulant quelque chose sous sa robe.  
- Elle a les ingrédients qui manquaient, commenta Sarah dans un souffle.  
Quand tout le monde eut été soigné, Rogue examina le chaudron de Goyle et en retira les débris noircis d'un pétard.  
- Si jamais je découvre qui a lancé ce pétard, dit-il d'un ton dangereusement calme, vous pouvez être surs que cette personne sera renvoyée de l'école.  
Il sembla à Harry que son chef de maison regardait particulièrement Weasley en disant ça. Dix minutes plus tard, la cloche sonna, libérant les élèves.  
- Maintenant qu'ils ont tout, leur bouillon sera prêt dans une quinzaine de jours, dit Sarah.  
- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?  
- Tu verras...

Une semaine plus tard, Harry et ses deux complices traversaient le hall quand ils virent un groupe d'élèves assemblés autour du tableau d'affichage. Un morceau de parchemin venait tout juste d'y être accroché. Thomas et Finnigan semblaient très excités.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sarah en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds.  
- Ils ont ouvert un club de duel ! répondit une élève de Serdaigle. Voilà qui peut être utile, par les temps qui courent...  
- Parce que tu crois que le monstre est du genre à se battre en duel ? ironisa Weasley derrière elle.  
- C'est vrai, ça peut servir, marmonna Harry en regardant l'affiche.  
Théodore et Sarah étaient tout à fait d'accord pour tenter l'expérience. A huit heures du soir, après le dîner et quelques devoirs, ils se hâtèrent de remonter dans la grande salle. Les longues tables avaient disparu et une estrade occupait désormais le centre de la vaste pièce, éclairée par des milliers de chandelles. La quasi-totalité des élèves s'était rassemblée, baguette en main et l'air surexcité.  
- Je me demande qui va être le professeur, dit Hermione non loin de Harry. On m'a dit que Flitwick était un champion de duel dans sa jeunesse. Ce sera peut-être lui.  
- Du moment que ce n'est pas... commença Théodore avant de grogner de dépit.  
Gilderoy Lockhart venait d'apparaître sur l'estrade, élégamment vêtu d'une robe violette, un peu trop longue au goût Harry pour permettre des mouvements rapides. Derrière lui venait Rogue, toujours habillé de noir, et de façon plus pratique que son collègue. Harry retint un ricanement et remarqua que les autres Serpentard se frottaient déjà les mains, persuadés que le spectacle n'allait pas manquer de piment.  
Lockhart agita bientôt la main pour demander le silence, avant de faire un discours renvoyant comme d'habitude à sa fameuse collection complète. Il poussa sa témérité légendaire jusqu'à oser appeler le professeur Rogue son assistant, s'attirant de celui-ci un rictus qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui d'autre.  
Rogue et Lockhart se placèrent alors face à face pour une petite démonstration. Après s'être salués, chacun selon son habitude, ils levèrent leurs baguettes magiques, telle des épées.  
- Comme vous le voyez, nous tenons nos baguettes dans la position de combat réglementaire, annonça Lockhart aux élèves qui retenaient déjà leur souffle. Lorsque nous aurons compté trois, nous jetterons le premier sort. Bien entendu, ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchera à tuer l'adversaire.  
- Et pourtant, c'n'est pas l'envie qui manque, chuchota Sarah à l'oreille de Harry.  
- Un… Deux… Trois !  
- Expelliarmus !  
Le discours avait été plus long que le duel. Après un éclair rouge aveuglant, Lockhart avait été violemment projeté contre le mur du fond. Sa baguette avait bondi à la verticale et retombait à présent à l'endroit où se trouvait le professeur de Défense quelques secondes plus tôt.  
Toute la gent masculine de la salle, (Gryffondor compris !) applaudit bruyamment, tandis que la moitié des filles étaient aussi assommées que Lockhart.  
Celui-ci se releva tant bien que mal, ses cheveux dressés sur la tête, avant de les dissimuler en hâte sous son chapeau.  
- Et voilà, excellente démonstration ! dit-il en remontant sur l'estrade en titubant. Il s'agit là d'un sortilège de Désarmement. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai perdu ma bag… Ah, merci beaucoup, Miss Patil. C'était une excellente idée de leur montrer ça, professeur Rogue mais sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais tout de suite deviné ce que vous aviez en tête, c'était évident. Et si j'avais voulu vous en empêcher, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à le faire. Mais j'ai pensé que cette petite démonstration serait très instructive.  
Rogue ne prit même pas la peine de relever cette énormité ni de s'en offusquer : ses élèves s'en étaient chargés pour lui.  
- Naturellement, répondit-il simplement.  
Ayant repris sa respiration, Lockhart annonça qu'on passait enfin aux choses sérieuses :  
- Le spectacle est terminé ! À vous de jouer, à présent. Je vais passer parmi vous pour vous mettre deux par deux. Professeur Rogue, si vous voulez bien m'aider…  
Les deux professeurs descendirent de l'estrade et commencèrent la répartition. Hermione fut placée avec Millicent Bulstrode pendant que Lockhart laissait Sarah s'opposer à Malefoy. Rogue parvint alors à Harry et Théo.  
- Il serait imprudent de risquer trop de règlements de compte en même temps, dit-il. Potter et Nott, vous restez ensemble. Weasley, vous ferez équipe avec Miss Parkinson.  
Sans perdre de temps, Lockhart était remonté sur l'estrade :  
- Mettez-vous face à face ! Et n'oubliez pas de saluer !  
Harry et Théo se contentèrent d'un signe de tête sobre, et levait déjà leur baguette, attendant le signal.  
- Attention, levez vos baguettes ! cria Lockhart. À trous, jetez un sort pour désarmer votre adversaire, je dis bien pour désarmer _(Au moins, y'en a un des deux qu'est réaliste)_. Nous ne voulons pas d'accident (Là encore,'faut faire la différence entre le possible et le réalisable… Rogue, lui, veut simplement qu'il n'y en ait pas trop). Attention… Un… Deux… Trois…  
- Ta…  
-Ric…  
-…ren…  
-…tu…  
-…ta…  
-…sem…  
-…lé…  
-…pra !

Harry et Théo avaient brandi leur baguette en même temps, mais Harry avait choisi un maléfice plus rapide à prononcer : Théo fut bientôt à terre, plié en deux et se tenant les côtes sous l'effet du sortilège de chatouillis. Le duel était terminé, puisque Harry n'avait aucune raison d'infliger à son ami un autre sortilège, tandis que celui-ci était bien trop occupé à rire pour articuler quoi que ce soit.  
Pendant ce temps, se déroulait le duel entre à ma gauche, Sarah Salmissra Cobbyte, seconde année Serpentard, et Drago Malefoy, seconde année Serpentard également.  
- Un… Deux…  
Drago n'attendit pas plus longtemps : ce décompte ridicule était pour les faibles, il fallait surprendre l'ennemi ! Il lança immédiatement un sortilège. Malheureusement, Cobbyte l'avait vu venir, car elle s'était baissée, ou plutôt accroupie, et se relevait déjà. Il voulut lancer un autre sortilège, quand…  
- Attrape !  
Cobbyte venait de lancer sa baguette en l'air. Drago leva les yeux, mais s'aperçut bien vite de son erreur : il venait de quitter Cobbyte des yeux ! Lorsque son regard retomba sur la sang-de-bourbe, il s'aperçut qu'elle lui fonçait dessus. Il fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter, ce qui lui donna l'occasion de frapper vite et fort : Il pouvait avoir l'avoir dans le dos, alors qu'elle serait incapable de s'arrêter ou de se retourner pendant une seconde complète ! Surprise, Cobbyte passa rapidement à coté de lui. C'était le moment ! Drago voulut pointer sa baguette vers elle, mais celle-ci lui échappa et tomba au sol. Drago se pencha pour la ramasser, mais la seconde d'après, il hurlait à la mort en se tenant l'épaule droite.  
La baguette…  
Elle était tombée…  
Mais pas seule…  
_T__out le bras l'avait suivie !_  
De sa main gauche, Sarah ramassa sa baguette qui était tombée deux mètres derrière Malefoy, puis se releva. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Le rire de Théodore se transforma en une espèce de hoquet étouffé. Hermione et Millicent, qui en étaient venues aux mains, cessèrent de se battre et de martyriser Harry qui tentait de les séparer. Dans la main droite de Sarah brillait ce qui ressemblait à un petit poignard dont la lame ET le manche auraient étés chauffés au rouge. L'arme disparu quelques secondes plus tard, tandis que Sarah tombait à genoux, respirant difficilement. Lockhart et même Rogue la regardaient avec des yeux ronds.  
Il y eut un moment de flottement quand Malefoy s'arrêta de hurler, à bout de souffle. Ce fut Théodore qui rompit le silence, en éclatant de rire sous l'effet du sortilège. Le professeur Rogue reprit ses esprits et pointa sa baguette vers lui :  
- Finite Incantatem !  
Théodore cessa de se tortiller sur le sol et Harry l'aida à se relever. Lockhart semblait complètement dépassé par les événements, ce qui ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Malefoy, vert de rage reprit la parole :  
- Elle a triché ! Vous l'avez vu ! Elle a utilisé une arme !  
- C'était un sort, répondit l'intéressée d'une voix fatiguée. 'Trouvé dans la bibliothèque, en première année.  
- Hmm, c'est possible, répondit calmement le professeur Rogue. Les livres de magie élémentale ne sont pas placés dans la réserve. Toutefois si elle n'est plus utilisée, c'est bien parce qu'elle draine les forces du lanceur. Vous n'avez pas résisté à l'envie de vous donner en spectacle, et regardez dans quelle état pathétique vous vous trouvez, à présent. D'autant que le Feu et la Terre sont les Éléments les plus coûteux…  
Sarah ne répondit pas, s'avançant d'un pas mal assuré vers la chaise la plus proche Harry la soutenait de peur qu'elle tombe, et s'assit sur la chaise d'à-côté.  
- Néanmoins je me dois de reconnaître votre bonne maîtrise des Forges : Il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de parvenir à créer une arme des Forges après seulement un an _(Tiens tiens, comment il sait cela, le patron ? Il a trempé là-dedans, lui aussi ?)_. Je suis impressionné.  
Le professeur Rogue balaya la salle du regard avant de reprendre :  
- Mr Malefoy, vous devriez aller voir Madame Pomfresh aussi vite que possible. La nuit va être longue, pour vous, je le crains.  
Le vaincu pris son bras tombé dans sa main restante et quitta piteusement la salle, tandis que Sarah aidait Harry à se débarrasser des cheveux qu'il avait récoltés bien malgré lui dans la bagarre. Se fit alors entendre une voix que Harry aurait voulu oublier.  
- Bien ! s'exclama Lockhart. J'avais seulement dit « désarmer », vous rappelez-vous ? À présent, je vois que vous semblez tous maîtriser l'attaque. Mais comme vous avez pu le lire dans Voyage avec les vampires, l'attaque ne fait pas tout. Sans une bonne défense, vous êtes très vulnérable. Aussi vais-je à présent vous apprendre à neutraliser les mauvais sorts.  
Il jeta à regard à Rogue dont les yeux noirs étincelaient, puis détourna bien vite la tête vers un groupe d'élèves.  
- Prenons deux volontaires, Londubat et Finch-Fletchley, par exemple…  
- Je vous le déconseille, Professeur Lockhart, coupa Rogue. Londubat est l'élève le plus imprécis de toute l'école. Il est tout à fait inapte à montrer l'exemple…  
- Ah ? Euh, alors, Weasley et Parkinson, venez donc par ici, tous les deux. Mettez-vous là. Miss Parkinson, à mon signal, vous lancerez un maléfice à Mr Weasley. Ronald Weasley, à ce moment, vous ferez ceci.  
Levant sa baguette magique, il exécuta plusieurs gestes trop rapides et compliqués pour être mémorisés en une fois, avant de la laisser tomber par terre. Sous le sourire narquois de Rogue, il la ramassa en déballant une excuse bidon.  
Rogue s'approcha de Pansy et lui murmura quelques mots. Celle-ci hocha la tête, pendant que Ron cherchait désespérément à obtenir de Lockhart qu'il lui montre à nouveau la manipulation nécessaire pour bloquer un sort.  
Au signal, Pansy leva sa baguette et s'exclama :  
- Serpensortia !  
L'extrémité de la baguette magique explosa, faisant jaillir un long serpent noir qui tomba sur le sol et se dressa, prêt à mordre. Visiblement, ce sort contournait aisément la parade contre un maléfice direct. Alors qu'une bonne partie des élèves reculait en poussant des cris de terreur _(Idiots ! y'a rien de mieux pour l'énerver !)_, Harry l'entendait siffler.  
- Ennemi ? Nourriture ? Ou les deux ?  
Sa voix lui rappelait celle du boa rencontré des années auparavant. Une voix avec laquelle il était agréable de discuter.  
- Ne bougez pas, Weasley, dit tranquillement Rogue, je vais vous en débarrasser…  
- Je m'en occupe, dit Lockhart, qui n'avait apparemment tiré aucune leçon de la « guérison » du bras d'Harry.  
Il pointa sa baguette sur le serpent. Une explosion retentit, projetant le reptile dans les airs. Celui-ci retomba bruyamment un peu plus loin, fou de rage, se tortilla en direction de Justin Finch-Fletchley et se dressa à nouveau, découvrant ses crochets.  
- ENNEMI ! ON M'ATTAQUE ! IL Y A DES ENNEMIS PARTOUT, ICI !  
Harry sentait que le serpent allait attaquer. Il se leva brusquement, et s'avança vers l'animal :  
- Laisse-le tranquille !  
Le serpent retomba rapidement sur le sol, tournant seulement sa tête vers Harry.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ce n'est pas lui qui t'a attaqué. Ne t'approche pas de lui.  
- QUI est-ce, alors ?  
Harry leva les mains en geste d'ignorance  
- C'est… le plus facile à reconnaître…  
Là, Lockhart commit l'erreur de se déplacer latéralement pour mieux voir. Le serpent aussi voyait mieux, et il voyait de la fumée au bout de sa baguette, et de la chaleur là d'où partait la fumée…  
Il commença à onduler dans sa direction  
- Il est à moi ! Son arme l'a trahi !  
Harry eut une légère hésitation, partagé entre son bon sens et sa haine de l'écrivain. Devait-il oui ou non le prévenir ? Son regard se posant un instant sur Sarah, il se demanda « que ferait-elle ? ». Tout le monde l'avait vu parler avec le serpent. Il fallait éviter la confrontation.  
- Professeur, attention ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton affolé. Je crois qu'il a vu votre baguette encore fumante !  
Harry espérait que Lockhart prendrait la fuite (ce qui au passage le ridiculiserait). Au lieu de cela, il resta sur place, et seules ses admiratrices pouvaient ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était paralysé par la peur. Heureusement pour lui, au terme de ce qui ressemblait à un terrible combat intérieur, la professeur Rogue s'avança, agita tranquillement se baquette et le serpent se dissipa dans une bouffée de fumée noire. Puis il tourna la tête vers Harry.  
Ce que tout le monde faisait depuis déjà plusieurs secondes.  
Harry se sentait encore dans une position inconfortable. C'était un de ces « grands moment de solitude ». Fort heureusement, il n'était pas seul.  
- Bien !  
C'était Sarah, toujours assise.  
- Tu as encore un horrible accent, mais tu fais des progrès ! Tu as eu de la chance, Justin. Un peu plus et le serpent t'attaquait…  
Cette fois-ci, c'est sur Sarah que se tournèrent les regards. Lockhart pensait encore au serpent, Rogue semblait perplexe, et tous les élèves avaient l'air effrayé. Quand à Harry, il avait l'air... simplement surpris.  
- Viens, lui chuchota Théodore. On se tire d'ici... Allez, viens !  
Lui et Sarah traînèrent Harry hors de la grande salle sans regarder derrière eux. Harry ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait. Les deux autres ne dirent pas un mot avant d'être arrivés dans leur salle commune, encore vide. Théodore fit asseoir Harry et le dévisagea d'un air grave.  
- Tu ne nous avais jamais dit que tu étais un Fourchelang.  
- Un quoi ? demanda Harry.  
- Fourchelang, Harry. Tu parles le langage des serpents.  
- Hum... Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est seulement la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive. Un jour, au zoo, j'ai parlé avec un boa constrictor. Il m'a remercié de l'avoir fait sortir de sa cage et il a aussi dit qu'il allait visiter le Brésil... A cette époque, je ne savais même pas que j'étais un sorcier.  
- Joli ! fit Sarah. Tu t'es fait un ami ce jour-là !  
- Donc, toi aussi, tu peux leur parler ?  
- Moi ? Oh non, c'était du bluff ! Je n'ai pas compris un traître sifflement de ce que tu as dit, et pourtant je m'y… non rien. Enfin, puisque tu sembles soulagé quand on te vole la vedette, je n'allais pas me priver, si ?  
- Et bien alors, heu... Merci, Sarah. Je ne savais pas trop comment me défaire de toutes ces paires d'yeux braquées sur moi. Mais pourquoi cette réaction, en fait ? Je suppose que beaucoup de sorciers peuvent en faire autant.  
- Oh que non... soupira Théodore. Harry, mon vieux, c'est une très mauvaise chose.  
- C'est mal de dire à cette bestiole de ne pas dévorer Justin ?  
- C'est ça que tu as dit ? Personne n'a rien compris. Sauf le serpent, apparemment.  
- J'ai parlé une autre langue ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte... C'est donc pour cela que c'est un « don » magique ? Mais sinon... J'aurais dû laisser Justin finir au Club des Chasseurs sans tête ?  
- Non, bien sur. Mais en fait... La célébrité de Serpentard vient de ce qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents. C'est de là que vient son surnom, et le serpent sur notre bannière.  
- Oh m***e ! souffla Harry. Et maintenant...  
- Tout le monde va croire que c'est toi, son héritier.  
- Peut-être. Mais pour les deux agressions, j'ai d'excellents alibis. Même si tout le monde croit que j'y suis pour quelque chose, ils vont avoir du mal à le prouver.  
- Comme on va avoir du mal à prouver que tu es ou pas un Serpentard par le sang, ajouta Théodore. Ce vieux Salazar a vécu il y a au moins mille ans. Tu pourrais bien faire partie de sa famille.  
- Je ne sais pas. Du coté de ma mère, ils étaient Moldus. Et toute la famille de mon père est passée par Gryffondor, à l'exception de quelques Serdaigle. C'est ce que m'a raconté Hagrid. Ca ne colle pas.  
- Un point en ta faveur. Mais à partir de maintenant, marche sur des œufs, conseilla Sarah avant de gagner son dortoir.  
Une fois couchée, elle rangea dans un coin sûr de sa tête la formule employée par Pansy, puis sombra dans le sommeil, rêvant aux contes de son enfance où des héros terrassaient des dragons avec une main dans le dos…  
De son côté, Harry ferma soigneusement les rideaux autour de son lit et se mit à réfléchir. Il resta éveillé des heures durant, cette nuit-là. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Il était le premier Serpentard après une longue lignée de Gryffondor. Et il était incapable de dire quelque chose en fourchelang comme ça, en claquant dans les doigts. Il faudrait qu'il parle avec Justin le lendemain, pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était vraiment passé. En admettant qu'on veuille bien lui adresser la parole. Ou lui laisser le temps d'en placer une.

Mais le lendemain, la petite chute de neige qui avait marqué la soirée s'était transformée en un épais blizzard et les cours du matin, qui nécessitaient de sortir du château, furent annulés. Le professeur Chourave en profiterait pour enfiler des chaussettes à ses mandragores, une opération délicate qu'elle ne voulait confier à personne d'autre. Surtout que ces plantes étaient devenues indispensables pour ramener Colin à la vie.  
Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Harry, assis près de la cheminée, ruminait une foule de sombres pensées. Théodore et Sarah menaient paisiblement une partie d'échecs quand Drago Malefoy pointa son museau de fouine hors du dortoir. Harry se prépara au pire et fit mine de ne pas remarquer que son camarade s'inclinait presque devant lui. En fait, il se leva et sortit dans le couloir. Il avait envie d'aller parler à Justin pour lui expliquer de quoi il retournait. Drago lui emboîta le pas. Harry passa dans des corridors mal éclairés. La neige adhérait au bas des fenêtres, masquant le peu de jour qui filtrait à travers la tempête. Devant la classe de métamorphose, Harry entendit McGonagall hurler sur quelqu'un qui avait changé son camarade en blaireau. Il aurait bien aimé voir ça, mais c'était impossible sans entrer dans la salle. Il abandonna donc cette réjouissance et continua sa marche vers la bibliothèque. Derrière lui, il entendait les pas de Drago qui suivait.  
Arrivé dans le domaine de Pince, Harry se rendit compte que la vieille dame n'était pas à sa place. Peut-être était-elle entrain de soigner un mal de gorge ? Il repéra un groupe de Poufsouffle qui bavardaient non loin. Il s'approcha, mais ne vit pas Justin dans le lot. En revanche, Harry entendit parfaitement leur conversation.  
- J'ai conseillé à Justin de se cacher dans le dortoir, disait un gros costaud. Si Potter l'a choisi comme prochaine victime, il vaut mieux qu'il se fasse tout petit. Il s'y attendait depuis qu'il a dit devant Potter qu'il avait des parents moldus. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'il faut dire devant l'héritier de Serpentard, non ?  
- Alors, tu penses que c'est vraiment Potter, Ernie ? interrogea Hannah Abbot.  
- Réfléchis un peu, Hannah. Il parle fourchelang. Tu connais beaucoup d'honnêtes sorciers qui parlent fourchelang ?  
- Ben en fait, je ne connais aucun sorcier qui le parle tout court... fit Hannah sans se démonter. Et puis, réfléchis, Ernie. Potter n'avait pas ouvert la bouche que le serpent se tournait déjà vers Justin. C'est après que Potter ait parlé qu'il s'est détourné.  
- Merci, Abbot, fit Harry depuis son rayonnage.  
Les têtes des quatre Poufsouffle se tournèrent vers lui dans un bel ensemble.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? balbutia Ernie, terrifié.  
- Moi ? Rien. C'est passionnant de t'écouter monter des théories. Heureusement pour moi que ta copine a un meilleur sens de l'observation que toi.  
- J'ai vu l'inscription sur le mur.  
- Comme toute l'école, remarqua Harry.  
- Miss Teigne a été pétrifiée. Tu as eu des ennuis avec Rusard.  
- Comme toute l'école, répéta Harry en souriant. Et de plus, le professeur Chourave peut témoigner de mon innocence. Tu remettrais en cause la parole de ta directrice ?  
Ernie rougit violemment, tandis que Abbot hochait la tête d'un air convaincu.  
- Tu as fait disparaître Tu-sais-qui. Tu ne peux pas être si mauvais que ça... dit-elle timidement.  
- Personne ne sait comment il a survécu, répliqua Ernie. Seul un mage noir très puissant pouvait survivre. Je pense que Tu-sais-qui voulait se débarrasser d'un concurrent potentiel.  
- Irrécupérable, soupira Harry. Dis-moi, si je suis vraiment l'affreux sorcier que tu décris, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de vous réduire en cendres tous les quatre ? Hum ?  
Ernie resta silencieux.  
- Peut-être que je n'en ai pas les moyens. Tu vois, Ernie, si j'avais vraiment un gros monstre à mes ordres, je ne lui demanderais pas de faire la chasse aux enfants de Moldus.  
- Et qui tu lui demanderais de virer ?  
- Pour commencer, l'espèce de petite fouine qui se trouve juste à côté de moi. N'est-ce pas, Drago ?  
Malefoy devint presque cramoisi de rage.  
- Je suis sûr que Serpentard aurait une bien meilleure réputation si tu n'encombrais pas cette maison, ajouta Harry d'un ton féroce. Mais j'y pense... C'est toi qui traites tous les enfants de Moldus de Sang-de-bourbe à chaque occasion. Et tu semblais très heureux en lisant ce message sur le mur. Tu dois sûrement avoir une idée sur l'identité de ce Serpentard-là ?  
Pris par surprise, Drago regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds.  
- Mais Potter...  
- On va mettre les choses au clair pour toi et ces quatre trembleurs : je ne suis pas l'héritier de Serpentard. Et même si je l'étais, je refuserais de rendre service à des individus aussi infects que toi.  
Ceci dit, il tourna les talons et quitta la bibliothèque, croisant Mlle Pince au passage.  
La tête ailleurs, Harry suivit un couloir d'un pas chancelant. Il était si en colère qu'il ne faisait plus attention à la direction qu'il suivait. Il se cogna alors contre quelque chose de très haut qui le projeta à terre.  
- Bonjour Hagrid, dit Harry en relevant les yeux.  
Le visage du garde-chasse était presque entièrement dissimulé par un épais passe-montagne en laine couvert de neige. On ne pouvait cependant le confondre avec un autre adulte, car il occupait toute la hauteur du couloir. Un coq mort se balançait au bout d'une de ses mains gantées.  
- Ça va Harry ? demanda Hagrid après avoir enlevé son passe-montagne. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Le cours de botanique a été annulé. Et vous ?  
Hagrid montra le pauvre coq.  
- Le deuxième qu'on me tue ce trimestre. C'est soit un renard, soit un gobelin buveur de sang. Et j'ai besoin de l'autorisation du directeur pour jeter un sort autour de mon poulailler.  
- Votre coq n'a pas été mangé. Vous êtes sûr que personne ne vous fait une mauvaise blague ?  
- Ne manquerait plus que ça. Dis donc, tu ne m'as pas l'air en forme. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Harry résolut de ne pas lui répéter les propos tenus par les Poufsouffle. Connaissant Hagrid, il savait que le garde-chasse était capable d'aller les sermonner pour leur apprendre à vivre.  
- Ah! Bonjour Hagrid ! clama une voix derrière eux.  
Puis la voix mourut. Harry vit Justin Finch-Fletchley les dépasser d'un pas rapide, le visage pâle.  
- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'étonna Hagrid.  
- Oh rien… gronda Harry. Juste que je suis l'héritier de Serpentard et qu'il a peur d'être ma prochaine cible.  
Le grand rire de Hagrid résonna entre les murs. S'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main, il tapa sur l'épaule de Harry.  
- Balivernes ! Bon, tu viens ? Je monte chez le directeur et l'entrée est sur ton chemin, je crois.  
- Ouais. Il faut que je récupère mon livre de métamorphose, ou le professeur McGonagall ne sera pas contente.  
Ils avancèrent tous les deux en bavardant au sujet des créatures fabuleuses que Hagrid apercevait en se baladant dans la forêt. Harry voulut lui parler du monstre, mais Hagrid semblait étonnement réticent sur ce point. Ils venaient d'arriver en haut d'un escalier quand Harry se prit les pieds dans quelque chose par terre.  
- Nom d'une gargouille ! s'exclama Hagrid.  
Par terre était étendu Justin, raide et froid, les yeux ouverts dans une expression d'intense surprise. Et juste à côté de lui, flottant en l'air…  
- Nick ? Mais comment ?  
Le fantôme était à présent noir comme la fumée d'une usine et sa tête penchait sur son épaule. Harry frissonna. Son cœur cognait dans ses côtes, à lui en faire mal. Il aperçut une file d'araignées qui se sauvaient à toutes pattes. Lui et Hagrid n'étaient pas rassurés. Et si l'agresseur se trouvait encore tout près ?  
- Il faut aller chercher Pomfresh, murmura Harry, la gorge sèche.  
- Tiens, tiens… Le petit pote Potter et son grand copain ! Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les deux ?  
Peeves s'interrompit et fit une cabriole pour descendre au niveau de Justin.  
- ATTAQUE ! ATTAQUE ! hurla-t-il. NOUVELLE ATTAQUE ! AUCUN VIVANT, AUCUN FANTÔME N'EST À L'ABRI ! SAUVE QUI PEUT ! ATTAAAAAQUE !  
Toutes les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas, répandant des flots d'élèves dans les couloirs. La confusion était énorme. Hagrid dut faire barrage pour empêcher Justin d'être piétiné. Harry se faisait tout petit à côté du géant. McGonagall sortit de sa classe et fit détoner sa baguette pour rétablir le silence.  
- Pris sur le fait ! s'exclama Ernie en montrant Harry d'un geste théâtral.  
- Bien Hagrid. Je crois que notre problème est réglé, commenta froidement la co-directrice.  
- Mais professeur, intervint Hagrid. J'étais avec Harry quand nous sommes tombés sur Finch-Fletchley. Il ne peut pas l'avoir attaqué.  
Harry était partagé entre une haine folle contre la chef de Gryffondor et une grande reconnaissance pour Hagrid. Serpentard ou pas, il lui restait fidèle. Il faut dire qu'il le voyait mal mentir à qui que ce fût, même si sa vie en dépendait.  
- Suivez-moi, fit sèchement McGonagall.  
Hagrid fermant la marche, ils avancèrent vers une gargouille tandis que plusieurs élèves éventaient Nick vers l'escalier et que les professeurs Flitwick et Sinistra emportaient Justin.  
- Sorbet citron, dit McGonagall.  
La gargouille s'anima soudain et glissa de côté pour les laisser passer. Harry apprécia le magnifique escalier en colimaçon à rampe de cuivre. Quand ils posèrent le pied dessus, il se mit à tourner lentement sur lui-même en s'élevant. Enfin, alors que Harry commençait à avoir le tournis, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte de chêne ciré avec un heurtoir de bronze en forme de griffon.  
Harry comprit qu'ils étaient devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.


	12. le Polynectar

Salut à tous et bienvenue à Florelle qui vient de rejoindre le groupe de la revue !

Pour votre grande patience, voici tout frais servi un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture (et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas une fois que vous aurez fini...)

Chapitre 12 : le Polynectar

McGonagall frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit silencieusement. Ils entrèrent tous les trois et la co-directrice leur ordonna d'attendre. Puis elle les laissa seuls.  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Le bureau de Dumbledore était plus intéressant que celui de Lockhart, et plus chaleureux que celui de Rogue. S'il n'avait pas eu si peur d'être renvoyé, Harry aurait beaucoup apprécié de se trouver là.  
Le bureau était une grande pièce circulaire, bien éclairée, pleine de petits bruits bizarres. Posés sur des tables élégantes, d'étranges instruments d'argent bourdonnaient, sifflaient, émettaient de la vapeur... Les murs étaient couverts de portraits d'anciens directeurs et directrices qui somnolaient dans leurs cadres. Harry se surprit à chercher un Serpentard parmi cette assemblée. Il reconnut uniquement le vieux choixpeau, posé sur une étagère au-dessus du large bureau à pieds en serres d'oiseau. Harry s'avança vers l'artefact. Celui-ci haussa un « sourcil » de vieux cuir bruni.  
- Tu te fais des cheveux blancs, Potter ? demanda la voix nasillarde.  
- J'ai de quoi, non ? Tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée de m'envoyer à Serpentard ? Tout le monde pense que je suis le fameux héritier.  
- Ben... Je persiste à penser que Gryffondor ne t'aurait pas permis de développer tes talents. Je trouve que tu te débrouilles très bien, pour le moment. Tu sais choisir tes amis et tu réfléchis souvent avant d'agir. Que demander de mieux ?  
- C'est vrai. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.  
- Non, non... Je n'ai pas souvent de la visite...  
Harry retourna vers Hagrid.  
- Il ne parle pas beaucoup en dehors des répartitions, fit remarquer le garde-chasse. Sûr qu'il doit s'ennuyer un peu.  
Un caquètement rauque se fit entendre. Harry et Hagrid virent alors un oiseau d'aspect misérable, à l'allure de dinde à moitié plumée, installé sur un perchoir près de la porte. Le volatile avait l'air bien malade et ses yeux étaient vitreux.  
- Pauvre Fumseck, dit Hagrid. Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps.  
A ces mots, l'oiseau s'embrasa d'un coup dans une gerbe de flammes. Harry laissa échapper un cri horrifié et chercha des yeux un peu d'eau. Mais Hagrid fit non de la tête. L'oiseau émit un cri perçant et bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'un tas de cendres fumantes sur le sol.  
- Mais...  
- Fumseck est un phénix, Harry, expliqua Hagrid. Quand il devient trop faible, il s'enflamme et renaît. Tiens, regarde !  
Une minuscule tête fripée émergea du tas de cendres en piaillant.  
- Ah ! Il était temps qu'il fasse quelque chose, dit Dumbledore en entrant. C'est dommage que vous l'ayez vu le jour de sa combustion. La plupart du temps, il est très joli, avec son plumage rouge et or. Fascinantes créatures que ces phénix... Ils peuvent porter de très lourdes charges, leurs larmes ont de grands pouvoirs de guérison et ils sont très fidèles, expliqua le directeur à un Harry passionné.  
Puis le garçon se rappela pourquoi il avait été amené dans ce bureau.  
- Ce n'est pas lui qui a fait ça ! s'exclama Hagrid en voyant les yeux perçants de Dumbledore se poser sur Harry. J'étais entrain de parler avec lui quand Justin est passé à côté de nous. C'est seulement après que nous l'avons trouvé !  
Dumbledore voulait dire quelque chose, mais les moulinets de Hagrid, répandant des plumes de coq sur le bureau, et ses protestations, l'empêchaient de parler.  
- Je suis prêt à jurer devant le ministre que ce n'est pas lui !  
- Hagrid...  
- Ce n'est pas lui le coupable et...  
- Hagrid ! Je ne crois pas non plus que Harry soit l'auteur de ces agressions. La simple évidence le prouve, puisqu'il était toujours accompagné lorsqu'elles ont eu lieu.  
Aux oreilles de Harry, le directeur n'avait pas l'air si convaincu que ça. De son côté, Hagrid, un peu embarrassée par son emportement, sortit du bureau en silence.  
- Vous ne me croyez pas coupable ? voulut vérifier Harry.  
- Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais déjà plus dans cette école, trancha sèchement le directeur. Néanmoins, je voudrais savoir si quoi que ce soit te tracasse à ce sujet...  
Harry songea à la voix désincarnée qui avait résonné dans les couloirs. Il pensa aussi à la crainte qu'il avait d'être malgré tout un héritier de Salazar. Aussi répondit-il sans sourciller :  
- Non, monsieur. Il n'y a rien.

- Alors, bravo pour le héros charismatique et populaire ! Je profite de la faible importance du programme de Défense de seconde année pour lui envoyer le meilleur professeur de charisme et popularité qui existe, et à présent tous les élèves pensent que tu l'as envoyé à Serpentard pour raisons familiales !  
- Allons, professeur, ne dramatisez pas… Il est à présent aux abois, mais cela ne va qu'accentuer sa rage de découvrir qui est l'héritier caché de Salazar… Il pourrait être intéressant de mettre la main sur cette seconde descendance dont parlent certains des écrits de l'époque…  
- Oui, c'est le meilleur moyen de le perdre ! Il est quand même le seul à pouvoir L'écarter définitivement… Que crois-tu qu'il va tenter de faire s'il le trouve, ce fameux second héritier ?  
- S'il était à Gryff, il essaierait sans doute de l'arrêter lui-même en effet… Mais les Serpentard apprennent à ne pas se jeter en avant tête baissée… Il préviendra forcément quelqu'un : il suffira simplement d'être plus à l'écoute que l'année dernière…  
- Tu joues avec l'esprit humain, choixpeau : et l'esprit d'un enfant est plus chaotique que jamais…  
- Oui, mais moi, je m'y connais en esprits d'enfants, car je suis là pour ça.  
Sur ce, le choixpeau magique se tourna de lui-même sur son étagère, laissant le directeur à ses pensées.

La double agression contre Nick et Justin transforma le malaise qui régnait dans l'école en véritable paranoïa. De façon surprenante, voire choquante, c'était le sort du fantôme qui inquiétait le plus les élèves. Comment pouvait-on faire subir un tel traitement à quelqu'un qui était déjà mort ? Il y eut une ruée pour réserver des places dans le Poudlard Express qui devait ramener les étudiants chez eux pour Noël.  
- C'est pas joyeux, commenta Théodore en apprenant la nouvelle. Il ne restera plus que nous, Malefoy et ses deux abrutis, plus les Gryffondor qui veulent utiliser leur potion pourrie !  
De son côté, Harry était plutôt content que les autres s'en aillent. Il en avait assez de voir tout le monde l'éviter dans les couloirs, comme s'il allait mordre. Il ne supportait plus les murmures et les doigts pointés sur lui.  
Fred et George semblaient bien les seuls à tirer parti de la situation, et à la retourner à son avantage. Souvent, ils s'amusaient à faire des courbettes devant Harry en saluant le « noble héritier de Serpentard » ou lui ouvraient la marche avec des airs de gardes royaux. Cette mise en scène faisait bien rire les autres Serpentard, mais ne plaisait pas du tout à Percy Weasley, ni à sa jeune sœur. Celle-ci piquait une crise à chaque fois qu'un des jumeaux brandissait une tête d'ail sur le passage de Harry, soi-disant pour le faire fuir.  
-Attention, attention, Percy ! Laisse passer Harry, il doit aller prendre le thé avec son serpent préféré.  
- Je me demande comment le serpent peut boire, d'ailleurs. Qu'il prenne l'anse de la tasse avec sa queue, passe encore. Mais avec quoi tient-il la soucoupe ?  
Cette dernière sortie avait bien fait rire. Harry ne s'offensait pas de ces facéties. Si les jumeaux trouvaient ridicule qu'on le soupçonne, tout n'était pas perdu. Même si Fred et George étaient bien isolés au sein des Gryffondor.  
A présent, c'était eux qu'on regardait de travers.

Un matin, après le petit déjeuner, Sarah entraîna ses amis à part, agitant une lettre qu'un hibou avait déposée devant elle quelques minutes plus tôt.  
- Ça y est, j'ai une réponse ! Papa m'avait prévu que ce serait long, mais ils ont fini d'éplucher les documents familiaux !  
- Tu veux dire… à propos de Salazar ? demanda Harry.  
- Oui. Mes parents ont passé le grand arbre généalogique de la famille Cobbyte au peigne fin, même les livrets détaillants les branches qui dépassaient de la toile. Ils ont tout vérifié, depuis nos plus lointains ancêtres jusqu'à maintenant, en passant par notre fondateur, Aspex'Cobra le Barbare, dit « pleureur » ; et ils n'ont rien trouvé.  
- Attends, dit Théo. Un barbare, et ils l'appelaient « pleureur » ?  
- Ben tu te souviens que moi-même, je suis très sensible à la lumière ? C'est un défaut héréditaire, qui s'est atténué au fil des générations. Aspex pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dès qu'il voyait le soleil. Il a dû apprendre à se battre les yeux bandés, ne découvrant ses yeux qu'en intérieur.  
- OK, je vois ça d'ici, lâcha Harry. Donc, tu disais qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé ?  
- Exact : il n'y a personne dans la famille qui soit lié, de près ou de loin, à Salazar Serpentard. Ils ont aussi tenté deux ou trois recherches sur lui, mais n'ont pas pu faire grand-chose : je pense que toutes les infos le concernant sont en la possession de sorciers.  
- Ça se comprendrait, répondit Théo. Oups ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? Si on ne se dépêche pas, on va être en retard !  
- Oui, allons-y !

Le trimestre se termina enfin, au grand soulagement de ceux qui restaient au château. Quelques rares Poufsouffle et Serdaigle traînaient encore dans les couloirs. De Gryffondor, en seconde année, restaient Granger, cinq Weasley et Londubat. A Serpentard, la bande de Drago et celle de Harry. Les deux groupes affectaient de s'ignorer totalement.  
Le matin de Noël, Harry et Théodore décidèrent de paresser un peu avant d'aller ouvrir leurs cadeaux, si toutefois il y en avait. Mais leurs projets furent réduits à néant pas l'arrivée de Sarah.  
- Debout, là-d'dans ! cria-t-elle en tirant leurs rideaux.  
- Saraaaah... C'est un dortoir de garçons, ici. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Regarde ça.  
Elle éleva devant leurs yeux une fiole remplie d'une potion brunâtre, et une odeur de chou trop cuit envahit la pièce.  
- Pouah ! C'est quoi, ça ?  
- Polynectar, mon ami. Granger l'a terminé ce matin. J'ai profité de son retour aux quartiers de Gryffondor pour lui en emprunter un peu.  
- Et en qui comptes-tu te déguiser ?  
- Tu verras bien. C'est juste histoire de semer un peu le trouble dans les esprits...  
- Te fais entièrement confiance pour ça, murmura Théodore en se levant, grognon.  
Les garçons allèrent déballer leurs présents. Théodore mit de côté le livre sur la généalogie sorcière envoyé par son père en disant qu'il le revendrait à la première occasion. En revanche, il apprécia au plus haut point les douceurs et les photos expédiées par ses oncles et ses cousins de Nouvelle-Zélande.  
Harry reçut un cure-dents de la part des Dursley, qui lui fut aussitôt confisqué par Hedwige, qui trouvait que cela faisait un jouet très amusant. Hagrid avait envoyé des caramels qui furent mis à ramollir devant le feu. Sarah et Théodore lui avaient déniché un livre de quidditch et un sac de gâteaux en provenance des jumeaux se mit à sauter autour de la salle commune en sifflant un air guilleret.  
- Ils ne se referont pas... soupira Harry entre deux rires.

En dépit des Gryffondor et de leur infâme mixture, et aussi de la réputation non moins déplaisante qu'il traînait derrière lui, Harry parvint à passer un excellent réveillon.  
La grande salle avait été magnifiquement décorée par les bons soins de Flitwick : en plus des sapins couverts de givres, des guirlandes de houx et des boules de gui, une neige magique, tiède et sèche, tombait doucement du plafond. Dumbledore donna de la voix pour chanter quelques cantiques et Hagrid les reprit, sa voix devenant de plus en plus tonitruante au fur et à mesure que baissait le niveau de son pichet de vin. Rogue avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Harry aurait cru que son directeur ferait une exception pour Noël et se montrerait un brin moins asocial à cette période, mais il s'était trompé.  
De l'autre côté de la salle, Fred et George ricanaient en se désignant l'insigne de préfet de Percy, qui affichait désormais la mention « Benêt », à l'insu de leur frère, bien sur. Harry et Sarah grignotaient des gâteaux quand Théodore les tira par la manche et leur montra Granger, Londubat et Weasley qui sortaient de table.  
- D'accord... fit Sarah. Vous deux, rentrez dans la salle commune et faites comme si tout allait bien. Moi, je vais aller musarder un peu.  
Les deux garçons repartirent donc vers leurs quartiers tandis que Sarah suivait discrètement les trois Gryffondor. Malefoy prit la direction des appartements des Serpentard, mais ses deux gorilles restèrent à table. Les pâtisseries avaient sur eux un attrait considérable.  
- Alors, elle n'est pas avec vous, votre Sang-de-bourbe ? hargna Malefoy en voyant Harry et Théodore paisiblement assis devant la cheminée.  
- Elle a dû aller potasser à la bibliothèque, fit négligemment Théodore, avant de se replonger dans la contemplation des flammes.

Pendant ce temps-là... Sarah observait attentivement le manège de Londubat et Weasley. Ils avaient disposé des gâteaux sur le chemin des quartiers Serpentard. Crabbe et Goyle les avaient mangés. Et ils étaient aussitôt tombés dans un profond sommeil. Somnifère, songea Sarah. Heureusement que Granger a de la cervelle pour trois.  
Puis les deux gorilles furent enfermés dans un placard à balais après que les Gryffondor leur eurent pris quelques cheveux et leurs chaussures. Sarah savait qu'ils allaient rejoindre Hermione dans l'antre de Mimi. Elle les suivit donc sans se presser. Elle entendit Granger expliquer la dernière phase du plan. Elle avait même pensé à prendre des robes à la blanchisserie. Cela voulait dire que les garçons allaient laisser les leurs derrière eux... Tapie dans une cabine, Sarah attendit que Ronald et Neville avalent leur potion. Elle les entendit se plaindre. La transformation n'était sûrement pas agréable. Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix d'Hermione dit qu'elle n'allait pas les accompagner, finalement. Sarah fronça les sourcils. La Je-sais-tout aurait-elle commis une erreur ? En tout cas, une fois les deux garçons dehors, Sarah se glissa vers leurs affaires et y subtilisa la robe de Londubat, dont la taille équivalait à peu près à la sienne. Elle ôta sa propre robe et son pull à bordure vert et argent, puis enfila la robe du Gryffondor. Elle quitta silencieusement les toilettes et se réfugia dans une salle de classe vide. Elle prit alors le cheveu châtain et frisotté qu'elle avait récupéré sur la robe de Harry le jour du club de duel. Un cheveu d'Hermione. Et elle le mit dans la potion. Celle-ci fuma et prit une teinte glauque. Prenant son courage et la fiole à deux mains, Sarah avala son contenu. Elle étouffa un cri rauque quand la transformation commença. Elle sentit des démangeaisons sous la peau de son crane et ses mains et ses pieds changèrent de forme. Elle eut l'impression que toutes ses articulations craquaient.  
Sarah se retrouva par terre, à quatre pattes, la tête sonnant comme une cloche et l'estomac en déroute. Elle se releva péniblement, s'observa dans un miroir de poche et sortit. Elle savait qu'il fallait monter pour gagner les quartiers des Gryffondor. En fait, grâce aux jumeaux Weasley, elle en connaissait assez bien le chemin. Parfois, ils étaient un peu trop bavards...  
Mais une fois devant la Grosse Dame, elle fut bien ennuyée.  
- Que fais-tu là, Granger ?  
_(Ah, parfait. Premier essai…)_  
- Bonsoir, Percy. Je voulais aller prendre des notes dans le dortoir mais... J'ai oublié le mot de passe... gémit Sarah.  
- Antochère, clama Percy.  
- Merci beaucoup, dit Sarah avant de grimper les marches quatre à quatre. _(C'est drôlement facile, dis donc ! S'il ne m'avait pas appelé Granger, j'aurai vérifié à nouveau que je n'avais pas piqué un cheveu de Londubat…)_ Dans le dortoir des filles, elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer la valise de Granger.

Perdant patience, Drago se leva brusquement et partit en quête de ses deux acolytes. Harry et Théodore restèrent paisiblement assis au coin du feu, tandis que Marcus Flint leur expliquait ses projets, tant pour l'équipe de quidditch de la maison que pour son avenir professionnel.  
Le retour de Malefoy, suivi de ses chiens de garde, interrompit la conversation.  
- Ils ont l'air bizarre, remarqua Flint en se grattant l'occiput. Ils doivent avoir du mal à digérer tout ce qu'ils ont mangé pendant le repas, sans doute.  
- Tu penses la même chose que moi ? murmura Harry à l'oreille de Théodore.  
- Question superflue, répondit Nott. Je crois que nous avons trouvé nos polynectarisés…  
- La peste de ce Weasley ! disait Malefoy. Attendez-moi ici, tous les deux. Je vais vous chercher ça. Mon père vient de me l'envoyer.  
Les deux faux Serpentard avaient l'air franchement mal à l'aise. Marcus cessa de parler vif et balais pour s'intéresser au phénomène. En fait, la plupart des quelques étudiants en vert prêtaient une attention particulière à ce que Drago allait ramener.  
Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en brandissant une coupure de journal.  
- Ca va vous faire rire, dit-il en entamant la lecture avec délectation.  
_Enquête au Ministère de la Magie__  
__Arthur Weasley, directeur du Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat moldu, s'est vu infliger une amende cinquante gallions pour avoir ensorcelé une voiture moldue. Mr Lucius Malefoy, membre du conseil d'administration de l'école Poudlard, où la voiture ensorcelée a été accidentée il y a quelques mois, a demandé la démission de MrWeasley. « Weasley a terni la réputation du ministère », a déclaré Mr Malefoy à notre reporter. « Il n'a aucune compétence pour rédiger des projets de lois et son ridicule Acte de Protection des Moldus devrait être immédiatement abandonné. »_  
- Il abuse, fit négligemment remarquer un Serpentard de sixième année en faisant mine de se polir les ongles. A la moindre querelle de services, le voilà qui ressaute sur son dada… Drago, il va falloir que ton père consulte. Un pareil rabâchage, c'est signe de sénilité précoce.  
Drago devint rouge de fureur.  
- Et puis, ajouta Harry non sans plaisir, c'est drôle que ton père ne parle pas de l'esclandre qu'il a créé chez Fleury et Bott en attaquant une élève d'origine moldue et deux parents moldus qui accompagnaient leur fille. Quand on voit ce type de comportement, on se dit que la protection des Moldus est plus que jamais à l'ordre du jour…  
Crabbe – hem, hem ! – émit un grognement.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? aboya Drago.  
- Mal à l'estomac…  
- Alors va à l'infirmerie et donne un coup de pied à ces Sang-de-bourbe de ma part. Ça m'étonne que le journal n'en ait pas encore parlé. Sans doute que Dumbledore fait tout pour étouffer l'affaire. Il va se faire renvoyer, s'il continue comme ça.  
- Lucius adorerait devenir directeur, susurra Marcus à l'oreille de Harry. Même par personne interposée.  
- Sa nomination a été la pire chose qui soit jamais arrivé à cette école, poursuivit Drago. Dumbledore aime les Moldus. Un directeur digne de ce nom n'aurait jamais admis ce rogaton de Colin Crivey. Je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir été envoyé à Durmstrang. Cette école a une autre réputation !  
- Laquelle ? interrogea Harry à voix basse.  
- De pratiquer la magie noire. Mais de toute façon, eux aussi ont des enfants de Moldus dans leurs classes. Pas idiots au point de se priver d'une telle force. Sans ces élèves, Poudlard serait saigné à blanc, grogna Théodore.  
- Mais il y a d'autres personnes douteuses, par ici, reprit Malefoy en regardant Harry. Qui ne se conduisent pas comme de vrais sorciers et qui traînent avec des parvenues Sang-de-bourbe.  
- Varie ton vocabulaire, Malefoy, ça devient lassant, ton manque d'imagination, fit Harry depuis le fond de son fauteuil.  
- Si seulement je savais qui est l'héritier ! soupira Drago. Je pourrais l'aider.  
- Tu dois bien avoir une idée, fit Goyle.  
- Tu sais bien que non, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? répondit sèchement Malefoy. Et mon père ne veut rien me dire sur ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que la chambre a été ouverte. Bon, c'était il y a cinquante ans, donc avant qu'il soit élève ici, mais il connaît toute l'histoire. Seulement, il a trop peur que j'aie des ennuis si je sais trop de chose. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'un Sang-de-bourbe est mort, la dernière fois. J'aimerais bien que ce soit Granger, cette fois.  
Un des deux colosses parut prêt à frapper. Malefoy ne fit pas attention et expliqua que celui qui avait ouvert la Chambre cinquante ans auparavant avait sans doute été envoyé à Azkaban.  
- Quoi ça ? murmura Harry.  
- Prison des sorciers, répondit Théodore sur le même ton.  
Malefoy méritait sa réputation de personne peu discrète, car il raconta que le ministère avait fait procéder à une perquisition chez lui. Cela ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd et tout le monde à dix mètres à la ronde en prit bonne note. Plus encore quand il annonça fièrement que la famille disposait d'une cache sous le parquet du salon. _(Ce sera évidemment répété, amplifié, déf… Non, pas besoin en fait : répéter aux jumeaux suffira…)_  
Les cheveux de Crabbe se mirent à rougir progressivement, tandis que Goyle devenait moins trapu. Les deux garçons se sauvèrent brusquement, sous le nez d'un Drago perplexe. Théodore se frotta les mains.  
- On ne sait pas qui est l'héritier, mais on a quand même appris pas mal de trucs intéressants.

Près des toilettes, Sarah se disait la même chose. En une demi-heure de fouilles dans les affaires de Granger, elle avait récupéré une dizaine de recettes de potions puissantes, des annotations sur plusieurs sortilèges de métamorphose et tout plein de potins de la part des filles de Gryffondor des années supérieures. Harry était toujours considéré comme l'héritier. Bande d'andouilles ! se dit Sarah, tout en songeant que Ginny Weasley n'était pas si disserte.  
Elle entra dans les toilettes, changea de robe et s'apprêtait à partir quand elle entendit quelqu'un pleurer, qui n'était pas Mimi. Apparemment, Granger avait de gros soucis. Haussant les épaules, Sarah repartit vers les quartiers de Serpentard avec son butin.  
Chemin faisant, elle croisa Ronald et Neville, qui semblaient particulièrement pressés. Mais elle ne prit pas la peine de libérer Crabbe et Goyle, dont les voix se faisaient entendre à travers la porte du placard à balais.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin qu'on apprit que Granger avait été admise à l'infirmerie avec d'étranges symptômes.


	13. un Journal très Intime

Salut à vous, nobles lecteurs !

Aujourd'hui, nous parlon d'un curieux petit journal... Installez-vous bien et bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 13 : un Journal très Intime

Hermione resta plusieurs semaines à l'infirmerie, alimentant ainsi les rumeurs les plus folles. Tous les élèves rentrant de vacances pensaient qu'elle avait été pétrifiée, mais Londubat signala qu'elle pouvait parler. Donc, rien à craindre de ce côté. Pomfresh avait tout de même pensé à entourer le lit de sa patiente de longs rideaux épais, pour lui éviter l'embarras d'être vue avec un visage couvert de poils et une longue queue de chat.  
Neville lui rendait visite assez souvent. Harry et Théodore, un peut attristés de la voir dans cet état, s'invitèrent aussi de temps en temps. Hermione était toujours entourée d'une pile de devoirs.  
- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, hein ? fit Harry, dubitatif, en regardant la pile de parchemins.  
- Il faut que je reste au niveau et ne pas faire comme ce fainéant de Weasley, qui assure que s'il avait comme moi des poils et une moustache, il en profiterait pour ne plus travailler  
- Hermione, même si tu t'arrêtais de plancher quelques jours, tu serais toujours au niveau. Ça sert à quoi, cette course à la première place ?  
Elle regarda Théodore comme si celui-ci venait de dire une énormité. Le garçon haussa les épaules avant de remarquer un morceau de papier doré qui dépassait de sous l'oreiller de sa camarade.  
- Tiens, c'est quoi ?  
- Juste une simple carte pour me souhaiter un bon rétablissement, répondit Hermione en rosissant.  
- De la part de Lockhart, je suppose ? siffla Théodore. Du genre « meilleurs vœux de bonne santé », suivi de l'étalage de tous ses titres ? Eh bien, pour une fille rationnelle, tu perds vite les pédales.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? interrogea Hermione quand il eut tourné les talons.  
- C'est facile à deviner, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu penserais en voyant un garçon qui devient jaloux dès qu'un autre s'approche de toi ?  
- Qu'il est idiot d'agir ainsi ; je ne lui appartiens pas.  
- Parfois, tu es aussi épaisse que Weasley. Salut.  
En sortant dans le couloir, Harry rejoignit Théodore, qui semblait assez dépité.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve, Harry ? Que des ménagères en perte de charme se pâment devant lui, d'accord ? Mais elle ? Je ne supporte plus ce baratineur.  
Ses plaintes changèrent de sujet quand il vit la quantité de devoirs qu'il leur restait encore à faire. Rogue leur avait donné tant de travail que Harry ne pensait pas avoir le temps de tout faire avant sa sixième année. Il y passerait une partie de la nuit et parviendrait tout de même à les rendre à temps. Du moins, il l'espérait. Depuis la seconde victoire sur Gryffondor, ses relations avec son directeur s'étaient nettement détendues et Rogue se montrait presque civil. Enfin, autant qu'avec les autres Serpentard. Harry trouvait cela très gratifiant. Il bénéficiait aussi de la sympathie de Flitwick et de Chourave, ainsi que de Hagrid. Cela compensait agréablement la froideur apparente du directeur et de son adjointe.  
- J'EN AI ASSEZ ! rugit une voix au-dessus de leurs têtes.  
- Ça, c'est Rusard, murmura Harry.  
Lui et Théodore montèrent rapidement les marches et se cachèrent pour écouter. Le vieux concierge paraissait fou de rage.  
- … Encore plus de travail pour moi ! Il va falloir la soirée pour tout nettoyer ! Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire ! Ça suffit ! Je vais voir Dumbledore !  
Une porte claqua au loin. Harry et Théodore jetèrent un œil dans le couloir. Rusard avait sans doute regagné son poste de veille habituel. Ils comprirent alors la colère du cracmol. Une immense flaque d'eau s'étendait dans le couloir, en provenance des toilettes de Mimi, qui gémissait sourdement depuis l'intérieur.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? marmonna Théodore en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Le mieux, c'est d'aller lui demander.  
Ils traversèrent la mare en faisant attention de ne pas mouiller leurs robes et entrèrent dans les toilettes.  
Mimi pleurait encore plus bruyamment que d'habitude. L'inondation avait éteint les chandelles éclairant ce local sinistre et on ne voyait plus grand-chose. Les plaintes de Mimi provenaient d'une cabine vers le fond de la pièce.  
- Qui est là ? gargouilla Mimi en gémissant. Vous êtes encore venus me jeter quelque chose à la figure ?  
- Pourquoi te jetterait-on des objets à la tête ? s'étonna Harry.  
- Ça, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander, répondit Mimi en émergeant de sa cabine et en répandant une nouvelle flaque sur le carrelage. Je suis ici, sans déranger personne, et on me balance un livre à la figure.  
- Les fantômes peuvent sentir les objets ? demanda Harry.  
- Non, dit Mimi. Il ne manquerait plus que ça fasse mal, en plus ! Mais tu imagines ce que ça peut représenter, de prendre un livre dans la tête ? J'en connais qui en ferait un concours ! termina-t-elle en criant.  
- Qui te l'a balancé ?  
- Aucune idée. J'étais assise dans le tuyau en réfléchissant à la mort et ça m'est tombé dessus.  
- Pour le jeter aux toilettes, ça devait vraiment être un bouquin pourri, commenta Théodore. C'est ce machin noir, là-bas ?  
- Exact.  
Il alla le ramasser, mais le tint fermé.  
- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? demanda Harry.  
- C'est peut-être un livre truqué. Les sorciers aiment bien bricoler les livres. Il y en a qui peuvent rendre aveugle, ou dépendant. Genre une fois que tu l'as commencé, tu ne peux plus t'arrêter de lire et tu dois tout faire d'une main. Y'a aussi les Sonnets d'un Sorcier. Tu le lis, et te voilà condamné à parler en vers pour le restant de ta vie.  
- Au moins, on peut faire une carrière de poète, avec ce truc. Mais vu l'état dans lequel il est, on ne risque rien à l'ouvrir, je pense.  
Ce que fit Théodore, non sans retenir son souffle.  
A priori, il s'agissait d'un de ces petits carnets qui servaient de journal intime ou d'agenda de rendez-vous. Il était vieux d'une cinquantaine d'années. La première page portait le nom de T.E. Jedusor.  
- Ça me dit quelque chose, fit Harry, pensif.  
- Ah ?  
- Ouais. J'ai entendu ce nom, accompagné de jurons bien sentis. Attends un peu... Ah ! Oui ! Les jumeaux. Après notre voyage en bagnole, ils ont dû nettoyer l'argenterie dans la salle des trophées et il y avait un écusson qui portait ce nom. Pour services rendus à l'école ou un truc comme ça.  
Théodore tourna toutes les pages.  
- Rien d'écrit là-dedans. Pas un rendez-vous, pas un nom, rien.  
- Quel intérêt de s'en débarrasser, surtout maintenant ?  
- Aucune idée. Peut-être que la personne ne voulait plus de cette vieillerie... hasarda Théodore.  
- En tout cas, ce Jedusor venait d'une famille de Moldus. Pour avoir acheté ça dans Vauxhall Road... Au moins une chose de sûre.  
- On se renseignera plus tard sur ce monsieur. Sortons d'ici, je sens le rhume qui me guette.  
Et ils quittèrent bien vite les toilettes inondées.

Au début de février, Harry et ses amis apprirent qu'Hermione s'était enfin remise de sa potion ratée. Sarah ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle préférait s'intéresser au petit carnet trouvé par les garçons. Elle avait tout essayé pour faire apparaître une écriture. Mais en vain. Pas de pouvoirs, ou alors très bien cachés.  
- On peut penser qu'il a reçu ça en cadeau pour Noël et qu'il n'a finalement pas eu envie de s'en servir, commenta Théodore.  
- C'est dommage. On sait que T.E. Jedusor a été récompensé pour services rendus à Poudlard.  
- Ouais, il a pu sauver un prof, par exemple.  
- C'est une idée. Mais je vois que ce journal date de 1941 et que la Chambre des Secrets, Malefoy dixit, a été ouverte à peu près à ce moment. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'y ait rien dans ce journal. On aurait pu apprendre des choses intéressantes, je pense.  
- Si ça se trouve, ajouta Harry, Jedusor a été récompensé pour avoir donné un coup de main lors de l'arrestation du type qui avait ouvert la Chambre. Enfin... C'est une possibilité. Il va falloir creuser cette histoire.  
- Un élève est mort, objecta Sarah. Ça m'étonnerait que Poudlard fasse beaucoup de pub pour ça.

Harry avait préféré conserver le journal. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais ce nom de Jedusor résonnait de façon familière dans son esprit. Comme celui d'un ami qu'il aurait oublié. Improbable, car il n'avait jamais eu d'ami avant de venir à Poudlard. Dudley avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour ça. Ou bien ils s'étaient croisés dans une vie antérieure…  
En tout cas, dès le lendemain matin, il se rendit avec Sarah dans la salle des trophées pour examiner cet écusson de plus près. Cette pièce de métal doré avait été rangée dans une armoire d'angle et rien n'indiquait pourquoi elle avait été décernée à Jedusor. Néanmoins, de patientes recherches permirent d'apprendre que Jedusor était un Serpentard, qu'il avait été préfet en chef (« Incroyable ! Un Serpentard préfet en chef ? Mais c'était la belle époque, dites-moi ! » avait ricané Sarah) et avait aussi reçu une médaille du mérite magique.  
- Un type dans le genre de Granger... soupira Sarah.

Le soleil se remit à briller timidement au-dessus de Poudlard. L'humeur des habitants du château était un peu moins morne. Depuis que Nick et Justin avaient été pétrifiés, il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle agression et on se prit à espérer que le monstre était retourné dormir dans son repaire. Le professeur Chourave faisait partager les progrès de ses mandragores et put un jour annoncer que les racines devenaient grincheuses et renfermées, ce qui laissait présager d'une croissance normale et harmonieuse.  
- Quand elles n'auront plus d'acné, on pourra les rempoter. Ensuite, elles seront coupées et mises à macérer. Nos malades retrouveront très vite la santé.  
Harry se demandait si l'héritier de Serpentard n'avait pas fini par prendre peur devant le déploiement de mesures prises par la direction. Avec les patrouilles de professeurs et tout le monde en état d'alerte, peut-être avait-il préféré lâcher le morceau... pour le moment.  
Malheureusement, tout le monde n'était pas de cet avis. Ernie McMillan restait persuadé que Harry s'était trahi le soir du club de duel et Peeves n'arrangeait pas les choses en chantant « Voici Potter la vipère » chaque fois que Harry passait près de lui. A tel point que le Baron sanglant dut intervenir pour sermonner l'esprit frappeur, qui se calma un peu.  
Lockhart était certain que les agressions avaient cessé grâce à lui. Il le disait souvent et ses collègues supportaient ses rodomontades avec une humeur plus ou moins égale.  
- Je pense qu'il ne se passera plus rien, Minerva, affirma-t-il un jour au professeur McGonagall. Cette fois, la Chambre des Secrets a été fermée pour un bon bout de temps. Le coupable a du comprendre que je ne mettrais plus longtemps à le démasquer et il a préféré s'arrêter avant que je ne m'en mêle sérieusement. Ce qu'il faudrait maintenant, c'est quelque chose qui remonte le moral de nos élèves. Qui leur fasse oublier tous ces mauvais souvenirs ! Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment, mais j'ai mon idée.  
Il produisit un de ses sourires de commande et s'en alla à grandes enjambées.  
Le matin du quatorze février, l'ensemble du château put découvrir cette fameuse idée géniale.  
Harry s'était couché tard à cause d'un devoir à rendre en enchantements et il avait encore les yeux embrumés par le sommeil quand il arriva dans le réfectoire. Un moment, il crut être encore entrain de rêver... ou s'être trompé d'adresse.  
Les murs étaient recouverts de grosses fleurs rose vif et des confettis en forme de cœur tombaient du plafond bleu pâle. Devant lui, deux filles de Gryffondor (Patil et Brown, se souvint-il) trouvaient cela ravissant. Lui trouvait plutôt cela parfaitement débile. A la table des Gryffondor, Ronald Weasley semblait partager son opinion tandis que Hermione pouffait de rire. Chez les Serdaigle, il vit l'attrapeuse Chang s'extasier sur la décoration. Un peu plus loin, une première année aux longs cheveux blonds regarda autour d'elle d'un air endormi avant de s'occuper de son assiette, sans plus prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. A la table des Serpentard, exception faite de Pansy Parkinson et quelques autres sentimentales, tout le monde affichait une mine d'un profond écœurement. Harry s'assit à coté de Théodore, qui remâchait des insanités.  
- Kispasse ?  
- Regarde les profs... gémit son voisin en se prenant la tête.  
Lockhart, vêtu d'une robe aussi rose que les fleurs, fit un signe de la main pour réclamer le silence.  
- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! s'écria-t-il. Je voudrais commencer par remercier les quarante-six personnes qui m'ont envoyé une carte à cette occasion (_Et voilà ! les admiratrices en délire…_). Comme vous le voyez, j'ai pris la liberté de vous faire cette petite surprise, mais ce n'est pas fini ! (_Oh non ! je crains le pire !_)  
Lockhart tapa dans ses mains, déclenchant un spectacle affligeant : une douzaine de nains, avec l'air grincheux qu'on peut attendre d'un nain, firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, chacun affublé d'une paire d'ailes ne lui permettant sans doute pas de voler plus haut que le sens de l'humour de Crabbe et les mains encombrées d'une lyre.  
- Voici les Cupidons porteurs de messages, annonça fièrement Lockhart (_Mince, avec une tenue aussi ridicule, pas étonnant qu'ils soient grincheux !_). Et ce n'est pas tout ! (_Et m***e…_) Je suis convaincu que mes collègues auront à cœur de contribuer à l'esprit de la fête ! Pourquoi ne pas demander au professeur Rogue de nous montrer comment préparer un philtre d'amour ! (_Euh… C'est pas de la magie noire, un truc qui contrôle les sentiments ?_) Et le professeur Flitwick en sait plus que n'importe quel sorcier sur les sortilèges de Séduction, le rusé renard !  
L'intéressé, eut beau se cacher le visage dans les mains, n'importe qui put lire l'envie soudaine de meurtre dans ses yeux. Quand au directeur de Serpentard, lui réclamer un philtre d'amour aurait relevé du masochisme.  
- Je me demande s'il accepterait de refiler à Lockhart un philtre qui le rendrait amoureux de McGonagall, murmura Théo à l'oreille de Harry.  
- Oh, professeur Lockhart, commença Sarah avec une voix que Harry ne lui connaissait pas, j'ai malheureusement oublié de vous faire parvenir ma propre carte. Mais je suis sûre que vous vous souvenez du nom de toutes celles qui y ont pensé ? Rien ne leur ferait ne plus grand plaisir que de s'entendre proclamer vos plus grandes admiratrices…  
Le professeur trouva visiblement l'idée excellente, et tandis qu'il énumérait les noms des « coupables », une quarantaine de visages se mettaient à rougir, bientôt regardés avec stupeur ou consternation par les garçons.  
- Je viens de me faire des ennemies, c'est sûr, dit Sarah à l'intention des amis.

Toute la journée, les STupidons porteurs de messages transmirent leurs missives, la plupart du temps anonymes, entrant dans les classes au mépris des horaires de cours. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors que Harry croisait une file de Gryffondor qui changeaient de salle pour aller en cours de Sortilèges, l'un des nains courut après Harry.  
- C'est toi, Harry Potter ? cria-t-il en se frayant un passage à coup de coudes.  
Recevoir une carte de la Saint-Valentin, quelle que fût l'assistance, n'était pas un problème en soi : Il hocha la tête, espérant simplement qu'on ne lui demanderait pas de la lire devant les autres.  
- J'ai un message musical à transmettre à Harry Potter en personne, ajouta le petit personnage en brandissant sa harpe.  
MUSICAL ? Cette fois-ci, la terreur apparut sur le visage de Harry. S'entendre chanter des mots d'amour par un nain grincheux, surtout devant une masse de première année Gryffondor parmi laquelle se trouvait Ginny Weasley, était un supplice si horrifiant qu'il aurait bien sauté par une fenêtre, sans se soucier de la hauteur, pour y échapper.  
- Non, pas ici ! protesta-t-il en tentant de s'esquiver.  
- Reste tranquille ! grogna le nain en s'approchant d'un air menaçant.  
Là, le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il empoigna son sac et frappa le nain avec pour l'empêcher de poser ses mains sur lui. Le bris de verre qu'il entendit lors de l'impact lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer là-dessus : il pensait plutôt à s'enfuir. Seulement, l'autre issue était bloquée par…  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?  
C'était Drago Malefoy, lequel, apercevant le nain qui ramassait sa lyre, comprit très vite quel spectacle il avait failli manquer. Pour couronner le tout, Percy Weasley, le préfet, arrivait à son tour : plus moyen d'échapper au chant du nain.  
- Eh, arrête de faire une tête pareille, tu vas me faire aimer ce métier ! Et maintenant, voici ton message chanté :  
_Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin__  
__Ses cheveux sont noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin__  
__C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi__  
__Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi__  
__Celui qui a combattu et vaincu__  
__Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à main nues._  
C'était plus consternant encore que ce que Harry avait imaginé. Et cette fois-ci, Sarah n'était pas là pour lui sauver la mise. Dommage, elle semblait toujours détenir la réplique qu'il fallait pour retourner la situation à son avantage. À présent que tous les élèves riaient comme des baleines (à l'exception d'une), il tenta de se mettre du bon côté des rieurs :  
- Excuse-moi, mais… C'est l'humour nain, ça ?  
- Non, c'est de l'humour Gryff. Mais ça va faire rire toute la mine, je te le promets ! dit le nain en éclatant de rire avant de repartir délivrer un autre message vers sa prochaine victime, non sans donner un coup de pied dans le sac de Harry. Celui-ci repensa alors au bruit entendu une minute plus tôt, et ouvrit le sac pour constater les dégâts.  
Le contenu du sac se répandit brusquement sur le sol. Les craintes de Harry étaient justifiées : une bouteille d'encre s'était brisée, répandant son contenu sur tout le reste : livres, journal, plumes et parchemins étaient maculés d'encre rouge. Complètement abattu, il se baissa pour les ramasser, tandis que Percy Weasley faisait de son mieux pour disperser les élèves, dont certains à présent pleuraient de rire. Évidemment, cela n'eut pas tellement d'effet sur Malefoy, qui ne lui prêta aucune attention et préféra ramasser un des livres qui étaient tombés.  
Le livre qui lui paraissait inhabituel.  
Le livre qui n'était pas comme les livres de cours.  
Malefoy avait ramassé le journal de Jedusor.  
- Rends-moi ça, dit Harry, tout en se répétant qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'énerver, puisque le journal était vide.  
- Je me demande ce que Potter a écrit là-dedans, dit Malefoy.  
(_C'est ça ! T'aimerais bien me ridiculiser encore un peu plus ? Heureusement que ce journal intime n'est pas le mien ! Il faudra que je me souvienne de ne jamais en écrire un…_)  
Il y eut un moment de flottement alors que Malefoy se préparait à ouvrir le carnet. Harry remarqua tout de même que Ginny était terrifiée et regardait alternativement Harry et le petit livre. L'avait-elle déjà vu ?  
L'attention de Harry fut à nouveau attiré par Malefoy qui se disputait à présent avec Percy. La plaisanterie avait assez duré.  
- Expelliarmus !  
Le journal s'envola des mains de Malefoy. Il fut rattrapé par un élève de Gryffondor qui, machinalement, le relança à Harry. Celui-ci prit congé sans écouter le préfet qui protestait contre l'emploi de la magie dans les couloirs. Il entendit toute fois Malefoy annoncer d'un ton méprisant :  
- Hé Weasley ! Je crois que Potter n'a pas beaucoup apprécié ton message de la Saint-Valentin !  
Aïe… Il était peu probable que Percy ait envoyé le moindre message, aussi il devait s'adresser à Ginny… Il soupira. La pauvre ne devait pas être enchantée d'apprendre qu'elle avait « l'humour nain »…  
Ce n'est qu'au début du cours suivant que Harry remarqua quelque chose d'étrange à propos du journal : Tous les livres étaient tachés, les pages souillées d'encre rouge, mais le journal n'avait de maculé que la couverture, ses pages étaient aussi immaculées qu'auparavant…

Ce soir-là, Harry alla se coucher en avance pour continuer à examiner le journal de Jedusor. Il en avait aussi assez d'entendre Malefoy répéter les vers calamiteux de son message de Saint-Valentin. En passant dans la salle commune, il demanda à Marcus s'il ne savait pas comment arranger ses livres et ses rouleaux de parchemin. Marcus secoua la tête, mais Admunsen vint à la rescousse, leva sa baguette, dit « Purpura efaxit ! », et les affaires furent comme neuves.  
Harry referma les rideaux autour de son lit. Muni d'une plume et d'un encrier, il décida de se livrer à une petite expérience. Il laissa tomber une goutte d'encre sur une page du petit carnet noir. La tache bleu sombre brilla un instant, puis disparut soudaine, comme avalée par le papier.  
- En voilà, un drôle de livre !  
Harry se demanda s'il ne devait pas amener l'artefact à Rogue. Après tout, il était bien connu que le professeur de potions en connaissait un rayon en magie noire. Mais il risquait aussi de le confisquer, privant par là Harry et ses deux compères de tout moyen de poursuivre leur enquête. Aussi Harry décida-t-il de n'amener le carnet à son directeur qu'après avoir étudié son contenu. Il reprit sa plume et se mit à écrire : « Bonsoir, je m'appelle Harry. »  
Les mots s'effacèrent à leur tour. Un instant plus tard, d'autres lettres se formèrent, tracées d'une écriture soignée.  
« Bonsoir, Harry. Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor. Comment as-tu trouvé ce journal ? »  
« Je crois que quelqu'un l'a jeté dans les toilettes. Il est un peu abîmé. »  
« Heureusement que j'ai consignée mes souvenirs avec quelque chose de plus durable que de l'encre. Mais j'ai toujours sur que certaines personnes feraient tout pour que ce journal ne soit jamais lu. »  
« C'est-à-dire ? » écrivit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
Ça sentait un peu trop la conspiration facile pour lui inspirer confiance.  
« Je veux dire que ce journal contient le souvenir d'évènements horribles qui se sont produits au collège de Poudlard et sont toujours restés cachés. »  
« Je suis à Poudlard. Je suppose que vous voulez parler de la Chambre des Secrets ? Parce que ça recommence... »  
La réponse arriva à toute vitesse, comme si Jedusor était pressé de dire tout ce qu'il savait.  
« Bien sûr que je parle de cela ! A mon époque, on racontait que c'était une légende. Mais c'était un mensonge éhonté. Durant ma cinquième année, la Chambre a été ouverte, le monstre a attaqué plusieurs élèves et a fini par tuer une fille de troisième année, si je me souviens bien. J'ai réussi à prendre sur le fait celui qui avait ouvert le Chambre et il a été renvoyé. Le professeur Dippet, qui était le directeur à ce moment, avait tellement honte de ce qui s'est passé qu'il m'a interdit de révéler la vérité. On a dit que la fille était morte dans un accident inexplicable et ensuite, on m'a donné un bel écusson doré, gravé à mon nom, pour me récompenser en m'ordonnant de ne rien dire. Mais le monstre était toujours en vie et celui qui le menait n'était pas en prison. »  
« Ici, il y a eu trois agressions. Personne n'a idée de qui cela peut être. Qui était le coupable, la dernière fois ? »  
« Je peux te le montrer, si tu veux. Comme ça, tu verras par toi-même sans être obligé de me croire sur parole. Je peux t'emmener dans mon souvenir du soir où je l'ai surpris. »  
Harry réfléchit. C'était tentant. Mais la méthode était sans doute risquée. Et puis zut ! Il fallait bien apprendre qui était à l'origine des attaques. Il finit par écrire « OK » sur la page blanche.  
Les feuillets du journal se mirent alors à tourner tous seuls et s'arrêtèrent à la date du 13 juin. La petite case où la date était inscrite se mua en un minuscule écran animé. C'était ingénieux, et Harry se pencha pour mieux voir.  
Quand son nez toucha le papier, il se sentit basculer en avant et plongea la tête la première dans un tourbillon d'ombres et de couleurs. Il se releva cahin-caha, le cerveau embrouillé par la chute. les formes floues qui l'entouraient retrouvèrent leur netteté et il reconnut tout de suite  
l'endroit où il avait atterri. C'était le bureau de Dumbledore. Cependant, le sorcier installé derrière le bureau n'avait rien à voir avec le directeur actuel. C'était un tout petit homme ridé, frêle et chauve, entrain de lire une lettre. Ce devait être le directeur Dippet. Harry s'approcha, mais le sorcier ne parut pas le voir. Le garçon agita sa main devant le visage du professeur, mais rien ne se produisit. L'autre ne pouvait pas le voir. Harry comprit qu'il était bel et bien revenu cinquante ans dans le passé, et qu'il était ici aussi invisible qu'un esprit errant. Le directeur replia sa lettre en soupirant.  
Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.  
- Entrez, dit le vieux sorcier d'une voix faible.  
Un garçon qui devait avoir quinze ou seize ans poussa la porte et ôta son chapeau pointu. Il était assez grand, d'allure élégante, à la chevelure sombre et soignée. Un insigne de préfet luisait sur sa robe noire. Quand il fut suffisamment proche, Harry put voir que ce garçon avait lui aussi les yeux verts.  
- Ah, c'est vous, Jedusor.  
- Vous vouliez me voir, professeur Dippet ?  
Jedusor semblait mal à l'aise.  
- Asseyez-vous. J'ai lu la lettre que vous m'avez envoyée. Je suis désolé, mais il m'est impossible de vous autoriser à rester ici cet été. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas rentrer chez vous pour les vacances ?  
- Non, dit aussitôt Jedusor. Je préfère de beaucoup rester à Poudlard que de retourner dans ce... dans ce...  
Il buta sur les mots et Harry sentit la peur presque palpable du jeune homme.  
- Je crois que vous habitez dans un orphelinat de Moldus, c'est bien cela ? dit le professeur d'un air intéressé.  
- Oui, monsieur, répondit Tom, les joues légèrement rouges.  
- Vous êtes né de parents moldus ?  
- Moitié, moitié. Père moldu et mère sorcière.  
- Et vos parents sont tous deux...  
- Ma mère est morte peu de temps après ma naissance. A l'orphelinat, on m'a dit qu'elle avait vécu juste assez longtemps pour me choisir mes prénoms : Tom, qui était celui de mon père, et Elvis, celui de mon grand-père.  
Harry nota que Tom évitait soigneusement de parler de son père, justement. Dippet hocha la tête d'un air compatissant.  
- Normalement, on aurait pu s'arranger pour vous garder ici cet été, mais dans les circonstances actuelles...  
- Toutes ces agressions ?  
Harry se rapprocha, tendant l'oreille.  
- En effet. Mon garçon, vous devez comprendre qu'il serait dangereux pour vous de rester au château, compte tenu de la récente tragédie. La mort de cette malheureuse jeune fille... Vous serez bien plus en sécurité dans votre orphelinat. Pour être franc, le ministère envisage même de fermer l'école. Nous ne savons toujours pas - hélas !- où se situe la source des… désagréments...  
- Si cette personne se faisait prendre, tout serait terminé.  
- Vous avez une idée sur la question ?  
- Non, monsieur, répondit rapidement Tom.  
- En tout cas, n'essayez pas de régler ça tout seul. Vous êtes un élève brillant et je m'en voudrais de vous perdre. Vous pouvez sortir, Tom.  
Jedusor quitta le bureau. Harry lui emboîta le pas et le suivit dans le couloir, à côté de la gargouille. Tom s'arrêta un instant ; le front plissé, les lèvres pincées, il réfléchissait. Puis il repartit à grands pas, ayant toujours Harry sur les talons.  
Dans le hall, Tom rencontra un sorcier de grande taille, à la longue barbe et aux cheveux châtain-roux. Harry reconnut tout de suite les yeux bleus et les lunettes en demi-lune. Il voyait Albus Dumbledore avec cinquante ans de moins. Ça faisait une drôle d'impression...  
- Que faites-vous à vous promener si tard dans le château, Tom ?  
- Je suis allé voir le directeur.  
- Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous coucher, dit Dumbledore en fixant désagréablement Jedusor. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner dans les couloirs depuis que...  
Il poussa un profond soupir, souhaita bonne nuit à Jedusor et s'éloigna. Tom attendit qu'il ait disparu et se dirigea vers les cachots. Harry suivait toujours.  
Contrairement à quelques-unes de ses espérances, Jedusor ne le mena pas dans un passage secret, mais dans la salle où Rogue donnait ses cours. Les torches n'étaient pas allumées et quand Tom referma la porte en la laissant très légèrement entrebâillée, Harry ne vit plus de lui qu'une ombre chinoise se découpant sur un petit pinceau de lumière blafarde.  
Une heure s'était peut-être écoulée quand quelque chose bougea enfin de l'autre coté de la porte. Quelqu'un avançait dans le couloir et passa devant la porte du cachot où Jedusor montait la garde. En silence, le jeune homme se glissa dehors et suivit l'inconnu. Harry prit moins de précaution que lui, vu qu'il ne pouvait être entendu.  
Pendant cinq minutes, ils continuèrent à marcher en suivant les bruits de pas. Soudain, Jedusor s'immobilisa, aux aguets. Une porte grinça et quelqu'un se mit à parler dans un murmure.  
- Allez, viens, disait la voix. Il faut te sortir de là. Allez, viens... Dans la boîte...  
Harry connaissait cette voix.  
Tout à coup, Jedusor se précipita en avant. Harry s'avança et vit la silhouette massive d'un autre élève accroupi devant une porte ouverte. Une grosse boite était posée sur le sol.  
- Bonsoir, Rubeus, lança Tom.  
Ledit Rubeus claqua la porte et se leva.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Tom ?  
- C'est fini. Je vais être obligé de te dénoncer. Ils veulent fermer l'école si les agressions continuent.  
- Qu'est-ce que...  
- Je ne crois pas que tu avais l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit. Mais les monstres ne sont pas faciles à apprivoiser. J'imagine que tu as dû le laisser sortir pour se dégourdir un peu les pattes...  
- Je n'ai jamais tué personne ! hurla l'autre.  
Derrière la porte, on entendait un drôle de cliquetis.  
- Allez, Rubeus... Les parents de la fille qui a été tuée vont arriver demain. Le moins que l'on puisse faire, c'est d'abattre la chose qui l'a tuée...  
- Ce n'était pas lui ! rugit l'autre élève. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça !  
- Écarte-toi ! ordonna Jedusor en brandissant sa baguette.  
Harry se dit que cette voix aussi lui rappelait quelque chose... Une flamme aveuglante illumina le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit violemment, projetant Rubeus contre le mur. Quelque chose se jeta dehors, qui fit hurler Harry.  
C'était un long corps bas, hérissé de poils, avec au moins six ou huit pattes qui tricotaient fiévreusement dans la hâte de s'échapper, des yeux innombrables et une paire de pinces aiguisées comme des rasoirs. Jedusor leva à nouveau sa baguette, mais la chose s'enfuit à toute vitesse en le jetant par terre au passage, et disparut à un tournant. Jedusor leva à nouveau sa baguette, mais l'autre garçon la lui arracha des mains en criant.  
Tout se mit alors à tourner et Harry se sentit à nouveau en chute libre. Il se retrouva allongé sur son lit, le journal de Jedusor ouvert sur l'estomac. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se calmer, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Théodore entra.  
- Ah ! Te voilà ! Un problème ?  
- J'ai réussi à lire ce journal.  
- Et ?  
- D'après Jedusor, ce serait Hagrid qui a ouvert la Chambre...


	14. Cornélius Fudge

Chapitre 14 : Cornélius Fudge

Harry et ses deux compères savaient depuis un moment que Hagrid avait hélas un faible pour les créatures géantes, dangereuses et monstrueuses. Il avait bien essayé d'élever un dragon. Sans parler de Touffu, le maudit cerbère qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier ! Hagrid pouvait fort bien avoir entendu parler du monstre durant sa scolarité et estimé que la chose avait le droit de prendre l'air, après une si longue détention. Harry essayait de ne pas imaginer Hagrid entrain de passer une laisse au cou de sa bestiole de compagnie.  
- Ça cloche, dit Sarah, un soir qu'ils bavardaient encore à ce sujet.  
- Quoi cloche ? demanda Théodore.  
- Cette histoire avec Hagrid. Il y a plusieurs points qui ne vont pas. Déjà, on sait que cette chose est envoyée volontairement sur les enfants de Moldus.  
- Et j'imagine mal Hagrid vouloir tuer quelqu'un. S'il dissimule, il est encore meilleur que Quirrel ! compléta Harry.  
- Juste. Puis... Je veux pas être méchant, dit Théodore, mais il a sûrement fallu éplucher des tonnes de livres pour avoir accès à l'emplacement de la Chambre. Faut être sacrément malin et passer inaperçu pour monter un coup pareil. J'ai beau trouver Hagrid très sympathique, je doute qu'il dispose de ces deux qualités.  
- Sûr. Et puis, pourquoi le monstre n'a pas pétrifié Jedusor, aussi ? Il avait l'occasion de s'en débarrasser sans témoin…  
- Et si Hagrid était fourchelang, il s'en serait servi pour parler à Norbert.  
- Un argument de plus, merci Théo, fit Sarah. Je crois que le pote Jedusor a profité de l'occasion pour ne pas retourner dans son orphelinat.  
- Il en avait vraiment la trouille ? s'étonna Théodore.  
- Il peut se passer des tas de choses, dans ce genre d'établissement, dit Harry d'un air sombre. On en parle parfois aux infos moldues.  
- Ah...  
- Et quand on est un sorcier, on ne doit pas être tellement bien vu de ceux qui ne nous comprennent pas… J'en sais quelque chose.  
- Un jour ou l'autre, 'faudra quand même demander à Hagrid ce qu'il avait caché dans cette armoire de malheur.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de ne rien dire, sauf en cas de nouvelle agression. Les jours passèrent tranquillement, sans voix désincarnée ni attaque. Cela faisait quatre mois que Nick et Justin étaient à l'infirmerie et tout le monde ou presque semblait convaincu que les ennuis étaient finis. Peeves avait arrêté de brailler chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry (merci Baron), mais Ernie McMillan était toujours aussi soupçonneux. La grande bonne nouvelle fut que les mandragores firent la fiesta dans leur serre, signe que Chourave allait pouvoir se mettre au travail.

Quand Pâques arriva, les élèves de deuxième année eurent matière à réfléchir durant les vacances, car le moment était venu de choisir les matières qu'ils allaient suivre à partir de l'année prochaine. Sarah prenait le sujet au sérieux, mais avait du mal à se décider.  
- Je me demande ce qui serait le mieux, entre Arithmancie et Divination... Étude des Moldus, pas la peine, j'en fréquente assez pour savoir comment ils fonctionnent. Encore que je pourrais sans doute corriger beaucoup d'approximations dans le cours...  
- Si Lockhart reste l'année prochaine, dit Harry, j'abandonne la Défense.  
- Ça fait partie des matières fondamentales. On est obligé de la garder.  
- La façon dont l'enseigne Lockhart... C'est pas fondamental. Bientôt, on devra se donner les cours nous-mêmes.  
- Ça, c'est une idée ! approuva Théodore.  
Dans la grande salle, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se poser des questions. Zabini lisait avec attention une lettre de ses parents. Son père avait travaillé pour Ollivander comme identificateur de baguettes avant qu'un accident ne le rende complètement aveugle. Blaise avait très envie de reprendre ce poste. Bulstrode avait sauté sur les soins aux créatures magiques. Harry choisit aussi cette option. Un peu plus loin, Neville Londubat croulait sous le courrier envoyé par ses proches pour le conseiller. Granger semblait prête à prendre toutes les options. Harry sourit en se demandant quelle tête ferait la tante Pétunia s'il lui posait des questions...  
Cependant, il ne manquait pas de conseils. Marcus et Adelia la préfète lui avaient donné toutes sortes de tuyaux utiles. Il finit par prendre divination et étude des runes en plus des créatures magiques. Théodore avait décliné les runes au profit de l'arithmancie et la divination pour les langues anciennes. Sarah, elle, s'était prononcée pour les Soins aux créatures magiques et l'étude des runes. Une fois leurs fiches remplies, les étudiants les remirent aux professeurs avec un léger sentiment d'inquiétude.

A la fin des vacances, les paris allaient bon train sur le résultat du match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle. Harry paria un sac de chocogrenouilles sur la victoire des Poufsouffle. Cédric Diggory était un excellent attrapeur et celui des Gryffondor ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville.  
Mais avant de profiter du spectacle, il restait encore deux jours qui durent être employés à du travail en bibliothèque.  
Harry avait mal à la tête à force de réfléchir sur son devoir d'histoire de la magie. Évidemment, quand on ne s'intéresse pas au cours, on a du mal à en retenir grand-chose… Heureusement, il était avec Sarah, qui se passionnait pour cette matière.  
- Donc, ce sont des travaux de Lucien Namzar l'Inconscient que vient l'effet répulsif de l'expelliarmus, dit Sarah en rangeant ses affaires. Tu vois, les grands sorciers de l'histoire ont tous laissé un héritage dans la vie d'aujourd'hui…  
- Oui… mais j'ai décroché quand Binns a parlé des lois de 1287 sur la réglementation de la chasse au fourmilier cornu, dit Harry en empilant tous ses livres, journal compris, pour fourrer le tout dans son sac.  
- C'est vrai, c'était pas la partie la plus intér…  
- BOUM !  
Tous deux tournèrent la tête en même temps. Drago Malefoy, qui cinq secondes plus tôt était assis, penché sur son parchemin, était maintenant sur le dos, les quatre fers en l'air, sa chaise renversée.  
Heureusement, la longue suite de noms d'oiseaux qu'il avait commencée (poussant Ginny Weasley, qui passait à ce moment-là avec un groupe hétéroclite de première année, à se cacher derrière Harry) fut interrompue aussi sec par Mme Pince.  
Haussant les épaules, ils quittèrent la bibliothèque, passant devant la table – encombrée d'une impressionnante pile de livres – de Maximilian Expea, qui regardait vers celle de Drago d'un air réprobateur.  
Retrouvant Théo dans leur salle commune, ils reprirent la conversation sur la chambre des secrets, cherchant les autres coupables potentiels.  
- Je me demande si on ne devrait pas changer complètement de stratégie, commença Harry. On a surtout cherché le coupable parmi nos camarades, mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est peut-être un première année !  
- C'est vrai, il n'y avait pas eu d'agression l'année dernière, répondit Théo Peut-être qu'un des nouveaux Serpentard est venu en sachant à l'avance où se trouvait la Chambre…  
- On peut toujours essayer de les surveiller, admit Harry. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, Lockhart aura dit vrai : une Héritière en première année sera tombé sous « son charme ravageur »…  
- Jedusor, il est vraiment persuadé que c'était Hagrid ?  
- On peut toujours lui demander, répondit Harry en ouvrant son sac. S'il peut nous aider à réfléchir, il est le bienvenu… Ben alors… Pas ici non plus…  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je… ne le trouve plus ! Je me souviens l'avoir mis dans le sac, et là, il n'y est plus !  
- C'est pas vrai…

Le lendemain, le trio Serpentard se perdait encore en conjectures sur l'auteur du vol. Ils avaient l'impression de tourner en rond.  
- Une chose est sûre, rien ne s'est passé dans l'école tant que tu avais ce truc en ta possession, dit Sarah.  
- Tu penses qu'il y a des informations dans le journal que j'aurais loupées ?  
- C'est bien possible. Peut-être que ce Jedusor ne voulait pas partager tout ce qu'il savait.  
- Un autre point bizarre, ajouta Harry après un moment, c'est que quand Ginny l'a vu, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, elle a eu l'air terrorisé.  
- Ah ?  
- Ouais. D'abord, j'ai attribué ça au fait que son message du cœur n'était pas très bien passé. Mais c'est vraiment devant le journal qu'elle a commencé à paniquer.  
- Étrange... murmura Théodore. Aurait-elle pu en faire l'acquisition ?  
- Je ne vois pas quand. On est allé faire nos courses ensemble au Chemin de Traverse, avec les Weasley. On a acheté nos parchemins ensemble, et je ne l'ai jamais vue avec ce truc.  
- Faudrait en parler à Rogue.  
- Je ne sais pas s'il va apprécier nos cachotteries.  
- Il a bien passé l'éponge, l'année dernière, non ?  
- L'année dernière, oui. Il va peut-être trouver que ça fait beaucoup, là.  
- C'est sur. Bon, on y va ? Je voudrais pas avoir les plus mauvaises places.  
Ils quittèrent la grande salle en même temps que quelques Gryffondor, dont Hermione. Alors qu'il descendait l'escalier, Harry l'entendit à nouveau.  
- _... Tuer, cette fois... déchirer... écorcher..._  
- Harry ?  
- Il est là... souffla celui-ci. Je l'ai entendu, et il était tout près.  
Hermione avait remarqué ce comportement bizarre et s'approcha.  
- Salut Hermione. Harry nous disait juste...  
- Tais-toi !  
-... que sa voix était revenue... acheva Sarah. On va avoir besoin de tes lumières.  
- Je me... Je crois que j'ai compris ! s'exclama Hermione. Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque !  
Elle les planta sur les marches et partit en courant, les laissant médusés.  
- Compris quoi ?  
- Peut-être quel genre de créature fait entendre sa voix à travers les murs... marmonna Harry, soucieux.  
Il n'entendait plus rien, à présent.  
- En tout cas, dit Théodore, ça confirme ce que disait Sarah. Notre mystérieux casse-pieds a retrouvé son journal et les ennuis recommencent...  
- Ouais. Au moins, personne ne pourra être attaqué dans le stade. C'est une consolation.  
- Piètre, marmonna Harry.  
Le trio quitta le palier pour descendre avec les autres Serpentard. « Les Gryffondor vont perdre » était la phrase la plus souvent répétée dans les conversations.  
Assis entre Théodore et Sarah, Marcus installé derrière lui avec un cornet plein de pop-corn, Harry s'apprêtait à profiter d'un spectacle hautement réjouissant. Les quatre balles furent lâchées par Bibine et les deux équipes, la rouge et la jaune, se mirent en place.  
A ce moment, le professeur McGonagall traversa le stade, un mégaphone à la main.  
- Le match est annulé, annonça-t-elle.  
Une explosion de cris et de huées salua cette décision.  
- C'est pas vrai ! hurla Marcus. Ç'allait être la meilleure corrida de l'année, et on l'annule ! C'est une honte !  
Ils virent Dubois et le capitaine Poufsouffle descendre vers la co-directrice pour tenter d'arranger les choses, mais McGonagall continua à donner des directives.  
- Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement retourner dans leur salle commune où il leur sera donné de plus amples informations. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plait !  
Le flot des étudiants sortit du stade, surveillé de près par les professeurs et les préfets. Tous se répandaient en interrogations.  
- Encore une agression, je parie, soupira Théodore. Je me demande qui a trinqué, cette fois.  
- On ne devrait pas tarder à le savoir... grommela Sarah.  
- En tout cas, cette fois, ils ne pourront pas accuser Harry, vu qu'il était dans les tribunes.  
- Tu parles d'un avantage ! pesta ce dernier.  
En file indienne, les Serpentard rentraient dans leur salle commune. Leur directeur les y attendait déjà, l'air inquiet. On s'installa au milieu des murmures.  
- Je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il y a encore eu une agression aujourd'hui. Une double agression, en fait. Une des préfètes de Serdaigle et une élève de Gryffondor ont été retrouvées pétrifiées près de la bibliothèque.  
Des sourcils se haussèrent d'incrédulité un peu partout. Le seul à avoir l'air vraiment satisfait était bien sûr Drago Malefoy.  
- Tu penses comme moi ? murmura Sarah.  
- Ouais. Hermione, répondit Harry.  
- Des mesures de sécurité ont été prises, continua Rogue d'une voix lasse. A compter d'aujourd'hui, tous les élèves devront avoir regagné leur salle commune à six heures du soir et passé cette heure, personne ne devra se trouver dans les couloirs. A la fin de chaque cours, un enseignant vous accompagnera au cours suivant. Les entraînements et les matches de quidditch sont naturellement reportés à une date ultérieure.  
Le silence retomba sous les voûtes de pierre.  
- Inutile de vous dire que cette affaire est très mal partie, ajouta Rogue d'un ton quelque peu anxieux. Si le coupable n'est pas vite arrêté, nous allons sans doute devoir fermer l'école. Si certains d'entre vous récoltent des informations, qu'ils les fassent connaître.  
- Professeur ! intervint Adelia. Si nous donnons un quelconque indice, toute l'école va nous sauter à la gorge en nous accusant d'être l'héritier de Serpentard et ses complices.  
- Je sais. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.  
Les épaules du directeur s'affaissèrent légèrement tandis qu'il tournait les talons et quittait la salle.  
- Ils vont demander à ce qu'on soit tous virés...gémit Bastian Moon.  
- Je me disais... fit Blaise Zabini. Et si l'héritier était un des profs ? Vrai ça, ils n'y ont jamais pensé, après tout !  
- C'est pas idiot, reconnut Terence Higgs, mais va le prouver... Là, ce serait vraiment dur.  
- Faut qu'on aille causer avec Hagrid, dit Harry à voix basse.  
- Mais comment ? demanda Théodore. On ne peut pas sortir après six heures.  
- Aucune importance... Les capes d'invisibilité sont faites pour ça.  
- Je vous accompagne jusqu'au palier de la bibliothèque, dit Sarah. Après ça, bonne chance.  
- Tu vas chercher sur quoi bossait Hermione ? OK, bonne idée.

Arrivés à l'escalier, ils se séparèrent, Sarah filant dans les étages de son pas silencieux et léger tandis que les garçons descendaient vers le parc. La cape était vraiment un présent béni. Jusque-là, c'était la seule chose vraiment utile que Dumbledore avait donnée à Harry. Mais lui et Théodore eurent tout de même du mal à sortir sans se heurter à un professeur, fantôme ou préfet patrouillant dans les couloirs.  
Ils virent Percy Weasley, l'air abattu. Ils évitèrent soigneusement de respirer en passant devant Rogue et se faufilèrent entre les battants du portail de chêne.  
La nuit était douce et claire, emplie d'un scintillement d'étoiles. Les deux garçons se hâtèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid et n'enlevèrent la cape que quand ils furent collés à la porte.  
Hagrid leur ouvrit, une arbalète à la main. Son molosse aboya en les voyant.  
- Oh ! C'est vous.  
- Mais qu'est-ce vous faites avec ça ? s'indigna Théodore en montrant l'arme.  
- Oh... Rien... Rien du tout, marmonna le garde-chasse. Je m'attendais à... Mais c'est pas grave... Entrez... Asseyez-vous... Je vais vous faire du thé.  
Il semblait incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il faillit éteindre le feu en renversant la bouilloire et envoya la théière valser sur le sol d'un geste de la main.  
- Ça va, Hagrid ? s'inquiéta Théodore.  
- Ah... Ces pauvres petites, soupira Hagrid.  
- Hein ?  
- Hermione et cette préfète de Serdaigle. Deauclaire, c'est ça... C'est malheureux...  
Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la fenêtre. Alors qu'il découpait quelques tranches de cake, on frappa brutalement à la porte. Harry et Théodore se réfugièrent sous la cape et se tassèrent dans un coin de la cabane. Une fois qu'ils furent bien cachés, Hagrid alla ouvrir.  
- Bonsoir, Hagrid.  
La haute silhouette de Dumbledore s'encadra un instant dans l'ouverture, avant d'entrer. Juste derrière lui arriva un petit homme replet, à la moustache cirée, avec une expression anxieuse sur la figure. Il portait un costume formé d'éléments des plus disparates : complet à rayures, cravate rouge, longue cape noire, bottines bicolores et sous le bras, un chapeau melon de couleur verte.  
- Fudge, souffla Théodore. Le ministre de la Magie.  
Hagrid se laissa tomber sur une chaise.  
- Sale affaire, Hagrid, dit Fudge en détachant bien les syllabes. Très sale affaire... Il faut que j'intervienne. Quatre agressions contre des enfants de Moldus... C'est allé trop loin. le ministère doit agir.  
- Mais je n'ai pas... commença Hagrid.  
- Cornélius, qu'il soit bien clair que Hagrid a ma confiance pleine et entière. Je ne pense pas que l'éloigner d'ici changera la situation, dit Dumbledore d'un ton posé.  
- Écoutez, Albus, dit Fudge en triturant son chapeau. Les antécédents de Hagrid ne jouent pas en sa faveur. Les membres du conseil d'administration de Poudlard doivent être consultés. Et puis... mettez-vous à ma place. Les gens attendant que nous fassions quelque chose. Si Hagrid est innocent, il pourra revenir chez lui. Mais il faut que je l'emmène. Je ne ferais pas mon devoir si...  
- M'emmener où ? rugit Hagrid. M'emmener où ?  
- Oh... Juste pour quelque temps, seulement. C'est une simple précaution. Si on retrouve le vrai coupable, vous serez libéré avec toutes nos excuses...  
- Vous n'allez pas m'emmener à Azkaban ?  
Avant que Fudge puisse ouvrir la bouche, on frappa encore à la porte. Dumbledore fit entrer le nouveau venu et Harry fronça les sourcils. L'arrivée de Lucius Malefoy, surtout avec ce sourire satisfait, ne signifiait rien de bon. A ses côtés, Théodore paraissait pareillement inquiet.  
- Vous êtes déjà là, Fudge ? Très bien, très bien...  
Harry en resta suffoqué. Mais comment il parle au ministre, celui-là ?  
- Que faites-vous ici ? grogna Hagrid tandis que son chien montrait les dents. Sortez de ma maison, s'il vous plaît.  
- Mon cher monsieur, soyez certain que je n'ai aucun plaisir à me trouver dans votre... maison, dites-vous ? (_Enflure_, songea Harry) Je suis simplement passé à l'école et on m'a dit que le directeur se trouvait ici.  
- Et que me voulez-vous donc, Lucius ? demanda Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus brillant d'une colère contenue.  
- Je suis navré pour vous, Dumbledore, dit Malefoy d'un ton faussement contrit, mais le conseil d'administration de Poudlard estime qu'il est temps pour vous de passer la main. J'ai ici un ordre de suspension vous concernant. Vous y trouverez les douze signatures réglementaires.  
- Oh m***e... firent les lèvres de Théodore.  
- Le s****d... firent celles de Harry.  
- Nous avons estimé que vous n'étiez plus à la hauteur de la situation, j'en suis désolé. Combien d'agressions, déjà ? Il y en a eu deux de plus cet après-midi, je crois ? A ce rythme, il ne restera plus un enfant de Moldus dans cette école et nous sommes bien conscients de l'horrible perte que cela représenterait pour l'école.  
A ce moment précis, Harry aurait payé cher pour connaître le sort qui avait tué ses parents et le jeter à la tête de Lucius Malefoy.  
- Attendez une minute ! protesta Fudge. Suspendre Dumbledore ? C'est la dernière chose à faire...  
- La nomination ou la suspension du directeur ne relève que des compétences du conseil. Et comme Dumbledore a été incapable de mettre un terme à ces agressions...  
- Voyons, Lucius, si Dumbledore ne le peut pas, qui le pourrait ? dit Fudge avec nervosité.  
- Nous verrons bien. Mais les douze membres du conseil ont voté...  
- Je me demande quels ont été vos arguments pour les convaincre, fit Hagrid avec mépris. Les menaces ou un gros sac d'or ?  
- Mon cher Hagrid, votre caractère emporté risque de vous attirer de gros ennuis. Je vous conseille de ne pas parler ainsi quand vous aurez affaire aux gardiens d'Azkaban.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas renvoyer Dumbledore ! S'il s'en va, les enfants de Moldus sont condamnés ! La prochaine fois, il y aura des morts !  
- Du calme, Hagrid ! dit sèchement Dumbledore. Si le conseil souhaite mon départ, je m'en irai.  
Sourd aux protestations de Fudge et Hagrid, il poursuivit.  
- Cependant, vous comprendrez vite que je n'aurai vraiment quitté l'école que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus personne pour me rester fidèle. Une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la demandent.  
Harry eut l'impression que le vieux sorcier regardait dans sa direction, à ce moment précis.  
- Ce sont là des sentiments admirables... dit Malefoy, désarçonné. Nous regretterons sans doute votre façon très... personnelle de diriger les choses et j'espère que votre successeur saura éviter que... la prochaine fois, il y ait des morts.  
Puis il sortit. Hagrid suivit, mais avant de partir, il lança d'une voix forte :  
- Si quelqu'un voulait découvrir quelque chose, il lui suffirait de suivre les araignées ! Tout ce que j'ai à dire !  
Lui et Dumbledore sortirent aussi.  
- Ben on est dedans jusqu'au cou ! grogna Théodore.  
- Tout juste. Tirons-nous d'ici avant que l'on ne remarque notre absence dans le dortoir.  
En courant sous la cape, ils rentrèrent au château et regagnèrent en hâte leurs quartiers. Harry venait juste de cacher sa cape dans sa valise quand Terence pointa son nez dans le dortoir.  
- Kéya ?  
- Rogue veut vous voir tout de suite ! C'est grave !  
L'estomac noué, Harry et Théodore ressortirent dans le couloir, pour se trouver face à leur chef de maison. Son visage tendu n'annonçait en effet rien de bon.  
- Suivez-moi, tous les deux.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? finit par demander Harry tout en trottant derrière son directeur.  
- Nous avons des ennuis, répondit Rogue sans se retourner. Dumbledore a été mis à pied par le conseil d'administration et Hagrid vient d'être arrêté.  
Les garçons gardèrent le silence.  
- Et en prime, une autre agression, il y a moins d'une heure.  
- Monsieur, fit Théodore. Comment Hagrid pouvait-il lâcher le monstre et être arrêté en même temps ? Ça n'a pas de sens !  
- Certes. Le ministère a sauté sur la conclusion la plus facile.  
- Qui a été attaqué ? demanda Harry, la gorge serrée.  
- Hem... Disons que cette fois, les autres habitants de l'école ne pourront pas nous accuser d'être à l'origine des attaques.  
Rogue les avait conduits devant la porte de l'infirmerie.  
- Mais ça nous aura coûté cher.  
Il les fit entrer. Ils virent d'abord la préfète de Serdaigle, Deauclaire, étendue de tout son long, un air d'intense surprise sur le visage. Puis Hermione, que Théodore n'osa pas regarder trop longtemps. Et sur le lit d'à côté...  
- Sarah ?  
Cobbyte était figée dans une position bizarre, à moitié courbée, le bras gauche devant elle, comme si elle avait voulu éviter quelque chose avant d'être pétrifiée. Sa main droite semblait tenir quelque chose comme sa baguette, mais elle était vide et la baguette dépassait de sa poche. Quant à son expression, elle n'était pas moins étrange : elle avait les sourcils froncés et les yeux mi-clos.  
- Elle se trouvait dans un couloir sous la bibliothèque. On a trouvé ça par terre.  
Il montra un objet étrange. On aurait dit une crête de coq géant. En tout cas, ça en avait la consistance et la couleur.  
- Un miroir sur Granger, et ça maintenant... Je vais devoir analyser cette chose. Ça pourrait peut-être nous indiquer à quoi nous avons affaire.  
- Visiblement, elle s'est battue… ce truc est tout brûlé à l'endroit de la coupure, comme le bras de Drago… elle a dû utiliser son sort pour contre le monstre, quel qu'il soit  
Harry passa distraitement la main sur le cou de Sarah et sentit le fil de ses lunettes. Il tira dessus et remonta les bésicles teintées. Les verres en étaient brisés.  
- Cassées dans sa chute ? dit-il.  
- Non. On l'a retrouvée sur le dos. Elle n'a pas pu les écraser, dit Rogue en examinant les lunettes.  
Harry fit deux pas en arrière.  
- C'est comme l'appareil-photo de Colin. Ce qui aurait dû les tuer a frappé les lunettes, comme la pellicule photo. Me demande ce que ça peut être.  
- Ce qui est sûr, dit Théo, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir le monstre. Regarde, Harry, elle avait les yeux fermés, et si elle portait ses lunettes noires… Une _Méduse _?  
Sur la pointe des pieds, ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune. En voyant leurs mines défaites, leurs camarades les pressèrent de questions. Le renvoi de Dumbledore en choqua plus d'un. Beaucoup partageaient l'avis de Hagrid et se demandaient qui aurait le pouvoir d'arrêter le fou, si leur ancien directeur ne l'avait pas pu.  
L'annonce de l'attaque sur Sarah les laissa aussi sans voix. On aurait pu éventuellement entendre quelque chose si Zabini n'avait pas écrasé le pied de Drago précisément quand celui-ci voulut parler.


	15. Aragog

Nouveau chapitre pour mes braves petits lecteurs qui ne déméritent pas.

Aux anciens : toujours pas de nouvelles de mon co-auteur, je vais mettre une allumette sous le contrat.

Chapitre 15 : Aragog

L'été approchait : le ciel et le lac entourant Poudlard avaient pris la même teinte bleu pervenche et d'énormes fleurs multicolores et parfumées avaient éclos dans les serres. Cependant, sans Hagrid et Crockdur entrain d'arpenter les allées du parc, les abords du château paraissaient sans vie. A l'intérieur, ce n'était guère mieux.  
Harry et Théodore, de même que les Gryffondor, avaient voulu visiter leurs malades à l'infirmerie, mais cela leur fut interdit.  
- Nous ne voulons pas prendre de risques, expliqua Pomfresh. L'agresseur pourrait revenir pour les achever.  
Le départ de Dumbledore contribuait aussi à cette sombre atmosphère. Le soleil ne réchauffait que les murs, mais pas les sangs pris par la peur. On ne riait plus. Fred et George eux-mêmes ne faisaient plus de blagues.  
Harry repensait aux paroles du directeur. Tant que quelqu'un lui resterait loyal dans Poudlard, il serait toujours là. Certes. Mais dans l'esprit de Harry, Dumbledore arrivait en cinquième position de ses loyautés prioritaires, loin derrière ses amis, Serpentard, le directeur de Serpentard et Poudlard elle-même. Et puis, à qui demander de l'aide ? McGonagall devait faire face à une telle quantité de problèmes... Rogue et Flitwick la secondaient aussi efficacement que possible face au conseil d'administration.  
L'autre souci venait de cette allusion aux araignées. Les suivre ? Mais comment faire quand il n'en restait plus une seule dans le château ? Les petites bêtes à huit pattes avaient déserté Poudlard à la vitesse grand V. Il devenait difficile d'en chercher dans les couloirs, car les étudiants ne devaient plus se déplacer qu'en groupes, sous la surveillance d'un professeur. Harry détestait cette façon d'être conduits en troupeau.  
Il y avait tout de même une personne qui semblait apprécier l'atmosphère de peur et de suspicion qui régnait dans l'école : Drago Malefoy paradait dans les couloirs comme s'il venait d'être nommé préfet-en-chef, ou pire encore, directeur. Deux semaines après l'arrestation de Hagrid, durant un cours de potions, Harry comprit ce qui le mettait de si bonne humeur.  
- J'ai toujours su que mon père arriverait à nous débarrasser de ce vieux Dumbledore, disait-il sans même baisser la voix. Il n'a jamais cessé de dire que c'était le pire directeur que l'école ait eu. Nous allons enfin avoir quelqu'un digne de ce poste. Une personne qui ne chercherait pas querelle à l'héritier de Serpentard, par exemple. Cette chère McGonagall ne tiendra que pour assurer l'intérim, rien de plus...  
Harry ne releva pas. Inutile de déclencher un esclandre alors que Rogue venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Sans faire de commentaires à propos des deux absentes, il gagna son bureau.  
- Monsieur, demanda Malefoy d'une voix forte. Serez-vous candidat au poste de directeur ?  
- Pourquoi donc ? Le professeur Dumbledore a simplement été suspendu, et je ne doute pas qu'il reprenne très vite la place. De plus, le professeur McGonagall serait nettement plus indiquée.  
Drago fronça les sourcils. _Lui qui pensait avoir réussi son coup de brosse à reluire... _songea Harry en ricanant.  
- Vous auriez sûrement le vote de mon père, dit Malefoy d'un air entendu.  
- Une voix sur douze, répliqua Rogue. Allons, au travail !  
Son visage exprimait un curieux mélange de lassitude et d'énervement. Harry savait que Malefoy père et Rogue étaient de vieilles connaissances. Mais à quelles obligations pouvait conduire ce genre d'amitié ? Du coin de l'œil, il vit Seamus Finnigan qui faisait semblant de vomir dans son chaudron. Puis les ingrédients furent affichés au tableau et Harry ne se préoccupa plus des autres. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, cependant, que Malefoy n'arrivait pas à allumer de feu sous sa marmite. Et que Théodore refrénait difficilement un fou rire grandissant.  
- T'as gelé le derrière de son chaudron ?  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Tu es fou.  
- Sans doute. C'est une affaire de Serpentard, qu'on règlera entre Serpentard !  
- Malefoy, ou la Chambre ?  
- Les deux.  
Juste avant la fin du cours, Malefoy reprit ses réflexions, dans l'espoir de faire déraper quelques Gryffondor.  
- Ça m'étonne que les Sang-de-bourbe n'aient pas déjà fait leurs valises. Je parie cinq gallions que le prochain va mourir. Dommage que ça n'ait pas été Granger.  
Il fut sauvé par le gong, car la cloche retentit au moment où Théodore et Weasley, chacun de son côté, allaient lui sauter à la gorge. Tandis que Rogue les menait au cours de botanique, Harry et Millicent pour Serpentard, Seamus et Neville pour Gryffondor, avaient bien du mal à retenir leurs camarades.  
- Cette fois, je lui fais la peau... sifflait Théodore tout en luttant contre la poigne des deux autres.  
- Pas besoin de baguette, je m'en fiche... grognait Ronald à quelques pas derrière eux.  
Ils ne furent relâchés que lorsque les élèves de Gryffondor eurent atteint les serres du professeur Chourave, tandis que les Serpentard partaient en Histoire de la magie avec les Serdaigle.  
Profitant du monologue de Binns, les conversations allèrent bon train.  
- Ce Malefoy a l'air très content de ce qui se passe, dit une fille de Serdaigle. Je me demande si c'est lui l'héritier.  
- Pas assez discret pour ça, marmonna Zabini sans faire attention.  
- Toi, on ne t'a rien demandé, le complice ! répliqua sèchement la fille.  
- Et d'une, je ne te parlais pas. Et de deux, je te rappelle que Cobbyte est dans ma maison et qu'elle est quand même à l'infirmerie et que je n'apprécie pas du tout la blague, Miss-la-Morale.  
Bastian Moon lui fit signe de se taire, car même Binns commençait à prendre conscience du bruit. Le reste du cours se passa dans un silence morne.  
Harry et Théodore quittèrent la classe sans prendre garde aux autres étudiants. Ils réfléchissaient toujours aux indications cryptées de Hagrid. Suivre les araignées... Elles se débinaient toutes. Les araignées aiment les endroits sombres et tranquilles.  
- Je me disais...  
- Hum ?  
- Les araignées... On a bien vu qu'elles se sauvaient vers le parc.  
- Ouais. Et ?  
- Et si elles allaient dans la forêt ?  
- Théodore, y'a pas moyen que je retourne là-dedans. Pour ma première visite, j'ai eu droit à une licorne saignée à blanc, aux centaures et à Voldemort en maraude. Ça me suffit.  
- Peut-être, mais je suis certain que nous y trouverions des réponses. Alors, cape ce soir ?  
- Il y a des jours où j'apprécierais que tu ne sois pas un Serpentard atypique.  
Puis ils se traînèrent en maugréant jusqu'à la salle où avait lieu le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
Lockhart fit son entrée d'un pas sautillant, l'air guilleret. Les élèves le regardèrent, bouche bée. Tout le corps enseignant du château était plus sombre que jamais, sauf lui, qui paraissait vraiment enchanté.  
- Allons, pourquoi ces mines sinistres ? s'écria-t-il en leur adressant un sourire radieux.  
Environ vingt paires d'yeux exaspérés ou furibonds se braquèrent sur lui.  
- Voyons, vous ne vous rendez pas compte, dit Lockhart en parlant lentement, comme s'il s'adressait à des attardés, que tout danger est désormais écarté ? Le coupable n'est plus là.  
- Ah bon ? lança Dean Thomas d'une voix forte.  
- Jeune homme, le ministre de la Magie n'aurait pas emmené Hagrid s'il n'avait pas été sur à cent pou cent que c'était lui le coupable.  
- Y'a qu'à croire, dit Ronald Weasley.  
- Je me flatte d'en savoir un peu plus que vous sur cette arrestation, Mr Weasley, déclara Lockhart d'un ton satisfait.  
- Monsieur ? enchaîna Théodore. Comment expliquez-vous, dans ce cas, que Cobbyte ait été attaquée alors même que le ministre embarquait Hagrid ? Ce n'est pas un peu contradictoire ?  
- Qui vous a dit cela ? demanda Lockhart avec agacement.  
- Mon directeur de maison, monsieur. J'ose imaginer qu'il est aussi bien renseigné que vous.  
Cette fois, les Gryffondor aussi apprécièrent l'intervention. Lockhart abandonna le sujet. Cependant, son allégresse répugnante, l'insistance qu'il mettait à parler de Hagrid comme d'un sujet peu recommandable - qu'il avait soupçonné dès le début - mirent en pelote les nerfs de plus d'un étudiant et beaucoup durent se retenir de lui expédier un de ses propres livres à la tête.  
En sortant du cours, Harry avait rejoint l'avis de Théodore. Ils allaient rôder dans la forêt le soir même.

La salle commune de Serpentard était bondée, à cause de l'interdiction de sortir après six heures du soir. Les sujets de conversation ne manquaient évidemment pas et les élèves restaient souvent debout jusqu'à minuit ou plus.  
A peine rentré du dîner, Harry alla récupérer sa cape dans sa valise, la plia sous son pull et attendit tranquillement, un livre dans les mains, que ses camarades aillent se coucher. On approchait une heure du matin quand les derniers quittèrent enfin les lieux. Théodore sortit alors de son intérêt factice pour le tome six des aventures d'un mage timbré ne sachant lancer qu'un seul sort (la couverture semblait être celle d'un livre sorcier, mais Harry soupçonnait son ami d'avoir dissimulé un livre moldu dessous... ) et se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité. Harry le rejoignit après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil en direction des dortoirs.  
Après toute une série de manœuvres d'évitement de professeurs, les deux compères sortirent en silence du château et s'avancèrent sous le clair de lune.  
- On embarque le chien ?  
- Crockdur ? Oh non, ce toutou a l'air féroce, mais en fait, c'est un froussard.  
- Bon. On oublie.  
- Lumos, murmura Harry, bientôt imité par Théodore.  
Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à repérer deux araignées retardataires qui tricotaient des pattes pour rejoindre la lisière de la forêt.  
- On les suit.  
Approchant du couvert des arbres, les garçons découvrirent une file d'araignées qui se dépêchaient de se mettre à l'abri. Ils les suivirent sans dire mot durant une vingtaine de minutes. La lueur des baguettes était à présent leur seule source d'éclairage, car la lumière de la lune et des étoiles avait depuis longtemps été masquée par les branches et les feuillages épais. Les araignées quittèrent soudain le sentier.  
- Flûte ! soupira Harry.  
- On y va quand même ?  
- Maintenant qu'on est là... Autant continuer.  
- C'est fou comme je voudrais que Sarah soit là...  
- Tu l'as dit...

Durant une bonne demi-heure, ils avancèrent péniblement, trébuchant sur les racines et perdant parfois les araignées de vue. Heureusement, elles avançaient suffisamment lentement pour qu'Harry et Théo puissent les retrouver à la lueur de leur baguette avant qu'elles ne se soient trop éloignées. Soudain, un bruit sur la droite attira leur attention.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura Théo en s'accroupissant.  
- Quelque chose de gros, apparemment, répondit Harry sur le même ton, éteignant la lumière de sa baguette.  
Ils virent bientôt avec effroi que la chose en question se rapprochait dangereusement… Ils serraient à présent si fort leurs baguettes qu'ils auraient pu les casser…  
Ils s'attendaient sans doute à toutes sortes de créatures hostiles et répugnantes, mais sûrement pas à un puissant rayon de lumière qui les aveugla pendant quelques instants, avant de se détourner d'eux. C'est là qu'Harry put reconnaître…  
- Mais c'est… La voiture des Weasley !  
- Pardon ?  
S'approchant un peu plus, ils virent la Ford Anglia avec laquelle les jumeaux et lui s'étaient écrasés sur le saule cogneur. Vide, les phares allumés, on aurait dit un animal. Elle braqua à nouveau ses phares sur eux, puis roula lentement vers eux avant de s'arrêter. Était-elle rassurée de voir des humains ?  
Harry caressait le toit de la voiture comme on caresse le dos d'un chien, mais il s'interrompit bientôt.  
- Avec cette lumière, les araignées se sont planquées… Viens Théo, il faut qu'on retrouve leur piste.  
- Harry… Ne bou-ou-ouge pas…  
- _Quoi ?_  
- Je crois… Que la piste nous a retrouvés toute seule…  
Harry n'eut même pas le temps de tourner la tête. Tout ce qu'il entendit, ce fut un cliquetis bizarre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Théodore et lui étaient emportés la tête en bas, vers une destination inconnue et peu rassurante, par deux énormes créatures avec huit pattes et de nombreux yeux : des araignées, sans aucun doute, mais sûrement pas le modèle standard.  
Après un voyage d'une durée indéterminée mais trop longue, il parvinrent, toujours la tête en bas, dans une vaste carrière peuplée d'araignées de toutes tailles : certaines aussi petites que celles qu'ils avaient suivies, d'autres semblables à celles qui les avaient portées jusque là. Et malheureusement, celles qu'on voyait le plus étaient les grosses, qui agitaient déjà frénétiquement leurs pinces en voyant approcher la soupe…  
Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Si les araignées l'attaquaient, il lui serait extrêmement difficile d'en sortir vivant. Il n'avait rien pour se battre contre autant de ces monstres à la fois. Il ne connaissait aucun sort capable de frapper plusieurs cibles. Sauf si… Sauf si… Il causait une réaction en chaîne ! Il connaissait à présent un moyen de s'en sortir… Enfin, à supposer que ça marche…  
L'araignée géante qui portait Harry le lâcha bientôt devant un grand dôme en toile d'araignée. Quand Théo atterrit à ses côtés quelques secondes plus tard, son premier réflexe fut de lui murmurer un mot, un seul, à l'oreille. Et il l'avait bien choisi, car ils furent séparés avant qu'il puisse lui en dire un second.  
- Aragog ! cria l'arachnide. Aragog !  
Sous les yeux terrifiés des deux sorciers, une éléphantesque araignée, visiblement vieille et aveugle, sortit du dôme. À leur grande surprise, ils comprirent parfaitement sa réponse.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? J'étais en train de dormir…  
- Des humains, cliqueta une des araignées présentes.  
- Hagrid ?  
- Non, des étr..  
- NOUS SOMMES DES AMIS DE HAGRID ! s'écria Harry. Et il a des ennuis…  
- Hagrid, des ennuis ? répondit lentement la créature. Mais pourquoi Hagrid vous aurait envoyés ici ?  
Au moins, le monstre semblait disposé à écouter Harry. Leurs chances de survie n'étaient plus aussi minces…  
- Il a été emmené… À l'école, ils croient qu'il a lâché, un m… quelque chose… qui pétrifie les gens… Ils croient que c'est de sa faute…  
Aragog et toutes les araignées se mirent à agiter leurs pinces… Harry ne pouvait deviner les sentiments que pouvaient avoir ces créatures, mais ça ressemblait à de la colère.  
- Tout ça s'est passé il y a des années et des années, dit Aragog. Je m'en souviens très bien. Ils croyaient que c'était moi, le monstre de ce qu'ils appelaient la Chambre des Secrets. Ils pensaient que Hagrid avait ouvert la chambre pour me libérer. C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont renvoyé de l'école. Ils m'ont traité de monstre.  
- Vous étiez… dans le château ?  
- Je n'y suis pas né… J'ai été apporté d'un pays lointain par un voyageur. Il m'a donné à Hagrid, quand j'étais encore dans mon œuf. Hagrid s'est occupé de moi. Il m'avait caché dans un placard tranquille, il m'a donné à manger. Quand une fille a été retrouvée morte dans les toilettes, loin de mon placard, quand ils m'ont découvert et qu'ils m'ont accusés, Hagrid m'a protégé. C'est un homme généreux, et il est toujours mon ami. Ils l'ont renvoyé de l'école, mais depuis, je vis ici dans la forêt, et il vient me rendre visite, parfois. Il m'a même trouvé une épouse, et avec Mosag, ma famille s'est agrandie. Tu peux voir ici tous mes enfants, et tout cela, je le dois à Hagrid…  
- Vous… vous savez peut-être qui a tué cette fille ? demanda Théo. Si nous pouvons prouver qu'il est innocent, Hagrid n'aura plus d'ennuis…  
- La chose qui hante Poudlard est un innommable démon très ancien, que nous les araignées, craignons plus que tout. C'est une indicible horreur, dont la seule évocation m'emplit de terreur. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier d'avoir supplié Hagrid de me laisser partir, quand j'ai senti sa présence non loin dans le château. Ne me demandez pas de vous en dire plus, cet Ennemi est toujours là…  
- Alors, c'est pour cela que les araignées quittaient le château…  
- C'est vrai. Toutes les araignées se sont rassemblées ici. Si l'atroce créature quitte le château, nous serons prêts à fuir ensemble pour lui échapper.  
Harry n'insista pas. Aragog semblait fatigué de parler, et les autres araignées, plus menaçantes que jamais.  
- Eh bien vous savez quoi, on va vous laisser dormir ! dit Théo qui commençait lui aussi à se sentir trrèès mal à l'aise.  
- C'est ça, oui, on a encore de la route à faire ! (Foutons le camp !)  
- Attendez ! Mes fils et mes filles ne font aucun mal à Hagrid car je le leur interdis. Mais si un peu de viande fraîche s'aventure jusqu'à nous, vous comprenez que je ne peux les empêcher d'en profiter…  
Harry et Théo se regardèrent. Le moment qu'ils avaient redouté était bien là. Ils allaient devoir agir vite…  
- Dans ce cas, répondit Harry d'une voix forte, nous les en empêcherons nous-mêmes !  
Ayant déjà plongé leur main dans leur poche, ils sortirent leur baguette magique avant même la fin de la phrase, visèrent deux araignées commodément placées et lancèrent l'incantation qui serait ici la plus dévastatrice :  
- TARENTALLEGRA !  
L'effet du sortilège fut foudroyant. Les deux araignées touchées, remuant leur pattes de manière incontrôlable, eurent tôt fait de s'emmêler avec les pattes de leurs voisins. Ceux-ci, tombant, cherchèrent désespérément à empêcher leur chute et entraînèrent les araignées qui les entouraient. Les araignées tombaient l'une après l'autre telles des dominos, tant et si bien les rares arachnides épargnés par le sort choisirent de s'écarter de leur chemin, les laissant seuls à se demander dans quelle direction se trouvait le château.  
Alors qu'ils commençaient à envisager sérieusement de poser la question aux araignées qui en auraient pour quelques jours à se libérer, la clairière fut bientôt baignée d'une lumière intense tandis qu'une effrayante créature aux yeux lumineux fonçait à toute vitesse dans leur direction.  
La voiture. Visiblement, elle les avait suivis.  
Le véhicule ensorcelé s'arrêta bientôt devant Harry et Théo et, sans doute poussées par un quelconque « instinct de voiture », ses portières s'ouvrirent toutes seules.  
Se demandant toujours dans quelle direction partir, Harry prit place derrière le volant. Mais il n'eut pas à prendre de décision hasardeuse : la voiture la prit pour lui. Elle démarra en trombe, séparant « de force » les araignées qui lui obstruaient le chemin. Dans la minute qui suivit, elle avait déjà quitté la clairière et s'enfonçait plein gaz dans la forêt, slalomant habilement entre les arbres.  
Harry tourna la tête vers Théo, dont le visage prenait déjà une teinte verdâtre.  
- Ho, ça va ?  
- Euh… pas sûr…  
Harry se rappela alors que Théodore n'était sans doute jamais monté dans une voiture de sa vie. Et voilà qu'il découvrait ce formidable moyen de transport dans une course folle dont l'indice de nausée, sur une échelle allant de un à dix, devait approcher les treize !  
En sortant de la forêt, la voiture s'arrêta si brusquement qu'ils auraient sans doute traversé le pare-brise s'ils n'étaient pas parvenus, après au moins deux minutes d'efforts intensifs, à attacher leur ceinture. Ceinture qui se déboucla d'elle-même sitôt la voiture arrêtée. Harry et Théo en sortirent, puis Harry s'appuya contre la voiture pour reprendre ses esprits tandis que Théo rendait son dîner. Harry caressait amicalement la portière, quand la voiture recula légèrement avant de retourner dans la forêt.

- Suivre les araignées, dit Théo d'une voix faible alors qu'Harry dépliait sa cape d'invisibilité. Hagrid est bien gentil, mais il devrait faire plus attention à ses bestioles. Il n'a pas l'air de voir qu'il est le seul pour qui elles ne soient pas dangereuses.  
- Et on voit où ça l'a mené, même pour un monstre qui était innocent, dit tristement Harry. Au fait, où il a dit qu'elle était morte, cette fille ?  
- Dans les toilettes, je crois bien. Dommage que ce ne soit pas celles de Mimi geignarde, ça lui ferait un peu de compagnie, à elle qui se plaint toujours d'être s… euh... oups…  
- Oups, en effet… 


	16. la Chambre des Secrets

Salut à tous !

J'espère que les problèmes de ffnet ne vous empêcheront pas de lire ce nouveau chapitre. 

Chapitre 16 : la Chambre des Secrets

- C'est dingue. Quand je pense au nombre de fois où nous sommes passés à côté d'elle... Il suffisait de lui poser la question. D'ailleurs, il faudra le faire assez vite. Et sans se faire voir, dit Théodore avant d'avaler un toast.  
- Là, tu demandes un miracle, répondit Harry en soupirant.  
Ils avaient eu bien du mal à partir en quête des araignées sans être repérés par les professeurs qui patrouillaient dans les couloirs. Alors trouver un moment pour rendre visite à Mimi Geignarde... Les deux garçons commencèrent à monter des plans pour y parvenir. Mais il existait toujours un risque de se faire pincer par Rusard, McGonagall ou pire, Rogue. Bien que celui-ci fût très absorbé par l'étude du morceau de crête pris dans la main de Sarah, il ne perdait pas une occasion pour rôder dans le château.  
Puis McGonagall acheva de leur mettre l'esprit en déroute au début de son cours, en annonçant que les examens commenceraient le premier juin.  
- Des examens ? s'exclama Seamus Finnigan. Il va quand même y avoir des examens ?  
Plusieurs élèves en ratèrent leur sortilège. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Que McGonagall annule les exams... Autant espérer que Rogue donnerait des points à Gryffondor.  
- Nous faisons tout notre possible pour garder l'école ouverte, et c'est pour vous permettre de poursuivre vos études. En conséquence, les examens se dérouleront comme d'habitude et je vous conseille de réviser sérieusement.  
Harry grogna. Il se demandait s'il arriverait à produire quoi que ce fut. Surtout si l'on considérait les deux lapins qu'il devait transformer en pantoufles. Qu'avait-il vraiment appris, cette année, à part de ne jamais libérer des pixies en cage et à enfreindre un peu plus le règlement de Poudlard ? Ah ! Et il avait aussi récupéré un chat. Depuis la pétrification de sa maîtresse, Discret, le chat noir de Sarah, le suivait partout comme son ombre. Quel profit...

Le matin du 29 mai, McGonagall prit la parole lors du petit déjeuner.  
- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer.  
La grande salle fut aussitôt remplie de cris et de commentaires.  
- Dumbledore revient !  
- Vous avez attrapé l'héritier de Serpentard !  
- Rêve, grommela Harry.  
- On reprend le quidditch !  
- Non, non... Le professeur Chourave m'a informée que les mandragores sont prêtes à être coupées. Ce soir, nous pourrons ranimer les élèves pétrifiés. L'un d'eux pourra sans doute nous dire qui l'a attaqué. J'ai bon espoir que cette année se termine avec la capture du coupable.  
La salle éclata en applaudissements... exception faite de Drago et sa bande.  
- Granger va pouvoir participer à ses exams adorés, glissa Théodore avec un sourire.  
- Et toi, tu pourras toujours essayer de pomper sur sa copie, répliqua Harry en riant.  
- Autre bonus, nous n'avons plus besoin de demander les infos à Mimi. Il suffira d'attendre qu'Hermione et Sarah soient réveillées et elles nous raconteront tout.  
Ils se levèrent pour aller en cours. Ginny passa près d'eux. Elle semblait vouloir leur parler, hésitait. Au moment où elle prenait son élan pour leur adresser la parole, elle fut coupée net par son frère Percy, qui la remit dans les rangs de Gryffondor en envoyant un regard noir aux deux Serpentard.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?  
- Aucune idée, mais elle avait pile la tête de ce Dobby de malheur quand il allait dire un truc qu'il n'aurait pas dû.  
- Crétin de Percy ! C'aurait sûrement été intéressant.  
- Tu sais, Théo... Je me demande si...  
- Uh ?  
- Elle était juste à côté de moi quand le journal a disparu.  
- Tu pense qu'elle te l'aurait fauché ? Pourquoi ?  
- C'est une hypothèse. Mais ça ne règle pas le problème de l'acquisition du journal. Où l'a-t-elle trouvé ? Décidément, il nous manque une donnée, là-dedans...  
- En quoi le journal est-il lié à l'ouverture de la Chambre ? Qu'est-ce que Jedusor a « oublié » de te dire ? Quel est le monstre qui parle fourchelang et qui fait peur aux araignées ? Ça fait plusieurs données, tout ça...

Harry savait que toute l'affaire serait bientôt résolue. Cependant, il avait quand même envie d'aller parler avec Mimi. Elle seule avait vu le monstre en détail et serait la plus à même d'en fournir une bonne description.  
L'occasion lui fut fournie par l'insupportable Gilderoy Lockhart. Celui-ci les accompagnait au cours d'astronomie. Il semblait totalement convaincu que le danger était écarté et qu'il n'y avait plus besoin d'escorter les élèves entre les leçons. Une façon comme une autre, sans doute, de retrouver un peu de temps libre pour prendre soin de ses cheveux, qui n'étaient plus aussi soignés qu'à l'ordinaire.  
- Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous dis. Quand ces malheureux se réveilleront, les premiers mots qu'ils prononceront seront : « C'était Hagrid. » Franchement, je m'étonne que le professeur McGonagall insiste pour que nous prenions encore toutes ces mesures de sécurité.  
- Entièrement d'accord avec vous, monsieur, dit Harry.  
Théodore le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.  
- Merci, Harry, répondit Lockhart avec amabilité. Nous autres professeurs avons suffisamment à faire sans être en plus obligés de vous accompagner dans les couloirs et de surveiller le château pendant la nuit.  
- C'est vrai, dit Théodore. Nous n'avons plus qu'un escalier à monter, monsieur, vous pouvez nous laisser continuer seuls.  
- Vous avez parfaitement raison, Nott, il vaut mieux que j'aille préparer mon prochain cours.  
- En commençant par se repeigner, ricana Théodore une fois Lockhart hors de vue.  
Les deux garçons attendirent que leurs camarades soient passés dans le colimaçon de pierre menant à la tour sud avant de rebrousser chemin et de filer vers le repaire de Mimi.  
- Potter ! Nott ! Où allez-vous donc ?  
Ils reconnurent le professeur Flitwick, qui s'avançait vers eux, la mine inquiète.  
- Eh bien... commença Théodore.  
- Nous voulions aller à l'infirmerie, continua Harry. Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas vu Sarah... Vous savez, avec l'interdiction. On voulait lui rendre visite. Pour lui dire que ça allait s'arranger...  
Flitwick les regarda avec compassion.  
- Oh, bien sûr... Je comprends que cette situation vous cause beaucoup de peine. Vous pouvez aller la voir, bien entendu. Je vais informer Miss Sinistra. Comme vous travaillez bien à son cours, elle ne vous en voudra pas. Dites aussi à Poppy que je vous ai donné mon autorisation.  
Le petit professeur les salua avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.  
- On l'a échappé belle ! Bien joué, Harry !  
- Si ç'avait été McGonagall, on était cuits. Bon, autant aller en bas. On ne sait jamais, on a peut-être loupé quelque chose.  
Pomfresh ne les laissa entrer qu'avec réticence.  
- Ça ne sert à rien de parler à quelqu'un qui a été pétrifié.  
Et elle avait raison. Sarah ne pouvait en aucun cas remarquer qu'elle avait de la compagnie. Les garçons auraient pu parler à une chaise ou à la fenêtre avec le même résultat. Se détournant, Théodore alla voir Hermione. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fit signe à Harry de le suivre.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda celui-ci une fois dehors.  
- J'ai trouvé ça dans la main d'Hermione, répondit Théodore en lui montrant une feuille froissée. Elle l'a recopié à la bibliothèque, je suppose. C'est hautement édifiant.  
Harry se pencha et lut le contenu du papier :  
_De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'en est guère de plus étrange ni de plus __mortel que le Basilic, connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents. Ce reptile, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs siècles, naît d'un œuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud. Pour tuer ses victimes, la créature recourt à une méthode des plus singulières : outre ses crochets venimeux, le Basilic possède des yeux meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard. Il répand la terreur parmi les araignées dont il est l'ennemi le plus acharné. Le monstre redoute plus que tout le chant du coq, qui lui est fatal si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles._  
Sous ce texte, Hermione avait ajouté le mot « tuyaux ».  
Harry sentit l'étincelle de la compréhension se faire jour dans son esprit.  
- Et voilà… On n'a pas une Gorgone dans l'école, mais un basilic. Il parle en fourchelang, ce qui explique que je puisse le comprendre. Il tue par simple regard, mais personne ici ne l'a vu directement. Colin, c'était à travers son appareil-photo, Justin, à travers Nick, qui ne pouvait pas mourir une seconde fois, évidemment. Hermione et la préfète avaient un miroir avec elles, donc elles n'ont vu que son reflet. Pareil pour miss Teigne, qui l'a vu dans la flaque d'eau répandue dans le couloir. Et Sarah l'a regardé à travers ses lunettes teintées. Ça colle !  
- Cette sale bête redoute le chant des coqs… On n'a pas tué ceux d'Hagrid, des fois ? Et il fait peur aux araignées. Effectivement, c'est un basilic. C'est ennuyeux. J'aurais mieux aimé la Gorgone.  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry  
- On sait comment tuer une Gorgone. Pas un basilic. Sans compter que cette ignoble chose se déplace… dans les tuyaux, si j'ai bien compris le mot d'Hermione.  
- Tuyaux… Pas la plomberie, quand même ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Parce que qui dit plomberie dit toilettes. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?  
- Ça expliquerait pourquoi Mimi hante cet endroit en particulier. Génial…  
- On va prévenir Rogue ?  
- C'est évident, répondit Théodore. On file dans la salle des profs, on finira bien par le voir arriver. En principe, les cours se terminent dans dix minutes.  
Le tandem de Serpentard montèrent au troisième étage et se rendirent dans la salle de réunion des enseignants.  
C'était une grande pièce lambrissée, occupée par une longue table cirée et une vingtaine de chaises en bois sombres. Des professeurs avaient gravé toutes sortes de figures amusantes dans l'épaisseur d'encaustique qui recouvrait la table. Les garçons s'assirent en attendant la cloche. Mais en guise de cloche, ce fut la voix amplifiée de la directrice qui résonna à leurs oreilles.  
- Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs ! Les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît !  
- Une nouvelle attaque, tu crois ?  
- Y'a des risques. On retourne au dortoir ?  
- Sûrement pas. Planquons-nous là-dedans, dit Théodore en désignant une penderie. Je ne veux pas apprendre les mauvaises nouvelles demain matin.  
Ils se dissimulèrent au milieu des capes et des manteaux qui sentaient la poussière et l'humidité. On aurait dit un musée des habits de profs. Le grondement sourd des centaines de pieds martelant la pierre résonna dans leur cachette. Puis les enseignants arrivèrent les uns après les autres, certains effrayés, d'autre déconcertés.  
- Le pire est arrivé, dit la voix lugubre de McGonagall. Une élève a été capturée et emmenée dans la Chambre.  
Flitwick se laissa tomber sur une chaise en poussant un cri aigu. Chourave ferma les yeux, le teint grisâtre.  
- Comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer ? demanda Rogue d'une voix tendue, ses doigts serrant nerveusement le dossier d'une chaise.  
- Il y a eu un autre message, répondit McGonagall, livide. Juste sous le premier. On a écrit : _Son squelette reposera à jamais dans le Chambre._  
Flitwick se mit à pleurer.  
- De qui s'agit-il ? demanda Bibine sans oser lever les yeux.  
- Ginny Weasley, croassa McGonagall.  
Harry sentit la bile lui remonter dans la gorge et ses jambes devenir toutes molles. Théodore le rattrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.  
- Nous allons devoir renvoyer tous les élèves chez eux dès demain, poursuivit la directrice. C'est la fin du collège Poudlard. Dumbledore a toujours dit…  
La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et, contrairement aux espoirs des deux Serpentard, ce fut Gilderoy Lockhart qui entra. Avec un grand sourire, pour ne rien arranger.  
- J'ai manqué quelque chose ?  
Harry crut qu'il allait se jeter à la gorge de ce monstre d'inconscience. Mais apparemment, Rogue était tout à fait prêt à s'en charger lui-même…  
- Voilà l'homme qu'il nous faut, dit-il. La personne idéale. Le monstre a capturé une des nos élèves, Lockhart. Il l'a emmenée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il est temps que vous agissiez.  
Lockhart pâlit visiblement.  
- C'est vrai, Gilderoy, approuva le professeur Chourave. Hier encore, vous nous disiez que vous saviez depuis toujours où se trouvait l'entrée de la Chambre ?  
- Je… enfin… je… bafouilla Lockhart, pour la plus grande joie de Harry et Théodore.  
- Vous nous avez également dit que vous saviez parfaitement ce qu'elle contenait, ajouta Flitwick avec une certaine délectation.  
- Vraiment ? Je ne me rappelle pas…  
- Je me souviens aussi de vous avoir entendu dire que vous regrettiez de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de trouver le monstre avant que Hagrid ne soit arrêté, déclara Rogue, enfonçant le clou. Vous avez également affirmé que toute cette affaire avait été très mal menée depuis le début et qu'il aurait fallu vous donner carte blanche.  
- Non, vraiment… je n'ai… Vous m'avez sans doute mal compris…  
- Nous comptons donc sur vous, dit McGonagall sans tenir compte de ses bégaiements. Il faudra agir dès ce soir. Personne ne vous dérangera. Vous avez enfin carte blanche, mon cher.  
Lockhart semblait désespéré, mais personne ne vint à son secours, naturellement. Il était nettement moins séduisant, à présent que ses lèvres tremblaient et que son menton se révélait fuyant au bas d'un visage étriqué.  
- T… Très bien… dit-il. Je vais… dans mon bureau… me… préparer.  
Et il sortit.  
- Parfait, dit McGonagall d'un ton méprisant. Au moins, nous ne l'aurons plus dans les pieds. Maintenant, il faut informer les étudiants de ce qui vient de se produire. Vous leur direz que le Poudlard Express les ramènera chez eux dès demain matin. Surtout, assurez-vous bien qu'ils ont TOUS regagné leur dortoir.  
Un par un, ils sortirent tous de la salle.

- On fait quoi ? marmonna Théodore, affalé sur un fauteuil de la salle commune.  
- Pas rester les bras croisés, c'est sûr, répondit Harry depuis le tapis où il était étendu.  
- Elle savait quelque chose, c'est sûr. Elle voulait nous dire quelque chose et elle a été réduite au silence.  
- Mreow ?  
Discret vint se frotter aux jambes de Théodore, réclamant un peu d'attention. Harry caressa distraitement le dos du chat. Une horloge sonna six heures du soir.  
- Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut compter que sur Lockhart…  
- Et compter est un bien grand mot…  
- Faudrait quand même qu'on aille dire à Lockhart ce qu'on sait à propos de la Chambre et de son monstre. Cape ?  
- C'est parti.  
Un instant plus tard, les deux compères se glissaient dans les couloirs, suivis de loin par le chat noir, peu désireux de se faire abandonner par ses nouveaux maîtres. Ils traversèrent une école déserte. Ils ôtèrent la cape une fois devant la porte du bureau de Lockhart. A l'intérieur, on pouvait entendre des pas précipités, des coups sourds et autres preuves d'une activité intense.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ?  
Quand Harry frappa, il y eut un silence soudain. Puis le battant s'entrouvrit de quelques centimètres et un œil de Lockhart apparut.  
- Ah… Mr Potter… Mr Nott… je suis très occupé. Si vous pouviez faire vite….  
- Professeur, nous avons des renseignements à vous donner au sujet de la Chambre. Ca pourrait vous aider.  
Lockhart ouvrit un peu plus, l'air mal à l'aise.  
- Heu ! Ce n'est pas vraiment… Enfin… Bon, d'accord.  
Il leur ouvrit alors la porte, mais ils pouvaient sentir que pour lui, « ce n'était pas le moment ». Une fois entrés, l'explication sautait aux yeux. Le bureau de Lockhart était en plein « grand nettoyage ». En fait, il faisait carrément ses valises.  
- Vous allez quelque part ? demanda Harry.  
- Heu,… oui, c'est ça… répondit Lockhart tout en continuant à s'activer. Un appel urgent… Impossible de faire autrement… Il faut…  
- Filer d'ici en vitesse ? l'interrompit Théo.  
- Vous pensez vraiment nous faire croire à « un appel urgent » ? Vous prenez la fuite, c'est ça ? Vous, le héros de ces dames ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de vrai en fait, dans vos livres ?  
- Oh, mais tout est vraiment arrivé… à d'autres que moi, en effet… Mais, mes livres ne se seraient jamais vendus si je n'en avais pas été le héros, ni les livres des véritables auteurs de ces exploits… Il ne sert à rien de sauver tout un village d'une attaque de loups-garous quand on est assez moche pour repousser tout client…  
- Donc, vous vous êtes tout simplement attribué leurs exploits ? Ça explique votre exceptionnelle incompétence comme prof de défense…  
- Voyons, c'est beaucoup plus que ça. Il m'a fallu un formidable travail de recherche, pour retrouver tous ces gens, les convaincre de me raconter en détail ce qu'ils avaient fait, sans leur éveiller des soupçons, leur lancer un sort d'amnésie pour qu'ils oublient qu'ils m'avaient vu et ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais pas le reste, sinon ça se repère…  
Il leur tourna le dos pour fermer solidement ses malles, leur laissant le temps de sortir discrètement leur baguette, peu rassurés par l'étalage de ses « hauts faits ».  
- Voyons, je crois que tout est prêt. Ah, oui, il me reste une dernière chose à faire.  
Ainsi qu'ils l'avaient pressenti, il sorti sa propre baguette magique et se tourna vers eux.  
- Désolé, jeunes gens, je vais devoir vous jeter à vous aussi un sortilège d'amnésie. Cette discussion n'a jamais eu lieu. Regardez bien la petite lumière rouge, au bout de ma baguette…  
- Expelliarmus !  
Ils avaient lancé leur sort simultanément, sans se concerter. Lockhart fut projeté en arrière, pour heurter violemment le mur. Théo ramassa sa baguette et la brisa en deux sur le coin du bureau, avant de jeter les morceaux par la fenêtre.  
- Vous devriez remercier le professeur Rogue, dit Harry d'un ton mi-agacé, mi-amusé. S'il ne nous avait pas appris ce sort, vous auriez eu droit à toute la collection des maléfices qu'un élève sorcier connaît en seconde année. Allez, relevez-vous. Vous allez nous aider à sauver Ginny de la Chambre des secrets.  
- C'est inutile, dit Lockhart d'une voix faible. Je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve.  
- Mais nous, on a une bonne idée de l'endroit, répondit Harry, menaçant toujours Lockhart de sa baguette. Et on sait précisément ce qu'elle contient.  
Ils firent sortir Lockhart de son bureau et le conduisirent jusqu'aux toilettes désertées de Mimi Geignarde, Discret toujours sur leurs talons.  
Ils firent entrer Lockhart le premier, tous deux contents de le voir trembler comme une feuille.  
- Mimi ?  
Mimi Geignarde apparut alors, traversant la porte de la cabine du fond.  
- Ah, c'est toi… Qu'est-ce que tu veux, cette fois ?  
- Je suis venu te demander comment tu es morte, répondit poliment Harry.  
Visiblement, Mimi ne s'y attendait pas. Mais elle était enchantée que quelqu'un s'intéresse enfin à ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle leur raconta alors comment, s'étant réfugiée dans les toilettes pour pleurer suite à une moquerie, elle avait entendu la voix d'un garçon qui parlait une langue inconnue. Ouvrant la porte de sa cabine pour éconduire l'intrus, elle était tombée sur deux grands yeux jaunes avant de se retrouver séparée de son corps.  
- Où as-tu vu ces yeux, exactement ? lui demanda Harry, nerveux.  
Mimi lui désigna le lavabo se trouvant juste en face de la cabine. L'entrée de la chambre ne devait pas être loin. En tout cas, ce lavabo présentait bien un détail qui le différenciait des autres : Après l'avoir examiné attentivement, ils remarquèrent un dessin gravé sur l'un des robinets : un serpent. Un robinet d'autant plus suspect qu'une tentative de l'ouvrir montra qu'aucune goutte d'eau ne parvenait jusqu'à lui.  
- C'est sans doute ici, dit Harry, tout en surveillant Lockhart du coin de l'œil. Maintenant, il faudrait trouver comment ouvrir le passage…  
- Il faut sans doute un mot de passe… Mais ça ne doit pas être quelque chose à la portée de tous… Il faut sans doute le dire en Fourchelang.  
- Je vais essayer, mais ça ne se commande pas vraiment. Je ne parle cette langue que quand je m'adresse à un vrai serpent.  
- Au pire, on en fera apparaître un… Vas-y.  
Craignant le pire pour Ginny, Harry fixa le petit dessin et lui ordonna « Ouvre-toi ! ». Mais ce fut Théo qui lui répondit :  
- Raté ! Tu as parlé normalement.  
Cette fois-ci, Harry se concentra sur le serpent, s'efforçant de l'imaginer en vie. En remuant légèrement la tête, il avait l'impression de voir le serpent bouger…  
- Ouvre-toi !  
Cette fois, le robinet devait l'avoir entendu, car il se mit à briller étrangement. L'instant d'après, le lavabo s'effaça, dévoilant l'entrée d'un gros tuyau. Un tuyau suffisamment large pour permettre le passage d'un être humain. Ou d'un basilic.  
- Cette fois, on entre vraiment dans la zone dangereuse, dit Harry Il faut masquer nos yeux.  
- Mraow !  
- Pfff… Tu vas nous suivre jusque là-dedans ? soupira Harry qui retirait son écharpe vert et argent pour la nouer autour de sa tête, lui permettant de voir légèrement à travers le tissu.  
Théodore l'imita bientôt, avant de bander également les yeux de Discret avec un beau mouchoir brodé aux armes de sa famille.  
Harry et Théo se regardèrent. Ils avaient l'air ridicules, mais au moins, s'ils avaient le malheur de croiser le regard du basilic, ils seraient des héros avec de magnifiques statues à leur effigie…  
- Eh bien je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, commença Lockhart.  
Mais il ne poursuivit pas, Théo et Harry ayant de nouveau pointé leur baguette sur lui.  
- Oh que si, répondit Harry.  
- On a besoin de quelqu'un pour détecter les pièges ! continua Théo avec un sourire mauvais.  
Le visage livide, privé de sa baguette magique, Lockhart comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas discuter avec deux sorciers visiblement fous à lier. Il s'approcha lentement de l'ouverture du tuyau, et, poussé par Harry et Théo, finit par disparaître dans les profondeurs.  
Harry se lança à sa suite, suivi aussitôt par Discret. Théo prit une profonde inspiration et s'y glissa à son tour.  
Après une descente aussi désagréable qu'une balade en voiture sauvage au clair de lune, ils finirent par atterrir sur le sol humide d'un tunnel creusé à même la roche, juste assez haut pour y tenir sans se courber.  
- Vu l'humidité, on doit être quelque part sous le lac, dit Théo. Et surtout, on n'y voit rien…  
- Lumos ! murmura Harry, allumant ainsi le bout de sa baguette. Théodore fit de même.  
- Passez devant, dit-il à Lockhart, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour se protéger les yeux que de rabattre ses cheveux devant.  
Le tunnel était si noir que même à la lueur de leurs baguettes magiques, la visibilité était réduite à quelques mètres. Si l'on ajoutait les bandeaux à peine transparents, autant dire qu'ils avançaient en plein brouillard.  
- Attention, dit Théo. Si jamais on entend quelque chose bouger, on ferme les yeux, on lance tous les maléfices qu'on connaît et on pose les questions ensuite.  
Mais le tunnel était aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Enfin, si l'on excluait le craquement des ossements de petits animaux qui jonchaient le sol. Ils avancèrent lentement, priant pour que Ginny ne soit pas déjà dans un tel état (_« son squelette reposera à jamais dans la chambre »…_). Soudain, ils s'immobilisèrent, Théodore ayant aperçu quelque chose.  
A travers son écharpe, Harry distingua les contours d'une chose énorme et courbe qui s'étendait de l'autre côté du tunnel. Immobile, mais pour combien de temps…  
- Endormi ? murmura Théo, si faiblement que personne ne l'entendit.  
En vérité, « vide » aurait mieux convenu : c'était la peau d'un gigantesque serpent qui avait mué. Un serpent d'au moins six mètres…  
Soudain, un bruit de chute derrière eux les arracha à la contemplation de ce monstrueux spectacle : Lockhart venait de s'effondrer au sol.  
- Allez, debout, dit Théo, le menaçant toujours de sa baguette.  
Mais cette fois-ci, Lockhart fut le plus rapide. Il se jeta sur Théo, le projetant à terre. L'instant d'après, il se relevait, brandissant la baguette de Théo, et pire, il souriait à nouveau.  
- L'aventure se termine ici, les amis, s'exclama-t-il. Dans deux minutes, vous aurez vous aussi été enlevés par le monstre d'une façon inconnue, et je vous aurais héroïquement évité de subit le sort de Ginny Weasley. Je vais aussi prendre un morceau de cette peau, ce sera un parfait trophée.  
Soudain, Harry sembla fixer un point derrière Lockhart.  
- GINNY ! Tu vas bien ?  
Surpris, Lockhart tourna la tête. Quand il regarda à nouveau devant lui, il aperçut, trop tard, un Théodore Nott avide de vengeance. Puis il aperçut son poing.  
Les secondes qui suivirent furent assez confuses. Théo et Lockhart roulèrent à terre, le premier jouant des poings, le second tentant désespérément de se protéger le visage.  
L'espace d'un instant, ils parvinrent à se mettre tous les deux debout, mais Théo asséna à la paroi de pierre du tunnel un violent coup… avec la tête de Lockhart. Celui-ci fut assommé sous le choc, mais cette pauvre roche, qui n'avait rien fait, qui ne demandait qu'à ce qu'on la laisse tranquille et qu'on venait d'agresser gratuitement, décida d'apprendre la politesse à ces importuns.  
Le choc fit vibrer la pierre, et les vibrations se propagèrent jusqu'à de petites fissures dans la roche, qui bientôt s'agrandirent et se ramifièrent. L'instant d'après, d'énormes morceaux de roc se détachaient du plafond et s'écrasaient bruyamment sur le sol. Harry s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers l'avant, mais Théo avait pris l'autre direction, emportant Lockhart avec lui.  
Se retournant, Harry constata alors qu'il était à présent seul, le tunnel s'étant complètement écroulé. Enfin presque seul : il sentit bientôt Discret qui se frottait contre ses jambes.  
- Harry ! entendit-il peu après. Tu vas bien ?  
- Théo ! Je vais bien ! Et le chat aussi ! Tu n'es pas blessé ?  
- Non, ça va ! Par contre, Lockhart est sérieusement atteint. Il ne nous ennuiera plus avant un fameux moment... Le problème, c'est que je ne pourrai pas te rejoindre… si je bouge quelque chose, ça risque de tomber à nouveau…  
Le temps était précieux. Bien que sa ruse pour détourner l'attention de Lockhart ait marché, ce n'était toujours qu'une ruse : Ginny était toujours enfermée dans la Chambre des Secrets, vivante, espérait-il.  
- Théo, il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire : je continue. Reste-là avec Lockhart ou essaie de remonter. Si je ne suis pas revenu dans une heure…  
- On érigera une statue à ta mémoire ! répondit Théo. D'ici, je ne peux que te souhaiter bonne chance. Je vais essayer de prévenir Rogue !  
- À tout à l'heure…  
Il réajusta alors son écharpe devant ses yeux et se remit en route, seulement accompagné d'un chat aux yeux bandés. Le tunnel ne cessait de tourner, comme s'il était lui-même l'intérieur d'un serpent. Il savait que quelque chose d'horrible l'attendait à la fin du tunnel, mais c'était toujours mieux que la pression qu'il sentait peser sur ses épaules. Il avait envie d'en finir, vite, quelle que soit la fin. Puis, il découvrit enfin le bout du tunnel : un mur sur lequel étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés, avec des émeraudes en guise d'yeux.  
Il n'était pas difficile de deviner la suite.  
- Ouvrez, siffla-t-il aux serpents.  
Le mur s'ouvrir aussitôt en deux dans le plus profond silence. À présent, Harry était seul face au cauchemar des élèves et des araignées… 


	17. le Basilic

Tagazoc à tous les fidèles lecteurs ainsi qu'aux petits nouveaux.

Si vous souhaitez voir à quoi ressemblent nos personnages supplémentaires, vous pouvez aller faire un tour sur 3w . medinoc . fr/web/FanficHP/frame . html

Chapitre 17 : l'Héritier de Serpentard

Harry se trouvait à l'entrée d'une longue salle faiblement éclairée. Aucune voix sifflante ne parvenant à ses oreilles, il dégagea prudemment son visage. L'étoffe de laine, jointe à l'humidité ambiante, l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Sur la pointe des pieds, Harry avança entre deux rangées de piliers de pierres ornés de serpents sculptés, dont les reflets blafards se projetaient dans deux fossés remplis d'eau noire.  
Les pas de Harry résonnaient en écho. Il hésita une seconde avant de se baisser et de se débarrasser de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes. Marcher pieds nus sur la pierre froide et glissante n'était pas agréable, mais cela causait aussi moins de bruit. Les serpents de pierre semblaient bouger à son approche et il crispa ses doigts autour de sa baguette. Discret se collait à ses jambes, guère plus rassuré.  
Au fond de la salle, le garçon se trouva face à une statue adossée au mur, qui faisait toute la hauteur de la Chambre. Elle représentait un sorcier voûté avec une longue barbe mince qui lui tombait jusqu'à la ceinture. Le bas de ses jambes était noyé dans l'eau. Voilà donc à quoi ressemblait Salazar Serpentard. Car cela ne pouvait être que lui…  
Sur le sol humide, juste devant la statue, une petite forme habillée de l'uniforme des Gryffondor était étendue. Harry se pencha sur elle.  
- Ginny !  
Posant sa baguette à côté de lui, Harry lui tapota la joue. Elle était froide. Pourtant ses mains avaient gardé leur souplesse. Un cadavre si froid ne pouvait pas être aussi peu rigide. Elle devait être encore en vie. Il lui tapota encore la joue, mais plus fort. Sans résultat. Discret se mit brusquement à cracher. Harry releva la tête.  
Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs l'observait depuis le pilier où il était adossé. Ses contours étaient un peu flous, comme si Harry l'avait regardé à travers une fenêtre un jour d'hiver. Mais il était encore identifiable.  
- Tom Jedusor ?  
Tom approuva.  
- Elle est encore en vie, fit Jedusor après un léger silence. Mais c'est vraiment juste.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tom avait été élève à Poudlard pendant la seconde guerre mondiale et pourtant il se tenait devant Harry, auréolé d'une lueur brumeuse qui brillait doucement, avec son apparence de garçon de seize ans.  
- Un fantôme ? se demanda Harry à haute voix.  
- Un souvenir, plutôt. Conservé pendant cinquante ans dans mon journal.  
Il pointa un index élégant vers le petit livre noir qui reposait par terre, non loin de Ginny.  
- Vous pouvez m'aider ? s'enquit Harry. J'aimerais sortir Ginny d'ici avant que le basilic de la maison ne revienne. Je ne sais pas où il est en ce moment, ce qui m'inquiète beaucoup, et il peut revenir à tout moment.  
Tom ne répondit pas. Harry le vit jouer avec quelque chose qui tournait entre ses doigts. Sa propre baguette magique. Jedusor ne faisait pas un geste pour la lui rendre.  
- Tom… Le basilic… insista Harry.  
- Il ne viendra que si on l'appelle, répondit Tom d'un ton égal.  
Harry le regarda bien en face. Il regarda ce souvenir devenu si matériel qu'il pouvait tenir un objet dans ses mains. Il repensa à Hagrid, qui s'était fait piéger par Jedusor. Et l'addition se fit.  
- Salut, Serpentard, dit Harry.

Bien plus haut dans le château, le maître des potions s'affairait autour de cet intrigant morceau de chair qu'il avait trouvé dans les mains de Cobbyte. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un reptile. Mais lequel ? Les Gorgones avaient bien des serpents en guise de chevelure…  
- Ne te fatigue pas, c'est un basilic, dit une voix derrière lui.  
Rogue ne se retourna pas ; il savait qui se trouvait dans son laboratoire.  
- Je te suggère de quitter cette pièce et de monter dans le… trou de Mimi Geignarde. Après ça, je me charge de tout. Ah ! Surtout, n'oublie pas la… enfin, le petit bibelot que tu gardes dans le troisième tiroir de gauche de ton bureau.  
Un courant d'air souffla une chandelle. Rogue fut à nouveau seul. Il alla chercher le « bibelot » avant de monter vers les étages.

- Je vois que tu comprends vite, fit Tom en haussant les sourcils. Je ne m'y attendais pas.  
Harry chassa une poussière fictive du blason à la guivre brodé sur sa robe noire. Jedusor suivit son geste des yeux.  
- Oui. C'est vrai, dit-il en soupirant. Il doit y avoir une bonne raison pour que tu appartiennes à ma maison.  
- Serpentard n'est pas à toi, Tom. Si on parlait plutôt de la façon dont tu t'y es pris pour ouvrir cette Chambre ?  
- Ce cher petit journal… Une fois dans les mains de Ginny, il est devenu son confident attitré. Depuis des mois, elle y a écrit ses préoccupations idiotes et ses secrets dérisoires. Par exemple, est-ce que le célèbre Harry Potter allait un jour l'aimer ? demanda Jedusor avec un mauvais sourire. C'était très ennuyeux d'avoir à partager les niaiseries d'une gamine de onze ans. Mais j'ai été patient. Je lui ai répondu chaque fois qu'elle posait des questions, j'ai été gentil avec elle. Ginny m'adorait. _Personne ne m'a jamais comprise comme toi, Tom_, m'a-t-elle écrit un jour. _Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir me confier à ce journal. C'est comme si j'avais toujours un ami dans ma poche._  
Il éclata d'un rire aigu et froid qui rappela des souvenirs à Harry. On aurait presque dit le ricanement de dément de Voldemort. Presque…  
- Je dois dire que j'ai toujours eu le don de séduire les gens dont j'ai besoin. Ginny m'a ouvert son âme sans restriction. Tout ce qu'elle me confiait me donnait de la force, et un pouvoir bien plus grand que le sien. Un pouvoir suffisant pour déverser un peu de mon âme dans la sienne…  
- Pour qu'elle puisse parler fourchelang, par exemple ? grinça Harry. Pour que le monstre lui obéisse et qu'elle l'envoie se promener dans l'école ? Bravo, bravissimo, Tom ! Seulement… Je me demande si ton ancêtre apprécierait que tu détruises l'œuvre à laquelle il a participé. Parce que ces attaques ne font pas fuir les enfants de Moldus. C'est toute l'école qui va fermer. Poudlard cessera d'exister. J'espère pour toi que le fantôme de Salazar ne se ballade pas encore dans la nature, il pourrait ne pas être satisfait du résultat.  
- Je ne crains pas Salazar Serpentard, s'il existe encore. Je suis plus puissant qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Cela me facilite la tâche. J'étais très impatient de te rencontrer pour mesurer nos talents respectifs.  
- Ah ?  
- Ginny m'a parlé de ta passionnante histoire, Harry, dit Tom en regardant avidement l'autre garçon. J'avais très envie de te parler directement. En jetant ce journal dans les toilettes, elle m'a rendu un grand service. J'ai décidé de gagner ta confiance en te montrant la capture de ce benêt de Hagrid.  
- Bien des frais pour rien, vu que ni moi ni mes amis n'avons cru un mot de cette histoire. Personne ne l'aurait pris au sérieux s'il avait dit que son araignée de compagnie n'avait tué personne.  
- D'autant plus qu'il avait déjà la fâcheuse habitude de se promener dans la forêt pour se bagarrer avec des trolls ou récupérer des bébés loups-garous qu'il élevait sous son lit. Personne n'a vu l'astuce. Seul Dumbledore a paru sceptique, je dois dire. Il m'a fait surveiller d'une façon assez déplaisante, par la suite.  
- Ça t'étonne ? Dumbledore ne fait confiance à aucun élève de Serpentard.  
- Mais j'ai dû arrêter mes travaux. Il n'aurait pas été prudent de rouvrir la Chambre durant ma scolarité. Cependant, il était hors de question de perdre le bénéfice de mes recherches. C'est ainsi que j'ai créé le journal. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un le récupèrerait et m'aiderait à achever la noble tâche de Salazar Serpentard.  
- Un pauvre prête-nom pour tes assassinats, Tom. En plus, tu n'as rien achevé du tout. Aucun élève n'est mort, cette fois. Pas même Miss Teigne. Bientôt, ils auront tous pris le philtre de mandragore et se porteront comme des charmes.  
- Sans importance, trancha Jedusor. Tuer des Sang-de-Bourbe ne m'intéresse plus. Ma nouvelle cible, c'est toi.  
- J'ai peur de ne plus très bien suivre…  
- J'ai été très en colère quand Ginny a repris le journal. Je me suis dit que tu serais plus motivé dans ta chasse à l'Héritier si une de tes amies était à son tour victime de mon basilic. Toute l'école était en émoi depuis que l'on connaissait tes dons pour le fourchelang. Tu pourrais donc t'introduire ici sans problème. Alors j'ai fait écrire à Ginny son propre message d'adieu et je l'ai amenée ici. Elle a été vraiment insupportable, je dois dire. Mais il ne lui reste plus beaucoup d'énergie. Elle en a trop mis dans ce journal, soit en moi. Suffisamment pour me permettre de me détacher de ces pages et d'exister. Je me posais tant de questions sur toi, Harry…  
- Du genre ?  
- Par exemple, comment peux-tu parler fourchelang ?  
- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que tu pouvais avoir quelques cousins, Tom ?  
- Aucun risque, répliqua Jedusor. Ou alors, comment un bébé sans talent magique particulier a-t-il pu vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Comment as-tu pu survivre au sortilège de Lord Voldemort ?  
Ses yeux rougeoyaient étrangement, à présent. Cette fois, Harry n'eut plus aucun doute.  
- Oh non… Pas encore vous… Est-ce que je dois vraiment vous croiser à chaque fin d'année dans ce bahut ? soupira-t-il d'un ton faussement agacé. Vous êtes bien Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je le suis, ainsi…  
Il agita la baguette de Harry et le nom TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR s'inscrivit en l'air. Tom agita encore la baguette et les lettres changèrent de place. JE SUIS VOLDEMORT.  
- Tu vois ? C'est un nom que j'utilisais déjà à Poudlard, pour mes amis les plus proches. Tu crois que j'allais accepter le jeu du sort que m'avait donné ce nom immonde légué par mon Moldu de père ? Moi, l'héritier par ma mère du sang de Salazar Serpentard, je devrai conserver le nom abjecte d'un misérable Moldu qui a abandonné sa femme avant même ma naissance, quand il a su que c'était une sorcière ?  
Il fut coupé par un bruit étrange. Une sorte de hoquet saccadé qui montait et descendait en cascade. Harry riait.  
- Ah non, c'est trop drôle ! Sa Noirceur le maître des Sang-pur est un Sang-de-Bourbe ! Elle est bonne ! Mais mon pauvre Tom, si tu voulais nettoyer la racaille au sang impur, tu aurai dû te supprimer toi-même pour commencer, ç'aurait été parfait ! Parce que de tous les enfants de Moldus que je connais, tu es sûrement le pire ! Un grand sorcier, Voldemort ? C'est pour ça qu'il a toujours tremblé devant Dumbledore, je suppose ? Pardon.. Que TU AS toujours tremblé, désolé… Non, mais vraiment, quel sorcier tu fais… Ici et maintenant, sans ton bout de papier tu n'es rien. Et ton alter-ego actuel n'est qu'une espèce de parasite qui doit se nourrir des autres pour survivre. Tu es fier du résultat ? ricana Harry.  
Jedusor avait prit une teinte brique au fur et à mesure que le garçon le raillait. Il était furieux. Il brandit la baguette et voulut lancer un sort. Une trille musicale le coupa dans son élan.  
- Un phénix ? gronda-t-il.  
Harry leva les yeux vers la voûte, mais il ne vit rien. Pas la moindre étincelle rouge et or qui aurait signalé la présence de l'oiseau. Mais la musique lui avait redonné un certain entrain. Il cherchait encore le phénix des yeux quand il entendit un doux froissement de plumes et un tissu lesté tomber à ses pieds en faisant un léger « Flop ! » dans une flaque d'eau. Le phénix s'était fondu dans les ombres du plafond. Harry ramassa le paquet. Il était long d'environ soixante centimètres, assez lourd. Harry sentit la dureté du métal sous ses doigts. Une arme ! Il avait une arme ! Pas plus mal, car la silhouette de Jedusor était nettement moins floue, et plus tangible.  
- Revenons à nos affaires, dit Tom sans se soucier du paquet. Je veux savoir comment tu as réussi à me vaincre à deux reprises…  
- Aucune idée. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé. Même pas moi. Ma mère est morte pour moi… ajouta-t-il après une pause. Ma pauvre petite Sang-de-Bourbe de mère avait suffisamment de puissance en elle pour te faire échec.  
- Soit. Ta mère est morte pour te sauver. C'est une excellente façon de conjurer le sort. Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu as de si extraordinaire ? C'est vrai que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, tous les deux. Même physiquement, nous avons des points communs. Mais je pense que n'as eu que de la chance, ces deux dernières fois.  
- La chance, c'est la dernière excuse des incompétents, Tom. Tu as fait un erreur en attaquant ma famille, et tu refuses simplement de l'admettre.  
- Une erreur ? Dans ce cas, je vais me débrouiller pour que cela ne se reproduise plus…  
- Tu prends un pari ? lança Harry avec un sourire tordu.  
Tom haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la statue. Il se mit à siffler.  
- Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard.  
Le visage de Salazar se mit à bouger et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, formant un passage assez grand pour… un basilic ?  
- Alors, Tom ? Tu dois te cacher derrière ton animal de compagnie pour te battre ? Tu es si nul que ça en duel ? ironisa Harry en déballant fébrilement son « cadeau ».  
C'était bien une arme. Une sorte d'épée courte ou de très longue dague légèrement recourbée, au beau manche d'argent orné d'émeraudes. Harry se sentit un peu rassuré en sentant ce poids au bout de son bras. Il n'était pas complètement sans défense. Avec un miaulement effrayé, Discret vint se réfugier près de lui. Bien. En résumé, il avait avec lui une arme blanche, un chat et un phénix invisible. Face au Roi des Serpents. Ma foi, la situation se présentait plutôt bien, non ?  
Une lourde masse tomba sur le sol en le faisant trembler. Harry remit son écharpe sur la figure. Si l'ancêtre de Sarah pouvait se battre les yeux bandés, il devait pouvoir le faire aussi.  
- _Tue-le_, siffla Jedusor.  
- _Enfin ! Tuer… Écorcher… Déchirer…_  
Harry se doutait qu'il était inutile de parlementer avec le basilic. Celui-ci était totalement dévoué à son maître, et empestait le Mal. Discret cracha en hérissant ses poils. Harry eut une idée, en espérant que Sarah n'en entendrait jamais parler.  
Il saisit brusquement Discret et le jeta à la tête du basilic. Les chats attaquent toujours les yeux… Le basilic fut assez rapide pour foudroyer l'animal du regard. Mais pas assez toutefois pour éviter les griffes de pierre qui s'enfoncèrent dans l'un de ses yeux…  
L'horrible plainte qu'il émit encouragea Harry à entrouvrir les yeux. Il vit alors que sous la douleur, le basilic avait fermé les siens. Harry pouvait voir distinctement lequel avait été touché par le chat qui reposait maintenant par terre, figé dans une posture agressive. Il ne lui laisserait pas rouvrir l'autre : un coup de dague bien placé aveugla définitivement la bête.  
A présent que la menace des yeux était levée, Harry osa enfin regarder le basilic. C'était une gigantesque créature au corps épais comme un gros tronc de chêne, d'un vert éclatant, la tête prolongée d'une crête rouge à laquelle il manquait un morceau. Et des dents… Contrairement aux serpents normaux, le basilic avait deux rangées complètes de crochets. Harry détourna le regard. S'il observait ces dents plus longtemps, il aurait des cauchemars pour le restant de sa vie. Le sang du reptile coulait sur le sol en fumant et le basilic se tordait de douleur.  
- _Sens l'odeur du garçon ! Il est derrière toi ! Tue-le !_  
Le serpent aveugle vacilla. Ses yeux crevés laissaient encore échapper quelques gouttes noires. Harry serra la dague contre lui. Il se demandait où frapper pour tuer tout de suite cette chose immonde. Il évita un coup de queue écailleuse et trancha dedans au hasard. Le basilic siffla encore de douleur. Entre sa tête et sa queue abîmées, le serpent géant avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur sa tâche. Harry était sincèrement désolé d'avoir à le blesser comme on le ferait pour un taureau dans l'arène. Il aurait préféré le tuer nettement, mais ce harcèlement continuel pouvait peut-être sauver sa propre vie. Deux manœuvres plus tard et le basilic portait deux nouvelles plaies au niveau de la gorge. Le sang qu'il perdait allait forcément le fatiguer, en dépit des encouragements frénétiques de Jedusor. Le basilic rata encore Harry et sa tête frappa le mur, faisant voler des éclats de pierre.  
La seconde fois, il visa juste. La dague s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde à travers le palais du serpent, lui trouant le cerveau par la même occasion. Le basilic roula sur les dalles, agité de convulsions. Harry, vaguement incrédule, regarda le crochet qui s'était planté dans son bras, y déversant un flot de venin. Il arracha le croc et se laissa tomber par terre en gémissant. Du sang coulait sur sa robe. Sa vue se brouillait. Il ne voyait plus que le petit livre noir à côté de lui.  
- Tu es mort, Potter. Je vais m'asseoir et te regarder mourir. Je ne suis pas pressé, prends ton temps, surtout. Ainsi finit le célèbre Harry Potter, seul dans la Chambre des Secrets, oublié de ses amis et enfin vaincu par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bientôt, tu auras rejoint ta Sang-de-Bourbe de mère. Elle ne t'aura donné que douze ans de vie. Mais Lord Voldemort a fini par vaincre, comme il se devait.  
Une trille furieuse résonna au-dessus de leurs têtes. Harry jeta un œil au journal. Si le souvenir était dans le journal…  
- Boucle-la, articula-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Et passes-y en premier !  
Il enfonça résolument le crochet dans le livre. Un sifflement se fit entendre et une vapeur acide monta des pages. De l'encre jaillit en bouillonnant et Jedusor perdit toute substance. Il criait, mais Harry ne l'entendait plus.  
Il fit nuit, d'un seul coup.

Flou et quelque peu gris. Ce fut la première vision de Harry. Il était allongé sur une sorte de banquette dure et regardait en l'air vers une voûte mal éclairée.  
- Je déteste ce plafond, marmonna-t-il.  
- Pardon ? fit une voix toute proche.  
- Keujféici ? grogna Harry.  
- Vous revenez d'entre les morts, lança une personne exaspérée. Vous pouvez bénir le fait qu'un phénix loge dans ce château pour servir de guérisseur.  
- Gnn… Professeur Rogue ?  
- Effectivement. Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui vous a passé par la tête ?  
- On savait où le trouver, c'est tout. Ginny ?  
- Elle va bien ; elle est en bas, à l'infirmerie. Avec le chat de Cobbyte… ajouta Rogue en haussant les sourcils.  
- Théodore et Lockhart ?  
- Idem. Le jeune Nott va bien, mais la chute de pierres a terriblement affecté ce cher Gilderoy. Je crois qu'il n'a plus toute sa tête.  
Les coins de ses lèvres minces tressaillirent, comme s'il se retenait de sourire. Puis il devint plus grave. Il montra la fameuse arme à Harry.  
- C'est cela qui vous a été donné pour vous battre ?  
- Oui, monsieur. C'est quoi ?  
- Elle était à Salazar lui-même, à ce qu'il paraît. Voyez-vous… Jusqu'à ce jour, je doutais un peu de la validité de votre affectation dans ma maison. Mais il semble que vous soyez un vrai Serpentard dans l'âme, Potter.  
Harry sentit une vague de fierté balayer les derniers restes de fatigue et de douleur dans son bras. Rien que ces mots lui faisait plus de bien que tous les remèdes. Il était un Serpentard, avec lettres patentes et cachet de la maison. Il était enfin admis comme l'un des leurs, à part entière.  
- Maintenant, vous allez me raconter dans le détail comment vous vous êtes mis dans cette situation assez… inédite.  
Harry expliqua donc depuis le début. Comment il avait entendu la voix, le journal de Jedusor, les araignées… Les traits impassibles de son directeur ne laissaient rien présager de ce qu'il allait lui infliger pour avoir enfreint à peu près toutes les règles de l'école.  
- Je devrais vous coller en retenue jusqu'à la fin de vos études ici, et aussi vous expédier par sortilège jusque sur la Lune pour être sûr que vous ne ferez pas d'âneries l'année prochaine ! Mais… Comme vous infractions répétées ont conduit à éviter la fermeture de notre école, je pense que je ne mettrais aucune de ces menaces à exécution.  
Harry s'autorisa un sourire.  
- Néanmoins, je vous ferai remarquer que c'est la deuxième fois en deux ans que je vais vous récupérer dans les caves du château, et en fort piteux état, de surcroît. Veillez à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas. Et quand vous parlerez de cette histoire autour de vous, ne parlez pas de la dague. Inventez une version _ad usum asini_, s'il vous plaît.  
- Même pour Dumbledore ?  
- Surtout pour Dumbledore. Bon ! Il va falloir aller discuter avec notre directrice. Et… Ah ! J'allais oublier : vous faites gagner soixante points à votre maison. Soixante pour vous… et autant pour Nott, bien sûr.  
Sur ce, le professeur Rogue saisit le journal intime, posé sur une table en bien piteux état, et se dirigea vers la porte.


	18. la Récompense de Dobby

Voilà, dernier chapitre du tome 2.

On se retrouve dans 10 jours pour une nouvelle partie, je file me mettre au vert pendant un moment.

Chapitre 18 : la Récompense de Dobby

Rogue avait soigneusement enfermé la dague dans un tiroir de son propre laboratoire avant d'en fermer la porte à double tour. En sortant du bureau, Harry était sur un petit nuage. Il était si heureux qu'il ne vit pas arriver une tornade rousse qui lui sauta au cou.  
- **HARRY !**  
- Mmmpfff… Mrs Weasley… Ravi de vous revoir…  
- Vous lui avez sauvé la vie ! Merci !  
- Ben…  
- Mrs Weasley, intervint Rogue, nous devons aller discuter de tout cela avec le professeur McGonagall.  
- Et Dumbledore, ajouta Arthur Weasley tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry.  
- Il est rentré ?  
- En effet.  
- Hum ! Voilà qui va faire accourir ce bon Lucius, soupira Rogue. Je vous laisse ici. Votre fille vous attend chez Pomfresh.  
Les Weasley descendirent l'escalier tandis que Harry et Rogue gagnaient le bureau de McGonagall. Harry respira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient assis dans les confortables fauteuils encadrant le bureau de la co-directrice.  
- Ah ! Vous voilà ! s'exclama l'Écossaise. En un seul morceau ? Ça tient du miracle !  
- Euh… Merci, madame.  
- Ma chère Minerva, dit Dumbledore sans regarder vers elle, je crois que le miracle en question mérite bien un petit quelque chose… Je vous charge de prévenir les cuisines ?  
- Tout de suite ! claironna McGonagall.  
La perspective d'un bon repas semblait lui redonner le sourire, et elle disparut en trottant dans le couloir. Ne restaient plus que Rogue, Harry et Dumbledore.  
- Alors, Harry, si tu nous disais comment tu es parvenu à retrouver Miss Weasley ?  
Le ton du directeur était faussement enjoué. Harry avala sa salive avant de commencer son récit. Pendant le trajet entre le bureau de Rogue et celui de McGonagall, il avait eu le temps de mettre quelques mensonges au point. Aussi n'eut-il aucune hésitation en expliquant qu'il avait trouvé une arme sur un des malchanceux sorciers qui avaient tenté l'aventure avant lui. D'après Harry, au moins trois ou quatre squelettes achevaient de pourrir dans la Chambre. Il tut le fait que le basilic l'avait mordu, en dépit des tiraillement dans son bras. Le phénix qu'il avait entendu dans le repaire du serpent géant n'aurait su être Fumseck. Le plumage flamboyant de l'oiseau se serait aisément repéré dans le noir… Rogue hochait la tête de temps en temps, comme s'il approuvait tel ou tel raisonnement. En fait, il appréciait surtout les talents de comédien de son élève.  
Quand Harry eut achevé son histoire, Dumbledore entortilla quelques poils de barbe autour de  
ses doigts et parut réfléchir.  
- Fort bien, fort bien ! Vos capacités de déduction, à toi et Mr Nott, ont réussi à préserver Poudlard. Je dois dire que je suis très impressionné par votre travail. Même s'il est regrettable que le professeur Lockhart ait souffert de cet… accident.  
Rogue détourna un instant son attention pour regarder les objets exposés dans une vitrine. Il semblait dissimuler une furieuse envie de rire.  
- Et donc, tu as rencontré Tom Jedusor ? J'imagine qu'il s'est beaucoup intéressé à toi…  
- En effet. Il trouve que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup.  
- Ah ? Et qu'en penses-tu ?  
- Je crois que notre seul base commune est d'être à Serpentard. Enfin… Même pas, en fait. Il est Serpentard, tandis que moi, je ne suis qu'à Serpentard.  
Dumbledore sourit dans sa barbe.  
- Néanmoins, tout le monde a cru que c'était moi, l'héritier, parce que je parle fourchelang…  
- Parce que Lord Voldemort le parle aussi. A moins que je ne me trompe, le soir où il a tenté de te tuer, il t'a transmis un peu de lui-même avec cette cicatrice. Évidemment, ce n'était pas son intention.  
- Ça ne le met pas en danger ? demanda Rogue d'une façon un peu trop raide.  
- Je ne pense pas, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton rassurant. Harry possède beaucoup des traits appréciés par Salazar pour ses étudiants, c'est certain. Mais il ne les a employés jusqu'ici qu'au profit de Poudlard. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons à nous inquiéter.  
Harry se dit que le vieux sorcier se serait nettement plus inquiété si jamais il avait fait mention de la dague que Rogue cachait dans son bureau…  
- Tu as suffisamment parlé pour ce soir, je te suggère donc d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la grande salle d'ici quelques instants. J'ose croire que le repas que nous préparent nos cuisiniers va être… fabuleux. Quant à moi, il faut que je passe une petite annonce pour recruter un professeur de Défense. Décidément, ils ne durent jamais très longtemps.  
Harry et Rogue s'apprêtaient à sortir quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment devant eux, manquant de peu recasser le nez du professeur de potions.  
- Bonsoir, Lucius, dirent Rogue et Dumbledore presque en même temps.  
Malefoy père se tenait au milieu du passage, le visage marqué par la fureur. Derrière lui, recroquevillé, couvert de pansements, Dobby tremblait comme une feuille. Le sorcier entra en bousculant Harry au passage. D'une pression sur l'épaule, Rogue fit comprendre à son élève qu'il valait mieux rester en dehors de la conversation.  
- Alors ! lança Malefoy avec hargne. Vous êtes à nouveau là ! Le conseil d'administration vous a suspendu, mais vous estimez que vous avez les droit de revenir à Poudlard !  
Dans leur coin, Harry et son directeur trouvaient un grand intérêt aux tapisseries accrochées aux murs.  
- Voyez-vous, Lucius, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton serein, les onze autres membres du conseil d'administration m'ont écrit aujourd'hui. J'ai eu l'impression d'être pris dans une véritable tempête de hiboux. Ils avaient entendu dire que la fille d'Arthur Weasley était morte et ils voulaient que je revienne immédiatement. Ils semblaient croire qu'après tout, j'étais encore efficace à ce poste. Ils m'ont également raconté d'étranges histoires. Plusieurs d'entre eux affirment que vous avez menacé de jeter la malédiction sur leur famille s'ils refusaient d'approuver ma suspension.  
Typique, disait l'expression de Rogue. Pendant ce temps, Harry nota le curieux manège de Dobby, qui ne cessait de désigner son maître. Il se rappela les paroles de l'elfe, des mois plus tôt. Malefoy était-il le serviteur de Voldemort dont avait parlé la créature ?  
- Et alors ? Vous avez réussi à mettre un terme à ces agressions ? ricana-t-il. Vous avez capturé le coupable ?  
- En effet, répondit paisiblement Dumbledore.  
- Eh bien , qui est-ce ?  
- Le même que la dernière fois, Lucius. Mais Lord Voldemort a choisi, pour cette fois, d'agir par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre, via ce journal.  
Quand Dumbledore montra le carnet trempé à Malefoy, celui-ci ne broncha pas, mais Dobby ne cessa de le désigner du doigt, avant de se donner de grands coups sur la tête/  
- Vous pensez la même chose que moi ? murmura Harry à son directeur.  
- Je le crains.  
- Je vois… dit lentement Malefoy.  
- C'était un plan judicieux, commenta Dumbledore. Car si Mr Potter ici présent ( et Malefoy jeta à Harry un regard dégoûté ) et ses amis n'avaient pas découvert ce journal, Ginny Weasley serait sans doute apparue comme la seule coupable. Personne n'aurait jamais pu prouver qu'elle avait agi contre son gré. Et imaginez un peu les conséquences… Les Weasley sont une de nos plus éminentes familles. Cette affaire aurait pu avoir de graves répercussions pour Arthur Weasley et son Acte de protection des Moldus si on avait découvert que sa propre fille agressait des enfants de Moldus. Fort heureusement, ce journal a été trouvé à temps et les souvenirs qu'il contenait, effacés. Qui sait ce qui serait advenu dans le cas contraire ?  
- Heureusement, en effet, répondit Lucius, le visage de bois.  
Harry fit un pas en avant.  
- Excusez-moi, monsieur. Vous n'avez pas une petite idée de la façon dont Ginny a pu obtenir ce journal ?  
- Comment pourrais-je savoir ce qu'a fait cette petite idiote ? dit-il avec mépris.  
- Parce que c'est vous qui le lui avez donné, chez Fleury et Bott. Vous avez profité de votre bagarre avec son père pour prendre son livre de métamorphose et vous y avez glissé le journal. C'est bien cela, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Il va falloir le prouver, siffla Malefoy.  
- Oh, personne n'y arrivera, dit Dumbledore dans un sourire, maintenant que Jedusor a été effacé du journal. D'un autre côté, Lucius, je vous conseille de ne plus distribuer les vieilles fournitures scolaires de Lord Voldemort. Si certaines d'entre elles tombaient à nouveau entre des mains innocentes, je pense qu'Arthur Weasley ferait tout pour prouver qu'elles vous appartiennent.  
Lucius Malefoy resta un moment immobile. Sa baguette devait lui démanger. Mais finalement, il se tourna vers son elfe de maison.  
- On s'en va, Dobby !  
Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et fit sortir Dobby à grands coups de pied.  
- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait un ami, commenta doucement Rogue.  
- Et ce n'est pas fini ! Je peux lui rendre ce journal, monsieur ?  
Les deux directeurs se regardèrent avec surprise puis donnèrent leur accord. Harry sortit en trombe, suivi de loin par le professeur Rogue, qui se demandait ce que Potter avait encore en réserver derrière les fagots.

De nouveau seul dans son bureau, le Directeur de Poudlard réfléchissait. Qu'avait-il appris de cette affaire ? Harry n'aimait pas être au premier plan, et ce pseudo-héros de Lockhart avait sans doute réussi à l'en dégoûter définitivement… Enfin, il restait le Quidditch, qui aurait peut-être une chance d'inverser la tendance…  
- Vous avez l'air soucieux…  
- Eh bien choixpeau, disons que… Nous n'avons pas appris grand-chose. L'héritier de Serpentard est toujours le même. Je persiste à croire que cette fameuse seconde branche existe, mais elle semble bien résolue à se dissimuler…  
- Et j'ai l'impression que Harry ne vous dit pas tout. Ce qu'il a dit sur sa manière de vaincre le Basilic sonnait… incomplet.  
- Je l'ai senti aussi, mais… je ne vois pas pourquoi il me cacherait quelque chose…

Harry ôta en hâte une de ses chaussettes couvertes de boue et y fourra le journal. Puis il repartit au pas de course en suivant les cris de Dobby. Il rattrapa maître et serviteur au moment où ils allaient descendre le grand escalier.  
- Monsieur ! J'ai quelque chose à vous rendre !  
Et Harry mit dans la main de Mr Malefoy le journal emballé dans la chaussette sale.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que…  
Lucius Malefoy arracha la chaussette crasseuse, qu'il jeta par terre. Puis il lança un regard furieux au garçon.  
- Un de ces jours, tu connaîtras le même sort lamentable que tes parents, dit-il à voix basse, ces imbéciles se mêlaient de tout ce qui ne les regardaient pas, eux aussi.  
- Pardonnez-moi, mais des menaces de mort à l'encontre de mes camarades, il me semble, au contraire, que cela me regarde. Je crois que Mr Weasley a raison : nous n'avons vraiment pas la même définition de l'honneur d'un sorcier.  
- Sale petit morveux, marmonna Malefoy.  
La présence de Rogue à deux pas le dissuada d'en faire plus et il tourna les talons, ordonnant à son elfe de le suivre. Mais Dobby ne broncha pas.  
- J'ai dit VIENS !  
- Le maître a donné une chaussette à Dobby, dit la créature, émerveillée. Le maître l'a donnée à Dobby…  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- Dobby a reçu une chaussette, dit Dobby, incrédule. Le maître l'a jetée et Dobby l'a attrapée. Alors Dobby est _libre_…  
Lucius Malefoy se figea sur place, les yeux allant de Dobby trop heureux pour y croire à Harry, qui souriait malicieusement. Il se rua soudain vers celui-ci, l'œil assassin.  
- Vous m'avez fait perdre mon serviteur ! rugit-il.  
- Vous ne ferez pas de mal à Harry Potter ! glapit Dobby.  
Il y eut une détonation assourdissante et Mr Malefoy fut projeté en arrière avant de tomber dans l'escalier et de se retrouver étalé au bas des marches. Livide, il se releva en sortant sa baguette. Mais son ancien serviteur tendit un doigt menaçant.  
- Allez-vous-en, maintenant ! Vous ne le toucherez pas ! Partez !  
Le père de Drago leur dédia un dernier regard furibond avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.  
- Harry Potter a libéré Dobby ! s'écria l'elfe d'une voix admirative.  
- Je te devais bien ça… Promets-moi en échange de ne plus jamais essayer de me protéger comme tu l'as fait cette année, hein ?  
Un tapotement discret leur fit lever la tête. Appuyé négligemment contre un pilier, Rogue faisait mine d'applaudir la performance.  
- Vous aviez besoin d'en rajouter ? s'enquit le maître des potions.  
- C'était une mauvaise idée ?  
- A titre personnel, je trouve votre invention assez plaisante. Plus sérieusement, faites très attention à vous, à partir de maintenant. Bien… Si vous alliez rejoindre vos camarades ? Je suis sûr qu'ils ont beaucoup de questions à vous poser…

Quittant Dobby et son directeur, Harry se rendit à l'infirmerie. Il fallut un moment pour que Mme Pomfresh accepte de le laisser rentrer.  
- Ah, vous avez la tête dure… Enfin, vos amis ont eux-mêmes réclamé votre présence, et ils refuseront sans doute tout argument jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient pu vous voir… Mais cinq minutes, pas plus ! Ils ont besoin de repos…  
Harry entra et se précipita vers ses amis. Théo expliquait à Sarah, Hermione et Ginny leur descente dans la chambre, la trahison de Lockhart (qu'Hermione eut du mal à croire, mais elle dut bien se rendre à l'évidence). Ils s'interrompirent bientôt pour se tourner vers lui.  
- HARRY ! Euh… commença Ginny avant de rougir comme une pivoine, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.  
- Harry ! Alors comme ça tu l'as eu ? Tu as tué le Ver Solitaire de Serpentard ?  
- Le QUOI ? Le basilic ?  
- Oui, reprit Sarah en souriant. Je trouve que ça lui va bien, comme petit nom.  
- C'est vrai, je l'ai eu. Mais je n'y serais pas arrivé si Discret ne s'était pas jeté sur lui pour l'attaquer, dit Harry légèrement mal à l'aise. Seul, je serai probablement encore en bas, pour l'éternité…  
- C'est bizarre, il n'a pourtant pas l'habitude de se montrer offensif comme ça… Enfin, contente qu'il ait pu t'aider…  
- Au fait, on a pu remarquer que tu l'avais entamé, le jour où il t'a surprise.  
- Ah ! C'est vrai. J'avais demandé au vieil Expea sur quoi avait travaillé Hermione, et il m'a indiqué sa table encore encombrée de livres. Je voulais vous prévenir que j'avais trouvé ce qu'elle avait découvert, mais quand j'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir, j'ai compris qu'il était là… Je vais être bonne pour me racheter une nouvelle paire de lunettes.  
- Enfin au moins, on s'en est tous sortis, c'est le principal.  
- M… Merci Harry, réussit à dire Ginny.  
- Allons, reprit Sarah, sois pas timide, Ginny ! Il ne va pas te manger, tu sais… Ah oui, en parlant de manger, joli coup pour les araignées. C'était puissant.  
- Ben, je ne sais pas quoi dire qui ne fasse pas prétentieux, alors je vais me taire…  
- Et si vous les laissiez se reposer à présent, ce serait encore mieux !  
Se retournant, il aperçut à nouveau Mme Pomfresh.  
- Allez, allez, ils ont besoin de repos. Dehors !  
- Mais madame ! Les cuisiniers ont préparé un dîner exprès pour fêter ça ! Ils ne peuvent pas manquer une occasion pareille !  
- Oh non ! S'il vous plaît, madame ! reprirent en chœur Sarah, Justin et Colin, sous l'œil amusé de Pénélope Deauclaire.  
A contre-cœur, l'infirmière finit par les autoriser à quitter le dispensaire.

La grande salle était pleine à craquer. Exception faite des professeurs, de Harry et Théodore, tout le monde était en pyjama. Pendant plusieurs heures, l'école fit honneur à l'excellent repas monté des cuisines sans oublier de célébrer les deux vedettes du jour. Harry fut agréablement surpris quand Justin accepta de lui faire des excuses. On eut aussi des sueurs froides quand un pas lourd ébranla les marches au-dehors, avant que Hagrid ne fît son entrée sous les hourras. Le meilleur fut sans doute quand le directeur annonça que les examens, au vu des circonstances, étaient reportés _sine die_. Encore qu'apprendre que Lockhart venait d'être transféré à Sainte-Mangouste pour cause d'amnésie profonde en fit doucement rigoler plus d'un.  
- Dommage… dit Théodore entre deux bouchées de gâteau. Je commençais à le trouver sympathique. Comme punching-ball.

La fin du trimestre se déroula sous un soleil resplendissant. La vie avait repris un cours normal, en dépit de la suppression du cours de Défense. « Assez de travaux pratiques pour les deux ans qui viennent ! » avait déclaré Sarah. Lucius Malefoy avait été viré du conseil d'administration et son fils ne se pavanait plus dans le château, pour la plus grande joie des autres étudiants. Par contraste avec son amertume, Ginny avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre.  
Après encore deux semaines vaguement occupées, il fut temps de reprendre le train pour Londres. Harry, Sarah, Théodore, Ginny et les jumeaux occupaient un compartiment en bavardant. Les frères Weasley firent exploser leur dernière réserve de pétards surprise et distribuèrent les cadeaux à la ronde.  
Ils avaient presque atteint King's Cross quand Harry se rappela quelque chose.  
- Dis, Ginny : de quoi Percy avait peur, quand il t'a empêchée de venir nous parler ?  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai… dit Ginny en riant. Percy a une petite amie.  
- QUOI ? hurlèrent ses frères à l'unisson.  
- C'est Pénélope Deauclaire, figurez-vous. Il lui a écrit tout l'été. Ils se donnaient des rendez-vous dans l'école. C'est comme ça que je les ai surpris. Ils s'embrassaient dans une classe vide. Il a été tellement… bouleversé quand elle a été attaquée. Vous n'allez pas vous moquer de lui, hein ?  
- Mais noooon, assura Fred avec un sourire large comme celui du chat de Cheshire.  
- Jamais de la vie ! ricana George.  
- A ta place, je ne m'y fierai pas, dit Harry à Ginny.  
Le train ralentit avant de s'arrêter le long du quai.  
- C'est un numéro de téléphone, dit Harry en écrivant sur un bout de parchemin qu'il donna à Fred. J'ai expliqué à ton père comment ça marche, il saura s'en servir. Appelez-moi chez les Dursley, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas encore passer deux mois avec mon cher cousin comme seule compagnie.  
- Ton oncle et ta tante vont être fiers de toi quand ils vont savoir ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ginny tandis qu'ils descendaient du wagon et suivaient la foule vers la barrière.  
- Fiers ? Tu veux rire ? Ils vont être furieux, oui ! J'ai eu des tas d'occasions de mourir et je me suis débrouillé pour rester en vie…  
Ginny secoua la tête d'un air navré ; puis ils franchirent la barrière vers le monde moldu. 


End file.
